War of the Runes
by Jonathan Priest
Summary: Alternate story for Suikoden III. The contintent is in upheaval as Luc's ambition to destroy his True Rune forces Leknaat into action, gathering an army of True Rune bearers to counter his ambitions. Thus begins the War of the Runes.
1. War of the Runes: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden, all characters, story events, locations and everything else is the property of Konami. This work is a piece of fan fiction and not affiliated with the company itself.  
  
Description: I love the Suikoden series, however I believed Suikoden III was not reflective of the rest of the series. This is my take on what should have happened. Per Suikosource website, I am using the names Tir McDohl for Suikoden I's hero and Riou for Suikoden II's hero.  
  
Suikoden: War of the Runes Prologue: Once Upon a Midnight Story  
  
###  
  
Darkness lived within the soul of every being on the planet. He could feel it, the pain and torment of every living man, woman and child who suffered under the constant threat of war within this world. It was a war yet to come, between the consummate powers that sought to possess this world as it's own, Dharma, the extreme order, and Chaos, the nature of havoc, and at the center of the storm were the 27 True Runes. Could any living being truly survive such a war? The young man sitting alone in his contemplative solitude did not believe so. In truth, he believed in the path he was soon to commit to himself, but wondered if he would have the resolve to finish what he would start. Only fate itself would know for sure.  
  
But he denied fate, for if fate were to exist, the ultimate destination of humankind was extinction. He would not, could not allow that fate for mankind, even if he were forced to stand alone against God himself to prevent that horrific final end, he would do so. But his determination now did not mean he would hold to his goal at the end. In truth, he was afraid of what he was about to do, of the evil he would commit for the ultimate good. He would free human from their bondage and destroy God in the process. This would be his gift to history.  
  
History-indeed the notion of past events and past lives were torturous to his own mind, for within the True Wind Rune embedded in his right hand, he saw the memories of the worlds the True Runes had seen, the worlds they had destroyed. It led his to ponder the purpose of the war of the True Runes and the roles Dharma and Chaos played in the battle. How many lives would be claimed, how many souls sent to oblivion? It was a burden of knowledge that pressed heavily on his mind, and tore at his tainted soul. A knowledge that he knew, 26 other people shared, but only he would act against. His only recourse was to declare war on God.  
  
A knock at his chamber door pulled his mind from his own self-destructive musings and back to present. He had work to do before moving on with his final goals.  
  
"Enter," The young man spoke quietly, his voice a shadow of his own tortured being. Most within this structure understood his torment, but not the cause behind it. Much like everything else within this fortress, his existence here was to be used by Leknaat, a tool for her own ends, not his.  
  
Slowly pushing the great wooden chamber door open, a young woman with pale skin and white-blond hair entered. Her blue and silver robe swayed at the hemline with her slightest movement, revealing in its own subtleness the power that she possessed. Everything about her radiated power, and though her quiet nature often caused many to question her mettle, the young man alone in this room knew her power and her strength of will, if no other recognized it. That was why he recruited her in his mad quest, for her power and her will to support him, should he falter.  
  
"Master Luc, it is time. I've seen to it all preparations are complete. The ship to take us to Toran is waiting on the western shore." The young woman said, her voice as soft as his. "I was surprised Lady Leknaat had not intervened, surely she knows that we are leaving."  
  
"I am certain she does." Luc responded, standing and walking the length of his bedchamber to look out the crystalline window and stare one last time at the grounds and gardens below, knowing he would never again lay eyes on the beautiful surroundings of Magician Island. "If she had not by some miracle predicted our actions, Hellion would certainly advise her of our intentions. It matters not; she has made no move against us. We should proceed as planned."  
  
"Understood Master Luc. Albert has already sent notice that he will await us in Kalekka." Sarah said, moving to the door and stopping before leaving Luc alone once again. "I will await your arrival at the ship on the Western shore."  
  
"Yes, I'll only be a moment." Luc responded, his eyes closed as if drawing his inner strength for what was to come. "I just have to see her before I leave. I won't take long."  
  
"As you wish." And with a last flutter of her robe, Sarah was gone.  
  
Luc stood silently for several moments, staring at the room that had been his refuge for the past quarter century. Though the sun had long since risen, reflecting brightly against the crystal spires and marble structure of this fortress, it was as dark as pitch to Luc, for he had no need for the false hope this failed institution of balance Leknaat was so desperate to maintain. The world to Luc was dark; every breath tasted like sulfur on his tongue, every word from his lips bled his heart and soul a little more. He hated the world, and if he had to end it to save it, then he would do so.  
  
Rising from the chair at the desk at which he sat, Luc walked through the open door, not bothering to look back. This was no longer his home, and he would certainly not miss it. Stepping into cavernous hallway, he turned left and walked purposefully toward Leknaat's chamber. He would tell her he was leaving, not because he truly cared for the ancient barer of the True Gate Rune, nor was it to justify his actions to her. It was to throw into her face the failure she made by trying to save him. She was a failure, and he needed her to know that.  
  
Walking to the entrance of the great antechamber that was her study and place of solace, he was slightly surprised as the door opened before he reached it, yet felt he masked his initial shock well.  
  
"Lady Leknaat is waiting for you Luc." Hellion said to him, exiting the room and stepping aside to allow him entry.  
  
"I'm sure she is." He answered the seer coldly. He never liked the woman, not since she came to Magician Island some 18 years ago after the Gate Rune War. It seemed she eyed the younger man with suspicion whenever she looked upon him, and was not at all blinded by the darkness that swam in his soul as Leknaat had been. It was a matter of trust, that and nothing else they could understand and came to a tentative agreement.  
  
Entering the large room and staring straight into Leknaat's unseeing eyes, Luc walked forward and faced her, intent on saying the words he longed to tell her. But it was she who spoke first.  
  
"So, you truly mean to go through with your plan?" She said quietly, hoping she might in some way reach the man she hoped still stood before her, the man buried within the hate of his own curse.  
  
"Yes I do." He answered, surprised at the coldness and the strength of his voice as he addressed his mentor. "What I can't figure out is, if you knew of my plans, why did you not try to stop me before now?"  
  
"Every man must be allowed to walk his own path. I had hoped as you considered your path, that you would see the error of your thinking and realize this is not the way to achieve your goals." Leknaat answered him with equal strength and conviction in her voice. "I see now I may have given you too much credit."  
  
"Or not enough." Luc replied. "You sit here on your precious throne and manipulate everyone around you to do what you believe is best, to maintain your precious balance. You're a True Rune bearer as well. You of all people should be able to see the destruction coming. Do you think your precious balance will stop the war from happening? You're only living in your own delusional fantasy, blinded by your arrogant façade your self- appointed significance. How many people did you send to their deaths in the War of the Gate, or the Dunan Unification War? Were you really relying on the best interest of balance in those wars?"  
  
"Your more a child than I thought Luc." Leknaat answered, her voice even and emotionless as she addressed her pupil. "It took the Soul Eater to defeat my sister Windy, to keep her from obtaining two True Runes. It took the Rune of Beginning, both the Bright Shield and Dark Sword runes to defeat the Beast Rune. Without my intervention, without the 108 stars of destiny, chaos would have swallowed the world. Can you not see that behind your own hate?"  
  
"Your such a hypocrite." Luc countered, his voice rising with the emotion swelling within his heart. "Your idea of balance is only what you deem is necessary. We can agree on one thing however, the ends do justify the means. You believe in balance but supported one army over the other, you believe in preserving life, but are willing to sacrifice many to achieve that. You're right though. I am blinded by my hate. I have hatred for the whole world and you are no exception."  
  
"So you truly wish to go through with this? Even if I stop you?" Leknaat summoned the power of her True Gate Rune, forcing its energy at Luc, only to have him wave it aside with the power of his True Wind Rune.  
  
"You can't, not with your imperfect rune. The other half is still unaccounted for, and likely your sister Windy still has it. After all, her body was never found after the collapse of Gregminister."  
  
Leknaat suddenly became frightfully still, partly due to her failure to subdue her student, and partly at the remark of her missing sister Windy. "You know where she is, don't you?"  
  
"It's unimportant if I do, I'm leaving." Luc snapped his remark like a whip. "I don't expect to see you again." And turning on his heal, he walked toward the exit, stopping only briefly when Leknaat called out to him.  
  
"Luc, I beg of you to reconsider. Do not force my hand in this matter."  
  
"Since when have you ever begged an inferior subordinate Lady Leknaat?" Luc sneered before walking from the room. After a moment, Hellion had entered the chamber, staring over her shoulder in the direction from which Luc had disappeared and addressed Leknaat.  
  
"Should we stop him?" Hellion asked, curiously staring at the eternally young woman before her.  
  
"No, Luc is lost to us. But I'm afraid we will have to act or all may be lost."  
  
"I am curious why you never told Luc you gave me the other half of the Gate Rune when it finally came to you after Gregminister had fallen. If you had both halves, you would have prevented him from leaving."  
  
"It's true I received the second half of the Gate Rune, but its also true Windy is still missing within the world. Her body was never recovered. I think she may have something to do with this, with Luc's sudden departure, I can only pray I'm wrong."  
  
"If so," Hellion began. "She's masking her presence from me. I can't tell if she's pulling the strings or not."  
  
"It's not so much seeing her, I can feel her out there. I knew she survived the collapse of Gregminister, but I don't know where she's gone. Regardless, events are moving too quickly and we have no time to ponder the 'what ifs'. Hellion, I would ask you to begin summoning them. We will need them to battle this."  
  
A smile crossed Hellion's face that Leknaat could not see, but heard it in her friend's voice. "I've already begun. The first ones should arrive in a couple of days."  
  
"Good. I only hope we don't force the war Luc has foreseen. We should act cautiously, but we must act."  
  
"Indeed my dear friend Leknaat, that is all we can hope to do."  
  
-To be continued  
  
###  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I strayed from the story, especially the conversation between Luc and Leknaat but I think the story needed more depth and development. As I said, this is my take on what should have happened in Suikoden III. Please R&R. I welcome anything you guys have to say, ideas or thoughts. Danke 


	2. Chapter 1: Unity

Disclaimer: Suikoden is not mine. Just writing fan fics.  
  
War of the Runes, Ch. 1 Unity  
  
The harsh and torrent wind buffeted the small ship, and its two passengers as it made its way through the Eastern Sea that separated the great nation of Toran and the mysterious island that was to be their destination. With every crash of the ship as it lurched its way through the waves of a sea at unease, the two passengers were greeted by the salty waves that lapped over the sides of the boat and splashed against their faces and clothes, soaking them in the horribly cold water.  
  
"How much longer do you think we have?" The first traveler asked his companion, his voice strong yet young as if he held an inner confidence and strength that seemed able to move the heavens. It wasn't arrogance, it was knowing his place in the world and accepting it. Wrapping the large traveling cloak tightly around his body, he realized too late that he succeeded only in soaking himself further, for the cloak made an exceptional sponge.  
  
"As if I would know!" The second young man said, his voice, though softer, echoed the same sure logic for life as his friend's. "I've never been there before, I can only assume we're heading the right direction."  
  
"Lofty expectations. How can you be so sure?" Said the first young man, turning his head to peer at his friend from under the hood of his cloak.  
  
"Well, as neither of us are guiding this ship, we can safely assume it will take us where we need to go." The second commented, continuing after a moments thought. "It's like Captain Rowd used to say, 'knowing your path will only start your journey, you must act to see it through'."  
  
"Jowy, of all the brilliant military geniuses in the world, you have to quote a man who was neither brilliant nor a military genius." The first young man said, rolling his eyes at his friend's statement.  
  
"Just because a man is a coward, a liar, a murderer and a rat bastard, doesn't mean he can't be right once in a while."  
  
"You have a fair point." He said, laughing at his friend's commentary. "But I would have been more impressed had you taken credit for the quote yourself. Tell me Leon Silverburg said it, that would have been impressive."  
  
"Leon Silverburg did say it, he stole it from Rowd." Jowy said, staring fixedly at the island that had now come into view.  
  
"Now I've lost respect for him too." "See why I didn't take credit for it?" Jowy remarked. "But I'm surprised to hear you say you have respect for Leon Silverburg."  
  
"Well, and let me quote someone worthwhile for a change, as Grandpa Genkaku used to say, 'respect for your enemies is respect for all life. It's easy to hate your enemy, but life respects all things.' But what I'm surprised about is to hear you speak about the war at all. It's been 15 years since the war. Why the sudden nostalgia now?"  
  
"Honestly I don't know. Maybe I'm getting introspective in my old age."  
  
"Yeah...we don't age Jowy, remember?" The first young man said, the boat sliding against the shoreline of the island they had come in search of.  
  
"Our bodies don't age, but our mind do Riou." Jowy answered, leaping lightly from the boat and walking to the bow of the ship to help his friend pull it ashore, keeping it from drifting into the sea. "Imagine how old we'll feel in 300 years. Kind of frightening isn't it?"  
  
"I'd rather not think about it myself." Riou answered, turning to stare at the large citadel that rose from the forest and seemed to support heaven itself. With his right hand, Riou unclasped the clip holding his cloak together and allowed the sodden material to fall wetly to the ground in a great heap. "What I'd like to know is what is this place, and why were we summoned here?"  
  
"That was my idea." The soft, fluent voice of the woman who seemed to appear out of the mist of space itself spoke, tilting her head slightly at each young man in turn. "Forgive the melodrama, I am afraid with the current situation destabilizing more rapidly than I had hoped, I had to be somewhat cryptic."  
  
"Lady Leknaat?" Riou spoke first, staring at the woman who had guided both Jowy and himself to obtain their runes. But before Riou could voice any further questions that seemed to flood into his mind, Jowy spoke the one that both wished to know.  
  
"Please milady, explain the situation that has you concerned enough to summon us both. What is destabilizing?"  
  
"Perhaps we should discuss this inside. Most of the others are already here." Leknaat said, smiling sadly as she turned to guide the two young rune bearers through the path of Magician Island into the great hall of the crystalline citadel.  
  
Riou and Jowy could not contain their surprise and wonder at the vast beauty of the glittering castle, and felt compelled to explore every recess of the great structure, but suppressed any desire to go exploring until they knew the reason they were summoned. Leknaat led the two up the spiraling staircase, each taking as much opportunity as possible to gaze at the various pictures and ornaments that peppered the walls.  
  
After what seemed a day's journey up the unending stairs, the three had reached the upper most level of the fortress, prompting the two young men to pause as she turned to address them. "You may be surprised to see some familiar faces, and I'm sure there are faces you won't recognize. But if we are to succeed, we will all be needed to combat this threat. I will explain more once we enter the Great Hall."  
  
Saying nothing else, Leknaat walked to the great wooden doors, not at all surprised as the doors opened smoothly for her to enter, yet her two young companions did not elicit the same reaction. The cavernous chamber was brightly lit from what seemed a thousand candles, and the large, stain glass window sporting the image of a great dragon set within the high wall did nothing less than beautify the already auspicious room.  
  
However, the finely crafted furnishings and delicate decorations held the two young men's attention only briefly, it was the others gathered within the room that drew their notice. Five bodies were spread throughout room, all eyes on the three who now entered. As Leknaat had advised, two of the five Riou and Jowy had recognized from the Dunan Unification War.  
  
The first, was the eternally beautiful woman Sierra, her long silver hair curled hypnotically at the bangs and framed her face in a halo of platinum silk that drew any man's attention to her beautiful eyes. It was from there that she would trap her prey, for Sierra was not an ordinary woman. As a vampire and possessor the Moon Rune, one of the 27 True Runes, ordinary was not a word that fit her.  
  
Standing next to, yet some distance away from Sierra was a man whose very presence emanated confidence. Wearing the black and dark blue robes he was so known for, Mazus stared around the notably impressive collection of people within this room as if there should be no doubt he belonged here. In truth, he did, for though he possessed no true rune, his power was beyond many that could be considered "normal" humans.  
  
Jowy and Riou moved out from under the entrance and walked to a nearby vacant area where they studied the remaining members of this assembly with interest. A man standing at the front of the circle, with long, silver hair flaked in black streaks that remained only as a reminder of his long forgotten youth seemed to make the most impact, not for sheer presence, but because of his garments. Dark gray armor, decorated with gold and green settings gave him both a kindly and terrifying appearance. His face, smooth despite his apparent age, was uncovered and two dragon-like fins that set on either side of his head decorated the band used to restrain his long hair from falling into his face.  
  
Next to him was a figure that was impossible to discern whether it was male or female, as the person was hunched in the dark shadows of the room. It could not be determined for certain, but Jowy was sure the figure was mumbling to him or herself as if managing a very difficult equation.  
  
"Has there been any word from him Hellion?" Leknaat asked the final person gathered within this group. She was easily the oldest looking among the group, with kindly features that somehow reminded Riou of someone's grandmother. Her dusky, sand-colored robe hung loosely over her frail form, and she looked to be leaning heavily on her staff.  
  
"No Lady Leknaat, I'm afraid there hasn't been." The aged woman replied, her voice kindly echoing throughout the cavernous chamber.  
  
Leknaat breathed heavily before closing the circle as she stood just inside the doorway. "I feared as much. His absence will make this so much more difficult."  
  
"You needn't worry Leknaat," Mazus began. "If you had any reservations about this task before it began you wouldn't have summoned us to begin with. Besides, I'm here and that should account for something."  
  
The man with the dragon markings on his armor stared fiercely at the offending magician, but was only one to do so. Sierra held her usual detached demeanor, the woman Hellion smiled kindly as if tolerating a insubordinate child, Jowy and Riou continued to stare about the assembly in a puzzled manner, and the hidden figure relentlessly mumbled to itself. Leknaat fought only to restrain her own sigh, she had hoped for some degree of continuity between those she had gathered together. Thus far she had not found it.  
  
"A little humility would do you well Mazus."  
  
"Joshua," Leknaat spoke softly, turning everyone's attention to her. "We cannot afford internal discord. We have no time for senseless bickering. I was hoping another would join us, but he does not seem to be coming. We will begin regardless..."  
  
Yet, as if on cue for the meeting, or whether arriving simply when he had determined he would, the final person Leknaat had been expecting arrived. No one needed to ask his name, and Jowy and Riou recognized him immediately as Tir McDohl. But this was not the same McDohl Riou knew 15 years ago. His usually bright yet horribly clashing clothes of yellow trousers and red tunic topped with his trademark green bandana were gone. Now he wore loosely fitting leggings of ebony black and a sleeveless charcoal tunic. His once notable green bandana was replaced by black, the tails of which hung to his waist. The only color that seemed to reflect his once former attire was the long green cape the stretched over his shoulders and brushed the floor; a gift from a very dear friend.  
  
But it wasn't the clothing Riou first noticed it was his eyes. Riou remembered being told his eyes once held the same shine; the same glitter McDohl's eyes had shone. But there was no glitter in the dark orbs that stared out at the group before him, only a hollow shell of himself. Riou thought, looking at him, that Tir may have become the most recent victim of the rune he held within his hand. The thought was disturbing and Riou fought to suppress the shudder that had moved up his spine.  
  
Leknaat moved toward her right to make room for the new companion, however McDohl paid no attention to the invitation. Quickly sweeping his eyes over the gathered crowd within the chamber he walked quietly to the far wall, pressing his back against the flat of the wall, arms crossed over his chest, head bowed.  
  
Leknaat let pass Tir's unwillingness to join the circle and turned to again address the group before her. "Now that Tir has joined us, we can proceed." Leknaat replied with a definite note of relief echoing from her voice. Looking at Tir and his apparent emotional state, many within the assembly room pondered if Leknaat's confidence in the bearer of the Soul Eater was warranted. "As many of you are sure to have already determined, Luc is not among us today. Unfortunately, he has seen fit to defy me, defy God and defy his place as a True Rune bearer. We can only surmise his intentions, and then only begin to guess what he may be capable of doing. But we believe it is of grave significance, lest I would not call upon you all.  
  
"As difficult as this is for me to believe, as difficult as it is for me to want to believe, I have no choice but to assume my sister Windy may be behind this." Leknaat finished.  
  
"What evidence do you have of this Lady Leknaat?" The tall man named Joshua inquired, his sharp eyes closing slightly in an intense stare that Leknaat could not see but hear in his voice. He did not doubt her, but Joshua knew first hand of Windy's power, and even witnessed the collapse of Gregminister. He was not one to discount miracles, but felt it unlikely Windy would appear after 18 years of apparent death.  
  
"I understand your apprehensions Joshua, and appreciate them. I have no evidence, just a feeling. When Gregminister fell, I did in fact receive the second half of the Gate Rune, which I chose to allow everyone to believe was still missing. I then gave the rune to Hellion, as she has succeeded me as seer for Toran and has proven herself worthy of the rune. I myself had survived without both halves for so long, I didn't feel the need to accept the burden of the front half of the Gate Rune.  
  
"But, a true rune can only be handed over for one of three reasons. The rune bearer dies, in which case, the rune itself attaches itself to whoever is closest. I was not near the place where Windy fell. The True Rune bearer could have willingly given up the rune, meaning she was alive when she passed it off, but Windy would not pass it to me. No, what I believe is the most likely possibility is that she obtained a second True Rune that forced hers from her body. As you know, her body was never found, and I do believe she found that rune."  
  
"And what rune would that be?" The shadowy figure spoke finally, breaking away from the constant mumbling. The voice coming from the unknown person was that of a man, an old and tired man, yet his voice seemed to resonate power.  
  
"Barbarosa died, but was buried without his true rune, the Sovereign Rune. It is that rune which I believe Windy has acquired."  
  
"Okay, so what about Luc then?" Jowy inquired, not sure what the significance of Windy was.  
  
"Luc seems set on a path of destruction. I can tell you that, from our observations, he has obtained the services of Yuber. Since that is the case, we must stop him. Even without knowing his final objective, it is safe to assume Yuber was summoned to assist in some degree of destruction, destruction reminiscent of Windy's obsessive goal. That is why we believe she is somehow involved."  
  
"That is quite a bit of assumption Lady Leknaat," Sierra spoke, her silky voice smoothly filtering through the air. "From what you've told us, there is no legitimate fear from Luc, only that he's gone off on his own. Could it be that your desire to involve us is somehow related to the betrayal you feel for Luc finally wishing to get out from under your thumb?"  
  
But it was Hellion who addressed Sierra's question. "As seer, it is my duty to gaze into the probable future of our planet and determine when threats arise. This is one such time. Luc will, very soon, gain the status of bishop within the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. Additionally, Luc's ultimate goal is to obtain all five of the true elemental runes. From what I have been able to foresee, his intention is to destroy the True Wind rune. Anything beyond that however is hidden from me."  
  
A swell of murmurs echoed throughout the chamber as each tried to grasp the weight of the statement. Everyone seemed to shift nervously except McDohl, who had not moved during the entire speech.  
  
"Is such a thing possible?" Riou asked, looking unconsciously at his right hand.  
  
"We can only speculate." Leknaat continued. "We know for certain that Luc will certainly try. If he has recruited the services of Yuber, then he most certainly believes he can." Leknaat paused and took a deep, weary breath. "Luc also took Sarah with him, a shrine servant of a race whose entire existence is so enveloped in magic that it flows through their very blood."  
  
"Cindar..." The shadowy man croaked simply, giving no explanation to his answer or deduction.  
  
"Indeed, and she could tip the balance in Luc's favor most dramatically."  
  
Sierra however was not convinced. "I still do not see evidence to believe your former puppet would try to destroy his rune. What does he hope to gain?"  
  
"Revenge." Leknaat answered. "Revenge for being born, or rather created by the Harmonian leader, Hikkusek. Luc is merely a clone of Hikkusek, and was created solely to house a True Rune. Because of that, Luc has come to despise his existence, and despite my best efforts, wishes to destroy Harmonia for his revenge. Windy would be the greatest of his allies to help him accomplish this goal."  
  
"So, Luc, Yuber, Sarah and this Windy person. Is that why you brought us together?" Jowy asked.  
  
"Partly. If everyone is in agreement, then I will tell you all what I need from you." Leknaat said, turning her face to each in turn.  
  
"Well, I think I'd like to test myself against this little girl you're so worried about Leknaat. Sarah is it? I think I can handle her." Mazus said, his face gleaming in confidence.  
  
"No Mazus, I have a different task for you." Leknaat replied, looking blinding at the mage. "For Luc and his companions, I would like Riou, Jowy, Sierra and Tir to handle that."  
  
"So, who's in charge of this group?" Riou asked, looking at Jowy and expecting Leknaat to advise it should be one of the two holders of the Rune of Beginning.  
  
"Tir will take command." Leknaat answered as the three members of the party stared at the form of Tir McDohl, who still had not moved and may have dozed off for all they could discern.  
  
"Are...are you sure?" Riou asked, looking back at Leknaat his face painted with a look of utmost confusion.  
  
But it was Sierra who responded before Leknaat could answer. "What's wrong little boy? Upset about being passed over? It's probably only because Shu isn't here to tell you what to do."  
  
Riou's face went scarlet, either from anger or embarrassment. Jowy however looked as if he hurt himself from trying not to laugh.  
  
"Are you with us then Sierra?" Leknaat asked, choosing to avoid the vampire's statement.  
  
"I still don't believe in what you're saying, but eternity does get rather boring. I could use an interesting travel and I think I might have some fun with this group." Sierra smiled, baring her fangs at Riou and Jowy who looked ready to bolt for the door.  
  
"Very well. Hellion, Joshua and myself will continue to monitor the situation from here. If things go as we fear, we will need to take more direct action."  
  
"Indeed," Joshua said, bowing his head in respect to Leknaat. "I will advise Millia to take command in my absence and direct Futch to scout the area Luc is heading and look for anything that appears out of the ordinary. The more eyes the better."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Sierra cooed, arching an eyebrow slightly. "I have a...friend who's good at snooping around as well as finding trouble, it might not be bad to have him look into some things."  
  
"Excellent idea." Leknaat responded, pleased that Sierra was taking initiative in the mission at hand. Though for all she knew, Sierra's idea of fun could involve anything.  
  
"What about me?" Mazus said, stepping forward as if insulted he had been overlooked all together. "Surely you didn't call me here to hear your wonderful plans and tell you your brilliant."  
  
Leknaat took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before proceeding. She was sure this would be harder than convincing Sierra to help.  
  
"Pesmerga." Leknaat said simply, letting the name send a brief chill throughout the chamber.  
  
"What about him?" Mazus said, still annoyed Leknaat had not answered his question.  
  
"If Yuber is involved, we can assume Pesmerga will not stay quiet. If Pesmerga and Yuber fight, and one destroys the other, that would throw the balance of order within this world off, giving the advantage to either Dharma or Chaos. Pesmerga and Yuber are archangels, for lack of a better term, for their respective order. Their battle could be our undoing, especially in this delicate time. That is why we need them separated. For that reason Mazus, I need you and Crowley to find Pesmerga and keep him from interfering."  
  
Mazus looked as if he has swallowed a lemon. His eyes squinted and his face soured as he stared at the holder of one half of the Gate Rune. "You brought me here to baby sit? Tell me you want me to oppose Windy, that's a threat I'd be willing to undertake, but I don't like having my power used for some menial task. I'm not a chaperone."  
  
"You sound nervous Mazus." Crowley replied, stepping from the shadows, no longer muttering to himself but eyeing Mazus with amusement.  
  
"I sure as Hell don't want to do it working with you." Mazus said again. "I don't need your help."  
  
"That is why you will never beat me Mazus, you're only concerned with beating me. I seek only to best myself." Crowley said, looking around at the assembly. "Isn't that the greatest triumph of any mortal? To be better than they were. That is truly the only judge of life. But Mazus," Crowley said, turning his attention again to his former pupil. "If you think you can subdue Pesmerga yourself, then prove it."  
  
The younger mage stared at his teacher, but did not answer. He knew what Crowley wanted. Wanted him to agree, to accept the mission of stopping Pesmerga. And as much as Mazus hated the idea of wasting his magic for such a feeble task, he didn't want to back down from the challenge Crowley issued either. Closing his eyes and nodding once, Mazus committed himself to the task at hand, and learned a new level of hate for his teacher.  
  
"And what about Windy?" Tir finally spoke, startling everyone within the room. His voice soft and hollow much like the image that shined from his once brilliant eyes. Leknaat didn't answer immediately, but waited, letting the pain from Tir's voice leave her troubled heart. She wondered if the young man would have the strength to maintain the group that she had put him in charge of.  
  
"We need not worry about her for now. She'll show herself when the time comes, that is one of the contingencies we three will be looking to stop when the time should arise. For now, let us worry about the task at hand. I thank you all for your cooperation in helping me in this matter. It seems as though the Runes are willing the world to fight against each other one more time." Leknaat replied, bowing slightly in reverence to her friends who came in spite of their own lives. She could not express her gratitude to them. "Together, we can hold off the destruction. I thank you all."  
  
Tir pushed himself from the wall and left the chamber, not bothering to see if anyone was following as he made his way down the spiraling staircase, leaving Riou, Jowy and Sierra to follow.  
  
"What happened to him?" Riou asked, watching the once great general depart. "I don't remember him being that...distant."  
  
"The Soul Eater." Sierra said simply, looking at the youngest true rune bearers amongst them all. Seeing they were not satisfied with her quick answer, she added, "Every True Rune bearer has a curse. If you want to know McDohl's curse, you should ask him." And as if her thoughts of her own curse troubled her, Sierra gently pushed her way past Jowy and Riou and followed McDohl into the courtyard.  
  
"You think our runes will do that to us?" Jowy asked, looking worriedly at his right hand. Riou answered only by shrugging his shoulders. Like everything involving his rune, he'd rather not think about it unless he had to. For Riou, the future was too far away to worry him.  
  
Mazus was the next to leave, followed by Crowley. Neither man spoke to the other as the younger mage still fumed over his apparent task. Though no appearance of pleasure at Mazus' unwanted mission graced Crowley's face, a light of enjoyment shined in his ancient stormy eyes.  
  
Leaving to initiate his appointments to both Millia and Futch, Joshua bowed slightly to Leknaat and left the chamber. He promised he would return within the week, and if he were to complete that promise, he would need to leave immediately.  
  
"Do you think we will succeed?" Hellion asked her friend, watching Joshua walk from the hall.  
  
"You're the seer, you should know these things." Leknaat smiled despite herself.  
  
"Yes, but even I can't tell the outcome, whether we're doing the right thing or not. I can only hope we'll know that answer when everything is done."  
  
"Only history may know that answer for sure." Leknaat sighed heavily, the years she bore the True Gate Rune and worked as the keeper of the balance had neither been enjoyable or easy. "But this is only our first step. We'll need to alert Geddoe and Wyatt as well. The more eyes we have open, the better prepared we'll be."  
  
"What about Windy?"  
  
"McDohl is involved, she'll make herself involved. She still wants his rune after all." Leknaat let out a long breath. "We can prepare for that contingency, let us only hope our other fears do not come to bear."  
  
"Indeed, hope is all we truly have."  
  
-To Be continued.  
  
Author's note: I think this chapter may be more confusing than I intended, certainly longer than I thought. But keep this in mind, this is what I wanted Suiko III to be like. There will be some eventual pairings as well. No Yaoi though, I don't go for that. But any thoughts and suggestions would be great. And I'd like to know if anyone could figure what other problems Windy and Hellion were referring to. Just like to hear your opinions and ideas...and of course reviews. Thanks much. 


	3. Chapter 2: Cutting the Strings of Fate

Disclaimer: Disclaimed  
  
Author's note: I'd like to thank everyone for their great reviews on this story and touch on a few concerns that some people brought up, since I may not explain everything fully.  
  
Barbarosa's Death: Whether Barbarosa's body was ever found after the collapse of Gregminister or not I'm not sure, but at the end of Suikoden I, Milich's ending was that he spent the rest of his life protecting the graves of Barbarosa and Claudia. I made the assumption that he was dead because it never determined if it was an empty grave or not, but it's documented that Windy's body was never found.  
  
# # #  
  
War of the Runes: Chapter 2  
Cutting the Strings of Fate  
  
Crystal Valley, certainly not the largest city within the vast realm of the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia, but was without question the most notable. For within the great stonewalls that safeguarded the capital city of Harmonia, the two single most important structures were safely sheltered here. For this city was home to the Howling Voice Guild, center of the secret art of the gunners who used a very guarded form of magic called gunpowder that could project balls of iron into enemies with deadly speed and accuracy. It was said even the High Bishops did not know the art of the mysterious weapons, and many within the religious nation believed such weapons were blasphemous, that did not, however limit their usefulness.  
  
The second structure of notoriety was the great Crystal Tower, home of the Bishops, High Bishops, and Hikusaak himself, ruler of Holy Harmonia. Though no one had seen the venerable leader in many years, and despite the fact that the High Bishops made all public appearances on his behalf, the citizens placed its faith and trust in their sacred leader. But trust is often blind.  
  
Crystal Valley was an appropriate name for the capital of Harmonia, for in the early morning, when the sun peeked above the mountains that protected the great capital, the sunlight would reflect from the Crystal Tower and illuminate the city as if it were on fire. It was a sight that would leave all who saw it amazed regardless of how many times the citizens witnessed it. All within the borders of this city were left breathless by the beauty, all save one.  
  
For within the Tower of Prayer, Luc waited his introduction to meet the High Bishops and receive his title as Bishop. Albert Silverberg stood by his side, his cool expression giving every indication that the young strategist had at last found his home. The Crystal Valley held no beauty to the bearer of the True Wind Rune, for the entire world was ugly to his eyes. Regardless, Luc knew the sacrifices he would make to achieve his goal, and coming to this most hated region was but a small price in his grand scheme. Becoming a bishop for Holy Harmonia would give him the backing and power of Harmonia, to flood the Grasslands with soldiers and take the four remaining True Elemental Runes. Once he achieved that, he could lift his curse and free the world from bondage.  
  
Luc self-consciously adjusted his mask, securing his secrecy. If any of the bishops to question him knew who Luc was, then the loyalty he was preparing to pledge to Hikusaak would be suspect. That would prove a problem. Stealing a glance at the young Silverberg by his side, Luc wondered what internal design and mission the young, brilliant strategist had planned. Luc knew the Silverberg family well enough to know their ambitions were not hindered by their desires. What they wanted, they would achieve. Additionally, Luc understood Albert was using him, but as long as he could use Albert as well, then he had no problem with that.  
  
Reaching to his mask and tugging at the strapping that held it firmly in place once more, Luc let out a long breath of impatience. He did not enjoy waiting. The sooner he received his title and could convince the Bishops that his plans were just, the sooner he would fulfill his destiny despite what fate had planned. Albert stirred slightly at Luc's second grasp of his mask and chose not to let the action pass unnoticed.  
  
"You should work to calm your emotions, you will not convince anyone of your qualifications if you cannot remain subdued." Albert lectured, turning his head again to face the great wooden doors that barred their entry to the chamber beyond.  
  
Luc however, was anything but calm. "I do not like this." He said simply, looking again at the decorative surroundings that ornamented the vast walls of the waiting hall within the Tower of Prayer.  
  
"I would like it less if we were both executed for this deception." Albert said simply, seeking to maintain some control over the rune bearer. "We cannot find the True Elemental Runes without help, and Harmonia is hungry for all the True Runes. Thus, we must use them until we obtain our goal. My grandfather once wrote in his journal 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend. But victory is won by making the friend of my enemy my friend.' It's all a matter of deception, nothing more."  
  
"I admit, you're quite adept at it." Luc commented, returning his attention to the wooden doors that now began to swing open.  
  
"I am a Silverberg after all." Albert said simply, as the two were ushered into the chamber by a pair of guards. "Now, let us make you a bishop."  
  
# # #  
  
Toran Republic- The Lorimar region of Toran was a vast rolling field of fertile land, inhabited by only a few sparsely occupied villages. Since the War of Liberation however, the land became a vast trading center between the various providences of the Toran Republic. The chief village, as always within this region, was Warrior's Village, and as the four travelers passed beyond the outskirts of the community, they paused briefly to gather their bearings.  
  
"So, why are we here?" Riou asked, staring at the virtually empty plains, his eyes pausing on the few simple structures that seemed to stand against the horizon, one large structure south, the other further west.  
  
"Information." McDohl answered cryptically before tugging on the glove that covered his right hand, an unconscious action that had become a habit over the past several years. The wind blowing across the plains caused the loser fitting clothing of some of the companions to billow in breeze, yet it was comforting nonetheless from the stifling heat.  
  
"Well, isn't Luc heading for the Grasslands? Wouldn't we get better information from there?" Jowy asked, moving his line of sight towards the direction they were heading and resting his eyes on what appeared to be a temple in the far distance. "Besides, the Grasslands is a long walk, at this rate we'll be too late to do anything anyway."  
  
"Didn't you know Jowy?" Riou said, looking at his friend, a sardonic smile painting his features. "Commander Joshua is going to provide some dragons for us to ride on to get there."  
  
"Not all information is easy to come by." McDohl said, as he began walking in the direction of the temple to the west of Warriors Village.  
  
"If you have no objections McDohl, I'd like to have a look at Neclord's castle. After all, the Moon Rune wasn't the only thing he stole of mine. I want to see what he did the other treasures." Sierra said, her silky voice indicating that she asked only out of courtesy to her companions, but would do what she ultimately desired, regardless.  
  
McDohl looked over his shoulder at the ageless vampire, catching her words and sarcasm as well, but giving no indication of his own that he cared one way or the other. "Do as you wish." He said, turning his head toward his destination and continuing his relentless trek.  
  
In truth, the bearer of the Soul Eater was not at all comfortable with his mission given to him by Leknaat. He knew why she put him in charge, and could have spoken against it, but did not for reasons he was uncertain of. He did not like declaring war against one who had been his ally, nor did he suspect Riou wished it either, but he of all people knew that fate works against a man, and he can do nothing but be swept away in its tide, or drown. Often, when thinking of his fate, McDohl wondered which was truly easier.  
  
# # #  
  
It took Sierra little time to arrive at Neclord's Castle, one of the many benefits of being a vampire. She imagined the others were still traveling toward the temple for whatever reason, but she had a meeting scheduled that she did not wish to be late for. And as she walked up to the winding path that led to the great, foreboding entrance, she saw him, leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed and a look of peaceful solidarity pouring from every particle of his body. She knew that look well, it was the look and body language he gave when wanting to throw others off their guard, while he himself tickled the hilt of one of his many throwing knives, just out of site.  
  
"Your late...it's not much like you." The blond haired man said, his crooked smile flashing across his features. Had she been a weak woman, she would have felt the nervousness and excitement just seeing him standing there, but she wasn't a weak woman. She had had several such lovers in her life, and none lasted. Neither would he, time would take him, just as it took all the others, it was the cruel fate of life.  
  
"It's a woman's prerogative Nash." Sierra smiled, walking to him and lacing her arms between his in a warm and caring embrace.  
  
"What's this about?" He asked, rather surprised by her outward show of affection. "It's not like you."  
  
"Perhaps I'm just getting sentimental is all." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder and thinking of all the men she had ever loved, and remembering all of them were dead. Yet she still lived and would continue to do so, long after the man she held in her arms was gone from this world. It was hard, facing eternity, even harder to do it alone. And though she had come to love many men during her immortality, each death was as hard as the first, each taking a little more of her heart with them. At times she wondered whether she would do better to bury her heart, hide away her emotions forever, live like McDohl. But she couldn't. Maybe Nash would be the last man she'd ever love. Of course she said it with the death of every love, and suffered once more with the death of new loves. "It's not fair." She unintentionally said aloud, hugging Nash a little tighter.  
  
He didn't need her to explain; he already knew what she was referring to. Thinking of it quite often himself, he how it would be when he was 70 (provided he lived that long...he wondered about that too) and she hadn't aged. Would they still have the same bond? But things inevitably change, and nothing is without evolution. It was merely the flow of life. He'd be vain to think he could stop it...or even want to for that matter.  
  
"So then Old Hag." He said, playfully squeezing her a little tighter. "What did you call me here for?"  
  
Sierra took a deep breath, wondering if her request wasn't in some way going to tear him from this world a little sooner. She prayed to any god who might be compassionate enough to listen that it wouldn't. "Do you still have contact with the Bishop's of Harmonia?"  
  
# # #  
  
McDohl, Riou and Jowy had arrived at the great temple, each taking in the magnificence of its architecture. Large wooded columns supported the crown of the shrine, the roof decorated by the richly carved lattés-work. The outside was in full bloom as a spectrum of color exploded from the various plants and flowers that painted the grounds in a symphony of life. Delicate carvings and etchings decorated nearly every available space of woodwork that was visible to the three travelers. Walking across the wooden bridge toward the entrance, Riou took a moment to peer over the edge and watch the numerous fish swim through the gentle stream that encircled the temple.  
  
However, as they approached the entrance, an old, yet heavyset priest approached the three, scowling menacingly. "What business do you have at Qlon Temple?" The priest barked, clutching tightly to his wooden staff as if preparing to forcibly remove the three visitors.  
  
"I've come to see Fukien. Let me pass." McDohl said softly.  
  
"The master has been taken ill, he is not meeting with anyone. Now be gone!"  
  
"That's not possible. Fukien will want to see. Please tell him I've arrived."  
  
"Ha!" The old priest scowled. "The only way you'll see the master is through me. Do you think you can move me?"  
  
McDohl heaved a heavy sigh and removed the glove on his right hand. He stared a moment at the tattoo permanently imprinted on the outside of his hand before showing it to the old priest. The reaction was instantaneous. As if burned by the grotesque symbol on the young man's hand, the aged priest stumbled backwards, falling over his own feet and hitting the wooden entrance before pushing himself away with his hands and feet as quickly as he could, never taking his terrified eyes off McDohl.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Jowy asked, a combination of amusement and fear echoing through his voice. McDohl however only looked at Jowy briefly before turning to face the rice-paper door that slid open as a new priest exited. He was apparently blind, and his once long black hair was shaved in accordance to his status. The robes were tightly pressed against his skin, reminding McDohl of the once powerful build the man had when he was a monk.  
  
"It's alright Gantetsu, they are guest." The blind priest said, bowing to the three travelers, Riou having just joined them from watching the fish at the sound of the opening door. "It's a pleasure once again Lord McDohl. As you can see, I've surpassed my training and am now a priest. Well...perhaps, if time permits, we can catch up later. The master is expecting you."  
  
"Thank you Morgan." McDohl said lightly, following the blind priest into the temple followed by Jowy. Riou stayed to help the hotheaded Gantetsu to his feet. The temple was much as McDohl remembered it, and it was of some comfort that some things within this world rejected change. He'd like to believe that.  
  
"He's waiting in here." Morgan said, sliding open the door to the back room. "He's been very sick as of late, but he told me that he had strength enough for this." The priest's voice faltered, leaving the dark realization as to just how little time the ailing priest had.  
  
Nodding his thanks to Morgan, McDohl walked into the room, followed closely by Riou and Jowy. It was not a room any of them particularly felt comfortable in, it was a room decorated for a man waiting for death.  
  
McDohl sat in the small stool beside the bed of sick priest and waited for him to open his eyes. Jowy and Riou stood just inside the door, feeling uncomfortable, as if they were intruding upon the deathbed visit of one man to another.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Lord McDohl." Fukien commented, his eyes opened but not seeing, his voice a harsh whisper as if he fought to push the words from his mouth. "I knew you would come one last time before I would leave this world. It is funny how fate works."  
  
"I don't find humor in it." McDohl answered curtly.  
  
"I know...and I'm sorry for that." Fukien said, his voice cracking a bit more under the strain. "No one should be forced to bear the True Runes, least of all the Soul Eater, but it is fate at work. Little can be done otherwise if humans do not take initiative." Fukien turned his unseeing eyes towards the two young men standing just inside the bedchamber and smiled briefly. "So you have the Bearers of the Rune of Beginning with you Lord McDohl. Leknaat is taking no chance I see. Don't be shy boys; come in, both of you. I don't get many visitors. Gantetsu turns them all away. He means well, but..." Fukien stopped as he was overcome with a fit.  
  
McDohl turned his head to look at Riou and Jowy as they took a few uncertain steps towards the bed before looking back at Fukien. "You know we're here...and you know why we've come. So tell us."  
  
"You want to know what Luc is really up to." Fukien said, his eyes drooping lazily as he continued. "Hellion was right, he seeks the destruction of the True Wind Rune. But she cannot foresee his motives. Let me ask you Lord McDohl, do you believe that the destruction of the True Rune is possible?"  
  
"I've never bothered to consider something like that. But Luc is obviously convinced it's possible. What I don't know is why he would attempt it."  
  
"No Tir, you do know why." Fukien continued. "It is the thought that tugs at the corner of your soul every time you gaze upon the crest of the Soul Eater on your right hand. It is freedom from the rune itself that Luc craves. But there is another motive." Fukien paused, taking a few deep breaths, his shallow chest rising and falling beneath the blanket. "He wishes to destroy Harmonia along with himself. To punish Hikusaak for creating him as a vessel of the True Rune."  
  
"Uh...could he succeed...if he destroyed the rune?" Riou asked, his eyes staring at horrific wonder at the probability that Luc's plan was possible.  
  
"Indeed he could Lord Riou." Fukien continued, smiling slightly at the apparent surprise that painted Riou's face at the aged priest knowing his name, even if he couldn't see it. "If Luc has the opportunity, the Grasslands would be wiped from the earth. Parts of Harmonia, Tinto, Dunan and Zexon would all suffer. It is a catastrophe that cannot be allowed to happen."  
  
"Well, now we know what Luc's up to. We only need to know why." Jowy responded.  
  
"The 27 True Runes themselves are in constant conflict." Fukien continued. "Of the Runes, 13 are chaotic in nature, 13 reside within the order of Dharma. The only exception is the Rune of Beginning, which is shared by two people and shared by both contingencies. It is, after all, the parent of all other runes. That is why each of your Runes acts as a True Rune, to help balance the scales. The True Wind Rune is chaotic in nature; for the element of wind itself is unguided, it merely moves where it wishes, following no order other than it's on intentions. Thus is the desire of the Runes to bend the will of the Rune Bearers to its designation.  
  
"If a True Rune Bearer opposes the will of the rune, they suffer." Fukien said, staring at McDohl and feeling the young man shift uncomfortably. "Luc possesses a cursed rune, a chaotic element within this world, thus his existence has not been one of peace. In the times you have known him, have you ever known Luc to be happy?" Fukien added.  
  
"That is why he has come to this end, he has succumbed to the will of the Rune."  
  
"Can a person fend off the rune then?" Jowy asked, looking at the Dark Sword Rune in his right hand. "I mean, if the Rune of Beginning is both Dharma and Chaos, then Riou's is order and mine is chaos? Can I hold out against it too or am I fated to eventually walk the same path as Luc?"  
  
"It all depends upon the strength of the Rune Bearer themselves. However, you have Riou to balance your rune's intentions, thus you needed fear. In the case of Luc however, he is not human, but a creation of a soulless man who used him as a pawn. As such, Luc believes he has no will of his own, no soul and no freedom to choose for himself. That is his greatest curse, his inability to accept his fate." Fukien said, leaning heavily into his pillow, his eyes drifting tiredly. "I fear Luc is lost. All that can be done is to show him the path he has strayed from and hope he finds his way back. If not, then the Runes will indeed determine war is the final outcome."  
  
"What about Windy." McDohl questioned, not wanting the aged priest to fall asleep before answering.  
  
"You should know already that she is involved Lord McDohl." Fukien spoke silently. "Countless years ago, the High Priest of Harmonia, Hikusaak destroyed Windy and Leknaat's village to get the True Gate Rune. You know this story, but you don't know how deeply Windy's hatred for Hikusaak runs. All she needed was a pawn that had enough reason to believe he hated Harmonia enough to destroy the True Wind Rune. Hikusaak would survive, the True Rune Bearers would not die by this, but he would have no empire left to horde over. And Windy would have her revenge. That is her role in this war."  
  
McDohl stood from his stool, nodding his head once at Fukien in thanks for the information he needed, turning from the bedside of his once former comrade. He stopped as the elderly priest called out to him.  
  
"Lord McDohl, Lord Riou, Lord Jowy, do not forget that destiny is a heavy burden for any man to shoulder. There are times when you can't do it alone and will need your friends support. Never forget this." Fukien said, his voice wavering from fatigue.  
  
McDohl looked down, his left hand pressing over his right as if trying to smother the rune he bore. "I haven't the luxury of friends." He said sadly before turning to leave the bedchamber.  
  
McDohl waited at end of the bridge for Riou and Jowy. Fukien apparently had something else to say to the bearers of the Rune of Beginning before letting them leave. As he waited however, McDohl saw the image of Sierra making her way up the plains.  
  
"He seems to know a lot." Riou said, his voice a silent awe as he looked back at the temple where the ailing Fukien seemed to wait now for death to greet him.  
  
"You'd be surprised what he knows." McDohl replied, ignoring the smile that attempted to tug at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Then it's safe to assume everything he said is factual." Jowy added, himself looking back into the shrine, a deep sense of fear building within him. "If what he says is true, this isn't going to be easy."  
  
"Stopping fate rarely is." McDohl said, as Sierra reached her companions. "Let's go."  
  
# # #  
  
Deep within the Zexen Forest, a young Karayan hunter makes his way to Vinay del Zexay, intent on fulfilling the task his chief and mother asked of him. The tension between Zexen and Grasslands as of late has built to alarming levels, and the treaty he held in his hand, with explicit instructions to deliver to the head of the Merchant's Guild, could save many lives of his tribe. But fate is a cruel and unnatural creature, and no one knows where it will lead the hearts of those who only wish to live free.  
  
"Lulu, Sergent, we're almost there."  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
Author's note: Yeah, yeah, I took some creative liberties I tried to explain my idea of why Riou and Jowy don't age in the story despite not having "True Runes". I disagree, I think the Rune of Beginning is the single most powerful Rune out there, so powerful in fact; it has to be possessed by two bearers. That's why the Bright Shield and Dark Sword are as powerful as True Runes. After Riou and Jowy fought, the rune became active, thus the two of them are in possession of one True Rune. Imagine how this might come in handy later. Oh yeah, I'm also planning some new powers for the True Runes, so don't flame me when you see them. Oh well. Anyway, please read and review. I'm interested in any input. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3: Time Stops for No Man

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Suikoden is not mine. Never has been, never will be.  
  
A/N: parenthesis "" mean spoken words, apostrophes ' ' are thought. Sorry, I suck at html code so I don't know how to make italics. Shoot me.  
  
Chapter 3: Time Stops for No Man.  
  
'Vinay del Zexay, capital city of the great nation of Zexen, one of the most prosperous and powerful nations on the continent. Zexen was governed by the great and noble Merchant's Council, a group of benevolent and righteous guild merchants, and protected by the honor of the noble Knights of Zexen, the pride of this great land. Every citizen within this wondrous city was happy, every merchant cheered as their pockets rang with potch, every...'  
  
"Heh...what a total crock of shit." The man said to himself, laughing lightly at his own inner-commentary that sounded as if read from a superficial pamphlet promoting this city to the rest of the continent. Sweeping his eyes over the port district where he had set up temporary residence for the Twelfth Unit of the Harmonian Southern Frontier Defense Force, there seemed nothing but unsavory and unconscionable dregs that made their living off the unsuspecting tourists who didn't know better. In fact, the only happy faces that might actually be found within Zexen were those of the fat councilmen themselves, though you'd never see any in this part of town.  
  
He stretched his sore and aching arms as he gazed at the ocean beyond the docks, the horizon waking with the sunrise and setting the edges of the sea on fire. It was truly a beautiful sight, and he sighed deeply in appreciation of it, knowing full well Joker would have another week's worth of ammunition to harass him about should he witness this moment of sentimentality. Normally the sight before him would calm his mind and drive away any apprehensions he may have, but regrettably, he had too much to think about to feel at ease.  
  
Not only was the rundown tavern he had booked the rooms for the SFDF fleecing the mercenaries by charging a great deal more than the rooms were worth, but Joker and Queen had pissed away a large portion of what little money they had left on cheap ale. But, he wasn't the resourceful one among the group for nothing.  
  
Last evening was a testimony to his ingenuity, as a fine, upstanding young lady had been ever so kind enough to show him a memorable evening. And waking up in the middle of the night to the soft feather mattress and her long locks tickling the skin on his shoulder, he found himself sneaking ever so quietly from the residence, however, not before lifting the pile of potch that sat on her bureau. After all, if money was simply lying around for anyone to see, it must not be very important to person who had it. Of course it all fell back to the fact that if Joker and Queen weren't such raging alcoholics he wouldn't need to resort to such measures.  
  
Not that he didn't feel bad about it; he always did, and would make a conscious effort to reimburse the exceptionally friendly lady, if he could only remember her name...or her face...or where she lived. But truth be told, he had more important things to worry about than pinching money from damsels or the gluttonous drinking habits of his fellow mercenaries. Headquarters had delivered another assignment, and he had no idea how the official messenger could find him within the overpopulated streets of Vinay del Zexay, but he did regardless.  
  
The message was short and direct as always, and read simply:  
  
To all members of the Defense Force,  
  
Please be advised that repeated rumors and concerns regarding the once-  
forgotten group of bandits known as the Fire Bringer have again begun to  
surface from the Grasslands. We are instructing all available units to  
explore the region and determine the validity of these reports. We  
strongly advise against direct confrontation lest the fragile peace  
between Grasslands and Holy Harmonia be threatened. Appropriate action  
will be taken accordingly upon the advisement of all investigating units.  
  
Yours in council,  
Arturo val Dien  
Section Head  
  
Ace read through the orders again before folding the parchment and returning it to the pouch hanging at his side. He couldn't understand why headquarters would suddenly attempt to resurrect the ghosts of long-dead legends but a job was a job, and as the old man always said, he who pays the piper calls the tune.  
  
Taking one last look at the bustling streets around him, he sighed inwardly and walked toward the tavern. He often thought...knew it actually, that none of his companions in the Southern Frontier Defense Force had anything remotely resembling a home, and though Ace had spent a number of years as a mercenary under the old warhorse Gilbert, he imagined Vinay del Zexay was the closest thing he had to a home. It was such a miserable thought.  
  
He entered the tavern, the light from the outside quickly flooding into the dark room, causing the few conscious patrons to close or shield their eyes to the sudden offending light. Not surprising, Joker, Queen and Jacque were among the few awake at this ungodly hour, and even less surprising, Joker was already feeling a slight twinge of intoxication from the drink he was making no effort of hiding.  
  
"Isn't it too early to be drinking old man?" Ace asked, walking into the heart of pub to confront his slightly swaying companion.  
  
"I have a perfectly natural medical condition which requires my consistent drinking Ace." Joker said, knocking back another gratifying swig from the pint. "I have to fend off the hangover. Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you wasted before lunch."  
  
"Before lunch...not before breakfast you lush." Ace said. "Besides, we've got a job. You should be thankful at least one of us still has the motivation to see to it we make enough money to pay for your depravity."  
  
"Yeah, like your depravity with women?" Joker said.  
  
'Touché' Ace thought to himself, unwilling to admit Joker bested him in their usual verbal duel and opted to change the subject. "So...where's the captain?"  
  
"I think he's upstairs." Queen responded halfheartedly as she continued sipping her own drink that Ace was sure would have killed Joker had he tried it.  
  
"Mmm...think he's in a...bad mood?" The administrator of the SFDF asked, looking cautiously at the second level where the rooms they paid entirely too much for were at. He knew his captain as well as any of them, that is to say, as a secluded and emotionally distant man. It was hard to read his mood from moment to moment, and though he never showed anger, his one good eye always seemed to shine in a lost and haunting way that somehow made them all feel that he suffered emotionally every moment of his existence.  
  
"Hard to say." Queen took another drink from her glass before responding. "Since your so indispensable why don't you go check on him?"  
  
Ace sighed and turned away from his fellow mercenaries; his shoulders slightly slumped. He knew their teasing was merely affection, but he couldn't deny it wore on him after a while. Finally reaching the second floor landing, Ace steadied his resolve before knocking on the door. He didn't know how much negotiation he'd have to partake in to convince his captain this was a necessary assignment, but that was his job after all.  
  
"Excuse me Captain." Ace said, opening the door and peering around the corner before entering the cramped, untidy room. "Sorry to bother you but we just got instructions from headquarters."  
  
"What do they say?" The tall man inquired, his back still to the man who entered the room, staring out the window to gaze at the ocean.  
  
"They say...and I quote, Find the Fire Bringer." Ace responded, watching the man before him turn his body partly and craning his head to fully look at his subordinate. Confusion seemed to echo from his eye, his face and his very body as he digested the information on the new assignment. Ace was not a man to miss much, but this confusion from his commander was overly obvious. "It's odd that they'd be trying to stir up rumors of an old legend, but a job is a job...and if you don't mind my saying, we're all be getting a little soft."  
  
Geddoe took a deep breath and nodded his head once. "It's necessary right? Get everyone together, we're leaving." The one eyed mercenary captain said, watching as Ace nodded his head and left the room.  
  
Turning his back on the door again, Geddoe stared into the distant ocean, his visage trying to capture sight of something the remained invisible to him. "The Fire Bringer..." He said, the name bringing a flood of unwanted memories to his tired mind. "Why now?"  
  
# # #  
  
Captain of the Zexen Knights. The title itself was a grandiose term that demanded respect and received honor everywhere within the Zexen district. But the young woman in the unlit study, sitting at the desk that had belonged to Captain Galahad before his untimely death, could find neither honor nor respect with the title. Captain Galahad and Vice-Captain Pelize, both noble and honorable knights, both gone from this world. How could the world so fully betray her in such a cruel way?  
  
For the daughter of the Zexen hero Wyatt Lightfellow, having grown up without a father after his apparent death so many years ago, she was now forced to mourn for a man who was becoming as close to a father as she had ever known. Captain Galahad had taken an immediate interest in her while she was at the academy. She was never exceptionally studious in her lessons, but she had a gift of unpredictable tactics that, as she grew older, gave her an advantage over many of the knights much larger and stronger than her.  
  
She found it odd even now, sitting behind the desk of her former mentor and captain, that of all the knights he would chose as his lieutenant, he would select, not a man to fight in what many called a man's war, but a woman. Perhaps it was her independence, her spirit of wanting to prove herself to no one but herself that made him see something within her that even she could not determine. Or it could be something as simple as the fact that Captain Galahad owed the great Wyatt Lightfellow a debt he'd never be able to repay, and took the man's daughter under his wing.  
  
It was that thought that depressed her most, that she was selected as lieutenant, not for her talents but for her name. The captain always told her never to second-guess herself, but could she do otherwise? She knew many of the knights talked and whispered behind her back, often in regards to her "stunning looks" to put it eloquently, that perhaps Captain Galahad preferred to look at her than some male subordinate. Was that all she was?  
  
Yet now, with both Captain Galahad and Vice-Captain Pelize gone, she was named Acting Captain, and began to receive grandiose titles as the "Lady of Zexen" and the "Silver Maiden", none of which endeared her to her more boisterous rivals. She had spurned many knights in her sudden promotion over more qualified candidates, and wondered what, if anything could be done to help unify the order. If the Grasslanders chose to attack so shortly after the loss of both commanders of the knights, divided as they were over her pending promotion, could they stop the advance?  
  
If anyone could help it was Sir Lanchet who, in her mind, greatly deserved the promotion over her. He had made it no secret that he had no intentions of serving under a woman, and should he chose to abandon the knights; she knew many others would follow. At times like these, the weight of the unknown future seemed almost crushing to her, as she was both the pinnacle of Zexen purity for some, and a symbol of the Council's direct attempt to take command of the knights for others. For those critics, she was nothing more than a political tool, and deep within her soul; she felt those critics were correct in their assumptions.  
  
There were times she thought about running away from the knights, giving up on those few people who seemed to support her, but it was their support that seemed to draw her back. She wasn't sure why so many had faith in her and so many didn't. Under Captain Galahad, the knights were united by his presence, his spirit, by his very strength, and she wanted desperately to know and have that strength. If she were to become captain, she'd want those to follow her to do so not out of duty or orders, but because they believed in her.  
  
She recalled now, a memory long hidden in the recesses of her mind, forgotten all this time. It was a few years after her father disappeared, a visitor had come to the mansion to see him, and though the butler was preparing to turn him away, she asked that he be allowed to enter. She can't remember much about the mysterious man, not even his face, but if her memory served correctly, he had only one eye, and she remember the butler refused to allow him to stay in the same room with her alone.  
  
Regardless, the man told her he was an old friend of her father's, and that she would see him again, when the time came. He also told her, "I've fought beside Wyatt, even when we were sure to lose. But he never believed in failure, because no one ever loses, they simply have yet to succeed. You have your father's spirit, and that same sense of determination. I can see it in your eyes. No matter what, never give up faith." That part she remembered exactly as he said it. She also remembered that she never saw that man again.  
  
She allowed herself a small smile at her own indecisiveness. If she were truly her father's daughter, she would not give up. Even without the strength to believe in herself, to believe she belonged as captain of the Zexen Knights, she would find that faith, find that spirit possessed by the two most important men in her life, both gone from this world. She swore also that she would not shed tears for them. Their power would be her power, and in that she would honor them.  
  
Rising from her seat behind the captain's desk, Acting Captain Chris Lightfellow turned to prepare her armor and weapon for today. She would be leading her knights into the Grasslands to sign an armistice with the Six Tribes. The conflict between her and the other knights, particularly Sir Lanchet, would have to wait until the treaty was sighed and they returned. She needed the support of the knights, and as stubborn as he may be, Sir Lanchet loved Zexen as well. She would make him see that they would accomplish more together than as rivals. But for now...she had the future to forge.  
  
# # #  
  
The Caleria Inn had little to offer except privacy, but for the four people seated at the round table in one of the rooms they had rented, it was enough. For final strategies were being laid out and discussed amongst them, ensuring their plans would not be hindered by uncertain orders.  
  
"Is that all there really is to it?" Yuber asked, his long, braided hair hanging behind his back and black suit and fedora shadowing him from all around him, as if he himself were the absence of light. He stared out from under the brim of his hat and looked purposefully at the man in the white trench coat across from him, his arrogance as recognizable as that of the Black Knight himself.  
  
Albert sighed at the overly simplified summary Yuber questioned about. His plans were never easy, and this would require exact timing for all of them in order to succeed. "Do not worry Yuber, you will have the blood you desire. When we attack the Lizard Clan, it will appear as though the Zexen Knights are behind it, and will spark the war between the Grasslands and Zexen. Once the war between Grasslands and Zexen breaks out, Harmonia will move to invade and obtain what they desire, the conquest the Grasslands. With all the confusion, we'll be able to obtain the four remaining True Elemental Runes before Hikusaak can successfully begin looking for them. You needn't worry."  
  
"Hmph...If I were to worry about anything," The black knight said shifting his gaze to the masked man before them, "I'd concern myself whether Luc...forgive me, The Bishop, had any second thoughts regarding the death he was about to bring out on the continent. For me, it's a cleansing of the soul, but I can't help but wonder if you'll actually have the nerve to follow through with it Luc."  
  
"Yuber, your out of line..." Sarah said, her voice spiking slightly at the outrage the dark swords master taunted towards the True Rune Bearer. But Sarah fell silent as Luc raised his hand to quiet her. That was the gift of the mask, Yuber could not see how agitated Luc was by his words, and Sarah knew it bothered him, but the young mage showed no indication as such.  
  
"You needn't worry about me Yuber, I've committed myself to this goal. You of all people should know that when I decide on something, I see it through. After all, how many battles have we fought against each other?"  
  
"Not enough for me to put faith in your resolve. But if you say you're committed to seeing this through, then I'll remain content until I see otherwise. As long as I can have the body count I so desire, that will satisfy me."  
  
"Fine, if we're all in agreement then," Albert replied, a bite of impatience in his voice. Though he was the least powerful among the circle of conspirators, he was in his own way, the most important. They could not complete this task without him, and he knew it. After all, and he quoted himself regarding this, 'Was true power found in the man who had the strength to change the world, or in the man who would have others change the world for him?' "We should finish our final preparations. We haven't time to discuss our possible restrictions; we must act immediately. For time is of the essence, and if we miss this opportunity, we may not get another. If everyone understands their assignments, we'll head to the Lizard Clan and wait until the ceremony for the peace agreement is underway. Then we will lay the ambush for the Lizard Clan that will anger them into war against the Zexens."  
  
With a nod of agreement from three others seated at the table, Albert stood and led the way from room, trying desperately to hide the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. This was working better than he planned. He knew with a certain sense of satisfaction that he would achieve his final goals. Whether Luc, Yuber and Sarah succeeded in finding what they intended was of little consequence...for they were but tools. "Provided there are no further delays, all should go well."  
  
# # #  
  
Deep within the forest just south of the Charisa Village, a lone figure stalked through the underbrush of the overgrown woods, snapping the branches of trees and breaking saplings at the trunk as he walked forward, ripping aside all that barred his way. He had finally reached the Grasslands and would not let his quarry escape him this time, for he would finally fulfill his task and bring an end to the black knight.  
  
He had walked for what seemed days, yet had no need for rest, his obsession gave him the energy to push forward. And as he exited the trees to find the vast field before him, he took a moment to breath deeply, relishing the scent of war that permeated the air. It wasn't here yet, but it was coming, and that meant Yuber was here as well.  
  
Tearing his sword from its scabbard, the man in the heavy black armor lifted the blade until its tip pointed at the heavens, letting lose a cry of battle that terrify the very gods themselves. "Yuber!" The shadowy figure called out, his voice deep and foreboding, as if he were the essence of death himself. "You cannot run forever Yuber. I've finally found you. Know this Yuber, I know you can hear me...I will not rest...I will never rest until I cut your black heart from your chest. Know that I've come Yuber. Pesmerga has come...and I've brought Hell with me!"  
  
-To be continued  
  
# # #  
  
A/N: Well, there you have it, the newest chapter. I'd like to thank everyone so far for your great reviews and catching some of the mistakes I've made in grammar. Honestly, I must confess that I'm normally more astute with my stories, but fan fiction I don't give much attention too. I do apologize if that's a problem and I'll work on fixing that in the future. OH, and I also noticed that I'm starting to fan this story out too much. I counted earlier this week and I think I have about eight or nine different story arcs in this fan fic so far, so just fyi, I'm not going to focus too much on Hugo, Chris or Geddoe unless necessary, they are after all the heroes of the game and you know their stories. This chapter was merely setting them up for what is to come. Well anyway, as always, if you've read this far please review. Your comments really help motivate me to continue this story. Danke my friends. 


	5. Chapter 4: Symphony for the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden nor do I lay any claims as such. Please don't sue me; I don't have anything of value anyway.  
  
# # #  
  
War of the True Runes, chapter 4  
  
Symphony for the Dead  
  
"There is a thing called flow within this world, there is such a thing as timing in warfare."Mathiu Silverberg  
  
War. It was a difficult notion to absorb for the two young men seated at the circular table within the bustling tavern of Chrisha Village. They had arrived by way of dragon and still found the experience of flying a tad unsettling, certainly their companions had faired much better. Sierra was as prim and unshaken as ever; in fact, the very notion of what they were attempting to accomplish had little effect on her whatsoever, certainly a flight over the mountains would not bother her.  
  
Tir McDohl however was a different matter. The appointed "leader" of this unfathomable operation was so far removed from any outward emotional facade that he may very well have been dead and merely masquerading as a living, breathing human being. In truth, the two young men seated at the table wished they could be as emotionally detached as Tir, but that was perhaps what caused so much anxiety for the two.  
  
They had fought their battles, and God willing had seen the last of their comrades and friends parish under the flames of the dogs of war, but fate it seemed had other ideas for the two. Though the fear of what was to come was largely unspoken between them, it was the gift and curse of their runes. The Rune of Beginning forever linked the two together, and could, if they concentrated with enough effort, one could literally speak to the other without using words. It was at the very least, frightening and exciting at the same instant.  
  
But now Lady Leknaat had called upon them, all of them to stop the cataclysm destined to occur through her former pupil Luc's ambitions. How they were to succeed was still the largest part of the mystery.  
  
Looking around the crowded tavern, at the laughing and jovial expressions painting the faces of the countless patrons, Riou wondered how so much happiness could exist when the world was so close to extinction. It was a troublesome thought that his own desire of tranquility had long since abandoned him.  
  
"I wonder what Nanami is doing now?" Jowy said, staring shrewdly at his friend and, knowing the thoughts that troubled Riou, opted to involved the troubled young man in conversation far from the unknown fear that challenged the courage of both of them.  
  
"I don't know. We did leave rather suddenly." Riou replied, chuckling quietly to himself as he recalled his sister's unquestionable curiosity on the sudden departure of the two of them. "Do you think we should have brought her along?"  
  
Jowy thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, this may be too dangerous for her. Fortunately she's still in Toran so even if we don't succeed..." Jowy paused, aware that the conversation had taken him where he and Riou did not wish to go.  
  
"Yeah..." Riou said nervously, lowering his chin to rest on his hands setting atop the table. "We know Luc has a True Rune, Yuber is horribly powerful...but we don't know about this Sarah or Windy that Leknaat warned us of. If we really knew what we were up against, we'd have a better chance of defeating it. As it stands now, we're just waiting for something to happen."  
  
"No kidding." Jowy replied, leaning his head heavily into the palm of his left hand. Hopefully it won't happen, but considering she called us all together, I doubt that's the case. I hate to sound morbid, but I guess we'll just have to wait until Luc makes a move."  
  
"Come now boys, morbid is one of the finer points of life." Sierra cooed as she slid into the seat across from Riou and smiled innocently at her companions. "Why some of the best writers and poets would have no occupation without the harsh indecency of morbid thought."  
  
The two friends opted to ignore Sierra's bating conversation opener and looked purposefully for some topic to occupy her from the less the pleasant annals of her sordid adventures. "So, where've you been Sierra?" Jowy asked quietly, uncertain at his own willingness to converse with the vampiric matriarch.  
  
"Oh," Sierra paused as she opened her mouth in a tightly formed oval as she used her index finger to wipe along the edges of her lips. "I must confess that our journey thus far has left me a bit parched. So I took a moment to get something to...'drink'." She smiled suggestively, her grin growing at the shocked expression screaming from the eyes of the two young men.  
  
"Sierra...you didn't!" Riou asked, struggling to keep his voice at a strained whisper as he scanned the tavern's clientele for any possible missing persons.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot!" She responded, laughing lightly at the worried looks on their faces. "I drank wine. Do you really think I'd tear someone's throat open right here in the middle of this pub and drain them dry with all these people around? You really are gullible." Sierra replied, not bothering to lower her voice in the least and causing many of the patrons at the surrounding tables to look cautiously at her.  
  
"So...why are we here then?" Jowy asked, feeling the topic was safe enough to divert the questioning stares of the people surrounding them as well as Sierra's questionable conversation habits.  
  
"For that little Jowy, you'll need to ask Tir." Sierra said, as if she were fully unconcerned about the reasoning behind their journey. "I think it was to give us a bit of a rest before we push further into the Grasslands. After all, we have no real way of knowing where Luc and his companions are at this time do we?"  
  
Riou furrowed his brow as he swept his eyes across the tavern once more. He seemed deep in thought and uncertain that they should take this time to rest at all. "It all seems unreal doesn't it?"  
  
"What does?" Jowy asked as he turned to his friend.  
  
"Well, from what we heard from Lady Leknaat and Fukien, if Luc succeeds then everything could be destroyed. But no one seems to even know that. They just go about their lives as if they had no concerns at all."  
  
"What's strange about that? It's not as if Luc is promoting his goal to everyone now is it? Why would they know? Why should they be concerned about something that they have no knowledge of?" Sierra replied, staring curiously at Riou as he shifted his weight in his seat.  
  
"It's just that, thinking how happy they all are, I'd rather be one of them...not knowing what was coming, you know? Just, living life without worrying about anything but normal, everyday concerns. I miss that."  
  
"Must be nice to remember how it used to be." Sierra mused as stared at the tabletop and absentmindedly carved random images into the wood with her fingernail. "I've been immortal for so long, I don't even remember my life before it all happened. If I can give you one piece of advice, both of you, it's remember who you were before you bore your runes. Because if you loose those memories, you'll never get them back."  
  
"I'm sure we'll keep that in mind. Tir might also like to know any advice you could give him as well, I'm sure." Jowy replied, a slight smile forming around the corners of his lips.  
  
"Tir's problem is not that he has no memory of his life without the rune, it is that he can't forget it." Sierra replied lightly as she turned to stop a nearby waitress and ask for a glass of wine.  
  
"Speaking of which," Riou said as he exchanged a curious look with Jowy, "Should one of us see if he's ready to leave yet? We could probably find some clues if we stop by Duck Village or the Karaya Clan. Either way, we should really be going."  
  
"Good idea little Riou, why don't you go see if our fearless leader is ready to depart." Sierra smiled, her visible fangs doing little to dissuade him from leaving immediately.  
  
Riou took great care to cut his way through the makeshift path as he weaved his way around and between drunken customers before making his way to the stairs that led him to the inn. Turning the corner and making his way down the narrow and dimly lit hallway, he came to an abrupt stop outside Tir's room, as he realized Lord McDohl was not alone.  
  
"So, are you sure this will really work?" Riou heard Tir's voice coming from behind the door, much softer than he had heard it over the past several days of their journey. "You do realize this is a great risk."  
  
"From what we already know, there isn't many more options open to us. If you don't want to go through with this...we understand." A second voice stated, the voice of a man, deep and powerful, yet vulnerable as well.  
  
"Its not that. It's just; there are so many things that can go wrong if we're not careful. The timing's not right now anyway." Tir continued before a third voice spoke to reassure the True Rune bearer.  
  
"We know that. Everything will happen in time, but this may be the only way to succeed in what we have to do. Don't doubt yourself Tir." At first, Riou assumed perhaps Tir had gone mad and was simply talking to himself, however the third voice was that of a woman, a soft and hypnotically soothing voice that sounded nothing like anything Riou had heard before.  
  
"Odessa is right." The second voice said. "We can do this Tir. Remember, you're not alone in this."  
  
Riou's curiosity had gotten the better of him at last and reaching an unsteady hand forward, knocked cautiously on the thick, wooden door. The world had gone deathly silent until a quick, sudden opening of the door brought Riou face-to-face with Tir. Studying the younger man before him, Tir arched an eyebrow as if wondering how long he had been standing in the corridor. Determining that whatever conclusions Riou had obviously drawn from the apparently eavesdropped conversation was inconsequential, Tir said simply, "We're leaving."  
  
Brushing his way past Riou, Tir left to find Sierra and Jowy to instruct them they were departing the village, leaving Riou alone in the darkened hallway. Taking a moment to scan the room and finding no other inhabitants, Riou looked curiously at the retreating form of Tir before following after him.  
  
# # #  
  
The caverns of the Great Hollow were something of a hybrid between a natural wonder and a man-made miracle. No one, not even the eldest of the Lizard Clan knew how long the caverns had stretched throughout the Grasslands, nor which caverns were natural and which were constructs. It didn't matter however, the vast network of highways that coursed like the various blood vessels of the body beneath the earth were the greatest asset of the Lizard Clan, even more so than their exceptional physical strength.  
  
The blond haired knight in the black suit considered these tunnels to indeed be veins that fed the source of survival for the Lizard Clan. How poetic it would be to fill these passages with the blood of his enemies, the screams and curses of the dying reverberating from the granite walls. The thought gave him a slight shiver of excitement as he waited in anticipation for the young man in the white coat to finish his droning about their appointed tasks.  
  
"Easy Yuber." Albert said, noticing the shift of bloodlust that seemed to fill the dark knight's eyes. "We haven't time for your blood frenzy. Your task is to kill Zepon, and only Zepon. That will incite the Lizard Clan to attack the Zexen Knights in the peace conference and absorb both countries into the war. Don't let your personal desires compromise the mission."  
  
"I'm aware of it." Yuber snapped, his face snarling into an expression of wanton outrage at being lectured. "I know my role in this plan of yours. Don't worry I won't botch it. Besides, I have an old score to settle with Zepon. I'll enjoy watching him bleed."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Now, if we are all aware of our tasks, we should begin. Remember, timing is of the essence. Yuber, you will need to cloak yourself. Once we have initiated the illusion that the Lizards are battling the Zexen Knights, you should be able to waltz right into Zepon's chamber. There should not be many lizards remaining regardless, as most have accompanied the other clans to the armistice."  
  
"I'd rather wish it otherwise Albert, but that can't be helped. I'll go on ahead." Yuber said, waving his arm and fading from the visible world.  
  
"We should be going as well," Albert said, turning to look into the tunnel that led into the Great Hollow. "Yuber won't be placated for long so we should move quickly to distract the Lizards and give him time."  
  
Yuber walked, invisible to the world itself, at a casual pace, finding no great interest in the cavern around him and wishing only that the lizards would become alerted to Luc and Sarah's deception. He was quickly bored of this mission and equally bored of Albert's attempt to restrain his natural nature, but felt killing the man now would be a waste of effort if Albert could indeed incite the war he wanted. He would go along with the arrogant strategist for the time being, but greatly looked forward to the day when he'd have the opportunity to slice him in half. Despite how great Albert believed himself to be, he could not outsmart Yuber's blades.  
  
The black knight stood unimpressed at the entrance of the Great Hollow, watching in mild amusement as many of the large, barbaric Lizards rushed into the opening he had just left. Apparently, Luc had begun his part of the task, and as such, Yuber moved gracefully towards the stone ramp that would lead to the second level and his appointment with Zepon, the great Lizard Chief.  
  
Turning mildly as he watched a few straggling solders stumble toward the entrance, Yuber took to chance to reanimate his appearance before coming to a halt outside the chief's chamber. The two guards raised their horribly heavy weapons as they glared at Yuber, but a moment later, they fell to the floor, their heads rolling from their bodies.  
  
"How boring." Yuber sighed as he glanced at the two discarded guards before entering the room.  
  
The aged Lizard Chief sat upon his bench, his head bowed as he listened intently to the footfalls of the black knight against the smoothed granite floor. "I knew someday you would come for me Yuber." Zepon replied, raising his head to address his killer.  
  
"It had to be Zepon." Yuber answered, shifting his gaze to stare at the old chief before continuing. "When you interfered in my duel with Pesmerga, when you prevented me from killing him, you knew you would receive my wrath one day. You should feel honored Zepon; I do not seek out the death of others lightly. To me, one death is as good as another, but you have the honor of being my specific target. Few others have ever captured my interest as you have."  
  
"I suppose that could pass as a compliment from you, 'Black Knight', or at least as grand a compliment that you are willing to offer. Though, if I may ask, what brings you back to the Grasslands?" Zepon inquired.  
  
Yuber lips parted in a demonic smile as he gazed hungrily at his enemy. As he began walking towards Zepon, his swords extended from the dimension of his origin. "I have returned old chief, to watch Hell boil over."  
  
# # #  
  
Karaya Village was a frenzy of anticipated excitement. Chief Lucia, leading an entourage of Karayan warriors had marched to meet the Zexen Knights in what many had hoped would be the beginning of a lasting peace between the two long-standing enemies.  
  
The large, powerfully built Karayan warrior sighed at the idea as he entered the village. He was not concerned by the peach armistice, quite the opposite. He had however wished to accompany his chief to the signing. But because so many warriors were on route to the location of the treaty signing, he was ordered to stay behind to protect the village with what few warriors remained.  
  
Closing his eyes and breathing deeply of the sweet scented air, Jimba stretched his tired limbs in the hopes of finding some comfort. He took a moment to watch several young children playing in the nearby field, swinging sticks as they mock fought one another in their game of the heroic Grasslanders against the evil Iron Heads.  
  
Chuckling gently to himself at the simplistic yet honest nature of the Karayan people, he made his way up the dirt trail towards the hut that had been his home for the past 14 years. He could not deny that the uncomplicated social integrity of the people whom he found a home with was so much simpler than that of Vinay del Zexay. Here, for the first time in his life, he felt at ease with the world.  
  
Another chuckle caused him to realize how completely cliché that thought was, but it was the truth. He had come to this isolated village to escape the men that had, at one time, hunted him. He missed the life he had in bustling city but not the pressures of the life he left behind. Everything seemed so much easier in Karaya Village, and when Lucia, recently appointed as chief of the village allowed him to live as one of them, he could not begin to contemplate how he could ever repay her.  
  
But he would have time to consider that later perhaps. His chief had gone to sign a treaty with Zexen, the fortifications were sound and all was peaceful within his world. For the time being, he cared only about getting some rest and dreaming about a tomorrow that, years ago he would have been afraid to contemplate.  
  
Entering his hut, Jimba began packing away his belongings from his shift on guard duty and walked towards the mat lying on the floor when a pitching sound emanating from the center of his room caused him to pause. Turning to face the glimmering figure that began to take shape and form from the enveloping light, Jimba sighed heavily at the figure he wished to the deepest core of his being that he would never see again.  
  
"It has been a long time Wyatt." Leknaat said softly as she tilted her head to address the man before her. "It is beginning again."  
  
# # #  
  
A/N: Yes, you read that right, McDohl was having a conversation with Odessa, and yes, her soul is trapped in the Soul Eater. But, I thought it didn't make sense that he couldn't call upon the power of the rune in whatever way he could, so I made some new talents surrounding the True Rune holders, such as Jowy and Riou communicating through their runes. So please don't flame me for it. I have other ideas concerning these runes and their powers. After all, when Luc called upon the power of his rune, he became that big bird thing. Anyway, reviews are welcomed as always. Love it, hate it...whatever, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. 


	6. Chapter 5: Death by Design

War of the Runes,

Chapter 5: Death by Design

Kuput Forest was many things, but hostile was among the top of the list. Monsters and beasts seemingly more powerful than in any other field within the Grasslands made their homes here, for no other purpose than to harass the unsuspecting or untrained traveler. Yet the two robed men making their way through the heart of the forest were neither bother nor concerned with any potential attack, their destination was at the forefront of their minds.

"I still do not see why we are making our way to Alma Kinan Village. Those people are so xenophobic they're probably not even aware of the crisis."

"Do not doubt the knowledge of the clerics of that village my dear pupil, they know far more than you give them credit for."

"By the True Runes Crowley, when will you stop calling me that and finally accept me as your equal?"

"When you learn Mazus, that power is not proven by actions stemmed from arrogance. You seem more than willing to accept that your power gives you rights to flaunt your magic. That is not true strength."

The reply given by the younger of the aged mages was to simply lash out his hand, sending forth a fire bolt that decimated a large, ancient oak. Crowley ignored the action solely and merely continuing upon his trek.

"You realize, that winger following us was of no consequence." Crowley remarked.

"No matter, I don't enjoy being followed. For all we know, he could have been a spy for Luc," the blue-garbed sorcerer commented.

"Unlikely. Firstly, he knew that we knew he was following us. And secondly, I doubt that Luc is even aware of our actions, and even if he were, two non-True Rune holders such as us would be of little interest to him."

"That's what I truly hope for, because underestimating us will be his downfall."

"That too is unlikely, for he has fought beside us both, and knows our power. He will not underestimate what he cannot defeat." Crowley responded, pausing a moment to gauge his positioning. "Though I must admit, I am interested in seeing who would prove victorious in that battle."

"It seems you have your own affairs to concern yourself with," a new voice, echoing from the treetops filtered throughout the clearing as the young woman with narrow, searching eyes stepped from her perch and surveyed the two intruders.

"I would ask you what business you have here but I'm more interesting in knowing how you got past our sacred barrier," the woman asked, signaling for the emergence of archers that joined her among the trees while a second group encircled the two mages on the ground. "Outsiders are not welcomed here, especially when we are preparing for a very delicate ritual. Be gone, we have no need for intruders."

"Don't be foolish girl," Mazus spat, the corners of his lips curling in a challenging smirk. "If we had desired to do so, you and your entire village would now be a smoldering ruin…"

"What my pupil means is," Crowley interjected, cutting off the agitating words of his companion, "is that we seek your guidance. We have been told one among your numbers has the power to speak directly with the spirits. We wish to question her."

This response however, caused the drawstrings of every bow to be pulled tight and the crossbows to be leveled at the intruding men. "What business do you have making such a request? How do you even know of our sister?"

"Child," the younger of the two men spoke, "if you think you can defeat us with your meager weapons then by all means, feel free to try. But we _are_ going to the village and we _will_ talk to the girl."

The apparent leader had narrowed her eyes even more, gazing furiously at the two men through the mere slits of her lids before opening her mouth to reply. "FIRE!"

At once, the arrows rained down upon the two mages, and just as quickly, were blown off course by a furious wind that buffeted the attack. With disgust looming in his eyes, Mazus turned his attention back towards the elder sorcerer while lowering his wand. "You didn't even let me destroy any of them."

"Then grow faster."

The leader of the Alma Kinan warriors, though unnerved, nevertheless successfully contained her own sense of disbelief as she commanded another volley of arrows down upon the bickering old men. This time however, it was Mazus who raised his wand and encircled the two in a dome of fire that incinerated all the sailing projectiles. When the dome at last diminished, Mazus stared bitterly at his former teacher.

"You didn't even try."

"Why must everything be a contest to you Mazus?" Crowley asked, wearily shaking his head as if addressing an unruly child. "Is it any wonder you feel so inferior? Because you will never be good enough for yourself."

"You crazy old man…"

"Please, stop," a new voice entered the clearing as the young, untainted child walked from the forest edge to come to stand before the two men.

"YUN! What are you doing? Get out of the way!" The leader said, panic over the fate of her sister finally allowing the fear to seep into her voice.

"It's okay, Yuri, they are not here to harm us."

"Not until your friends fired upon us at any rate." Mazus remarked, turning a confident smile to the young woman still focusing her aim on him.

"You must be the one we seek." Crowley responded, bowing slightly in reverence to the young girl while shaking her hand in respect. "We have come for your guidance child, if you will lend it to us."

"It is I who have been awaiting your arrival Master Crowley and Master Mazus." Yun remarked, smiling simply at the two men who were both far older than their appearances indicated. "I assume you have come to seek the destructive force."

"At least a part of it," Mazus remarked, allowing his own pride to settle as he observed the girl.

"Perhaps we would be more comfortable in the village?"

"Unfortunately, time does not permit us that luxury." Crowley responded, tilting his head to fully study the young woman. "We are seeking, as you said, the whereabouts of the destructive forces. Can you ask the spirits to tell us where we might find the demon Yuber?"

A shiver of uncertainty at the mere mention of the name crossed the young girls face as Mazus turned a confused eye toward his mentor. "I thought Leknaat wanted us to prevent Pesmerga from meeting Yuber…"

"By finding Yuber, we will find Pesmerga. And in doing so, defeat two of our overall objectives." Crowley remarked.

Mazus considered the ramifications of the proposal before a large smile crossed his features. "You know teacher, I've forgotten how devious you can be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Must you do this?" the blond-haired warrior asked as she watched the elder man don the jagged armor he wore over the leather tunic. "Is there not enough support to end this war without your efforts? Can't the Dragon Knights just know a moment of peace?"

Joshua chuckled lightly as he lifted the heavy spear and measured its weight in his hand before gripping the Chaos Shield and turning to address his subordinate. "We've been over this before Milia. This is a war that does not affect the Dragon Knights as much as it does the bearers of the True Runes. Already Lord McDohl and his companions travel into the Grasslands to search out Luc. I too must do my part."

"But…we need you here Commander Joshua." Milia stated, hoping to find an argument to convince her leader in the few precious moments before his departure. "You can't desert us."

"I would do no such thing Milia, and you know that," the commander said, his stern eyes piercing his second-in-command with a galvanized gaze that would freeze over hell itself. "The knights are in good hands with your leadership. You've been ready for this day for a long time. It's time I left your fortune, and my own…to fate."

"I'm sorry Lord Joshua, I didn't mean any disrespect," the female warrior stated, bowing her head in reverence. "But if we were to lose you…"

Joshua paused his steps as he waited by the exit of his chambers, considering the path he had taken. "If I am lost in war, then the rune shall be yours Lady Milia. And I hope you will forgive me for the curse you will endure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasarai sat alone within his private chambers, pouring himself over the plans of the pending invasion. Certainly the masked bishop had done a remarkable job plotting the invasion…even the events leading up to it, but what troubled him so grievously was not the plan, nor the actions, but rather the man himself.

He knew the masked bishop was powerful, he could feel the power bristle from him…and though some might mistake his sense of caution for fear, they were far from the truth. It was not fear that led him and his greatest advisors to concoct a weakness in his strategy in the hopes of discrediting him; it was distrust. No man could trust another who did not reveal himself, and with the mask and the entire aura of secrecy surrounding him, it proved to the bearer of the True Earth Rune that this individual hid himself because he truly had something to hide.

But that was only a small piece of his own concerns. What truly bothered Sasarai was how readily the Lord Hikusaak had agreed to the proposal. It was nothing short of reckless in his opinion, and the bishop knew and appreciated the need for the Grasslands to exist on the continent. Despite the savages that may dwell within its borders, the Grasslands is the natural buffer of the continent, preventing Holy Harmonia, Zexen, the Republic of Tinto and the Unified Federation of Dunan from destroying one another. Without the Grasslands, war would consume the continent and Hikusaak would come to possess all the 27 True Runes and would, in a sense, become God himself. Despite his loyalty to Holy Harmonia, senseless and often self-destructive ambitions were not what he would willingly give his life to.

Sighing deeply as he looked over the plan once more, Sasarai turned his attention to the shapeless shadow in the far corner. "Very well Nash," Sasarai said, closing his eyes in reservation and hoping to sustain his faith in miracles. Certainly, a miracle would be all that would stave off the destruction to come. "Proceed with your investigation. And report to none but myself. If this masked bishop is plotting for his own ambitions then I must know," pausing to look half-heartedly at the tattoo upon his right hand, Sasarai sighed again. "And if it comes to it…then I will stop him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tir McDohl made his way through the hilly plains that led to Karayan village, followed closely by Riou, Jowy and Sierra, the latter enjoying the journey despite the tedious pace for the fact she used her exceptional powers to float above the earth. The information they had received from Leknaat had indicated she had an informant in the village, and that this man would know best, the area of where Luc was likely to travel.

Riou considered the feat a moment before shaking his head. It seemed, he imagined, that should they come upon a group of travelers, gypsies or pilgrims that their little party would seem quite odd. Not least of which, of course was Sierra's levitation, but Tir, since the years Riou had last met the great general, had become stoic and self-contained. Truth be told, the Lord McDohl had barely said three words to the entire party since their journey began.

Jowy on the other hand, seemed to take everything in stride. That was his greatest gift after all, to see what the world could offer and change it so it would suit his needs. Thinking about it in those terms, Riou imagined it sounded selfish and self-serving, but in truth, Jowy merely had a greater degree of resilience than most. A gift he earned, Riou suspected, from being disowned by his own father.

"You know," Jowy began, smiling self-consciously as he trailed Tir. "It might be better if Riou and I stay here. Chief Lucia…probably remembers Riou none too fondly, and she thinks I'm dead. Our appearance could possibly complicate…"

Jowy's words trailed off and it took Riou a mere moment to realize a member of their party had vanished and another moment to sense the conflict brewing just beyond his line of sight. It was equally obvious that Tir and Jowy had sensed it as well, for they had already drawn their weapons and stood at the ready.

Jowy, however, was the first to point out the black plume of smoke billowing from just over the horizon. "There, what is that?"

Tir's response was to relax his stance and lower his weapon, all the while projecting the aura of deep resentment. "That…would be Karaya Village."

"WHAT?" Riou and Jowy chimed in unison, staring frightfully at the distant destruction.

"We've got to get there. We've got to save that village." Riou shouted, turning his eyes from the dispassionate Tir to the reserved Jowy.

"It's already too late, there's nothing we can do for it," the Lord McDohl replied, his eyes turning from the pending chaos and focusing on the path leading into Zexen.

"You're just going to let it burn?" Riou said, contesting the words of the bearer of the Soul Eater.

"Its as I said, there's nothing we can do for it."

"We can at least try to save the people," Riou protested, glaring angrily at the appointed leader before Jowy placed a calming hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Riou…" Jowy began, but only had his friend shrug out of his support.

"This is just like Kyoto village. Tsai stopped us from fighting Luca Blight and saving the people of that village because we didn't have the power to stop him," pausing to raise his right hand and allow the emblem to shine in response to his impassioned speech, Riou continued. "Well we have the power to do something now. And I will be damned if you stop me!"

Tir turned his head only slightly as he listened to the young man. "Do what you want, but my mission is to find Luc, and that's what I intend to do."

The words had shaken Riou as forcefully as if the despondent man had physically assaulted him. "How can you be so cold?"

"This is war, Riou. Accept it…its what happens in war."

"SACRIFICING INNOCENT PEOPLE IS NOT WAR, ITS BUTCHERY!" Shaking now as he tried to contain his emotions, Riou glared daggers at the unmoved staff wielder. "If you had seen the slaughter of Kyoto Village, you wouldn't be so dispassionate."

At this, Tir lanced his arm forward, his hand clutching a fistful of material of Riou's tunic and pulling the younger man closer. "When I led the Liberation Army, we were asked to come to the aid of Elf Village. We snuck into enemy territory, got the support of the dwarves and returned to warn the elves of what Kwanda Rosman was planning. Do you know what our reward was for all our hard work? Rosman still burned the village to the ground and slaughtered every elf he could find. That is the resolve of war. The only thing that sustained me was vowing to stop the chaos that caused so much death."

Releasing Riou, Tir stepped back, a deep, unreachable sadness shining from his eyes. "You already know it's too late for that village Riou. But you have hope. I envy that, but it doesn't change the fact that we have to stop Luc, or what has happened to Karaya Village will only be the beginning."

"He's right," Sierra said, reappearing after her apparent scouting assignment. "We all have similar stories when dealing with war, and for all our immortal lives, we will have more. There is no escaping the flames of war; it consumes everything. We have the power to stand against it, but we also must understand the things we can change and the things we can't. Life is never fair Riou."

"I know," Riou said, sighing deeply as his bowed his head in defeat. "Its just, having this power and still being unable to stop that village from being burned…I wish I could let it go."

Tir turned his head slightly, a slight, almost forced smile tugging at his lips as he spoke. "Don't ever abandon your hope Riou, its what will keep you going in the darkest days."

"So Sierra, find anything in the village?" Jowy asked, sure the conversation between the two generals was complete.

"As I suspected, it appears Luc and Yuber started the fires."

"Do you suppose Luc knows we're here and why we've come this far?" Jowy inquired, cradling his chin between thumb and forefinger in deep concentration.

"As to that, I can't say," Sierra continued, turning her gaze to stare once more at the smoldering ruins of Karaya Village. "Regardless, Luc and Yuber's instigation seemed to fuel the Zexen Knights."

"The Zexens?" Riou asked, his eyes searching for information his mind had not grasped. "Why would the Zexens attack?"

"That, I can't say, but the Zexens appear to be finishing what Luc began. They're attacking the village even as we speak."

"It wouldn't make sense for the Zexens to side with Luc, his ambitions would destroy Zexen as well," Jowy remarked, screwing his face up in mixture of contempt and concentration.

"I agree, its unlikely…but at least we have a place to search," Tir answered, giving one last look at the plume of destruction before turning and traveling toward the west, followed by his companions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Karaya Village, a young man, his life once one of hunting and traveling, leaned over the grave of his closest and dearest friend, and wept bitterly. For here, within the flames of chaos, a warrior was forged.

-To be continued


	7. Chapter 6: Lessons of the Heart

War of the Runes, Ch. 6

Lessons of the Heart

Caesar Silverberg inclined his dozing form, taking a moment to roll his neck along the length of his shoulders to work out the building kink, before rubbing his hand over his weary eyes. With a quick glance at the position of the sun, he immediately determined he'd been lounging under the oak tree for nearly three hours, a self-satisfied smile donning his smug face.

"That should be long enough to appease Apple," Caesar chuckled to himself as he lifted his stiff form from the ground and proceeded to gather his unopened texts of strategies and histories in his arms before making his way to the dilapidated inn he and his teacher currently occupied.

Of all the places on the continent to study, he found it odd that she would choose to bring him here to the Grasslands, but he was quite fond of the peace and quiet, especially when a much-needed afternoon nap during his supposed study time was required.

It didn't take long, however, for Caesar to realize that something was different about the surroundings. It was nothing that could be immediately determined by simple sight, but was more a sense of looming certainty that permeated the air. If he learned nothing from the studies Apple drilled into him, it was to be alert of his surroundings.

He quickly shook off the premonition and entered the inn, fully expecting the large tavern to be its normally empty, unused shell, but was surprised to find Apple seated at a table with four cloaked figures. Normally, people who traveled the countryside never hid their appearance unless they had something to hide, and from all extents and purposes, these people did not want anyone to know who they were.

"Oh, Caesar, perfect timing," Apple said, pausing in what was obviously an in depth conversation to notice her pupil. "How was your studying? Learn anything interesting?"

"Probably nothing you couldn't have told me yourself App," the young Silverberg said, dropping his books on a nearby table and pulling a chair to table to join the conversation. As he began to circle his eyes around the group, he caught the distinct impression these people did not want their identities revealed, mostly by the way they ducked their heads further into their hoods.

"So, you going to introduce me to your friends, or do I get to guess?"

A quick glance around the table brought Apple's attention back to her lackadaisical pupil. "Upstairs."

Without further explanation, Apple pushed herself away from the table, followed by the four robed individuals and made their way silently up the stairs to the room they shared. Caesar was not one who gave into fits of nervousness, but the sudden shift in Apple's demeanor sent an involuntary chill down his spine.

Gathering his books, the young man quickly followed the party up the steps and entered the room, checking quickly that the door was secured. When he turned back around, he knew immediately of whom he stood before, and realized his initial tensions regarding their intents paled in comparison to knowing what their presence meant.

"Caesar, I know you know who stand before us, but you've never been properly introduced." Apple began, moving her hand to the first young man to her right. "This is Jowy Blight, Lord Riou, son of Genkaku, Lady Sierra and Lord Tir McDohl."

Since he had known her, Caesar was often subject to listening to Apple recount the 'glory days' of her youth when she fought in the two biggest wars to face the continent in the past twenty years. Though he often needled her for her misty renditions of memories long gone, he secretly loved hearing the stories as much as she loved telling them. But to suddenly find himself standing before the very people who were the object of those tales was more than a little overwhelming.

"Well, Jowy Blight died in the war, I'm just Jowy now," the young man said, shifting his weight nervously as if he'd said something foolish.

"Regardless, we should get on with business. We don't have much time." McDohl said, his eyes focused yet staring at nothing in particular. Caesar had often heard from solders of the thousand-mile stare. It was the look earned when a person had seen and experienced so much in their life, their minds sought to distance him or herself from it.

"Yes, of course." Apple said, turning back to address Caesar. "We're needed."

Cocking a curious eyebrow, the young man tilted his head as if waiting for further meaning. When none came he spoke. "Needed for what?"

"From all intelligence information we've gathered thus far," Sierra began, addressing the young man. "It appears as if Harmonia is preparing a full-scale invasion of Grasslands. From what we can surmise, if they conquer the Grasslands, they will have the resources to push a war that would conquer the continent itself."

"That doesn't seem very plausible," Caesar said, placing his thumb and forefinger to his chin as he contemplated the information. "I mean the combined forces of Toran and Dunan could defeat Harmonia if they ever decided to conquer."

"Provided they work together at all," Riou continued. "During the Dunan Unification War, we achieved a moderate peace with Toran, but even that isn't a stable relationship. There's too much bad blood and too much hurt feelings between the two countries to assume they'd make formidable allies. We'd need to stop Harmonia before the need of a Toran/Dunan alliance is required."

"With Grassland…standing alone. How do you propose we do that?"

"You're the Silverberg, figure it out," McDohl responded, pushing his way from the wall, indicating his own impatience to leave.

"In case you haven't heard the latest gossip from the Grasslands, it already at war. Zexen and Grasslands had a temporary truce until it was broken. The Grasslands can't survive a two front war, no matter if I'm a Silverberg or not. It's impossible!"

"Two words I never thought I'd hear spoken from the lips of a Silverberg," Jowy said finally, curling his lip slightly in a prepared debate. "Apple, are you certain this is Leon's heir?"

The remark caused Caesar to startle, as if he had been slapped in the face. Going slightly red, he paused to measure his comment and keep his anger in check. "Just because I see the reality of the situation does not mean I can foresee the miracle that would save the Grasslands. Even adding to the war the names of General Tir McDohl and General Riou would not bring together enough support to suppress the pincer invasion your talking about."

"The names of _General_ Tir McDohl and General Riou will not be added to the war," McDohl replied, his eyes locking Caesar's in a look of absolute certainty. "We have our own agenda to accomplish that, should the time come, Apple will appraise you of the situation. But for now, you must focus on keeping the Grasslands from falling."

"Perfect….absolutely perfect!" Caesar began, throwing his arms up in disgust. "I'm supposed to figure a way to save the Grasslands, and two of the greatest generals on the continent aren't offering their help. Why don't you send me to Crystal Valle to spit in the High Priest's face?"

"We're wasting our time," Jowy said, bringing any further debate his companions were preparing with the young Silverberg to an end. "Apple, didn't you say there was another Silverberg heir? Albert wasn't it?"

"Ye…yes," the historian said, stealing a cautious glance at her ward as if uncertain of his reaction at the mention of his name. "But we're not sure where he is…"

"Doesn't matter," Jowy continued, "we were able to track you down, and we can find him. Maybe he'd be more inclined to help save those people."

"W…wait a minute," the young man began, only to have Jowy roll right over his objections.

"No, really…if you're not up to the task, we'll need to find someone who is."

"I didn't say…"

"Well Miss Apple, though our time during the Dunan War was brief, it was good seeing you again…"

"Just wait a minute," Caesar barked, stepping in front of the blond-haired man and sticking a finger in his chest. "You don't want Albert, you can't trust him. Knowing him he'd soften the Grasslands up for Harmonia. All he cares about is his own reputation and how many people he can stab in the back getting there," pausing a moment to gather his breath, Caesar moved forward with his rant, unaware of what he was saying or what he was agreeing to. "And yes, I am a Silverberg…and more deserving of the title than Albert. So don't presume to judge me, because from what I've been told, your side lost the war anyway. And being cautious is better than being reckless."

"Then, if you were in the situation, how would you save Grasslands?" Jowy continued, bating Caesar further into the argument.

"The only way you'd succeed is to unify the entire region. Only then could you stand against the Harmonian aggression. Zexen really isn't even a factor; they're a tiny, insignificant speck of a county. Harmonia is the real threat. That's how they'd win this war."

Smiling triumphantly, Jowy patted Caesar on the cheek as if he were a slow child who learned the answer to a particularly difficult question. "Very good. You'll do fine."

"If we're all done then, we have to leave," Tir said, not even waiting to check if the others were following before heading out the door. Riou, Sierra and Jowy followed closely after as Apple walked with them to say goodbye.

Replaying the conversation in his head, Caesar realized how fully he'd been routed in the verbal joust and the task that had been laid before him. "Damn…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apple walked the flight of stairs with her former friends and allies, smiling at the success Jowy had in getting Caesar to agree to the proposition. "I must say Jowy, I'm impressed, it takes me bribes and throwing a fit most times to get Caesar to even focus on his studies."

"Well, you see, I did spend quite a bit of time with Leon. It's obvious some of his 'talents' would rub off on me," Jowy said, pausing to watch his companions travel from the inn. "I must admit though, I was surprised that you weren't startled to see I was still alive."

"Well, Shu told me in secret shortly after the war. Don't worry, I haven't told a soul, and I know Caesar knows the importance of keeping that information secret as well." Turning her attention to gaze over the party that had paused to await the Black Sword Rune holder's presence, Apple posed the more pressing question to the young man. "It's been almost 20 years since I've seen Tir, but I still remember that look." Then her attention back to Jowy, she continued. "There's more besides Luc, isn't there?"

"Yeah," Jowy said, turning his own head to look at his companions. "Lady Leknaat believes someone named Windy is behind Luc's defection."

Whatever Jowy was expecting, it was not the look Apple imparted upon him. Her eyes were wide with fear and the color drained from her face as she tried and failed to pull her eyes from the distant form of Tir. "Oh dear God,"

More confused than concerned over the statement, Jowy asked. "You know her?"

"Yes, or more precisely, I know of her. If Lady Leknaat is correct, she should never have brought Tir into this." Turning once more to look at the young man, Apple offered a small smile that did little to erase the apprehensions that formed in his mind. "Jowy, whatever happens, do not let her get his rune."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris Lightfellow poured over the collected reports received from the scouts confirming the invasion of Harmonia into Eastern Grasslands. The confirmation however did little to ease her building anxiety. On the recommendation of Salome, she had the information confirmed with the undeniable understanding that the Zexen Council knew of the invasion before hand, with the speed of the communication from the governing body.

Regardless, it appeared more and more to be simply that the Zexen attack was merely bait for the Harmonian offensive. Judging by the time it would take for news from the council to reach the front, and the information confirmed of Harmonia's attack, the two forces would have invaded almost simultaneously. That was the single fact that troubled her so greatly, that the council was, quite possibly in league with the Harmonian invasion.

"I expect the council will make things difficult for us," Chris said, standing to collect her weapon before heading from the chamber. She would ride to Vinay del Zexay herself and question the council. If they knew nothing of the pending invasion, she would still proceed with caution. For rushing into matters such as this would have grave consequences for the Zexen Federation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Overlooking the city of Caleria, the being in black raked his eyes over the inhabitants of the trading center. He found it ironic that here, on the outskirts of the mountain pass that separated Grasslands from Harmonia, the Southern Frontier Defense Force was stationed. Another example of the idiosyncrasies that plagued the human condition. It was all quite sensible to place a border patrol at the base of the mountains. After all, in the implausible likelihood that Grasslands ever feel the need to motivate themselves to take the offensive against Harmonia, they would likely take the mountain pass. But navigating an army through that pass was little more than impossible, thus making the need for a fully manned garrison less than unnecessary.

"The human condition of insanity never ceases to surprise me…" the dark garbed man said, speaking to the new figure who approached.

"You say that as if it were a problem my dear Yuber," Albert said, addressing the blademaster. "I'd have thought that over your countless years you'd come to appreciate the unpredictability of humans.

"No, I've grown tired of it…"

"Is that why you've come here? To brood over your unfulfilled blood lust?"

"Perhaps, I was just thinking how simple it would be to lay this city to waste." Pointing to the towers, Yuber indicated the form of the two solders engaging in a deep conversation. "Being on the frontier such as this, they have become lax and unprepared. They could not fend off an angry boar, let alone an invading army."

"Indeed," Albert said, acknowledging the atmosphere of carelessness that permeated the city. "I shall have that rectified."

"So, has the young master decided our next course of action?" Yuber said, not caring to hide the bite of impatience that echoed from his lips.

"Indeed," the elder Silverberg sibling said, speaking calmly and ignoring the man's impatience for blood. "He is heading to Le Buque, to search a lead on the seal left behind by the Flame Champion. We will move ahead with the invasion force. The more we can distract the nations involved, the less likely our true intentions are to be discovered."

"And what of your true intentions Albert," Yuber sneered, turning his head to face the strategist. "I have difficulty in believing you'd welcome the fall of humanity. The Silverberg line itself, has a long history of arrogance in believing they drive history. You'd be willing to throw away that self-important legacy? That is more baffling than Harmonia's logic in building this structure…"

"My intentions are not so different from your own Yuber," Albert smiled, tilting his head toward the assembled battalion preparing for the march. "I seek power. After all, this is not the only country on the continent."

-To be Continued


	8. Chapter 7: Haunted

A/N: Just a quick note, I'm doing something a little different in this chapter. If it works well, then I plan to do a similar event with the other characters of the party, mainly Tir, Riou, Jowy and Sierra's group. Anyway, hope you enjoy. FYI, _italics_ are thoughts…or flashbacks.

-

War of the Runes, Ch. 7

Haunted 

_White Hero_, the _Silver Maiden_, _Goddess of the Battlefield_…the various titles bestowed upon her by the adoring masses that all but praised the ground she walked upon danced about the mind of the emotionally preoccupied Captain of the Zexen Knights. She despised such grandiose labels placed upon her, as if the very populace of Zexen placed their dreams and hopes firmly upon her shoulders. It was a concept she wished would cease to plague her mind, as she lived with the experience that when one carries the dreams of another, that person ceases to dream themselves.

Her own displeasure at the hopes others placed upon her, however, was secondary to the building tension she felt growing within her. It was a means by which to attempt to take the burden from those who served her, by taking it upon herself. Yet it did little for her physical constitution. She had scarcely eaten a crust of bread in the past two nights and had slept but mere moments at a time, waking constantly with the worry and distress of the feeling that something more moved the cogs of fate. Something she could not see, but feel within her, as if the earth itself moved against the living.

Thus, with the growing pressures of planning a campaign against the lizard clan and working to placate the ever-increasing demands of the council, it was little wonder she felt fatigued beyond endurance as she rode her steed through Zexen Forest. Too often during her journey towards the Zexen Capital, she shook her head, attempting to clear her mind of the clouding darkness that pressed upon her vision. Too often she fought to suppress the chill that moved its way down the length of her spine, leaving every never agitated by her lack of control. Too often, she felt herself sagging forward in the saddle, either crushed by the weight so many others placed upon her, or drowned within the sea of fatigue that smothered her.

So really, in her own mind, it was no surprise when it all became too much to bear, and she slumped forward and slid from her saddle in a heap of discarded dreams.

"Milady, are you alright?"

-

The four companions had walked through the thick foliage of Zexen Forest, paying little attention to any sign of danger. Though truth be told, the two bringing up the rear would have found the random attack by whatever creature dwelling within the woods a nice change from the drudgery of boredom that had consumed their journey. It seemed their task to save the continent from the destruction their one-time ally sought to bring had come to a sudden halt. Any clues they may have gathered seemed useless and inconsequential, but regardless, they carried on.

"So, do you honestly expect the council to give us an audience?" Sierra asked as she floated beside their appointed leader, probing the young man for answers for no other reason than to break the silence.

Her unanswered question, however, gained much of the same, silence.

"Well, regardless," she continued, speaking as if she carried on a conversation with the unresponsive man. "Even if we can meet with them, I doubt they'll admit to anything. But sadly, I must admit this is about the only lead we have left."

Still silence came from the bearer of the Soul Eater as he continued regardless of his companion's desire to lighten the mood with her banter. It was only when the sudden cry echoed through the forest that he stopped, along with his companions.

"Milady, are you alright?"

-

_Banner village was little more than an abandoned town cut off from the rest of the world. Sheltered by mountains on the eastern terrain and the river to the west, it was the perfect location for any recluse who wished to hide from the world. That was why the young man in the red and yellow garments found an easy smile upon his face, despite the fate he was cursed to endure._

_He found it ironic, that the once great and legendary leader of the Liberation Army should spend the rest of eternity living his life as a mere beggar, surviving only on what could be eaten from the catch he gathered. Oh how the mighty have fallen, he would often say to himself, and chuckle dryly at the desperate turn his life had made. For even still, there was peace about him mind, regardless of how he lived. _

_Not a day would pass that some villager or another would give him a searching glace, wondering if this would be the day the strange and…perhaps in their eyes, unstable young man would leave their village and darken their doorstep no more. He wondered still, why he hadn't yet left, for if he kept moving, he couldn't be found, and no one need suffer because of him. _

_Yet, his body tensed despite himself, and he gave an uncharacteristically heavy sigh as he recognized the presence of the person who stood behind him. He knew she was there, just by the feel of the air that seemed to dance for her very enjoyment. But he held no such fascination, only deeply rooted regret._

"_I thought I told you not to come here any more…"_

-

The cries of alarm from the child made them believe there was an attack by bandits, and thus, they approached the scene with a sense of caution. Upon seeing the collapsed woman lying prone upon the ground however, they returned their weapons to their ready positions, with the exception of Riou, who still scouted the area with and uneasy eye, verifying there was no danger to be seen.

Walking towards the unconscious form of the young woman, Tir and Jowy approached to lend their assistance, as Sierra hung back and observed the scene with a judgmental eye. As Jowy moved to comfort the child and ease his worries for his mistress, Tir crouched beside her and turned her to her back, tilting his head slightly to study her porcelain complexion.

Using his finger to brush away a lock of hair from her face, he gently moved his right hand closer to test for fever, yet, for reasons none could explain, he stopped quickly, flexing the fingers of his hands in silent agitation before jerking his hand away as if he had been burned. The sudden action did not go unnoticed by his companions as they stared at him with a mixture of confusion and concern, but he paid no mind to their thoughts and stood abruptly and walked away.

Returning his tonfas to his belt, Riou moved to take Tir's place and crouched beside the unconscious woman. "Don't worry," he said, offering a reassuring smile to the armored boy who stood protectively over his mistress. "It seems like she's just fatigued. I'll hear her up and she'll be fine, once she gets more rest." The son of Genkaku said, lowering his right hand to rest upon her forehead as the gentle glowing of the Bright Shield Rune enveloped the captain's body.

When finished with his healing efforts, Riou and Jowy helped Louis position the Lady Chris Lightfellow upon the saddle so she wouldn't fall and suffer more injuries. "Are you sure you don't need an escort back?" Jowy asked, studying the child before him, only to receive and affirmative shake of the head.

"Oh, no sir, I will am quite capable of taking the captain…er, milady back to Brass Castle. There are Zexen patrols nearby as well, so I should be fine," the squire replied with earnest, bowing in respect to the travelers. "I do thank you again for your assistance, and apologize that I must hurry…"

"Its alright," Riou replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Just be sure to be safe and protect her well."

"I shall sir, and thank you again."

-

"_I thought I told you not to come here anymore…" the young man sighed, hoping his initial feelings of her presence were wrong. Yet as he turned, he was met with the same, searching look the young woman gave him whenever she came to visit. _

_He need not have even looked upon her, for he had committed every detail of her to memory; the gentle curve of her jaw that fit perfectly with her thin, delicate lips so often worn in a slight smile whenever she looked at him. The short, black hair that curled at the ends and framed her pale skin in a halo of contrasting hues that, though oddly out of place, only accentuated the charming beauty of her face. But it was her eyes that he cherished most; cherished and despised at the same time. For when she looked upon him, her eyes held no malice for his past, no fear for his curse, just deeply rooted concern and compassion for his well-being. And as much as he longed to look upon her, to feel himself drown within the endless pools of her compassion, he turned from her bitterly, angry over her presence. _

"_I know you did," the young woman said, the sadness at his rejection filtering from the soft, melodic melody of her voice. "But I have a mission to accomplish for Chief Hanzo."_

"_Which is?" He asked, uncertain why he baited the conversation with the young woman. Uncertain why he didn't send her away as he should except for the undeniable, damnable reason that he wanted her to stay._

"I'm on a reconnaissance mission. It's been three years since we aided in the war with Dunan, I just came to check the situation of this border village."

"_All these years Kasumi, and you can't come up with a better excuse than that?" Tir asked, turning his head slightly and fighting his own personal war between his desire for her to stay, and his need for her to go._

"_Well," the woman grinned sheepishly as she shrugged her shoulder; fully aware she was caught in her own lie. "Maybe I just wanted to see you." _

-

"So, petitioning for an audience with the council will take three or four weeks?" Jowy asked disgustedly as he stared at the large domed building. "Who do these self-important bastards think they are?"

"I imagine they believe they are the leaders of this country," Tir said, unmoved by the setback in their schedule as he continued to walk towards the wharf, not bothering to look upon the building again.

"Maybe so, but I doubt President Teresa of Dunan or President Lepant of Toran would treat visitors this way. And those are leaders of large countries. What do they have to be so proud of?" Riou asked, sharing the same emotional outburst of his best friend.

"You must understand the way leaders think," Sierra said, curling her lips in a mocking smile as she addressed the young men. "Large territories like Dunan and Toran are led by what are termed as politicians. Men or women who understand the needs of their country and apply themselves accordingly to meet those needs. It's different here in Zexen, where a committee of merchants who seek only to better their own wealth leads them. Despite their arrogance, each member upon the council knows their own powerlessness, for not only is their territory trivial, but so is their position, as they can be voted out by the displeased masses. So they put on the act that they are more important than they are, in the hopes of fooling the uneducated observer."

"What a pathetic nation," Jowy said, shaking his head slightly as he continued to follow Tir through the streets of the city. "How they survived this long is beyond me."

"True," Sierra replied, walking once more to avoid the unnecessary attention her usual method of travel would no doubt bring. "They, however, are hungry for the territory of the Grasslands. It would make perfect sense, large fertile lands big enough to build cities to rival Muse and Gregminister. But they don't have the power to take it."

"Which is why they sided with Harmonia," Riou completed the thought, understanding now the reasoning behind the rumored dual attack on the Grasslands.

"Regardless, we will address the council tomorrow," Tir broke in as they made their way to the inn.

"But…what if the council won't see us again?" Jowy asked, crossing his arms as he addressed his companions.

"No, we will address the council tomorrow." Tir replied, a sense of certainty perpetrating his words. "Today, we rest. We've had a long journey thus far, and could use the break."

-

-Le Buque

The tired eyes of the seemingly young man bore a hole in the table top as he stared aimlessly at the surface, recounting the number of events that had taken place over the past several days. He had committed atrocities beyond words in his quest to liberate the world from its prison of bondage, yet he could not help but wonder…if he had had a soul of his own, one that was not wrapped within the restraint of the true rune, would it not now be stained in the blood of his victims?

A gentle knock on the door interrupted his thoughts however as called gently for the intruder to enter. Though he knew fully who was on the other side of the door, it did his aching heart good to see her.

"Master Luc, preparations are nearly complete. Would you like to address the troops?" Sarah asked, inclining her head to gaze more fully at the vessel of the True Wind Rune.

"No, not just yet," he said, his words hollow and deadened by the weight of the destiny he fought desperately to break free from. He had learned, within the past few months, that opposing fate was a daunting task, and one that took every ounce of will he possessed to continue. Yet even with his unshakable mission, his resolve was nevertheless brought to his own attention from time to time. He believed now he understood why Leknaat never challenged fate but worked only to maintain the balance. She was afraid of the strain such efforts would put upon her.

"Master, would you care for some tea," the young woman said, moving towards the serving area and preparing the kettle to boil. "If…you'll excuse my impertinence sir, you look rather tired. Would you perhaps like to rest?"

"No," the bishop said, shaking his head in ready reply. "I'll get my rest when this is all over."

"Very well sir," Sarah responded, poorly masking her own concern over the young man, but accepting his wishes regardless. "Then, may I ask master, what is troubling you?"

A sad, meaningful smile tugged gently at the corner of his lips as he thought how best to phrase his concerns. "Fate is proving more difficult to defy than I expected."

"Yet I believe you are the only one who can free the world from bondage. Is that not your wish my lord?"

"Indeed, it is my only wish," he said, a slight chuckle echoing from his lips. "I wonder how history will remember me. Sarah, do you think others will look upon me with contempt?"

"Milord," the delicate mage responded, turning from her tasks to address her master. "You yourself taught me, that history is written by the victor. We will simply need to see it as a history written by you," Sarah replied, moving tentatively closer to the young man and placing her hand upon his shoulder. "And for that history, I beg only that you use me how you see fit."

"Thank you Sarah."

-

The warriors had at last rented their room within the inn and had moved within the city to address their own wanderlust as they looked for some activity. Riou had asked Tir if he would like to join himself and Jowy fishing, but the reaction was not what he had expected. The sudden tension that built within the ageless man's body startled Genkaku's grandson as he watched the unexpected stiffening of his form. The moment had soon past however and Tir's shoulders once again slumped forward as the weight he so often carried settled itself back in place. With a simple, yet decisive "no" Riou nodded his head in understanding as he turned to leave the general to his own thoughts.

Now, within his own bedchamber, Tir stared from the window into the boundless ocean before him, his thoughts adrift upon the sea of regret as a firm knock upon his chamber door intruded upon his musings. Before he could respond however, the door opened as Sierra entered the chamber.

Turning only slightly at her approach, the brooding man returned his gaze to the ocean, paying no heed to the improper entry. As the ageless mistress glided smoothly to the young man's side, she followed his gaze into the distant nowhere of the horizon.

"Its strange, isn't it?" She asked, turning her eyes to address the young man. "The ocean seems to go on forever…never ending. Much like our lives."

"Is there are reason you've come uninvited into my room Sierra? Or are you just wishing to share a tidbit of your immortal philosophy with me?"

Despite the harsh, impatient words spoken, the vampire was seemingly unscathed. "I merely wished to talk."

"I am sure Jowy and Riou would be better company than I," he said, turning once more to look upon the woman through dead and distant eyes.

"I'm sure they would," Sierra continued, unphased once more by the distance Tir placed between himself and the rest of the world. "But I'm not interested in talking to them right now, I'm interested in talking to you."

"The world does not revolve around what interests you, _lady_." Tir answered, turning once more to gaze upon the azure waters.

"You know, this distancing yourself to protect others…it doesn't apply to me…to any of us who possess one of the 27 True Runes." Sierra remarked, staring at the unflappable leader. "But I will respect your wishes and leave you…for now. But I want you to know something. Despite everything any of us may think…no matter the connections we have to the people in our lives. We will outlive them all. When it all comes down to it, the only thing we really have is each other. Only the other bearers of the True Runes can ever understand us. And believe me," she said, standing in the door frame, addressing the man's back, "eternity can be a lonely place when you try to face it alone."

Upon hearing the door close from the retreating form of Sierra, Tir dwelled perhaps longer than he wished on the pain that he heard within her final statement. He felt almost hypocritical to condemn her for her sentiment. She after all, knew nothing of his pain.

-

"_So, this is what you do all day?" Kasumi said, laughing as she sat on the dock beside the young man, a fishing pole in her hands as she tried desperately to tempt a fish to take hold of the bait she dangled in the pristine water. _

"_What's wrong with it?" he asked in mock indignation as he let his own bait tempt his would be dinner. "It's a peaceful way of relaxing."_

"_Is that why you left Gregminister? The city life was too much a burden?"_

_At the mention of his home however, a dark veil shadowed his face as he stared into the water yet never really seeing it. "I had to get away," he said mournfully, his words betraying the cheerful mask he tried to hide behind. "I…I have no choice. This rune, it hurts everybody I've ever cared about…I can't risk it. That's why I keep telling you not to come back Kasumi."_

The female ninja smiled in sad understanding and nodded her head a few times before speaking once more. "I know you feel the burden of the rune doesn't give you the luxury to have others near you, but can't you give others enough courtesy to let them make their own decision." She paused, taking a moment to lean against him and place her head upon his left shoulder. "You're not alone Tir, and you don't have to face it alone."

_Despite himself, despite every urge to send her away, Tir leaned his head against hers, his cheek comforted in the softness of her hair as his senses took in her scent, her warmth, her caring compassion. If ever he could be happy in this world, it would be at this moment._

"_Oh, I got a bite," the young woman said excitedly, sitting up straighter as she struggled with the fish that gripped the other end of her fishing line. Tir chuckled as he stood from his seated position and pulled his line from the water. Apparently his bait had either fallen from the hook or had been nibbled by the other fish in the lake. _

_Making his way to the end of the pier to gather another worm, Tir felt the sudden shaking of the pier as the front portion of the dock collapsed, sending it and the young ninja into the lake. _

"_Kasumi!"_

-

"Are you certain this is the best course of action?" Leknaat inquired, directing her question towards the large man with the silver locks of hair.

"Absolutely not," the dragon knight captain remarked, keeping his tone and posture neutral as he spoke to the seer. "But our reconnaissance has shown that Harmonia has made a move, and if Futch's report is accurate and I have no doubt it is, then Yuber is among the generals leading the assault. It can only be assumed then that Hikusaak is acting along with Luc, even if he is unaware of his true intentions."

"But address the High Priest himself," Hellion asked, her aged eyes searching Joshua's for some sense of reason behind his actions. "Does that not seem rash?"

"You Lady Hellion and you Lady Leknaat are sages beyond the wisdom of any I've ever known. Your skill in gathering information is without doubt, the reason we have not fallen to Luc's ambitions yet. But I am a warrior, and I must act as one. When war threatens, I must respond by addressing the source," Joshua said, allowing a crooked smile to part his lips in mock amusement. "Besides, Hikusaak and I have some unresolved issues of the past to settle. If we fail, and Luc destroys the world, then I would hate to part into the next life without seeking closure from my old _friend_."

Bowing deeply in reverence to the two seers, Joshua turned to depart the chamber before turning his attention once more to the women. "If fortune favors, then I shall see you both again soon." And with that, he was gone.

"Do you think one of us should go with him?" Hellion asked, her eyes question the blind bearer of the Gate Rune.

Shaking her head sadly, Leknaat spoke with a heavy, knowing heart. "His fate is his own to walk. We must do all we can to find Windy and stop her, and help Tir and his companions track Luc's whereabouts. I fear the fact that his presence is shrouded from even me. It seems as if Windy is not the only one assisting the ambitions of Luc."

-

"_Kasumi!" Tir screamed, running to the edge of the broken dock and watched amusedly as the often-graceful ninja sputtered and spit a stream of water from her mouth. _

"_I didn't imagine the fish was large enough to pull the pier down with it," she commented, smiling in embarrassment as waded in the water._

"_This pier is old and a lot of the support beams are rotted by the water. It was just our bad fortune it happened to collapse today."_

"_My bad fortune you mean as your still nice and dry on the dock," she said, fighting the urge to splash water at the young man who hid his laughter behind his hand. _

"_Here, I'll help you out," he responded, lying flat on the pier and stretching his right hand to assist her. As she swam to him and his offered hand, Tir's eyes suddenly grew horrifically fearful as he felt the pulsing power in his hand. Terrified of the rune's intentions, the young man tried desperately to pull his hand away, yet to his added fear,_ _found his muscles frozen, his body unable to respond to his mind's commands. _

"_Kasumi, no." Tir shouted, but no words reached his ears as he realized with growing terror that the Soul Eater had taken control of his body. All he could do was watch fearfully as the young woman swam ever closer. Screaming with his mind, his eyes, his very soul, Tir begged her to stay away, yet there was nothing he could do as he watched with horrific certainty as she took his hand._

_The power from the Rune ignited immediately, drawing forth the lively energy from the young woman. Tir watched as her mouth opened in slight confusion before her eyes began to roll back into her head. She began to shake violently in response to the Rune's aura, and as quickly as it began, it all ended, as her head lulled limply against the cushion of the water._

_Tir lay for several moments in abject denial of what had happened before realizing that the Rune had released him as well. Struggling quickly to pull Kasumi's limp form from the lake, Tir laid her on the pier and touched her cold skin. Her half-open, lifeless eyes stared up at him in the damning proof of his own worst fears._

"_No," he said desperately, as if the word itself would undo the wicket truth before him. "No, Kasumi, please…please don't be dead," he pleaded once more, leaning close to her lifeless body and cradling her limp form in his arms. "Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me all alone." The tears now clouded his eyes as the drops moistened his face in anguish, all the while, the throbbing pulse of the Soul Eater glowing gently, as if laughing at the misery of the young man._

"_No, no please…give her back. Don't take her from me…please…"_

-

The gentle hand on Tir's shoulder suddenly brought him from his restless sleep as he found himself disoriented by his sudden outcry of agony. He remembered with absolute certainty the nightmare that continued to plague his dreams since that very day, and felt the growing guilt within his heart.

Tears, fresh and bitterly shed stained his cheeks as he gazed around the room of the inn, as if the ghosts of the past had come to haunt him once more. The sudden weight added to his mattress brought his attention to Sierra, as the ageless mistress sat at the foot of his bed and watched in deeply rooted concern the grief that overtook the young man. Riou and Jowy stood just within the doorway, uncertain how to help the grieving young man.

He stared, his eyes confused and frightened as he spoke the one word that ruled his life since that day. "Why?" He asked, as a new wave a grief overtook him and his eyes clouded once more with unshed tears. "Why didn't she go away? Why did she come to me? Why didn't I send her away?" He questioned, more to himself than the person who watched in silence. A fresh wave of anger and pain swelled within his soul and shattered the remnants of he heart as wept once more at the loss he caused.

Strictly on impulse, Sierra leaned forward and cradled the suffering form of the young man as he clung to her as though letting go would cause him to drown in his own suffering. He let loose a howl of anguish that consumed his very being as he wept at the bitter turn of fate and his own anger at himself, allowing his happiness to blind him from the dangers of the Rune. But it all mattered little as the memory slammed into him once more. The image of the once lively and beautiful person staring at him through her deadened eyes caused him only to hate his existence even more. And the tears flowed in a river of grief, and for the time being, Tir wondered if he would ever stop crying.

"Why?"

-To be continued

A/N: Yes'um, I'm an evil person for what I've done, but after playing Suiko IV and **spoiler** Aldo's ending, it made sense that Kasumi would suffer a similar fate. Besides, Tir has to have some amount of tragedy having that rune. I know there wasn't much action, but I thought I'd take a different approach. Let me know if you guys like it, I want to do something like this for the other three characters of the main group as well, but if you don't want me to, I won't. Hope you enjoyed and remember, reviews are all that feed a hungry fanfic writer, so don't let me starve. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8: Hell's Fury

A/N: Since I enjoyed the last flashback chapter so much, I'm doing it again. This time is Sierra's story. Most of it will focus on Blue Moon Village, and all info I got from Suikosource as described in Suikogaiden. Sierra Milkain

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 8: Hell's Fury

The early morning sunrise breezed across the horizon of Vinay del Zexay like the breath of Sadie herself, carrying with it her blessing upon the land for all the inhabitants that dwelled within Zexen's borders. Those blessings however, were not to be granted upon the four companions who made their way steadily through the town square towards the imposing structure of Zexen's Council Hall. They were denied entrance once, and would not be denied again, even if the goddess herself barred their path.

As they journeyed however, Riou and Jowy kept a cautious eye on the young man bringing up the rear of their entourage. Since the nightmarish memories that reopened the wounds of his tortured past resurfaced this last evening, the Lord McDohl had become more stoic and withdrawn than any among the group had ever seen him. It was a silent, deadened march he kept while walking in step with his companions, yet the haunted expression born of those memories had yet to leave his face. That very expression he now wore, the gaze of a man with nothing left in life, had sent a violent chill down the spines of his younger companions.

Regardless of the emotional condition of Tir, Sierra took the lead, weaving about the crowded streets in a calming ease as she passed the unsuspecting consumers that frequented the street venders. Had they known perhaps, what she was, they would have feared for their very lives, however, anonymity was the greatest asset of her kind.

Nevertheless, she paid the casual shopper little more than a passing glance as she pressed forward and guided her company up the series of steps that led to great hall of the Council Chambers. Yet once more, upon reaching the large, oaken doors, the armored sentry moved to bar their path.

"Excuse me," Sierra cooed sweetly as she smiled at the taller man, "but we have business inside. Would you be so kind as to step aside?"

A strange shudder passed across the guard's face as he obediently stepped aside, allowing the four to enter the great marble structure. Smiling with genuine pleasure, Sierra entered the hall followed by the shell-shocked Riou and Jowy and the unresponsive Tir.

_It had been so very long since the young woman had come to the run down cabin deep within this unnamed forest. Her own desperate need to distance herself from the world and perhaps save it from her curse was what drove her into this isolated location. And whether she had lived within this shelter for ten years, a thousand years, or the single beat of her ancient heart was of little consequence, so long as the world was spared of her evil._

_Yet on a nightly basis, her cursed rune would attack her, causing violent convulsions within her seemingly frail frame as punishment for not honoring its true intentions. The violent seizures would often leave her weakened as she lay upon the moth-eaten mattress and weep of her curse, and curse her very existence. She was a soul tortured into a battle of wills between her own once mortal soul and the Moon Rune. And it was a battle she was desperately losing. _

_However, fate, it seemed, had intervened upon her behalf as a young man had stumbled upon her cabin late one evening. His condition harbored near death and it was yet a valiant struggle for the young maiden not to feast upon him, despite the silent urging of her rune. When he begged her to search for his princess, she did so, not due to any obligation she had on his behalf, but to distance herself from him. She prayed desperately that he would be mercifully dead when she returned, that her unspeakable temptation was taken from her, but upon learning of the fate of the princess, she returned to her cabin to find the knight, though weakened, still clinging to life._

_Upon learning of his princess' death however, the young knight cursed his fate and the heavens, and brought upon his own demise for his blasphemy against God. As his breath became shallower with every passing moment, Sierra moved closer to the man, drawn by his own agony and grief. It was no longer a matter of wills but of need, and she would shed her tears for him tomorrow, but today, at this moment, she would give him a kiss…one that would last all eternity._

The Ancient Highway, a series of tunnels that stretched the length of the Grasslands was little more than an intricate maze of passages that weaved about the bedrock of the fertile country. The venerable maze was more than a means for the Lizard Clan to quickly mobilize their forces to any part of the Grasslands, but also served to cover their retreat should they need it. The tunnels were so expansive, that many a man giving chase to the reptilian warriors often found themselves lost for days, all but a few ever seeing daylight again.

The maze of tunnels however, did not cross the mind of the large man in the heavy, black armor, as he moved his way through the passages with an intricate knowledge that beckoned him forth. It was as though the unseen forces had snagged his soul and summoned him to the place of origin, and he hoped with silent desperation the meaning behind the unseen guiding hand was the presence of his long-time quarry.

To his dissatisfaction however, he came upon the large, alcove within the cavern, supporting little interest save the magically sealed door in the far corner of the chamber, a single figure seemingly examining the passage. For but a brief moment, he believed the blond haired man standing at the sealed entry to be his target, but quickly discounted it as the man he now observed held but a different build than that of Yuber's.

Walking with silent purpose, the dark warrior approached the figure, his curiosity piqued. As he approached however, the large, blond man spoke silently, addressing his motive. "I had wondered how long it would be before someone sought out the Cindar Ruins," he said, turning to face the black-garbed knight. "Know that I cannot allow you to go any further."

Pesmerga tilted his face only slightly as he scrutinized the figure before him. He had, in his ancient life, met many warriors and soldiers of repute, yet this was a man of rare talent. "As if you could stop me," Pesmerga replied, a challenging smile tugging at his lips.

"Who are you?" Jimba asked the large knight, the fingers of his right hand tickling the hilt of his sword as he teetered between drawing the weapon or first receiving answers to his inquiry. "You're not a normal man, are you?"

"Nor would I say are you," Pesmerga replied in kind, nodding his head briefly. "I sense your fate is deeply interwoven with the True Runes. If that is the case, then tell me where the demon Yuber is."

The response was not at all what the Karayan warrior had expected, as he slowly lowered his hand from his weapon and tilted his head. "I fear I do not know the name. Nor can I understand why you would assume that I do."

"Yuber hunts those who possess the True Runes. It is surprising that you have not met him despite your possession of one such fragment of God's will."

"How do you know…" Jimba began, reaching once more for his weapon only to have Pesmerga roll over his own question.

"You shall meet him eventually then. And when you do, tell him that death is coming." And with that simple statement, Pesmerga turned to leave the aged warrior to his own thoughts. As the large knight vanished into the catacombs, Jimba was certain that the area had grown brighter once more, that the chamber had become warmer and the circulation of his own blood had once again flown to the extremities of his body.

_Sierra lay against the restful form of her lover, gentle tracing one delicate finger around_ _the curvature of his muscles as he tightened his hold on her, drawing her attention to his face. "I'm sorry if I woke you," she said softly, stretching forward to tenderly brush her lips against his._

"_I was already awake," Rean smiled, moving his hand to brush a few stray locks that had fallen into Sierra's face. "So, what are you thinking about?"_

_Tightening the grip on the man in her arms she spoke to him, "Just thinking about the day we met. It's been so long ago, that I try to keep it fresh in my mind so it doesn't slip away."_

"_You shouldn't worry about that," the former knight said, caressing her cheek as he brought his lips to hers. Pulling away with a loving smile, he gazed fully at his lover. "That is the past, and all I care to remember is the here and now."_

"_You don't…have any regrets for what I've done to you? What I made you?" She asked, the hopeful sense of wonder hanging on every word._

"_The only thing you've made me is loving you. You and I, we are locked away within this village, apart from the world with only our friends who have become our family. I can think of no better eternity than to be here with you," he said, gathering her lips in a kiss once more. _

_The sudden knocking on her chamber door followed by the intrusion on the pair of lovers distracted the two only briefly as they watched the frantic messenger. "Mistress Sierra," the servant said, bowing only slightly as required by protocol before continuing. "It's Neclord…"_

"_What?" Sierra responded, fearing what had happened to the new blood to warrant the intrusion._

"_He's…barricaded himself within the sacred shrine…he's intending to steal…"_

Sierra entered the large foyer of the massive building, followed by her companions as she gazed about the antechamber. She pondered only briefly the whereabouts of the council chamber when Jowy interrupted her thoughts.

"So, what was that you did to the guard Sierra?"

"Hypnosis is only one of the _talents_ we vampires possess. He'll return to normal in a few minutes with no knowledge we were ever there."

"So, you could have done that yesterday…why didn't you?" Riou asked, indignant over the fact that the ageless maiden had hidden her power from them.

Sierra responded merely by shrugging her shoulders and gazing about the interior, her eyes falling upon the spiraling staircase as she made her way towards the upper level, only to be stopped by a rather rotund servant.

"Excuse me, your not permitted upstairs while the council is convening," the man said, meeting the party half way and blocking their further progression. "Might I ask your business for coming to the Council's Sanctum?"

"Is that what your really call this place?" Sierra replied, not bothering to hide her mirth at the obvious importance placed upon the otherwise insignificant meeting hall.

But Riou responded quickly to defuse the situation. "Please sir, we must meet with the council."

The council servant may have expected any number of alibis but had not expected that. After a moment to gather his thoughts at the near lunacy of the request, he replied once more, a snide, arrogant grin parting his lips. "You certainly must be joking, the council does not meet with children."

Though again the messenger was taken aback as Sierra's own laughter resurfaced at the statement. "Did you hear this simpleton? He believes we're children…"

Jowy and Riou both exchanged uncertain looks at each other, believing whatever chance they now had to address the council had vanished with Sierra's outburst. It was Tir however, who moved forward, weaving his way slowly around the younger men before moving to sidestep the servant.

"I have said," the man replied once more, placing a retaining hand Tir's arm, "that children are not permitted to enter the council chamber's."

Tir, however, froze in mid step and turned his darkened eyes towards the gatekeeper. The look he received from Tir would have been enough to make the bravest of soldiers cower at the aura that radiated from the bearer of the Soul Eater. As it was, the servant found himself without the ability to speak, let alone raise further protest. "Never.touch.me!" Tir said, as the bitterness of his own hateful fate filtered into his voice.

Shrugging free of the man's grip, Tir continued his journey up the stairs, followed closely by Riou and Jowy. Sierra however, leaned close to the man, lingering inches from his face as she devoured the fearful stench of the frightened civil servant. "Be fortunate Lord McDohl was being kind to intervene…another moment and I'd have torn your throat wide open."

Smiling for no other reason than to bare her fangs at the now horrified man, Sierra turned to walk further up the passage and join her companions. When she reached the top floor landing, Riou turned a curious eye towards her.

"Why didn't you just hypnotize him like the last person?"

"Firstly, it tires me to exert that particular control. And secondly, as I said in Lady Leknaat's chamber, eternity gets rather boring, and I was rather amused with the situation."

_Sierra rushed to the site of the Sacred Shrine with all the speed of her immortal life. Already a large gathering of her followers stood outside the shrine, as they looked nervously about, worried over the actions of the newcomer. As Sierra approached, she moved to attempt entry into the shrine, only to have the large iron doors swing open on their own accord. _

_Neclord stepped from the chamber, a greedy grin upon his features as he looked out over his gathered clan. "My my…what an audience I seem to have gathered," the vampire sneered as he stepped from the shrine. _

_As he moved, however, Sierra took an unconscious step back, her eyes fixed upon his right hand and the tattoo that had emblazoned itself upon his skin. Shaking her head in silent disbelief, Sierra raised her eyes to address the vampire. "How could you? The Moon Rune is our sacred artifact, to be used by us all, not for the greed of one."_

_Neclord however, turned his eyes towards the sky, admiring the distant stars the blinked about the canopy. "Do you ever get tired of this place?" The simplicity of the question however brought a confused look upon Sierra's face as she tried to understand the meaning of the words. _

"_I must say I am certainly dissatisfied with this place. My spirit has grown restless, so I am taking the Moon Rune and leaving."_

_Fury creased the lines of Sierra's flawless face as she stepped forward to challenge the upstart, only to have her path blocked by a number of her followers who stood against her. "What are you doing? We cannot let him take the sacred Rune."_

"_They understand better than you Lady Sierra," Neclord taunted, smiling brightly despite the anger his former mistress conveyed. "I bear the rune that is key to our survival, thus they follow me now…not you."_

_Sierra stepped away from the crowd, fearful of the repercussion of what was to come. Turning her eyes for some manner of support, she saw even Rean stand amidst the crowd shielding Neclord. With every sense of will she possessed, Sierra fought against the overwhelming betrayal that drove the bitter blade through her middle. "Just tell me," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady in light of what had occurred. "Why are you doing this? If you wanted to lead you should have challenged me. But that rune does not belong to any of us. It is the source of our survival."_

_Neclord again smiled the same, tainted grin as though nothing pleased him more the immortal woman's distress. "I've met someone," he replied cryptically before further explaining. "Windy has shown me there are only two types of people in the world, those with power, and those who submit to that power. I will submit to you no longer." And with the simple statement, he faded from view, taking the Moon Rune and the future of her people with him._

Nash Clovis leaned casually against the railing that separated Iksay Village from the vast, fertile fields that was the greatest source of pride for the small community, taking in the jovial atmosphere of the Harvest Festival. He knew he should further his investigation into the whereabouts of the masked bishop, and knew even more than that that Sierra would be greatly angered to see him lull about, but he understood that a man could only do so much before his body told him it was time to rest, especially a man of his age.

Yet as he gazed about the cheerful, smiling faces, his eyes fell upon two figures approaching the celebratory revelry. He knew immediately by their appearance that they were two of Mighty Six Zexen Knights, and more importantly, one was the captain herself. Perhaps, if he considered the thought in a particular way, there was an argument to be made about the wise decision to come to this out of the way village.

He stood amidst the shadows, considering how best to approach the captain when her escort apparently moved off for whatever reason. Satisfied that fate had at last smiled upon him, the blond-haired spy followed the captain up the hill, pausing only a moment as she gazed out over the horizon.

"Be careful," Nash said, putting all his charm into his voice as stepped from the shadows to address the woman, "Too much adoration of the view will make the sun blush."

The four bearers of the True Runes entered the chamber designated for the council meeting, drawing immediately stares that ranged from bewilderment to indignation at the intrusion. The man seated at the head of the council seemed the first to gather his wits and address the intruders.

"What business do you have interrupting our meeting…GUARDS!"

The door snapping shut however brought the boisterous councilman to a near fury at the impudence of these peasants who dared to interfere with their business.

"This meeting is of the highest importance and we ask that you leave at once." A second councilman said, smoothing his long mustache as he spoke to the group.

"Ask? We demand you depart at once…"

The sudden ringing chimes echoed throughout the chamber as Tir brought his staff hard against the table, silencing the men. "Subtle," Sierra said, cocking an eyebrow as she looked over the group while Riou and Jowy moved to opposite corners, effectively flanking the council.

"Where is Luc?" The general demanded, receiving only curious looks from the politicians.

Sierra sighed despite herself as she stepped forward. The years McDohl had spent in his self-imposed exile did nothing for his public speaking skills. "What my companion is trying to say is…we have received information that you and your country have bartered a deal with Harmonia. We want to know what the specifics of that arrangement are."

The council stirred nervously, looking from one another as they weighed the declaration. "What right have you coming into our meeting and making baseless accusations. Insulting us, threatening us," the councilman said, turning to stare at Tir. "Not only are we under no obligation to answer you, but you will be very fortunate indeed if you don't find yourselves in a damp Zexen jail for the remainder of your lives."

"The remainder of our lives is a very long time councilor." Sierra continued, walking casually around the table. "Let me see if I can put this in perspective. You and Holy Harmonia invade the Grasslands from different fronts, effectively conquering the land and split the spoils between yourselves. Not very intelligent, are you gentlemen?"

The statement caused the men to startle at the insult, fuming more than before at the insolence of these intruders. The fourth councilor addressed the party, his eyes narrowed in speculation. "Are you spies from Grassland?"

"Don't be absurd, those barbarians aren't sophisticated enough to utilize spies." Another councilman said, surveying the four intruders. "Meaning you're probably from Tinto, wanting your own piece of the action."

However it was Riou who spoke next. "I have no loyalties to Gustav of Tinto, we are here for another reason," the youngest of the party proclaimed. "You haven't thought your plan through fully, have you? By conquering Grassland, you're willing to throw the entire continent into war."

When the speculative murmurs of the councilmen quieted, Riou continued. "Lucia, chief of the Karayan Tribe has close ties with President Teresa of Dunan. By destroying Grasslands, you will anger their allies of Dunan, which will also reunite the alliance of Dunan and Toran. You can't win against them."

"Never mind that!" Tir said, moving his eyes across the seated men. "There was a Harmonian bishop who came to speak to you about joining in the battle against Grassland. I want to know where he went."

"What right do you have to question us?"

"Sir, the man you met with is dangerous, we have to find him," Jowy pleaded, hoping to reason with the pompous men seated about the table.

"Of course he's dangerous," the first councilman said again, mockery in his voice. "Do you think we'd put our trust in a plan of conquest if the man who proposed it was unwilling to see it through?"

"Conquerors, do not attempt to destroy the continent." Sierra concluded, allowing the statement to sink in.

After many moments of silence, another councilman spoke what the others were thinking. "That's absurd. Its not possible."

"I beg to differ," Jowy commented, drawing the councilman's attention towards him. "The man you met with seeks to capture the four remaining True Elemental Runes and use their power to destroy the rune he himself possesses. When that is done, a level of devastation never before witnessed will wipe the continent clean. We have to find him and stop him."

"Preposterous, what proof can you offer to even validate your claim…not that we're likely to believe you," another man said.

In response, Tir raised his right hand, allowing the crest of the Soul Eater to glow above his head, followed by Sierra and Riou and Jowy, the latter's Runes illuminating both the crest of the Bright Shield Rune and Black Sword Rune, with the emblem of the Rune of Beginning showing between them.

"We too hold True Runes, and thus it is our responsibility to track him down and stop him." Tir said, lowering his hand as he stared mournfully at his tattooed hand.

"You have to help us," Riou said, pleading once more. "Do you know where he might have gone?"

_Sierra felt the repulsion of her own bile build within her stomach as she stared at the weakened forms of the dead or dying. Blue Moon Village had become little more than a tomb for those who dwelled within, the betrayal of Neclord leaving those who chose to stay to suffer the long-coming approach of their death. _

_Leaving the wailing screams of anguish that filtered from the lips of her villagers behind her, Sierra entered the cabin that had been her home for the past countless centuries, stopping as she watched the whimpering form of her lover as he fought off the convulsive seizures that had taken possession of him. Moving quickly to his side, Sierra cradled his form in her arms, soothing his rigid form with her gentle hand as she rocked back and forth, hoping to provide some comfort._

"_Here," she said softly, holding her wrist out for him to take as she prepared to open a fresh wound. "Take some of my blood."_

_But the half-hearted shake of her head stopped her as she tried desperately to give him the strength to fight the thirst. "Rean, no…stay with me, okay. We'll get through this. You just have to believe, okay? Now here, drink…"_

"_Don't fool yourself Sierra," he said weakly, pushing her arm away as if the thought repulsed him. "How much blood do you think you have? You can't sustain me."_

"_Well I'm not letting you give up…"_

"_I never said I was giving up either," he replied, raising his face to stare at the ageless woman. "I just said I won't drink any more of YOUR blood."_

"_What are you saying?" the coven mistress asked, her eyes wide as she searched for some meaning missed within the words of her lover._

"_I'm saying," Rean replied, grabbing the ancient beauty by the throat and hoisting her into the air. It was overly apparent that the strength he feigned to lack never fully left him. "That maybe Neclord was right. Maybe its time we got out of this pit and found out what's really out there. What do you say Sierra, feel thirsty?"_

_The woman looked on in shock as the once gentle eyes possessed by the man she loved now flirted about with a sense of madness. Whatever wisdom, whatever compassion he may have once possessed, it seemed to have long since departed. "Have you gone mad Rean?"_

"_No my dear Sierra, its called an awakening…" And with the power of his superhuman strength, he hurled the woman against the far wall. When she raised her eyes to look once more upon the man she loved, her heart was torn asunder to see he had departed._

_Tears, fresh and bitter streamed down her face as she stared at her shaking hands. The blood of her kinsmen would stain the porcelain fingers for not being able to prevent what had happened, yet more hurtful than the death of so many innocents was the loss of the man she cherished with her very heart to the thirst that had consumed him. _

_Tears of anguish streamed down her face as she pounded her fists on the wooden flooring of the cabin, each blow a reminder of a shared look, a tender touch, a loving kiss she had shared with him. She continued driving her fists into the ground, landing blow after blow upon the floor until the boards cracked and splintered, until her own blood flowed from her aching hands. _

_Staring with cautious curiosity, the vampire licked the wounds, feeling renewed strength flow throughout her body as she drank of the vital bodily fluid. As the tears dried upon her face, she raised her eyes to stare into the emptiness that was her own soul. "Neclord," she said quietly, not caring he was nowhere near enough to hear her own decree. "If it takes the rest of eternity, I will hunt you down and kill you for this betrayal. And when you reach Hell, know that many of the villagers you've sent to their deaths will be waiting for you."_

_Standing slowing from the floor, Sierra turned towards the door and left, to at last ease the suffering of the dying souls._

Mt. Senai

The Alter of the Flame Champion was a sacred relic left over from the Fire Bringer War some 50 years ago. It was rumored that the Flame Champion had used this alter to levy a degree of control over his rune; indicating the probability that this alter itself was Cindar in origin.

The history of such a relic however made no difference to the masked bishop or his companion as they searched the shrine for some clue as to the whereabouts of the True Fire Rune. Sighing despite his desire to hide his frustrations, Luc turned to his companion and addressed the mage.

"It does not seem to be here after all," Luc said in deep frustration. "The Flame Champion's ability to hinder the Rune's discovery is nothing short of an annoying hindrance."

"Well, we are not without clues as of yet," Sarah replied, trying to ease the strain of disappointment from her master's mind. "Perhaps we should look else where."

"I suppose it can't be helped," the bishop replied, turning slightly to watch as the large man in the black suit of leather armor led a group into the inner sanctum of the Alter of the Flame Champion. "And it seems we have guests," Luc replied, his words indicating he fully expected the arrival of the mercenaries.

"Shall we have a talk with them?" Sarah asked, turning her eyes towards the ageless mage by her side.

"Indeed," Luc replied, taking a few steps towards the group approaching, "I believe we shall."

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 9: Desiderat Pacem Praeparet Bel...

War of the Runes Chapter 9:

_Desiderat Pacem Praeparet Bellum_

**"If you want peace…prepare for war"**

The chilling darkness settled upon the four companions as they made their way through the Zexen Forest, warmed only by the sporadic traces of sunlight that filtered through the leafy canopy. Despite their impromptu meeting with the Zexen Council, none among the entourage believed the arrogant diplomats were helping Luc, nor were they aware of his true intentions. This, however, only added to their frustrations, as they were now without an idea as to where the True Wind Rune bearer might be. And of course, the expected yet equally infuriating silence from Leknaat did little to alleviate their concerns.

Riou however, took this opportunity to voice his own suggestions, "You know, since we don't know where Luc is, maybe we should work with the Grasslanders against the Harmonians."

"No," was the only reply to echoed past the lips of the bearer of the Soul Eater. When it became apparent no further explanation was forthcoming, the youngest companion posed his argument.

"Why not? What other leads do we have?" Taking a moment to collect his thoughts Riou stumbled forward. "I mean, Luc has to be involved in this war…and how many lives can we save by helping to end it quickly…"

"Because that is not our task. This war is only used as a smoke screen to hide Luc's movements. Involving ourselves in this conflict will not stop Luc, and only cause more people to die."

Riou stopped in his path and surveyed the party. For reasons he could not even contemplate, he felt alone and distanced from the rest of the group, perhaps because he still argued the merit of proactively stopping the war, rather than to simply let it run its course, but he was certain lives could be saved should the four of them work to battle Harmonia. Indeed, the correspondence he had sent was while certain Tir and the others were not looking was only a small means by which to oppose fate and end the war…and he wondered how Tir would respond to know he had already involved them.

"Riou?" Jowy's concerned words brought the tonfa wielder's mind to the present as he looked to his companions, noticing they had moved some distance from him, yet still the young man stood rooted in place, unwilling to follow Tir's path any further.

"We have to do something Tir," Riou responded, the harsh tones of his own bitterness scorching his lips. "We can't let people die when we have the power to stop it…all we're doing now is roaming the Grasslands and Zexen in circles, trying to find clues to stop that maniac when we don't even know where to look. At least stopping Harmonia will let us do something."

Tir paused in his pace only a moment as he turned his head to address the younger man. "You are under no obligation to follow me Riou, if you want to fight the Harmonians, you're welcomed to do so, but I still must find Luc." With that, Tir turned back to his path and continued walking.

Riou, however, began shaking with repressed anger. He couldn't understand why this man, a man he had admired when they first met, was so willing to cast aside the lives of those people who could be saved, for the sake of stopping Luc when none of them knew where he was. That anger, however, took possession of his body and before he realized what he was doing, the young man was running full sprint at the bearer of the Soul Eater, weapon in hand.

The next events seemed to play themselves out in his mind in slow motion. He distinctly heard Jowy call his name, watched as Tir turned slowly to face him, his eyes as emotionally distant as he had ever witnessed them, and saw the brunt of his tonfa connect with the side of Tir's head, sending the man sprawling to the ground. He would make Tir understand, would beat some sense into the otherwise emotionless void of human flesh that now gathered himself up from the ground.

"Damn you!" Riou screamed, unaware the words were his own until his mind had caught up to his actions and he realized what he had done, yet he was too tired, too hurt and too desperate to worry about the consequences of it all. To his dismay, Tir had not bothered to dust himself off or wipe the stream of blood that trailed from the corner of his lip, but simply stood immobile against the impassioned attacker.

"Why is it so easy for you to discard those lives…why is it you don't give a damn about anyone or anything but your own mission?" For but a moment, Riou had seen the shiver cross the other man's face, the crack in his otherwise impenetrable armor, but the image was soon faded by the clouding of his own eyes. If the only way he could make this man understand was to beat him, then so be it. Yet as he raised his arm again, the strong hand of his best friend halted its course.

"Riou, no!" Jowy demanded as he fought to keep him from lashing out once more at their appointed leader. Riou just shrugged out of Jowy's grip, yet did not raise his weapon again. It seemed almost haunting to his mind that Tir had not bothered to raise his own weapon in defense, had made no move to dodge the coming blow but simply stood his ground as if awaiting the hammer of Riou's strike to fall, as if he felt he deserved nothing less than the punishment to come.

"Why can't you just care? Why are you so desperate to allow this war to play itself out? And you," Riou shouted, turning on his best friend and directing his shaking finger to point at Jowy's chest. "All through the war, you whined and moaned about not having the power to stop Luca Blight, until we got that power. Now that we have it, you're willing to do nothing to stand against the Harmonians and let the Grasslands be sacrificed?" Riou took a few uncertain steps backwards before bolting into the forest. He needed his space, he needed some distance to put between himself and his companions. He needed to understand how it was so easy for them to distance themselves so much from the tragedy to come. He knew the fundamentals of it, the basic law of life, that stopping war was not within even their power to stop, however that did not mean he had to accept it.

Tir, Jowy and Sierra watched the young man run into the forest until the bearer of the Soul Eater turned his back on the company and continued walking the path of their original course. "Oh, this is just perfect," Jowy replied in frustration as he looked from the direction Tir walked to the path Riou had taken. "Weren't we all supposed to be on the same team?"

Sighing deeply at the simple shrugging of Sierra's shoulders, indicating she truly didn't care either way, Jowy shook his head in tired defeat. "I'll go talk to Riou. Lady Sierra, would you mind speaking with Tir and see if you can't get him to…well, I'm not really sure. Could you just talk to him?"

"It really doesn't matter either way to me, but I suppose I could." As Jowy watched the ageless vampire travel in the direction of the emotionally dead warrior, he squared his shoulders and headed into the direction Riou had run, wondering all the while how things had so quickly fallen apart.

**

* * *

****The **rain fell in sheets of lead, pelting the lone figure with the thick, heavy drops that landed like arrows upon his unmoving stature despite the chill that had settled within his ageless bones. He stood upon the great peak, overlooking the Safir clan and watched with reserved interest as the Mantor riders of LeBuque swooped upon the unsuspecting village like a carrion bird feasting upon the dead. 

The efficiency by which they attacked warranted his interest, yet he knew his dragon knights would prove more than a match for the militia. But the squishing sounds of footfalls against the moist soil drew his attention from the battle below as he watched his subordinate walk to his side and kneel before him.

"Commander Joshua, I've come as instructed," Futch said, his head held in reverence as the wet lock hung heavily against his forehead.

Nodding simply before turning his attention back to the battle, Joshua spoke to his fellow warrior. "It seems as if your information is accurate Futch, Harmonia has made its move to invade the Grasslands."

"Indeed," the powerful knight replied, standing from his position in the mud to join his commander. "I wished it wouldn't have happened, but it looks like nothing can hold it back now."

"True, but we're not to get involved in this war…not directly at any rate," the silver haired man said, smiling slightly to the man at his side. "Have you located Luc?"

"I've seen him in LeBuque, but after that, I'm not sure where he went. I didn't want to get too close to the Mantor's and inadvertently start a battle," the younger man said, shaking his head slightly despite himself.

"No, you did the right thing," Joshua replied, watching the giant insects as they pelted the hapless village. "We need to keep our investigation quiet. Have you spoken to Lord McDohl?"

"Not since dropping him and the others off," sighing slightly as he watched the battle, Futch turned toward the commander. "Everything seems to be happening too fast."

"Indeed, but we must press forward. It may become necessary for you to get involved with the Grassland army to slow the Harmonians. If they're slowed, Luc will not be able to move as freely. In the mean time, I'm going to head to Crystal Valley, and speak directly with the High Priest."

Pausing a moment to question the logic of the decision, Futch chose to hold his tongue and saluted his leader before turning on his heel and striding back to his waiting dragon. With careful eyes that followed the confident movements of his subordinate, Joshua allowed a small smile to crease his lips before returning his eyes to the battle. War, was upon them once more, and this time, it appeared to be of a scope too large to contain.

**

* * *

****Riou** sat in his silent contemplations, absentmindedly tossing pebbles into the underbrush and watching the leaves shimmer just enough for his own mild amusement. He knew he was acting immature, knew that deep down Tir was right, but he couldn't bring himself to feel comforted by it. 

The gentle rustling of the grass behind him alerted his distracted mind that he was not alone, though he made no effort to turn around. He knew who it was who had followed him, and also knew the noise was made as a courtesy.

"I should have guessed I wouldn't be able to hide from you," the young man replied, not bothering to face his friend.

"Is that what you call this? Not much of a hiding spot," though the bearer of the Bright Shield Rune still refused to turn to face the man who approached, he could literally see Jowy's eyes scanning the area.

"So, how's Tir?"

The changing of the subject was not lost on the staff wielder yet he chose to ignore the obvious and work to talk his friend out of the dark, brooding depression that seemed to have settled around him. "About the same. Really, I'd almost think a dragon could materialize right in front of him and snap off his left arm and I doubt he'd so much as blink. It's almost creepy."

"How does he do it Jowy?"

The young man did not need Riou to elaborate on the question, he knew his best friend well enough to correctly guess the line of thinking that had plagued him. The silence that followed, however, was the result of Jowy trying to find the words that adequately comforted his best friend.

But before an appropriate answer fully formed within his mind, Riou continued. "I just don't understand how he can be so dispassionate about all that's going on around us. How can he just let it happen and not try to stop it?"

"On the other hand," the blond-haired man replied, "How can you condemn him for doing so? That's what's really bothering you isn't it? You know he's picked the right path, but you just can't let go can you…and no matter how much you want to believe it'll work itself out, you think there's more you should be doing."

"Damn it Jowy, do you ever get tired of being right?"

"No."

"Well it really frustrates me," the young man said, pulling his knees close to him and resting his chin on his knees. "I…I just can't get over the image of Toto Village, of all those people who died and…Pilika having lost her family. How many more orphans are there going to be because of this war? All because Luc feels the need to kill himself because of his fate. I just feel helpless against it; like fate is guiding us…and taunting us at the same time. When did we lose control?"

"We never had control Riou, that's the illusion. Not since the day we got these," Jowy replied, raising his right hand to look upon the tattoo upon his skin.

"So then, there really is no hope?"

"Hope will only abandon us if we let go of it. Tir was right Riou, you can't do that to yourself. He already has, and you see what he's like. I looked into his eyes after you hit him with your tonfa, he looked liked he expected and even wanted you to hit him. He hates nothing in this world more than his own existence…and it really scared me to see that."

"So then, how can we endure all the loss of life and all the killing?"

"One step at a time…just like we did when we trained under Master Genkaku. And if either of us stumble along the way, we can count on each other to get us back on our feet."

**

* * *

****His** lungs burned with the exertion of his effort as he crashed his way through the Kuput Forest, each hurried step a heartbeat closer to his destination. When they heard the Christa Village was under attack by the Harmonian advance force, there was no debate, no question for the course before them. They would go to the aid of the village and save the people, or die trying. 

As they reached the gate of the village, Hugo paused at the sight that lay before them. Soldiers were already engaging the enemy and it seemed to be a fairly even battle. Turning to his companion who stood ready to engage, Hugo nodded his head before rushing headlong in the fray. "Sergeant, let's go!"

* * *

**Sierra** floated in abject curiosity, tilting her head slightly to the right as she observed the appointed leader who sat dejected and morose upon the stone bridge. Every now and then, he'd raise his right hand to survey the glove, as if peering through the material to gaze upon the tattoo beneath, only to drop his hands once more and release a heavy sigh.

She wasn't quite sure why he seemed to go about this ritual, but knew there were some unresolved issues of his horrific past that he could not get beyond. With his eyes focused on the trickling stream beneath the bridge, he seemed as if he debated some great weight upon his shoulders.

"Riou's right," the young man said, loud enough that the words reached the ageless vampire, letting her know he knew she was there.

Taking a deep breath and trying desperately to find the comforting words that never readily came to mind, Sierra lowered herself to the ground and walked towards the young man.

"Right about what exactly?"

"I'm a coward," the words seemed almost spoken from another person rather than the dark-garbed general.

As the moments stretched between them, Sierra turned her head from the young man to follow his gaze. She wondered what had brought on this sudden bout of self-persecution, but felt it best to allow the man to tell her himself, should he feel the need.

"I know how to find Luc…the answers been in front of me all along, I've just never…I was just afraid to act upon that?"

"So, what is it you've come to understand?" Sierra prodded, working in her own way to get Tir to open up.

"Luc is after the True Runes…we should find and locate them."

"So, then why bring us all the way to Zexen? If the rumors are correct, most of the True Elemental Runes are in Grasslands."

Raising his hand once more to gaze upon the tattoo, the general could not stop the shiver that worked its way through the extremities of his body. "There's another factor other than Luc we'll need to deal with. Windy wants my rune, and if I make my presence known to Luc that I'm working against him, she'll come for me."

"It is the probable conclusion," Sierra replied, tilting her head again to study the man. "I'm certain that's why Lady Leknaat was so adamant about you being included."

"Of course it is…I've never been anything to Leknaat except a tool to be used to draw out Windy. That's all she cares about."

The angry bite in his words caused a slight twinge of empathy for the young man, as Sierra moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a sign of silent support. The reaction however, was just as unexpected as her own comforting hand, as Tir jerked quickly from her touch and moved several paces away.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed, his body shaking rapidly as he pulled his arms around himself, as though to warm him. As unexpected as the action was, Sierra was even more surprised by the fact that his words actually stung her.

"Am I really so vile that you cannot bare my touch _Lord_ McDohl?"

"Don't you get it?" He said, raising his right hand as if it explained it all. "Don't you know what this Rune wants?"

As the realization came to her, Sierra could not help but laugh at the simplicity of his reaction. "Is that all you're worried about?" Taking a few more steps and crouching to stare at him in the eye, Sierra reached her lithe fingers forward to cup his cheek in her hand. "My soul and my life both belong to my rune. As I told you before McDohl, when it all comes to an end, all we will have is each other."

Tears welled within his eyes as his hand clutch hers, pressing it to his face as if it were a source of life to him. She understood in that moment, the depths of his curse, and wondered how long it had been since he had had human contact…to be touched by another living being. She felt a new sensation totally unfamiliar to her, and rather than think about it, acted upon it and pulled the shivering man into her arms, much the way she did when he awoke from his nightmare some days ago.

After several moments, Tir finally pulled away from the warmth of the comforting embrace, yet the distance that had been in his eyes from the beginning of their journey had settled itself within him once more. Gathering himself to his feet, Tir turned his attention to the east, focusing on the distant land of the Grasslands.

"If Riou is willing to come, tell him we're going to the Grasslands, to find the True Runes."

"So, you've made your decision I see?"

"Yes," the general replied, his eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his choice. "When I make my presence known, Windy will come for me. When that happens, I want you to lead Riou and Jowy to stop Luc."

Sierra raised an eyebrow at the words but did not comment. Instead, she turned and walked up the path until being called back by Tir.

"And Sierra," he said, his voice softer and more gentle than usual, giving the impression this was the Tir he chose to bury within him self. "Thank you."

**A/N:** Well, this chapter took longer than I though to write, and I'm still not happy with it. Originally, this was going to be Riou's flashback chapter, but I couldn't think of anything to carry him through the High East Rebellion, so I stayed with this. Also, not sure but I seriously doubt my section breaks will carry over. Damn and their tampering with the formatting. Anyway, not sure what else I can try, I've used the chapter edit function but can't seem to get it to save my changes.

As for the next chapter, next chapter is where I begin diverging from the original story. Also, Tir and company probably won't be in it or if they are, it'll be a small part, this will focus on the other groups and what they're doing. So, as always, if you were kind enough to read it, please be kind enough to review. Thanks.


	11. Chapter 10: Funeral Rites

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 10: Funeral Rites

The hastily erected military camp was a spectacle of frantic soldiers, each running to gather their gear in preparation of the order forthcoming. Upon learning of the return of the Bishop Sasarai and his entourage, it was surmised that only a few scarce hours remained before each and every soldier within the encampment would be ordered into the Grasslands.

Many among the troops that now parted the path or offered a hasty salute to the commander seemed more than eager to engage the savages of the Grasslands. Yet the one commissioned to lead was not at all eager to carry out his duty. It seemed little more than a political war to the bishop, a war that would only allow a stronger foothold into the rest of the continent for which Harmonia would take full advantage of. That very thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, for there would be no honor in the butchering of those so far inferior to the mighty Harmonian empire.

What was to be gained by conquering the Grasslands? It was a question that had plagued his restless mind since given the order to invade, and the only plausible answer that he came to, was death and destruction. War was not a mere game of chess no more than people were pawns…yet Hikusaak followed his own path, and whether he listened to the wisdom of the masked Bishop or chose this course himself, the end result was ultimately the same.

Sasarai heaved a weary sigh as he dismounted his steed and made for his command tent. He needed time to think, but was not afforded that luxury. In his own sympathetic ignorance, he wanted to give the barbarians a fighting chance, or at the very least, enough time to get out of the way of the slaughter that would be forthcoming. That was why he sent the expeditionary force to Chisha Village…to give them warning, to let them know what was to come. And though he was meant to have started the invasion two weeks prior, he risked his own station to give them that small chance.

"Your holiness?" Dios asked, peering his head around the corner of the entry, waiting patiently to be allowed access. The simple nod from the weary young man was enough as he entered the tent and stood dutifully by the entryway. "If you'll pardon my presumption your grace, is something troubling you?"

A dry chuckle emanated from the shell of human flesh that sat, slumped in the officer's chair as the young man shook his head slightly at the bitterness he felt growing within the pit of his stomach. "There are so many things troubling me now Dios that I don't even know where to start."

As if anticipating the line of thought the bearer of the True Earth Rune had stumbled upon, the military advisor opened his mouth to offer some words of encouragement, only to be silenced by the raised hand of his commander. "Dios, whatever explanations you intend to expunge upon, I have more than likely concluded for myself. I simply wonder sometimes when I became the marionette."

Sighing once more as he rose from his seat, his eyes glancing upon the map that lay in the far corner and outlined the invasion plan for the Grasslands, Sasarai turned his attention to look his confidant firmly in the eye. "I would…appreciate it a great deal Dios, if you forget what I have just said."

"Consider it forgotten bishop," the taller man said, a sad, empathetic smile flitting across the edges of his lips. He wondered what more he could do to support the young man before him, and realized with a heavy heart that he had obviously not done enough.

Satisfied with the response, Sasarai turned to gather the scrolls and maps that would be essential for his mission before turning once more to his advisor. "Tell all the Field Commanders to be ready. We move out within the hour."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You do not like the expectations of others placed upon you, do you Chris?" the young Alma Kinen girl asked, tilting her head slightly as she studied the silver maiden with a look of confirmation to the answer she already knew.

The older woman shook her head, debating how best to answer before turning her face to find her attention locked to that of the young girl's alluring eyes. For a child so young, Yun seemed to possess knowledge that baffled her and would have left many a sage in awe. In a different time perhaps, or at the very least a more peaceful time, this child could have taught the world a great number of things.

"No, I don't," the captain said finally, tearing her attention away from the seer and watching the silhouettes of those coming to perform the ceremony grow larger with each step. "The only fate I've ever believed in was the fate I made for myself. I find it difficult to accept that my life has been decided for me before I was ever born."

"Do you believe Chris, that everything happens for a reason? That our meeting was not by chance?" Yun asked, her lips forming a small smile as she turned her attention only briefly to the approaching forms of her friends and family. "Everything in this world, every event, no matter how seemingly insignificant, is part of a larger, more complicated scale of experiences that guide us to fulfill our destinies. The knowledge of what we learn yesterday will guide us to succeed tomorrow."

"But," Chris paused a moment, her eyes quickly locking the shaman's eyes as she fought with the dreadful conclusion of the coming ceremony. "Yun, if you go through with this, there will be no tomorrow for you. You keep talking about destiny, but what about choice?"

"I do have a choice Chris," Yun replied, taking a step back, effectively placing distance between herself and the knight while at the same time moving closer towards the alter. "I chose to give my life so others may see a tomorrow that I will never know."

"Yun…" the Zexen began, yet the restraining hand of the blond-haired thief silenced any further protests.

"This isn't right…"

"This is Grassland, they have their own way of doing things," Nash replied, watching as the young child embraced her sisters for the final time before moving towards the Sacred Shrine.

"Dying by the sword is noble, but this…this is just throwing away a life that could do so much more. I don't understand."

A dry chuckle escaped the man's voice as he shook his head slightly. "My missus would disagree I'm afraid. She's told me quite often that there is no such thing as a noble death. If an ideal or a dream is worth fighting for, it's worth living for. Dying for a dream does nothing to see it through."

"Harmonian logic I suppose," Chris replied half-heartedly, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. Despite the heavy coat she wore, she could not stop the chill that had settled within her, and whether it was because of the frosty bite that had formed within the air or being made to witness the act about to play itself out, she was uncertain.

Nash had shed his own coat and placed it upon the woman's shoulders, a smile, not at all flirtatious as she had expected, caused a slight flush in her cheeks as she turned her eyes back to the young girl standing upon the alter, the last images she would ever have of the child that had given her so much.

Though, as the crystalline aura enshrined the young shaman, a blast of burning fire exploded behind the group, sending many brave Alma Kinen warriors sprawling to the ground. The man in the black suit marched into the midst of the group, tilting his head from one side to the other as though gauging his prey. Flanking the dark-suited demon was a man who's identity remained concealed behind a great mask, and a beautiful woman with flowing robes that seemed peacefully out-of-place amongst the intruding assembly.

"I'm afraid we cannon allow that child to take the seal of the True Water Rune with her," the masked man replied, raking the gathered warriors with his hidden eyes.

"Demon," Yuiri screamed, drawing her crossbow and aiming it at the chest of the green-garbed man. "You have no right intruding upon this sacred ritual. By the powers of the spirits I command you to leave at once."

In response, many of the gathered warriors charged the intruders, only to be batted away like so many gnats with but a wave of the masked man's hand. "The spirits have no influence over us," the blond-haired being spoke, his lip snarling with the desire to unleash his bloodlust upon the assembled gathering.

"The spirits do not influence you Yuber, but I do!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jimba marched his weary bones towards the Great Hollow, leading the Karayan forces with him. The attack on Iksay Village had been, what could be qualified as a military success, but there was something wholly distasteful about the event. The burning of Karaya village had whipped the tribesmen into a frenzy and thus they unleashed that anger upon the town of Iksay. It was a natural response and not without predictability, but it was his order to engage in the deed, and it was completed.

It took all of his diplomatic knowledge to restrain his tribesmen and keep them from killing the innocent victims caught in the middle of the feud with Zexen, and even still, some villagers had died. He supposed it was inevitable, but the pain that had settled within the center of his being reminded him of his own failure, not just of casualties of Iksay, but on a more personal matter.

The vision he saw before himself at the windmill, the warring emotions of elation at having seen how beautiful his daughter had become to the deeply rooted regret of abandoning her so many years ago left him emotionally exhausted. He, like so many others to bear the True Runes, was a victim of fate. Though still he could not afford the comfort of pitying himself, for despite all he had lost due to the rune, he possessed so much more than most would know. He had a place to call home.

Yet as he approached the cave, he saw the lines of worry that creased the face of his chief, her concern evident in her posture and form. She did not even wait for him to reach her before she began walking hurriedly towards him, a nod of greeting passing between them as she began speaking. "I know you are all tired, but we must move out at once. Chisha Village has been attacked by the Harmonians and Hugo has gone ahead of us to try to protect the village."

A look of utter sadness crossed Jimba's eyes as he turned his vision to gaze towards the distant east. "So, it is happening again."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I've finally found you Yuber," the armored being spoke, his voice sheltering a hatred that none among those gathered in this clearing had ever witnessed as he drew the large sword that hung at his side. "I've come to deliver you into the arms of death."

A slight shudder of uncertainty, and perhaps fear crossed the face of man in the black suit as he became suddenly aware of his adversaries presence. "You've grown poetic since last we've crossed swords Pesmerga," with a quick jerk of his wrists, the man-demon known as Yuber produced his twin blades, a smile of eager anticipation crossing his vile face.

"Yuber," the masked man replied, trying to gather his subordinate's attention. "We haven't time for this."

"On the contrary, there is always time to greet an old friend," the voice of a new presence announced as the aged sorcerer stepped from behind the cluster of trees. "It's been some time since last we met Luc."

"You!" the bishop replied, and though his face was hidden beneath the mask his body jerked in surprise and fear at the unexpected arrivals that continued to interfere with his mission. After a moment of silent contemplation, the young man shook his head and pointed his finger at the ancient mage. "Don't tell me this is Leknaat's doing. Have you become her whore now Crowley?"

"Watch your mouth boy," Mazus responded, approaching the assembly from the other side of the clearing, effectively flanking the gathered forces. "I really don't care what you call the old man, but I am no one's puppet, unlike you."

"Uh…what's going on?" Chris asked, her eyes surveying the collected groups that now faced off from one another. Nash however had taken her shoulder and guided her back from the ensuing melee. Sierra had told him of the forces that were gathering to counter the ambitions of the bishop, yet he had not expected them to converge here, and he certainly did not want to be in the middle when it happened.

"I will not allow you to interfere with my plans," Luc said, raising his hand to initiate the power of the True Wind Rune, only to be blasted by Crowley who was quicker on the casting of his spell.

"You foolish boy, relying so much on your precious True Rune has made you sloppy," Crowley replied, walking closer as Sarah moved protectively in front of the mage's path. "You need not worry however Luc, our task is not to stop you, but to prevent Yuber and Pesmerga from clashing."

"Do not interfere in this old man," the black knight snarled, squeezing the hilt of his sword until the handle groaned in protest.

"You of all people Pesmerga, call me an old man…"

Luc however had risen to feet and quickly sent a blast of wind that battered Crowley away from him while a second burst was sent at Pesmerga, the latter using his shield to deflect the magic. It was at that point that the chaos ensued. Distracted by Luc and Crowley, Sarah was not prepared as Mazus sent a powerful Thunder Spell at her, sending her to the ground before facing Luc.

Yuber, however, taking advantage of Pesmerga's distraction, brought his sword in a deadly arch, only to have the black knight bring his own weapon across his body to deflect the blow. "Coward, is that how you would beat me Yuber? Deception?"

"Don't flatter yourself Pesmerga," the blond demon smirked, slashing his swords at the larger man. "I'd use the same means against anyone…you're nothing special."

"Perhaps," Pesmerga replied, deflecting the first blow with his shield while parrying the second with his sword, swiping at the faster opponent's legs in the hopes of slowing him. "But in a moment, I'll still be breathing."

Mazus drew his hands together, using the force of the Rage and Lightning runes he wielded to unite the magic into a destructive forces that razed the grass around his feet before sending the vicious spell at the younger sorcerer. Sarah reacted in kind, casting Silent Lake to nullify the spell, which succeeded only in limiting its power. Despite the barrier he erected and Sarah's spell, Luc was still buffeted by the force of the attack, his mind shaken by the sheer power unleashed upon him.

Regardless, he raised his right hand, initiating the full power of the Wind Rune as Mazus sent spell after spell in his direction. The True Wind Rune itself cast the essence of the great wind dragon, sending the full power towards the elder spell caster, and knocking him to the ground in a heap.

The archers of Alma Kinen took the opportunity to fire their salvo of arrows at the now clear path of the masked bishop, only to have the projectiles deflected by his own magic.

Fred Maximillian was not a man to stand idly by while the forces of good and evil engaged in combat before him. Though he was uncertain who stood on which alignment, he was positive the man in the black suit who had attacked them all earlier was definitely evil, and as such, he was his target.

Running full sprint, the Maximillian Knight brandished his sword, swiping furiously at the twin sword master. Yuber reacted quickly, pushing off from Pesmerga and spinning his body the right to avoid the attack while bringing the flat of his blade against the back of Fred's armor, knocking the unbalanced knight to the ground. Quickly bringing his weapon in a near invisible swing towards the disoriented nuisance, Yuber's strike was brought up short as Chris had joined the fray, her own weapon halting the demon's stroke.

Before Yuber could react however, the powerful hand of Pesmerga gripped the shoulder of his coat, and using the body of the blond warrior as a weapon, the black knight swung his adversary into the bulk of a nearby tree, the force causing the trunk to splinter. Chris watched in shock at the complete disregard of life for those around them as the two warriors continued to battle. Her eyes however, shifted from the conflict at hand to the shimmering light that now began to fade, informing of the completion of the ceremony. "Yun…"

Pesmerga had not finished with Yuber yet, as he slammed the fiend into the ground, the body of the shaken combatant bouncing a few times before coming to rest some feet away. "So Pesmerga," Yuber snarled, spitting the trickle of blood from his mouth yet savoring the taste on his tongue, "Now you use deception to beat me?"

"It is as you've said Yuber," the dark warrior replied, raising his sword and preparing to defeat his antagonist once and for all. "When you fight the devil, be a devil yourself."

However, before the deathblow could be completed, the powerful blast of wind knocked Pesmerga off his feet as Crowley stepped forward. "I already said Pesmerga, I can't allow either of you to kill the other." Crowley said simply, turning his attention to the now downed Yuber and using the same magic he summoned against the Black Knight, struck the blond warrior, the impact causing his body to form an impression in the rocky earth.

Turning his attention toward Luc and Mazus as they continued to battle, the elder sorcerer shook his head at how impetuous his pupil could be. "I suggest you leave young lady," he said to the stunned Chris as she helped the shaken Maximillian to his feet. "Things are about to become very unpleasant."

Boggled by the idea that anything could be worse than this, Chris nodded her head quickly and helped Fred to move from the battle. "Nash, Rico, let's go!"

"Yuimi," Mazus called, launching a series of lightning blast at Sarah as the skilled mage cast spell after spell to deflect the attacks. "Do you still control the force shield?"

"Yes Lord Mazus," she replied, again launching an arrow that was expectantly deflected by Luc.

"Then as we discussed, get your people to the village and seal it off."

Without further words, the Alma Kinen matriarch directed her tribeswomen to return to the village, leaving the battle behind.

Yuber, having collected himself to his feet, drove the bulk of his fist into the back of Crowley, yet was unprepared as the hammer of Pesmerga's elbow connected with the back of his neck. The Black Knight then grabbed the folds of Yuber's coat and flung the warrior violently into the woods, the blond demon landing sharply on his shoulder blades before using his own momentum to flip back to his feet, his swords drawn once more and a look of utmost hate on painting his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chris made it to Alma Kinen village, shaken and startled at the battle still transpiring. Immediately upon returning, Yuiri began uttering the sacred words that would fortify the force field and protect those within the border of the village.

"Wha…what just happened back there?" Chris replied, her breathing labored as she turned her eyes towards Nash. "You know something about this don't you? I saw it in your eyes when those mages appeared. What's going on Nash?"

"The Destructive Forces that Yun mentioned to you. Some of great power seek to oppose them, but…" Whatever words Yuri was intending to say died on her lips as her eyes grew in abject horror of the scene beyond the village.

Trees toppled to the ground in a great cloud of dust as twin cyclones emerged, battering the area. A third cyclone soon joined the fray, followed by an explosion of lighting and fire that illuminated the darkened sky and formed pillars of chaos that seemed intent upon destroying the land the combatants stood upon. As the unseen battle played itself out, the Wind Dragon, empowered by a grotesque shield of ice that protected it, again emerged, launching attack after attack upon the tormented earth, its roars deafening as it battled back the forces that engaged it. The scene was such that none who bore witness to the full extent of the magic was left unaffected, and many knew the battle itself would haunt their nightmares for the rest of their lives.

The three cyclones, spiraling violently and uprooting trees in its course, faltered only briefly before merging together to form a tornado of incalculable size. The pillar of lightning and fire joined with the tornado and the two forces seemed to battle each other as they merged…and for but a brief moment, though she had seen so much within her life, Chris was left utterly horrified, as if the gates of Hell itself opened up beneath the shrine. The wind dragon let loose a renewed call of defiance, launching its attack once more at the ground before both the dragon and the pillar of chaos faded into oblivion, leaving only the darkness of the seemingly out of place calm night.

Breathing heavily as she lowered her arms, her prayers exhausted as she dropped heavily to her knees, Yuiri raised her weary head to look upon the Silver Maiden. "That is the force Yun warned of Chris. Those that wished to steal the sacred seal to unlock the True Water Rune…they are the ones to be feared."

"What of the others?" Chris asked, unable to tear her attention away from the place that had now become so quiet. "Who were they? Yuri said they were opposing…"

"Their names are unimportant, but they are not our enemies." Yuiri replied, struggling from the effort to fortify the barrier with her spells as she rose to her shaking legs. "This is what Yun gave her life for Chris, to protect the seal from those who would use the True Runes for ill. She had faith in you that you would carry through with this task. But, as I've heard you say…you are not a believer in fate. So, the choice is yours Lady Chris."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Crowley and Mazus stood at opposite ends of the clearing, each winded but standing as they faced Luc and Sarah. During the battle, the powers unleashed had rendered Pesmerga and Yuber unconscious, as the two laid near their respective envoys.

"What now Luc?" Mazus chided, tilting his head as he smiled at the equally exhausted bearer of the True Rune.

"I have no purpose to stay here, as your meddling has cost me the seal. But if the two of you should ever interfere with me again, then I will unleash the true power of my rune."

"Good, because I'm tired of holding back," Crowley replied, turning his smile towards his former ally. "But you need not concern yourself from any further interference from _us_, we are only here to stop Pesmerga and Yuber…which we have done."

The tone and choice of words the ancient sorcerer used were not lost on the bishop, and he would contemplate what other influence Leknaat would send to him, but those musings would wait until later. As the portal appeared beneath the exhausted mages and the prone form of Yuber, Luc turned his back on his two former companions.

"Remember," the mage called over his shoulder, "Do not interfere with me again."

With that, the volatile Luc vanished into the portal, followed by his companions. Mazus smirked as he walked towards his teacher, an appraising eye surveying the surroundings. It was amazing that despite the battle, only the few trees destroyed by the magic were effected, the grass and the shrine itself remained perfectly intact, showing the proof that Yun's spirit did in deed protect the land.

"A very interesting bluff Crowley. You call this holding back?"

Crowley shook his head slightly, wondering if Mazus would ever fully understand, no matter how many lifetimes they had, it was still all about power for him, rather than knowledge. "At any rate, we've completed our tasks…let us collect Pesmerga and return to Magician Island and notify Leknaat. I would like to get back to my studying."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luc wandered a few paces before collapsing in his seat. Teleporting back to Caleria, the Bishop took stock of the information gathered as he massaged his tender arm. Though unexpected, the battle with Crowley and Mazus took more out of him than he expected, and it would take some time before his full power would return.

Though something troubled him even more than the unexpected appearance of the two great sorcerers. If Leknaat had sent such formidable opposition to prevent Pesmerga and Yuber from dueling, then what would she have sent against him? The idea was almost frightening, and despite his best efforts, he could repress the shudder of uncertainty that worked its way up his spine.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

McDohl and his companions reached Duck Village with little delay, the journey taking a mere week as they marched towards the shrine of the Flame Champion. With the situation quickly deteriorating, Leknaat revealed the location to them…it was now only a matter of time before they met with Luc.

To be continued

A/N: Well, my first major action sequence. I really wanted this fight to be powerful and a bit overwhelming…but I also wanted to include Chris and company in the Alma Kinen fight as well, because it just seemed wrong not to. Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. As always, if you're kind enough to read it, please be kind enough to review.

Next chapter will start discussing the new Flame Champion and I think it should be. Anyway, thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11: The Bear and The Fox

A/N: Okay, it's been AGES since I updated this story and I'm really sorry about that. Motivation hasn't been kind to me as of late. Anyway, I'm taking yet another approach with this chapter. The italics are actually first person while all the rest is third person. It'll make sense and hopefully you'll figure out the parallel between what I'm doing and…well, hopefully if I pull it off right, you'll figure it out.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**War of the Runes: Chapter 11**

**The Fox and the Bear**

My mother told me this parable long ago, and I can't help but remember it during all the events that have shaped my life over these past many weeks. It was a story she said, that her grandmother invented and was and still is a favorite to tell around the cooking fires. I'm not much of a storyteller, but I'll try my best to relate it to you.

_Once upon a time, in a forest not unlike the ones that occupy the Grasslands, lived a menagerie of animals, each living in perfect harmony with one another. In fact, many had become great friends, and would help their neighbors whenever they needed it. Bunnies and squirrels would collect berries while birds would gather the fruit from high within the branches and at the end of the day; everyone joined together and celebrated their friendship. _

_It was a time that knew no strife, no bitterness and no jealousy. Simply a time when all that nature could offer was abundant and those who shared in that abundance did so with an effortless kindness. It mattered little that they were of different species, they were friends and that was what counted._

Until the day Hikula the great bear came to their forest… 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The screams of frustration and anger echoed through the hallowed halls of the Magician's Sanctum as the large, black armored being thrashed about madly, trying desperately to break free of the magical restraints that confined him. As his cell door opened, Pesmerga turned his hateful eyes to the Executor of Balance as the blind seer glided into the room, followed closely by Crowley and Mazus.

"Release me witch and I'll make your death quick!" the volatile warrior proclaimed, tugging again at the thick shackles.

"Pesmerga," Leknaat said softly, hoping the bitter man would come to understand her reasoning for doing what she did. "The world is in a delicate balance right now. We cannot allow you to engage Yuber while the scales are still too easy to tip. You must understand this."

"I understand that when I get free, I will lay your castle to waste woman. How dare you chain me?"

Sighing softly as she waved her hand, Leknaat teleported the heavily armored being from the castle.

"Where…"

"I sent him to the other side of the world," Leknaat said, interrupting Mazus' question. "It will take some time for him to come back this far and when he does, the crisis will, with luck, be over."

"You realize he may well make good his threat when he returns?"

"As long as he has his single-minded pursuit to occupy him, I don't believe I should be concerned." Leknaat replied evenly, as she turned towards the retreating form of Crowley. "Are you…going somewhere Crowley?"

"My task is finished Lady Leknaat, and I wish to get back to my studies," the aged sorcerer replied simply, pausing in his pace yet not bothering to turn to address the bearer of the Gate Rune.

"Is that so? I was hoping you might wish to lend more of your support."

"As I've said, my task is finished…" And with that, Crowley continued his trek down the corridor.

"I agree with the old man," Mazus replied, knowing Leknaat could not see the look of finality on his face but could hear it in his voice. "I can't let him continue to expand his knowledge without challenging him myself. Besides, there is nothing left for me to do here."

With that, the great sorcerer teleported himself from the castle, leaving the blind guardian alone with her thoughts. "They have left then I presume?" Hellion asked, her silent steps unheard by the preoccupied senses of Leknaat.

"Yes, though I cannot say it is unexpected it will make things more difficult."

"I've just finished another session and have not been able to pin down a location of Windy or Luc."

"Indeed, and that is what worries me. I've been able to mask Tir's presence much as she has done for Luc, yet when he reveals himself, she will know. I wonder Hellion…if I have done the right thing by bringing him into this."

"All we have is faith that it'll work out Lady Leknaat. Nothing else can give us comfort in this day and age."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Hikula was a great and noble beast, yet was equally greedy and obsessed with taking what he believed was his. And so, he entered the tranquil forest, and began feasting upon all the food from the animals. Many starved because of the gluttonous desires of the great bear, yet he cared little for the suffering he caused. _

_Indeed, those who at first challenged Hikula were struck down under his powerful claws. Even the great wolf, Zapoli, who defended the forest, was defeated by the might of the bear. With Zapoli struck down, the forest creatures could do nothing but retreat further into the woods, and thus, Hikula now claimed more than half of the forest as his own. _

_Those who survived his wrath were forced to live on just enough to keep them alive, yet still, the great Hikula demanded that every day they gather food for him, for he was too noble and important to do such a menial task himself. Thus, the forest animals gathered the berries and fruit and the twigs until they were nigh gone, yet still Hikula demanded more._

"_You should be grateful I am here," the bear said to them. "For I keep you safe. If you wish to be allowed to live, then you must feed my belly. I am content to eat berries and fruit and twigs, but I will eat you if there is nothing left to offer." _

"_Oh woe is us," proclaimed the elder mandrake, "If you take all of our food, then we shall all starve, and you will have no one to gather food for you, should you not give us a little more food, so we will not go hungry?"_

"If you starve little one," Hikula said, glaring at the small duck before continuing. "Then I shall find another forest. I did not grow to be this large by going hungry myself." And with that, the great bear gobbled up the elder duck.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Joshua Levenheit dismounted his great dragon and strode with hastened steps into the Crystal Palace of Harmonia. He had quite expected numerous guards to bar his entrance, yet the absence of such resistance proved rather disconcerting. He could only assume the High Priest Hikusaak opened the path for him, which gave no doubt to the great man's mind that he was expected.

As he reached the chamber at the end of the seemingly endless corridor, the large, oaken doors parted of their own accord, allowing access to the grandiose chamber beyond. With thoughtful reverence, Joshua bowed before entering the chamber, and continued his march.

The room was spacious and well lit, adorned with numerous artifacts and scrolls of times long since forgotten. At the center however, was the point in which all light ceased to exist, as the shadowy figure seated in the ornate throne shifted slightly to the arrival of his guest.

"So, the great Joshua Levenheit has come out of his hole to pay me a visit," the voice replied, sounding as shadowy as the figure cloaked in the darkness, as though many voices spoke as one.

"I've come only to try to talk some sense into you old friend," the Dragon Knight commander replied, his eyes pitiless as he gazed upon what had become of the person he once knew.

The dry, mirthless laugh to follow was not at all what Joshua had expected, and sent a slight shiver up his spine as he quickly dispatched his own reevaluation of his course. "Since when have I needed your council?"

"Since you've taken leave of your senses," the Dragon Knight replied, his hand instinctively tightening around the shaft of his spear. "You wage war, for what end? Destruction? Death? Chaos? This isn't the Hikusaak I knew so long ago."

"Indeed it is not," the High Priest replied, rising from his throne and stepping from the platform. "I have had an epiphany since last we met Lord Levenheit. The entire world is in a state of constant war, and the only way to save the world from itself is to unite the various lands under one flag. And those who will not bow will be crushed under my boot."

"You truly are mad," Joshua replied, shaking his head as he closed his eyes in pity of the ramblings of the great being before him. "Do you understand what Luc is intending? He will not gather the True Runes for you."

"Indeed, I am well aware of Luc's ambitions, and I know equally that he will not succeed. God is not impotent enough to allow his own creation to be destroyed."

"And by God, you are referring to…"

"Myself, of course," Hikusaak said, the voice from the being still echoing in numerous tones and pitches, a bazaar and unnatural occurrence. "When I collect the 27 True Runes, I shall ascend to the highest throne, and cast down the warmongers."

"Then your own life will be the first to be dispatched," Joshua replied, his words coming bitterly as he pointed the blade of his spear at the great being before him.

"When did you become such a hypocrite?"

"When did you become a raving lunatic?" The Dragon Knight retaliated, shaking his head sadly as he lowered his weapon. "When you gained that Rune Hikusaak, you started oppressing your people to your will. That's not leadership, that's tyranny, and that's why I supported the Scarlet Moon Empire when they broke away from you, because you lost your way."

Again, laughter echoed from the shapeless form as the being stepped closer, yet the shadow seemed to follow, still shrouding the being in darkness. "All leaders are nothing more than tyrants, Joshua. They bend their countries to their own will and shape a world in their own vision. The peasants merely exist and the nobles oppress along with the rulers. There is no place in this world for the weak or the weak of spirit."

"Then I suggest you visit Toran, and see how true leadership operates."

"Oh…do not worry, I will be visiting Toran, as soon as I conquer the Grasslands. I should think I would find it most fascinating to see how much they have grown."

Joshua quickly leveled his spear, aiming it at the High Priest as a look of utmost hate crossed his features. "I will not allow you to proceed with this insanity any longer Hikusaak, you and I…our fates shall be decided here."

"My, what incessant posturing," a new voice responded within the chamber, drawing both True Rune bearers to turn their attention to the glimmering light that began to materialize a being within the chamber. As the light faded, the two former friends realized the presence before them, and were overcome by a cascade of emotions, none of which were pleasant ones. "You two have been quite entertaining to watch, however, I think its time I leveled the field." And with that, Windy moved further into the chamber.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_The elder mandrake's words had infuriated the great Hikula and he soon attacked those animals that still lived, killing many more before his anger was abated. Terrified, the remaining inhabitants were driven to the far corner of the forest, and Hikula's influence had grown even more. He now ruled all but a small and insignificant part of the forest, and his reign was both great and brutal. _

_Then, one day, Fiamma, the scarlet fox came to Hikula. "So you are the great lord of this forest?" Fiamma had asked, surveying the large bear with a doubtful eye. "You do not appear so great as that."_

"_How dare you speak to me so," Hikula responded, standing on his hindquarters and raising himself to his full height. "You should know when to hold your tongue little fox."_

"_Indeed, but I have been away and have not witnessed the lord's greatness. Might I ask a challenge of you?" Intrigued by the newcomer and eager to prove his power, the lord quickly consented to allow Fiamma to challenge him._

"_Well then, follow me and I shall see with my own eyes your greatness," said the fox, as he led the lumbering bear into the forest until they came upon the river. With three great leaps, the fox leapt from rock to rock before landing on the other side of the bank. "Now then oh great Hikula, if you are so grand, you should be able to clear the river with one jump. As I took three jumps, it should only take you one."_

_Hikula responded not, but simply backed his grand mass from the water before taking a running jump. "Satisfied of my greatness now?" Hikula said, having cleared the river in one leap._

"_Indeed I am impressed," the fox replied, yet doubtfully shaking his head once more. "However, that only proves you are three times as great as I, and as I am insignificant, that does little to convince me of all that you claim."_

"_Then what more would you have me do to prove myself?" the prideful Hikula responded._

_Thinking quickly, Fiamma led Hikula to a great oak that stood imposingly willful within the forest. "If you are so great, can you push over this tree?" _

_Hikula moved to the great tree and pushed, leaning his body against the trunk and rocking his weight to break the trunk. It took several minutes before the first sound of splintering wood was heard and many more before the tree itself began to sway in accord with bear's effort. After nearly an hour of effort however, the tree gave way, the mighty oak submitting to the strength of the great bear._

"_Does that not satisfy you now little one?" Hikula asked breathlessly, amused at the shocked and unexpected look on Fiamma's face._

"_Indeed I am, Lord of the Forest. You are far greater than you claim," the fox bowed. "You must be tired milord, allow me to take you somewhere where you can rest yourself."_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lucia stood within the center of Chisha Village, her eyes surveying the preparations being made by the clansmen in an effort to fortify the perimeter. It came as no surprise that Chief Sana had fled. In all truthfulness, she was relieved of the fact, as the chief of the Chisha Clan was no warrior, and should the Harmonian forces advance beyond this village, at least one Clan Chief would survive to reunite the Grasslands.

Sighing deeply as she drew a deep breath that filled her lungs with the sweetness of the Grasslands air, Lucia felt a momentary twinge of regret. She knew the situation was hopeless. Having seen only a portion of the great Harmonian army 15 years ago during the Dunan Unification War, she knew what they were now up against, and knew equally that this battle would be over quick, and more than likely, they would all die. Thus, her regret was not from her own death, but that she would not be able to see Hugo grow to be the fine man she knew he would become. That realization was a festering wound that seemed to drain the life from her as she turned her tired eyes towards the Karayan warrior fast approaching.

"Chief Lucia, they are coming," the messenger said breathlessly as he turned his eyes in the direction of the front gate.

"So soon?" The chief asked, her eyes growing in surprise at the realization before her.

"No, its not the Harmonians that are approaching, it is the Zexen ironheads."

"Hmph," the large lizard chief replied as he joined Lucia's side before turning his eyes towards the cowering messenger. "Do they appear to be in attack formation?"

"Uh…no Chief Dupa, they are few in number and showing a white flag. It appears as though they wish to speak…"

"Oh, we shall speak with then," Dupa replied, gripping the shaft of his weapon tightly. "They shall hear what our blades have to say."

"Wait Dupa," Lucia replied, laying a calming hand on the chief's arm. "If they are brave enough to come this far into Zexen territory, then we should at least hear them out."

"But…"

"Send word to allow the Zexen's into the gates, but block it off the moment they enter," Lucia replied, rolling over Dupa's pending protest. "If this is truly a trap to lull us into a false sense of security, then they will learn first hand, the nature of Grassland courtesy."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Fiamma led the great bear into the heart of the forest, where he showed him a large cave for Hikula to rest in. "This will suit you, I think," the fox replied, as the powerful bear lumbered his form into the tight fit of the opening._

"_Indeed, I shall be very comfortable in here."_

"_I am pleased to hear that milord," Fiamma said, bowing once more. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall see to it you received all the food you wish." And with that, the scarlet fox had vanished into the forest._

_Soon, Fiamma returned, carrying a large amount of food for Hikula. The bear did not even bother to offer or acknowledge the fox's presence as he greedily ate the fruits and berries supplied to him. For several days it went on like that, with Fiamma bringing food to the large bear, and the latter feasting himself upon the banquet provided for him. When he woke in the morning, there would be food waiting for him, and during the day, he would receive his regular helpings._

_One day, however, upon waking, Hikula noticed there was no food waiting for him in his den. Sniffing around and growing furious at being forgotten, the large bear saw the pile sitting outside his cave. Struggling to his feet and moving with slow, steady paces, Hikula made to leave to cave, only to see that his shoulders would not fit._

"_Ah…Good Morning great Lord of the Forest," Fiamma said, coming from around the hill to gaze at the trapped bear. "You seem to be having a problem."_

"_Fiamma, give me my food," Hikula said, pawing desperately for the ripe and beautiful berries that set just out of his reach. _

"_You have yet to figure it out have you Hikula?" Fiamma replied as he picked up a particularly juicy berry and ate it. _

"_What are you talking about? Give me my food!" Hikula roared, straining his paw to reach the bounty._

"_What I mean is, this was only your food when you were able to fit outside your cave. Now that you are trapped, it is no longer your food, it belongs to the forest again."_

Angry and bitter at the words, Hikula let loose a roar of warning that shook the forest, drawing many of the animals from their hiding place. "How dare you? Did you not witness my strength?"

"_Yes indeed, a fine example jumping over the river. By doing so, you showed me that though the river can be violent, you surpassed it. Life will give you the means to get where you need to be, as I used the rocks protruding from the water…but you choose to ignore that and flaunt yourself as superior to even the violence of the river."_

"_And yet you wished me to knock down a tree to prove my strength?"_

_Fiamma smiled at the frustration tearing from the voice of the angry bear. "A tree is firm, majestic and unyielding even to the great storm, yet it does not flaunt its power. It gives fruit to feed us; it gives shelter from the sun and home for the birds. You seem to care little for preserving the sanctity of life and that is what you showed me."_

_Groaning in pain of being pinned between the openings of the cave, Hikula reached again to obtain his breakfast before giving up. "And you fed me every day?"_

"_Yes, and I must admit, you have quite a healthy appetite," the crafty fox replied. "You have shown me that you will allow your greed to consume you, so much so that you become too large to support yourself, and now, that which you desperately want, is out of your reach."_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, the Flame Champion is…"

The young Karayan Warrior stepped forward, studying the staff and tunic laid upon the chair in reverence to the deceased hero. "How will we protect the Grasslands now?"

"Son," Sana remarked, a small yet mournful smile teasing the edges of her lips. "The spirits of the dead don't protect the living, we who still draw breath must do that. You will see given time."

"Then who shall inherit the title of Flame Champion Sana?" Geddoe asked, focusing his good eye on his former friend's lover. Yet the answer he received was a simple shaking of the aged woman's head.

"Even my beloved could not see who would carry on after him, he only knew you three would be brought together, though for whatever reason that may be, he was uncertain," the saddened eyes of the elder chief shined beneath the mask of sorrow and regret.

"Then, if there is to be no other objections," Geddoe replied, looking pointedly at both Hugo and Chris. "I say you should take that title."

"Wha…me?" Hugo replied, his eyes wide as he turned his face to gaze once more on the shrine of the fallen hero.

"I see no reason why it should not be you," Geddoe continued, a rare smile flitting across his otherwise stoic features. "Sana respects you enough to bring you here, that alone forces me to evaluate you as more than a mere boy. Besides, in the short time I've known you in this cavern, I have seen…parallels between you and him; nothing so grand as to stand out, but small habits of character that I cannot ignore. I believe you have inherited his spirit, it is only right that you inherit his rune."

Hugo was taken aback by the suggestion and when he turned his eyes towards Lady Chris, he saw a deeply thoughtful look adorning her flawless face. Frowning deeply in thought, she seemed to struggle with her own conclusions before nodding her head once in affirmation. "I agree with Geddoe's suggestion, but for wholly different purposes. You are a Grasslander, and it should be your duty to protect your home. And I daresay, the greedy Zexen Council will find a means to abuse the rune should I attempt to take it. Besides, you have a strength Hugo, that's easily visible, and a will that even I could not match. As I can give no objections why you should not have it, and many why I cannot take it, I see no reason in arguing the point further. Take the power Hugo, and save your home."

A glimmer of understanding and purpose shining from his eyes as he stared fixedly upon the staff, Hugo took a willful step forward and approached his destiny. "Mr. Flame Champion, please…if you can hear me, I beg of you to give me the power to save the Grasslands…to become a hero like you. Please, show how to be strong enough to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

As Hugo touched the Flame Champion's weapon, the interior of the shrine began to shake as the releasing of the True Fire Rune became apparent to the gathered warriors. A fire of unknown origin burst into life upon Hugo's right hand as his eyes grew wide with fearful understanding. Despite the heat that coursed his bloodstream and the flame that consumed his hand, he could see the emblazoned tattoo form upon his untouched skin as the True Fire Rune settled within him.

"I…the True Rune, it found me worthy." Hugo replied softly as he cradled his hand. "Thank you…"

"You do realize of course Hugo, that this is a heavy burden to bear," Geddoe replied, walking forward and placing his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Yes," Hugo replied, a small smile of uncertainty crossing his young face. "But…if the Rune did indeed find me worthy, then I should try to live up to that expectation."

"In all honesty," a new voice spoke, drawing everyone's attention to the intruders that had come uninvited to this sanctum. "The burden for all True Rune bearers is beyond any human's ability to shoulder. You would be wise to give that Rune to me."

"You?" Chris spoke angrily upon immediately recognizing the intruders as the ones she fought in Alma Kinen Village. "What more do you want from us?"

"So, I see the Silver Maiden is here," the masked bishop remarked, a gaiety echoing from his voice as he surveyed the knight. "You do not have an army to save you this time Captain, nor those two meddling sorcerers, and you have no hope of winning this."

"There is always hope Luc," the young voice called as the red and black-garbed tonfa wielder stepped from the shadows of the far corner. "That is something you've never realized."

"You?" Yuber replied, brandishing his twin blades as he glared wickedly at the wielder of the Bright Shield Rune. "I have always longed to challenge you again."

Yet the sudden appearance of the silver-haired vampire appearing before the demon warrior cut off his desired rant as Sierra made her presence known as well.

"Oh not again," Chris replied in exasperation, hoping simply that the world would stop spinning long enough for her to get a handle on the situation.

"Leknaat did this, didn't she?" Luc responded, backing up as he turned his eyes from Riou to Sierra, only to back into the weighted end of a heavy staff.

"What was your first tip off?" Jowy smiled, his amusement turning quickly to action as he leveled his staff as the mage.

"No," Luc screamed, waving his hand and unleashing a blast of wind that sent Jowy tumbling the length of the corridor. "I won't let you interfere with my destiny…"

"Your destiny, Luc…is to die here and now," the newest voice spoke; causing the blood within the ageless man to freeze at the sound of the voice he had long since forgotten.

"L…Lord McDohl?" Luc, replied. Had he found the intrusion of these powerful beings alarming, than the newest presence gripped him with a fear he had never before known.

"Come now Luc," Tir said, taking several steps while holding out his right hand as it glowed an ominous light, "You needn't be so formal…after all, are we not friends? Call me Tir…"

"You…you keep that away from me!" Luc said, backing up as he stumbled in his haste to place distance between himself and the bearer of the Soul Eater. It was Yuber who had intervened, stepping in between Luc and McDohl and holding his twin swords in position.

With all the speed he possessed, Tir moved quickly, dodging the first blow while his staff parried Yuber's second. Before the Black Knight could react however, Tir's right hand gripped the blond warrior's throat. "I give you one chance to step out of my way Yuber, or by God I'll unleash this Rune on top of you!"

A smile of satisfaction crossed the dark warrior's face as he glared at the general with his unnatural eyes. "Why Lord McDohl, you've become dark…it suits you."

"Uh…I'm totally lost," Hugo said, holding his knives in the ready yet not sure what was happening. Chris seemed to have given up trying to figure out what was going on, yet Geddoe surveyed each person in the group with a knowing eye, his mind quickly realizing who each person was, and more importantly, what they bore within their bodies.

"It's time to go back Luc," Riou replied, stealing a quick glance towards Sierra who seemed distrustfully interested in Chris. With her attention drawn back to the group, Sierra raised her right hand, invoking the power of the Moon Rune, followed by Riou and Jowy who summoned the Rune of Beginning. Tir however, seemed to be toying with the idea of following through with his threat before jabbing the end of his staff into Yuber's throat and summoning the Soul Eater. As the three True Runes formed a barrier around the soon to be captives, Luc turned towards the timid sorceress.

"Sarah, get us out of here!" Albert commanded.

As the portal formed, Luc turned his attention back to gaze Tir fully in the eye. "This is not over McDohl…tell Leknaat she can't stop me, and sending the four of you won't change anything…" With that, Luc lashed out, blasting the distracted McDohl away with a burst of wind before vanishing into the now formed portal.

Yuber turned his eyes towards Riou, a hungry expression of pending anticipation eagerly lining his face. "I look forward to seeing you again…you, the bearer of the Bright Shield Rune."

Before Tir could gather himself to his feet, the four genocide activists vanished within the portal, much to the distress of those that stood before them.

"Damn it!" Jowy screamed, bringing the bulk of his staff against the floor where the portal existed mere moments before. "How could they escape? Our Runes should have been able to hold them here…"

"It was that girl, Sarah," Sierra replied calmly, turning her eyes back to the presence of the three warriors who stood in relative confusion behind them. "Crowley made mention that she was Sindar. If that's so, then she is born with an unnatural understanding of magic, and even may hold powers that our Runes cannot counter."

"Regardless…we need to find…"

"Wait a minute," Hugo barked, moving quickly to put his hand against Tir's chest to draw his attention to the young hunter. "Just who the Hell are you people? Who were they? And what are doing here?"

"We are under no obligation to tell you anything," Tir replied, his eyes causing the newest True Rune bearer to back away cautiously.

"That's not good enough," Chris said, moving to Hugo's side. Though she was less intimidated by the convictions of Tir's soulless eyes, she nevertheless fell a shiver of discomfort from Sierra. "I was in Alma Kinen when those three mages attacked us trying to get the True Water Seal…then some knight in black armor shows un and two mages appear and all Hell breaks lose. I want some answers as to what is going on…"

"Who we are is not your concern, who they are is our business and what is going on is something you needn't concern yourself with," Tir replied again, shouldering his way past Hugo as he made his way down the lengthy corridor.

"Hey…wait!" But the gentle hand of Riou resting upon the young man's shoulder halted any further debate.

"Its not worth worrying about," the tonfa master replied. "But you should all get back soon. Harmonia is making a move into the Grasslands. The Zexen Knights have come to lend their assistance, but they'll need all the help they can get." With no further words, Riou moved to follow Tir, joined quickly by Jowy and Sierra, who shot one last searching glance towards Chris.

"Wha…who were they?" Hugo asked, turning his attention to the Zexen captain. "Those mages seemed really scared of them."

"I'm not sure, but one of the warriors of Alma Kinen told me that there were forces working against the Destructive Forces, I think we've just met them, but…_the names those mages were using when addressing them…I've heard those names before_." Chris' thoughts were interrupted however as she turned a worried eye towards Hugo. "We need to get back. If what they said was correct, Harmonia is already invading."

As the two raced down the corridor, Geddoe took a moment to turn his eye towards the knowingly silent Sana who simply nodded her head once as though she knew what the man was thinking. Taking a great breath, Geddoe turned his own attention to the ceiling and said quietly, "Leknaat…we need to have a talk."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luc screamed in frustration as he overturned the table sitting in the center of the room. His breath was labored and his spirit weary as he gazed around his three companions. "I never thought she'd bring those ghosts out of hiding to hunt me down."

"You needn't worry about them. If we stick to the operation, everything will work out according to plan. We have far more mobility than they do, so we can avoid them in the future," Albert replied, taking a small sip of tea before continuing. "Besides, they've given up the one advantage they had…the element of surprise. Though we may not have gotten the True Fire Rune, this was not a complete failure at all, because we now know who your former mentor is using against us."

"Not only that," the shadow replied, as the shimmering light emitted within the center of the chamber, casting shadows along the wall as Windy materialized before the four. The she looked a little worse for wear; she seemed in better spirits than Luc had ever known her. "But the mission can still be salvaged, for I shall not be preoccupied next time and will be there to lend my support. And should McDohl again come out of hiding, I will be prepared to give him a proper greeting."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Milia gave her final command to the few remaining subordinates that waited for their instructions before hurrying off. With the threat of a continent wide invasion by the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia possible if not probable, the Vice Commander had increased the number of scouts to verify the borders of both Dunan and Toran remained untouched. If Dunan were to fall, then Toran would be the next target and then, the Dragon Knights would again be called into battle.

Though her experience in dealing with Harmonia was limited, she knew enough to take no chances. There would be time enough to worry about how hard she was pushing her knights later, but for now, the safety of the region rested upon her decisions.

She felt it at first as a mere annoyance that she disregarded as fatigue, until the pain began to increase sharply in her right arm. Sagging against the wall of the corridor, Milia found her legs would no longer support her weight as she sagged to the ground. Fire, pain and agony exploded from her limb, igniting every nerve in her body as the surge continued to build. Lurching forward to her hands, Milia retched at the pain that tore at her, her hands instinctively moving to the source of the discomfort, the graft of the Dragon Rune that had burned itself onto her skin.

A shiver of desperation filled her body as she gazed at the undeniable truth written upon her hand, and the story she now knew it meant. Choking on the sob that she was unwilling to let loose, as if the action would confirm her worst fears, she squeezed her eyes tight and cradled her pained arm against herself. After a moment of deep, calming breaths, Milia opened her eyes again, hoping her fatigue was the result of the offending image, yet to her great distress, the symbol of the True Rune still shown upon her hand.

"Commander," Milia whispered as she traced the pattern upon her hand, her eyes clouding in the reality of the situation and the truth behind why she obtained the Dragon Rune. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Okay, you might be wondering a bit about the parable I wrote up in here, well, I'm not going to tell you. But do me a favor, when you read this story, keep in mind, because it will play a BIG role as to the overall strategies behind what is happening. Also, I don't intend to discuss what happened between Windy/Hikusaak/Joshua in the tower, I feel it's best some things should be left a mystery…ha ha. Yes, I am evil. As always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to let me know what you think. Thanks ever so much.


	13. Chapter 12: Hour of Desperation

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 12: Hour of Desperation

Chisha Village

Chaos and an overwrought sense of disorganization was witnessed amongst the four companions who bore witness to the scene of this small village, as warriors from the various gathered clans prepared for the battle to come. Only moments after their return, the bearers of the True Runes had heard that the Harmonian Army was fast approaching. No matter the power they possessed, slipping by unnoticed would seem impossible, thus they hid themselves in the far corner of the village, waiting for their opportunity to make their escape.

"You would think they'd have a bit more organization," Jowy observed, seated upon the fence railing as he watched two Karayan warriors narrowly miss colliding with one another. "I don't remember the Karayan forces being this disorganized when Lucia was part of the Highland army."

"Well it makes sense if you think about it," Riou responded, turning his head as he watched the chief of the Lizard Clan direct his troops. "How many of these warriors have actually been in a war? And no, border skirmishes don't count. Its been 15 years since they were involved in the Dunan War, I'm not sure how many of the old soldiers would still be fighting."

"Well, the Zexen Knights are at least prepared, though the fact they are here is unusual in and of itself." Jowy continued, shaking his head in thought.

"I just hope the Tinto forces get here in time," the simple statement drew everyone's attention to Riou as he turned a sheepish grin to each of his companions. "Well, I knew Grasslands and Zexen together didn't stand much chance of defending themselves against the invasion, so I sent a dispatch to Gustov of Tinto and advised of the situation. Tinto wants this land, and it would be much easier to conquer it under Grassland control than Harmonia. So, they'd want it persevered until they can conquer it themselves."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Jowy remarked, a genuine smile on his face as he shook his head at the brilliance of the plan. "Nicely done Riou."

Riou however, turned his attention to Tir, half expecting to be berated for involving himself in the situation, only to notice the ageless man staring at the distant horizon, as though he had not heard a word spoken by any of his companions. "Luc is out there somewhere," he said simply, his eyes straining as though he could see him. "Sierra, you scout ahead and see if you can locate him."

"The words needle and haystack come to mind but I've nothing better to do. Besides, it'll give me a chance to do something other than listen to the two of them pat each other on the back," she remarked, smiling sweetly at the indignant looks Riou and Jowy gave her. With that, Sierra leapt into the air, allowing the currents to carry her upwards as she glided herself towards the Harmonian forces. It was no surprise that the soldiers preparing to defend themselves paid more attention to earthly concerns and had not noticed the beautifully ageless woman take flight.

"So, what should we do now?" Riou asked, watching the form of Sierra shrink in the distance. "We can't really escape the village with Harmonia out there, but then, getting involved isn't really an option either. If Lucia knew either Jowy or myself were here, I'm not sure how she'd react."

"It's a shame to hear that," a new voice replied as the slow-moving form of Caesar Silverburg approached, followed closely by Apple. "I was hoping you'd change your mind about giving us a hand."

"Our presence will not make much of a difference," Tir remarked, turning his head from the strategist to the rapidly moving troops that exited the village.

"On the contrary, I'd dare say there isn't anyone in Grasslands that could best any of you in hand to hand combat, if of course, everything Apple has ever told me about you is true. Of course, there's the fact that I doubt any one on the enemy's side possesses True Runes…_gak_…"

Caesar's words were quickly silenced as Tir lanced his hand forward and grabbed the young strategist by the throat. "These Runes…_boy_…are not tools, and should not be underestimated."

"Tir!" Apple said, the tone and posture causing the Lord McDohl to release his hostage. Slightly taken aback, Tir was both amazed and impressed at the commanding voice coming from the woman he had known as a young and naïve youth. She had, it seemed, grown to become a woman of impressive authority.

Despite Caesar's overdramatic coughing as air once again filled his lungs, the others continued their conversation. "I'm sorry Lady Apple, but we're not here to challenge Harmonia…"

"Then what the hell are you here for?" Caesar asked, coughing once more before righting himself and glaring angrily at McDohl. "What is more important than saving the Grasslands from Harmonia, a mission I might add, you yourselves gave me."

Tir, Jowy and Riou each exchanged meaningful glances before turning their collective attention towards Apple, who nodded in understanding and turned to address her ward. Before she could begin however, the ghostly image of Sierra suddenly appeared within the circle.

"I've found him, he's about three miles northwest of the village entrance," Sierra replied.

"Sierra? How'd you get back here so quick?" Jowy asked, stunned by the transparent image before him.

"This is just one of my powers, I can project my image wherever I want it. Anyway," she continued, turning her attention back to Tir. "Do you want me to engage him?"

"Alone?"

"If I can be beaten by mere humans, then I'm a rather pathetic matriarch," Sierra remarked in light of Riou's question.

"Yeah…but, we managed to defeat you," Riou continued, regretting the words the moment they were out of his mouth.

"Tir?" Sierra asked, turning her attention back the appointed leader and ignoring Riou's comment. But Tir replied with a simple shake of his head.

"No, hold your position and keep a visual on Luc, we'll join you shortly. I don't doubt your fighting, but to engage Luc, Yuber and Sarah…we'll be there soon." Tir replied, standing up and gathering his staff that rested against the fence post.

"But…wait a minute…" Caesar began, but was cut off by Tir's reply.

"There isn't time to explain. Apple will apprise you of the situation, but no one else may know of it. Now, if you'll excuse us," and with that, the three companions departed at a run, making for the location their companion awaited them.

"Okay then," the young Silverburg replied, turning his sleepy eyes towards his mentor. "Time to spill it App."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Geddoe paced the length of the great, stone cavern, his expression one of soured displeasure. "So, when were you planning to inform me of what was really happening?"

Though the person he addressed had long since lost the ability to see, she could never the less hear the dissatisfaction. "From all indications of our last encounter Geddoe, I was under the impression you no longer wished to see me."

"And when has that ever stopped you before Leknaat? You dragged the three of us into that hell now known as the Fire Bringer War, and expected us to follow your guidance without any direction. None of us were heroes; yet you seemed to believe we were because once we'd obtained the True Runes, you threw us to the wolves and expected us fend for ourselves. And you saw the end result of that…a fire that nearly destroyed the Grasslands. How much more destruction is going to happen before you start telling those involved what is really at stake."

Leknaat however, remained stubbornly silent and despite his best efforts, Geddoe felt his usually calm veneer slipping away in light of this woman's silence. "That masked bishop bore the True Wind Rune, so I know you know who he is. And those other four who interfered with him were True Rune Bearers as well. I only recognized the Rune of Beginning and the Soul Eater's emblem…so, are you going to tell me what is going on, and why I wasn't informed of this sooner?"

"Very well Geddoe, I will tell you," the seer replied, breathing a deep sigh of resignation before proceeding with her tale. "My pupil, the masked bishop as you know him, has gotten it in his head to liberate his curse and destroy the True Wind Rune he holds. The others I dispatched to stop him."

"Yes, and they've done a wonderful job thus far, allowing him to infiltrate the Flame Champion's Shrine…"

"We had no way of knowing he would get this far."

"We, or you?" Geddoe replied, his bitterness again seeping into his voice. "As far as I can tell, you're still keeping secrets. What haven't you told me?" Yet the silence that followed was all Geddoe needed to confirm his accusation as he turned on his heel and began leaving the chamber, but not before concluding his final declaration. "I expect to see your pupil again, as he seems interested in collecting the True Elemental Runes, but next time, I will be prepared." And with that, the mercenary left the chamber, and the bearer of the Gate Rune behind him.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hugo's lungs were on fire as his legs continued to pump in pace to his frantic pace through Kuput Forest. His mission was simple, get to Duck Village and warn them of the Harmonian invasion. This would serve two purposes, to prepare the warriors of the Duck Clan for the coming war, and to begin setting up emergency provisions for the retreating Grasslands forces. Of course, Hugo was not at all convinced the Grassland armies would be overrun so quickly, but Caesar seemed fully prepared to believe the inevitable failure of his clansmen.

Pausing a moment, Hugo leaned against a nearby tree, his breathing heavily labored against the effort he put forth, yet his impromptu rest only caused his companion to quickly correct him.

"We haven't time to rest Hugo," Sergeant Joe replied, stealing a glance over his shoulder while leveling his poleaxe as if expecting the Harmonian advance forces to suddenly come crashing through the tree line. "We must hurry to Duck Village and alert the chief."

"That's…easy for you to say Sergeant, I don't think I've recovered from getting this Rune yet…it's…taken quite a lot out of me."

Sergeant Joe rested a sympathetic arm upon the young Karayan's shoulder, mournfully aware of the burden forced upon him at such a young age. In his own way, he wondered how anyone could truly be expected to carry the burden of possessing the True Runes. The thought was truly staggering.

"Hugo, there are only two paths a person in this world are able to walk, the path of surrender or the path to fight. There really is no two ways about it. When life gives you a problem to overcome, is it your nature to give up, or will you fight back?"

"I…I won't give up Sergeant, there are too many people who are counting on me."

"Then we should be going, we're almost at the village and we can rest there. But until then, we must fight against everything that is holding us back. Now come." With those words, the two continued the path through the forest, in the hopes of reaching Duck Village before it was too late.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Milia leveled her spear as she girthed her armor, tightening the straps once more to ensure its proper fit before checking the remaining equipment. She had already informed her knights of the loss of their dear commander, and though many mourned the passing of Joshua, there were even more among the knights calling out for revenge. It was an emotional response, nothing more, and Milia understood it better than anyone, yet still, she would accommodate the needs of her soldiers to avenge their lost commander.

"You should not act so hastily Lady Milia," Hellion replied calmly as she watched the young commander prepare her weapons. "Your actions could inadvertently throw us all into war."

"We are already at war Lady Hellion," the commander replied, gripping the shield and measuring its weight. "It started when that bastard Luc betrayed us and ended when Commander Joshua went to Harmonia, all of which could have been prevented had you and Lady Leknaat stopped Luc from ever perusing his godless quest."

"It is still not confirmed that Joshua is lost to us…"

"I received the Dragon Rune, that's all the proof I require, and I will beg you to cease your words of wisdom as they only slow my preparations."

"You do of course realize that involving the Dragon Knights will pull Toran into this conflict as well?"

"I have already considered that, and have sent a dispatch to President Lepant advising that the Dragon Knight's campaign is one of our own choosing, Toran need not get involved." Milia replied, fastening the clips to hold her cape in place.

"You know as well as I do, that Lepant will not allow his greatest allies to go to war unaided, you can't stop it."

"Then what would you have me do?" Milia replied, turning her anger on the aged seer. "Lord Joshua followed your fools mission and it cost him his life, and now I am a bearer of one of the 27 True Runes. I will not fall into the same trap as Lord Joshua."

"Indeed, you will fall into another," Hellion replied, her eyes marked with pity at the stubborn demeanor of the young bearer of the Dragon Rune. "Fate has set the wheels in motion, and we are but puppets to its whim."

"Then I defy this fate and choose my own path Lady Hellion…"

"I ask only one thing Commander Milia, as a former ally and friend…do not act upon this decision hastily. Give us the time we need before involving the Dragon Knights. I ask you to remember Commander Joshua, and how he would react if the situation were reversed."

"Commander Milia, the troops are ready," a subordinate knight replied, coming to the entrance of the commander's chambers and saluting before waiting the coming order. As Milia closed her eyes in concentration, she turned her attention to the aged seer before turning once more to retrieve her spear before moving past her former companion and headed for the door.

"Commander Milia…" Hellion replied, the plea within her voice evident as she sought to stay the decision of the leader of the Dragon Knights.

"I am merely following your advice Lady Hellion, I am acting just as Commander Joshua would," the young woman replied, turning her head to speak over her shoulder at the woman to her back. "In his rash decision, he went to Harmonia alone, and now I lead the Knights. You could have stopped him, but you let him go regardless."

"That was his fate Milia, you cannot blame us for that."

"Indeed it was," the commander replied, turning her attention back towards the doorway before taking another step. "And this…is my fate."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sasarai stood atop the large hill, surveying the battle from afar with a distinct distaste for the scene playing itself out beneath him. The Harmonia forces were more than a match for the unskilled barbarians, yet the two battalions dispatched under his command was nothing short of overkill. It was a foolish endeavor from the beginning, yet he could not shake the regret of watching those so helpless to defend themselves be slaughtered by those so much mightier.

"Your grace?" Dios replied, taking the last few steps needed to reach the bishop's side. His eyes were curious and even a touch fearful as he watched the bearer of the True Earth Rune with cautious uncertainty.

"How have we come to this Dios?" the ageless man remarked, shaking his head mournfully at the sight before him. "It's not a battle it's a slaughter. Even the Mantor troops seem to be taking delight in killing their own kind."

"It is war bishop…"

"A war started by ourselves for the greedy pursuit of a single needy being. There is no honor in this battle. We've overwhelmed their lines and have forced their retreat. What further purpose do we have to continue slaughtering those trying to get away?"

"Perhaps," Dios began before falling silent, uncertain whether to continue his current line of thought. Despite knowing when it best to keep silent on certain issues, the strategist spoke his mind regardless. "Perhaps it was not the wisest idea to allow the Masked Bishop to command the forces. He does seem to have a taste for destruction."

"That is what worries me even more Dios," Sasarai replied, sighing as he stared at the tattoo upon his right hand. "He seems most willing to invade the Grasslands without concern regarding the land itself. What good will charred earth do Harmonia?"

Shaking his head in silent contemplation, Sasarai turned to address his confidant. "What news of the Tinto forces?"

"As our scouts have reported, they are on the move and apparently heading this way. I can only surmise their intentions."

"Considering that we have not offered a bargain with them, it is possible they either wish to capitalize on the war and seize a piece of the Grasslands for themselves, or support Grasslands against us. Either way, we should not give them any opportunity. Advise the commanders that the second platoon will stay behind and slow the advance of the Tinto forces while the first platoon will pursue the Grassland forces."

"If I may interject sir, we have another platoon that will be arriving within the week. Would it not be better to have them contend with the Tinto forces rather than split our army in half?"

"No, it won't," Sasarai replied, shaking his head as he looked at the taller man. "It would be a bad idea to let Tinto advance unchecked. If they push their forces quicker than we expect, then we will be forced to fight a two front battle, nor would it be prudent to allow a tired platoon to engage the enemy immediately. If we are to be successful, then we should proceed very carefully and not underestimate our opponents."

"Then why split our forces bishop?"

"Our mages can make our numbers appear large enough to cause the Grasslanders to panic. Besides…with less troops, there is less chance of needless deaths. I would…rather forego any unnecessary bloodshed."

Turning a thoughtful eye to his companion, Sasarai offered a wry smile. "And Dios…"

"Think nothing of it bishop. Our conversation never took place."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sierra watched the battle from above, wondering how Tir and the others were fairing as they made their way through the battle below to her location. She stood amidst the wind, floating several hundred feet above the ground and approximately half a mile from Luc's location so as not to draw attention to herself. The battle below was certainly not going well for the Grasslanders, but it was the spilling of blood that most taunted the ageless vampire. A deep, yearning need to quench her thirst upon the blood of the victims had suddenly gripped her senses as she fought with her own dark desires. Though the Moon Rune gave her the gift to live without the need for blood, it could not abolish her thirst for it.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Sierra turned her attention again towards the bearer of the True Wind Rune, only to discover with some fear that he had disappeared from the previous location she had witnessed him. As she turned her perfect eyes to scan the battle below, she was unaware that Yuber had caught her presence and equally unprepared for the bolt of lightning that struck her in the center of her back, knocking her from the air.

Landing in a painful heap on the ground, Sierra turned her angry eyes on the Black Knight as he gazed at the downed vampire with a look of utmost delight. Before either could react however, a portal soon opened in the space just in front of Sierra as Luc and Sarah emerged from the glowing gate.

"Well done Yuber," Luc replied, turning his hidden eyes towards Sierra. "And as for you, you annoying spy, I have something special planned for you."

To be continued


	14. Chapter 13: Eye of the Tormentor

Suikoden III

Chapter 13: Eye of the Tormentor

Joshua Levenheit opened his eyes and craned his weary head as he gazed about his surroundings. The large, stone chamber lacked any form of internal illumination, the only light filtering from the small, barred window positioned too high for the commander of the Dragon Knights to gaze out. It was of little mystery where he was, but the question of how he got there plagued his mind.

It was only when the shadow blanketing the corner of this cell seemed to grow larger that the ancient warrior realized he was not alone. "So, you've finally awakened," the echoing dulcet of Hikusaak remarked, moving further into the chamber.

"Why have you imprisoned me here Hikusaak?"

"Is it really a question you need answered Joshua?" the Harmonian High Priest remarked, a dry chuckle emitting from his voice.

"Fine, then how did I get here?"

"You truly don't remember?" Hikusaak replied, the taunting chorus of voices cascading from the single being. "When that witch Windy arrived, we did battle with her. I tried to steal her True Rune with a technique we have mastered, but somehow she blocked my power. You then took that opportunity to send off your True Dragon Rune to whomever you desired it to be sent to. The result, of course, was you losing consciousness."

Nodding his head at the retelling of the tale, Joshua turned to gaze at the blue sky showing through the small window before turning back to his former ally. "So what of Windy?"

"Unfortunately, it appears she possesses the Sovereign Rune, and even my powers could not over come her. However it was fortunate that some of my Priest Corps Guards heard the confrontation and intervened. She's not much of a warrior, but I could use my Rune to block hers as well, giving the advantage to my guardsmen. In all things, I believe she merely appeared to threaten me and nothing more."

"And so you've locked me in your dungeon…"

"Did you honestly believe I'd let you leave? Especially after you sent your True Rune away. That was the only reason I let you into my inner sanctum at all, but when you sent off your Rune, your usefulness vanished with it."

"Then why not kill me and be done with it Hikusaak?" Joshua replied, lowering his form to find a seat upon the stone floor.

"Because Joshua, you have betrayed me, not once, but twice. First when you stood against me and helped the Scarlet Moon annex themselves from my rule, and just recently when you sent off your Rune. I must confess a morbid curiosity as to how long a person will survive without the True Rune, especially one who's held it for as long as you have. Therefore Joshua, I will not have you killed, but I will enjoy watching you wither and die."

For the entirety of the speech, the aged man said nothing but looked upon the being corrupted beyond a shadow of the friend he once knew. Fixing his eyes once more upon the High Priest, Joshua spoke again. "Will you at least grant me a last request?"

"Within reason, old friend," Hikusaak replied, the gaiety of his prisoners plight seeming to delight his bitter anger against the once mighty leader of the Dragon Knights.

"Call off your invasion of the Grasslands. You know what Windy and Luc are planning," Joshua pleaded, desperately trying to reach the friend he once knew. "Can you really ignore the prospect of what might happen and let Luc destroy his Rune?"

Hikusaak did not immediately respond, but rather turned his back on his friend and summoned his guard to open the cell door for him. When the door was firmly closed, the panel opened, revealing the unsympathetic features of the Harmonian leader. "The invasion will proceed as planned Joshua. I will not allow some ancient witch and a failed experiment destroy my destiny. I will recapture the continent, and claim the 27 True Runes."

"But…if Windy and Luc are successful…you know what will happen." Joshua argued, yet his only response was the closing of the door panel, leaving him alone once more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three companions raced through the fields surrounding Chisha Village, desperately searching for their missing companion. It had been some hours since they had received word from Sierra, and the fact that she was no longer visible, floating above the earth only added to their sense of uncertainty. The search itself however, was greatly hindered by the presence of the Harmonian Army still engaging the Grasslands/Zexen forces, yet with the confusion of the battle, the small party had little difficulty avoiding detection.

That did not however secure their successful infiltration into Harmonia's back line, for when they had inadvertently come upon a small Harmonian division, Jowy used his Black Sword Rune to clear the path. It had no longer become a matter of hiding their presence; their missing companion was the foremost concern of the three of them.

"Oh my God," Riou said, his eyes wide with fear at the sight before them.

"Sierra!" Tir screamed, his voice younger and softer than either of his two allies had heard it during this entire journey. As the three warriors reached the form of their missing travel companion, their worst fears were confirmed. A pool of blood had settled beneath the vampire, her body torn and beaten from countless wounds as her body was impaled against the large tree, the spear pinning her powerful yet frail form several feet above the ground. "Sierra, NO!" Tir screamed, racing forward to the ageless woman.

Cradling her face in his hands, Tir slowly lowered one hand to the shaft of the spear that held her suspended above the ground and gave a quick, powerful jerk that dislodged the weapon. Sierra groaned in pain as she slumped to the ground, Tir catching her around the waist and lowering her tortured body.

Tir leaned forward, resting his forehead against the forehead of his companion's as he tried desperately to find some reassurance that she would survive. "Sierra," the bearer of the Soul Eater asked, his voice catching in his throat as he brought her into his arms. "Sierra, can you hear me?"

"T…T…Tir?" the voice was weak and little more than a bare whisper, yet it sent a sense of relief through the young man. "I…I'm sorry. I…got distracted and they caught me off guard."

"Shh…" the young man responded, pulling back to look into her flawless features, not bruised and battered by her attackers. "Save your strength. We'll get you to Duck Village and you can rest there."

"I…I'll be alright," she responded, raising a weak hand to rest on the younger immortal's shoulder, hoping to comfort his distress while convincing herself he was really there. "They couldn't kill me…not without the Star Dragon Sword. Of course…that…didn't stop them from trying." A slight laugh escaped her lips despite the tear that traced its path from her one opened eye, the memory and pain as well as the humiliation of the beating she received still fresh in her mind.

Tir pulled the woman to him and held her tightly, much as she had done for him when he suffered the memories of his curse. He had enough burdens in his life, but if he could take hers as well, then he would be fine with that. "It's alright Sierra, I've got you. Your safe now and I'm not going to let anything hurt you."

"I'm not weak enough to need saving…" Sierra replied weakly, as she felt her strength waning and rested her weary head against Tir's shoulder. "But…thank you Tir."

Lifting the vampire into his arms, Tir quickly turned to his two forgotten companions, both watching the scene between the two with uneasy clarity. "We have to get her to Duck Village quickly."

"It's not going to be that easy," Riou replied, looking at the distance between where the four allies now stood and the gate to Chisha Village. "From all extents and purposes, the Grasslanders have pulled out and we've got a pretty large number of Harmonian troops between us and Duck Village.

"It shouldn't really be too bad," Jowy countered, watching the current movement of the troops. "The Harmonian forces will set up camp and evaluate their losses before pressing further into the Grasslands. I don't think we'll have too much trouble." Turning his eyes back to the bearer of the Soul Eater, Jowy continued. "Will you be alright to carry her?"

Looking at the prone figure before adjusting his arms so that Sierra rested fully against him, Tir nodded his head with no hesitation. "Secrecy isn't important now. If we run into a Harmonian squad…use your Runes."

"Alright," Riou said, his eyes shifting to look upon the beaten form of Sierra before nodding his head to Tir and drawing his Tonfas. "Leave it to us. You just keep up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Caesar Silverberg walked the length of the wooden platform connecting the central hub of Duck Village to the inn. The battle against Harmonia, from all reports he had received, was not going well, yet that was only a fraction of the troubles that plagued his overactive mind.

He would need to, by some miracle, develop a strategy to counter the great Harmonian monster, but that would have to wait for the time being. The news his mentor had given him regarding the presence and mission of Lords McDohl, Riou and the others had shocked his mind with such inexplicable concerns that he would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation had it not been true.

The masked bishop fully intended to use the True Runes to destroy his True Wind Rune, and perhaps the continent with it. And now that he knew that information, Caesar wished beyond hope to take back his initial curiosity. The ramifications were beyond staggering, and his mind threatened to shut down simply by trying to wrap itself around the idea. How could any living human being willingly sacrifice so many lives?

He again had to remind himself for the tenth time in as many minutes that this was neither his concern, nor was it his place to grasp the logic from the irrational as it merely wasted his precious mind. The defeat of the masked bishop's intentions was the responsibility of those with the power to do so. His only concern was to find a way to cease the unstoppable forces moving against the Grasslands.

Pausing a moment to look into the water that glimmered beneath the wooden planks of Duck Village, Caesar's eyes settled upon a small school of blue fish that swam from beneath the bridge. As his attention relaxed upon the sight, the school suddenly scattered, with the exception of a small fish that found itself the unfortunate meal of a larger predator. The image did little to ease Caesar's mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Zexen Knights gathered at attention in the deployment field of Brass Castle as the Vice Commander dismounted his chocolate-colored mare. The hastily ordered meeting provided a joint sense of apprehension and nervous energy among the knights as they awaited the coming decree from Lord Salome.

"My fellow comrades-in-arms," the strategist replied, the tone of his voice advising his fellow solders of the seriousness of the meeting. "We are faced with an unprecedented threat.

"As I am certain you are all aware by now, the Harmonian Army has invaded the Eastern region of the Grasslands. The threat of war however is not limited only to our _former_ enemies," the choice of words used during his pronouncement was not lost upon his solders as he continued. "Should the Grasslands fall, Zexen will most assuredly be Harmonia's next target. We cannot allow that."

Salome allowed a moment for the murmurs to quiet down before continuing. "We have no choice but to stand against those who were once our enemies to fight an even greater threat."

"Milord," a nearby Lieutenant inquired, interrupting speech yet sought permission to speak. When Salome affirmed he would relinquish the floor to his subordinate, the officer continued. "Are you saying we should ally ourselves with the barbarians?"

"Are you saying we should not, Lieutenant Freemont?" Salome countered before continuing. "We have no time for knightly pride. Even now, the Harmonian forces are advancing towards Duck Village. Without the assistance of the Grasslanders, we will fall as quickly as they have, and without our support, they will not survive this conflict.

"There comes a time," Salome continued, pausing only briefly in his announcement as he fully looked every man among the front line in the eye, intent upon driving this point into their hearts. "There comes a time, when we are defined not by our deeds, but by our actions. Against the Grasslands, against Tinto…we have stood against them all. But we will only defeat Harmonia should we choose to stand together. Vinay del Zexay is our home. We all, each and every one of us have loved ones waiting for us to return home. If we choose to do nothing, we will have no home to return to.

"There is much bad blood existing between us and the Grasslanders. I know many of you have lost friends and comrades to them. And because of that, I cannot order you to accept the decision your captain and myself have come to. We have a choice, and this may well be the defining moment of all of our lives. We can choose to fight, or we can choose to allow the Grasslands to fall, and with it, Zexen. I have faith in each of you to make the right decision. So…what say you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucia walked the length of the Duck Village, her anger building with each hastened step. She had, since her days fighting for Highland during the Dunan Unification War, heard rumors and stories, each more fantastical and unbelievable than the ones before. Always stories that proclaimed the former king of Highland, or at least someone sharing a remarkable resemblance, was seen traveling about in some unknown guise and some unknown place, performing anonymous deeds of heroism for those less fortunate.

It was stories, she would always reassure herself; tales of some drunken vagabond looking to ignite the ghosts of past glories. At some point in her life, she had even come to believe her own denial of the possibility that Jowy Blight was somewhere still alive. That was however, before today. She had seen it first, out of the corner of her eye, the glowing purple-black energy far beyond the front line of the battle. At first, she had thought it was simply the Harmonian mages casting an attack spell, but her mind soon caught up to her senses and the long-forgotten memory of the Black Sword Rune came crashing into her mind, shutting down the world around her and driving a spike of reality through her middle. Had Beecham not been so alert, she would have fallen in that moment to the Harmonian pike man who chose to take advantage of her distraction. But it had not even mattered to her. Her world had suddenly dissolved into the haze of looming doubt and painful despair as all else was forgotten.

She had not even gratified Beecham with an explanation regarding her actions during the battle, but now spent a great deal of time walking the length of Duck Village. She had heard word of four people entering the village, one seriously injured, straggling far behind the Grassland forces. Though it seemed far too convenient that the four stragglers might in fact ease her mind, convince her she had indeed imagined the power that manifested within the battle, she had no hesitation about finding them.

She came up short immediately upon leaving the inn. There she saw him, standing at the end of the pier talking adamantly with another young man with ebony black hair, a sight that brought back more memories than the clan chief cared to relive. Closing her eyes and taking several calming breaths, the Karayan warrior took the six steps needed for her to reach the two young men before making her presence known.

"I had never, in all my years, hoped to dream that you were still alive," Lucia replied, causing Jowy and Riou to both turn and face the former Highland General. "And now that I see that you do still live, I almost wish you had died."

"Lucia…" Jowy began, only to be cut off by the Karayan.

"Don't you talk to me _Lord_ Blight…don't you dare talk to me." Lucia began, her fingers flexing as she battled back the anger that was legendary in her younger days. "I stood against Dunan, even as L'Renouille fell. I would have given my life for you, and thought you had died in the war. But now I see that you're just a coward, hiding from who you are. How many died for your dreams? And yet, you never had the courage to follow your own example."

"Lucia, please…"

"And I certainly don't want to hear from you," the chief replied, glaring daggers in Riou's direction. "I respected your dreams and your mission Lord Blight, but I will not honor your memory knowing you did not have the convictions to die with your men. The only thing that makes this reunion worse, is knowing that you travel with the very man who sent so many of your subordinates to their graves. Yet you dare show your face around here?"

"If you're finished verbally attacking them, we have a situation that needs to be addressed," Caesar replied, shifting his gaze from the two tongue-tied generals to the Karayan Chief. Standing a short distance behind Caesar was Apple, her eyes offering some degree of comfort to the two men.

"I am finished…for now," the chief responded, turning her back before being called back by the strategist.

"Chief Lucia, you'll need to hear this as well, as the situation is deteriorating rapidly and you have not been appraised of the situation. Riou, where is Tir?" Apple began, turning her attention to her one-time leader.

"He's…uh…inside," the bearer of the Bright Shield Rune responded, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the hut behind them. "He hasn't left Sierra's side since we arrived."

Nodding her head in understanding, Apple moved up the ramp, followed closely by Riou, Jowy and Lucia. As they entered, the entourage found Tir, seated in a chair at Sierra's beside, protectively guarding the ageless woman.

"We need your help," Caesar said, shifting his gaze from Tir to Jowy to Riou. When no words came from the either of the generals, the young Silverberg continued. "The Harmonian Army is approaching with two more battalions, separate from the ones we've faced thus far."

"By the spirits," Lucia responded, her eyes growing large at the implication of the information.

"Don't worry," Caesar replied in response, nodding his head as if he fully understood the warrior's fears. "We honestly believe that there is only one true battalion. The other we think are mirror images created by their mages."

"Oh, that makes me feel much better," the Karayan replied, allowing the acid in her voice to reflect her own growing feelings of hopelessness.

"We need the three of you to find those mages and defeat them. With them out of the way, the Grasslander forces will be able to distinguish against the real enemies and the fake ones."

Exchanging a glance, Riou and Jowy turned their attention towards the preoccupied Tir, before both agreeing to the proposal. "We're in," Riou replied, turning towards Caesar and nodding his head.

"Tir?" Apple asked, however the morose form of the stoic man did not even acknowledge the question.

"If Harmonia pushes this far, she won't be safe," Caesar replied, trying in his best effort to convince the commander to assist them. "The only way you can help her Lord McDohl is to help us."

Closing his eyes slightly as he tilted his head to concentrate on Sierra's face, Tir nodded his head once. "All right Caesar, I'll stop them," he responded, nodding his head in a half-hearted attempt. "I do have a request however."

"Which is?"

"I think that young boy…the one who recently received the True Fire Rune should accompany us."

"Hugo?" Lucia replied, her eyes flaring in speculation and distrust of the dark garbed man seated at the bedside of the immobile woman. "Why would dare ask that?"

Tir did not bother to raise his head, his eyes remained fixed on Sierra's resting form. "Firstly, we are one person short to combat Luc should the need arise. And secondly, as True Rune bearers ourselves, we can teach him how to use his rune…"

"Lucia," Jowy interjected, turning his eyes to his former companion. "He will be safer with us than if he took place in the battle. And Tir's right, we can show him how to use his Rune, or at the very least, help him along."

"Fine," Lucia replied, turning to face the former king before turning back towards the door. "As I have no time to think about the situation, I'll leave Hugo in your care for the time being Jowy. But if anything happens to my son…"

"Then I will give you my life Lucia."

"I will accept that as your word. Now, I must prepare my tribesmen for the battle." With that, the Karayan chief left the one room dwelling.

"Fine, I'll find Hugo and advise him what we need to do. Riou, Jowy, it might be better if you come with me and help explain the situation." Caesar replied, following Lucia's exit and heading off to accomplish the task.

Tir however, did not move, but simply continued his vigil over his companion. "Tir?" Apple asked hesitantly, hoping to provide some comfort to the tortured man's wounded soul.

"I failed her," the general replied simply, his head bowing in regret as if his spine was suddenly confronted by the weight that he carried every day of his cursed life. "I let myself get to close to her and this rune punished her for it. Just like it took Kasumi…"

"Tir," Apple began, taking a step forward and reaching out her hand to comfort the suffering solder. Her hand however, hovered above his shoulder before finally withdrawing, and whether because of fear or simply unsure whether the staff wielder would accept that comfort, she wasn't sure. "Kasumi wasn't your fault. And Sierra's not…well; she'll be all right. You can't torture yourself like this. You can't let the rune's intentions cloud your own logic."

"But it is my fault Apple. The rune couldn't take her, but it allowed her to be tortured because of it." The voice exiting the young man's lips was soft and vulnerable, tainted with regret. "Just promise me one thing. If we fail and Duck Village is overrun, you'll get her out of here. And tell her…tell her I'm sorry."

Tir moved his hand gently to her face, his fingertips lightly touching her forehead before following the curve of her jaw line.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Nash stood outside the little hut, watching with a sense of loss as the young man sat in constant vigil of the woman he had come to love. Their worlds were so far apart; they themselves so very different, yet that did not seem to stop the romance they shared. However, watching the intimate touch the man gave the sleeping form of Sierra, Nash closed his eyes and turned his back on the scene, heading towards the inn.

To be continued

A/N: Okay, only a couple more chapters and then everything's going to hit the fan. Heh. I had actually toyed with the idea of having Lucia comment that Hugo was Jowy's son, but I thought that might be a bit too much…ha ha ha. Still, it would have been interesting. Anyway, as for all of my reviewers, thank you all so much for commenting on my story thus far and giving me suggestions to help build this story. I really appreciate it. As always, if you are kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Danke.


	15. Chapter 14: World of Fire

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while, but this is another flashback chapter telling the story of Jowy. I still plan to have one more, probably next chapter regarding Riou, but since so little is known about the High East Rebellion, I'll have to make stuff up. Anyway, on with the story.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 14: World of Fire

Budehuc Castle

Lord Thomas sat in his private study, rereading the dispatch spread out across the arcane desk before him, his eyes scanning every word for what seemed the hundredth time. He could not stop the sense of looming dread that surfaced upon reading the declaration, nor could he fully grasp the ramifications that would follow.

Yet the opening of the study door drew his attention thankfully from the document as the young garrison commander entered the chamber. "Mr. Sebastian said you wished to see me Lord Thomas?" Cecile replied, bowing several times despite the heavy armor that hung loosely about her frame.

With a warm smile tugging at his lips, Thomas signaled his closest friend forward before showing her the dispatch. Though his smile faded slightly as she became more enthralled in the information scribed within the message, his eyes never left her face as he waited for her to complete the communication.

"So, is the situation that bad then Thomas?" Cecile asked, her eyes glowing with worry and dread at the news she had just read.

Taking a moment to fully regret clouding those beautiful blue eyes with such fears, Thomas lowered his own before nodding his head. "It appears so. Caesar knows we don't have many resources to help with such a battle, but if he's willing to request our aid, then the situation must be desperate."

Standing from his seat and moving to gaze out the window that overlooked the grounds of his Castle, Thomas turned again to address his commander. "With the influx of refugees coming here to avoid the war, how many troops can we gather?"

"Er…" Cecile began, biting her lip as she mentally did a quick count before turning back to the castle master. "If we submit the decree to Nor Village as well, then I'd say about 400."

Turning his eyes back to his desk while assessing the information, Thomas turned back to his commander. "Will that be enough?"

He couldn't help but smile as the whole of Cecile's armor rose along with her shoulders as she shrugged in response to his question. "That's about all we can gather. We have a lot of new people who've come here, and many look like they can fight so we should be okay."

"I suppose so," the young man replied, heaving a weary sigh and wondering not for the first time, when had he so missed the simple life of his past. "After all, we're only going to provide support."

"Don't worry Lord Thomas, I'll keep you safe," Cecile replied, a slight tinge of color filtering into her cheeks before turning to carry out her orders.

"I thought your duty was to protect the castle Cecile. I don't want you to worry just about me."

With her hand poised on the door handle, Cecile bowed her head and fought back the nervousness in her stomach. "But…to me, you are this castle Thomas," and with that, the commander opened the door and bolted from the room, leaving the young man to watch his closest friend depart before turning back towards the dispatch one more time. Though he stared fixedly upon the document, he no longer saw it, as his mind was occupied with other thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hugo raced though the fields that surrounded Duck Village, following the path of the three strangers he had been grouped with for this mission. It had seemed easy enough when Caesar had given him his instructions; find the mages casting the illusion spells, disrupt the chanting of their magic, and get back to Duck Village. However that had been before realizing that they would need to travel through the bulk of the Harmonian forces.

Of course, the continuous lecturing his three chaperones offered did little to make the journey any easier. "_In battle, hesitation is death_," Tir would say. Or "_Taking life is never easy, but you can ease your own conscious by delivering a swift kill_," the one named Jowy would remark. Then of course Riou's quick reply, "_Anticipation of your enemy is the key to victory_."

Just how dense did they think he was? It wasn't as if he was completely useless in battle, but the continual lecturing did little but frustrate him. He was a Karayan warrior after all, born and bred to battle his enemies. It was not a conscious choice made, but rather a response to the world around him. His tribe fought and died, because that's all they knew since it seemed the greed of the world beyond the Grasslands wanted what his people had. He would not allow that.

Yet the strong hand clutching his wrist brought his attention back to the situation at hand as his eyes looked fixedly upon the hard stare of the young man named Jowy. "Do you see this?" the blond staff wielder replied, raising Hugo's right hand and showing the smoke and tiny licks of flame that seemed to have encompassed his hand. "You now bear a True Rune Hugo, and because of that, you have to be mindful of your feelings. Extreme emotions can cause your rune to go out of control, and that's not something we want right now."

"Hugo, Jowy," the quick words of Tir brought the two back to the situation as they hurried after their two allies who stood some distance away.

"So, my mother says you were the King of Highland," Hugo replied, stealing a glance towards his companion as he continued after the two other warriors.

"A lifetime and countless regrets ago," Jowy responded, his lips drawing close and forming a single line as he fought back the memories of his past.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_So, you're going then?"_

"_I don't see what other choice we have…from what we've heard so far, Dunan is in pretty bad shape." Riou remarked, turning to face his friend and offering a small smile despite the anxiety both shared. _

"_We'd ask you to come too, but…well…"_

"_I understand Nanami, don't worry," Jowy remarked, turning to study his two closest friends before they set out on their journey. News had spread quickly about the uprisings in Dunan, and though all three seemed to feign ignorance, the unsettling restlessness within the young Tonfa expert had become a daily distraction among their routine. _

_Since having settled in the small village, the three had set up a dojo to teach the lessons of Grandpa Genkaku's techniques. It had, over time, become quite successful, however news of the war developing within the land Riou and Nanami fought for had become a deterrent in their teachings, so much so, that the two sensei planned their departure._

"_Are you sure you'll be okay Jowy?"_

"_Nanami, you worry too much," the staff wielder replied, a crooked smile donning his ageless features as he gave a slight laugh at the look of indignation he received. Regardless of the laughs that filtered between the two bearers of the Rune of Beginning, the settling sense of departure soon fell upon them once more._

"_Anyway, you guys better be going, or you'll miss the war completely." _

"_I wouldn't mind really," Nanami remarked, turning to leave the dojo._

"_We'll send word if anything happens Jowy," Riou responded, again a smile forming on his face as he silently scrutinized his friend's decision. Though it was not spoken aloud, and Nanami knew nothing of it, Riou understood Jowy's plans while the two were away. Regardless, he silently debated his own fears regarding the choice._

"_Don't worry," the blond-haired man responded, effectively reading his friends thoughts. "I'll be fine."_

"_I just…are you sure you want to do this?"_

"_No. But I have to."_

"_Riou! HURRY UP!" Nanami's eager voice called from outside as the two friends turned in response. _

"_You better get going. You don't want to keep her waiting." _

_Nodding his head once, Riou offered one last supporting smile to his friend before turning to follow his sister. As the two left, Jowy watched from the entryway until their silhouettes were swallowed by the horizon. Turning back towards the dojo, Jowy made one final sweep of the structure, ensuring it was locked and secured before returning to his bed chambers and withdrawing the large knapsack _

_Opening the satchel to verify his belongings were properly packed, his eyes fell upon a parcel he had not recognized. Withdrawing the gingerly wrapped package, Jowy quickly read the attached note._

_Jowy,_

_Here's a box lunch for you on your journey. Oh, and tell her I said hello._

_Love,_

_Nanami_

_P.S. Don't worry, I didn't prepare the food._

_A soft grin fell upon his face. He knew better in hindsight that Nanami would have found out about his planned trip, but regardless, he could not help but be surprised by the parcel. Closing the pack and securing its contents once more, Jowy hefted it onto his shoulder and took an additional moment to balance its weight before leaving. In the depths of his soul, he truly wished he could be more certain of his plans. Though, nothing in life is ever without risk._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Salome Harras commanded his troops forward, ordered them to continue the relentless pace that had committed most to suffer fatigue. From all reports, the Harmonian Army was approaching Duck Village, and though he had brought only a small number of knights in comparison to the full Zexen army, his plan was not to attack, but merely bide enough time for the Grasslanders to fall back to Brass Castle, provided they would accept their assistance.

The sound of approaching hooves drove all questions of the probable success of the coming mission from the strategist's mind as he craned his head to better view the coming messenger. The shock of unruly black hair was the first indication of the identity of the envoy as Percival Fraulein marched his steed quickly to the column and addressed Salome.

"Thank the goddess you've made it," the newest arrival replied, offering a terse salute to the second-in-command before continuing. "The Harmonian's have pressed their advances faster than we anticipated. Even with the reinforcements from the Great Hollow and the solders from Duck Village they threaten to overrun our position."

A look of grim contemplation crossed Salome's face as he digested the information. "Very well, we have little time to spare," the strategist remarked. "Percival, take a company and engage the Harmonians on the right flank. We will engage the center and bide enough time for the Grasslanders to retreat to Brass Castle.

Crooking an eyebrow at the suggestion, Percival offered no further comment before directing the designated units to follow. Allowing a moment for his own nerves to calm themselves, Salome drew his mace and held it aloft before ordering his knights into the battle. Death, as it were, would not find him an easy victim.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"There they are," Riou screamed, pointing in the direction of the mages summoning the spells that confused the forces battling the Harmonian army. "We should be able to flank them before attacking, which would confuse them enough to break their enchantment…" Riou began, before the ring of steel against leather silenced his words as Hugo drew his blade from its scabbard and rushed the Harmonian sorcerers.

"Damn it!" Jowy reacted, drawing his own weapon before following the Karayan into battle.

"That boy is going to get us all killed…" Tir remarked, rushing after his two allies, followed closely by Riou.

The battle came quickly, and ended nearly as fast, as those sorcerers aware of the attack withdrew their own enchantments and prepared defensive spells. It was ultimately too little, too late and a number of the spell casters fell beneath the initial assault of Hugo's blade and the staff of Jowy who fought desperately to keep the Flame Champion from getting overwhelmed.

Tir paused only briefly as his eyes caught sight of the fragile mage that had accompanied Luc, the sorceress Sarah. Singling her out among the crowd, he quickly ordered Riou to subdue the blue-robed enchantress before joining the battle against the mages. The battle was quickly won, but the conflict seemed far from over.

"We need to hurry," Jowy replied, battering aside a magician while trying to make his way to Riou's side as the latter battled his way towards Sarah. Pointing quickly with his staff, Jowy directed Tir's attention to the coming soldiers that moved to intervene in the conflict.

"You will move no further," the disembodied voice of Yuber echoed from seemingly all around as the blond-haired butcher materialized within the field, blocking Riou's approach towards the sorceress. "We still need Sarah, and I will not let her be captured here."

"Riou!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Jowy had traveled for nearly two weeks before finally reaching his destination, the modest house with finely intricate front gate standing before him as a welcoming beacon, and despite his best intentions, he could not stop the rising explosion of nervousness that had settled within his stomach. _

_As he contemplated how best to announce his arrival, he saw her walk past before stopping short and turning cautiously to stare out the gate and lock her eyes with his. She was just as he remembered, barring the subtle flecks of gray that now peppered her otherwise ebony hair. Her soft, rounded face still caused a start in his weary soul and though she was no longer of royalty, she carried herself with the dignity pride of her stately heritage. And for but a moment, a glimmer of longing shone in her endless orbs of hazel, but as soon as it revealed itself within her, it died as if it never existed._

"_What are you doing here Jowy?" _

"_I…came to see you. I wanted to see how you were," the former king said, his fingers finding purpose in the rod-iron carvings of the barred gate. _

"_Well you've seen me, now be on your way," the woman replied, hurriedly dismissing the man before being called back._

"_Jillia, wait," Jowy called, but a new voice caused him to stop as his heart leapt into his throat and silenced any words to follow._

"_Mother," a young boy called out, moving from the chateau into the gardens and stopping as he turned his concerned eyes from Jillia to Jowy. "Oh, do we have company?"_

For but a moment, Jowy's eyes met with the young boy's, and the world dissolved into nothingness, save the young man and himself, and the undeniable reality that stared him in the eye.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Staff spinning at a speed beyond what the eye could register, Jowy brought his weapon down upon the protected head of the nearest Harmonian soldier, knowing the spearman unconscious. Tir followed quickly, planting his own staff into the ground and vaulting over his blond companion, kicking a nearby attacker in the face while dropping another enemy with the bulk of his staff.

"Damn it," Jowy said, diverting his eyes momentarily and watching as Riou struggled to keep the blade master at bay. Hugo was fairing fairly well against the three Harmonian soldiers that attacked him despite his lack of combat experience, but Jowy desperately needed to get to Riou to help as bearer of the Bright Shield Rune could do little but defend against Yuber and was losing ground. "We're being over run!"

"No," Tir's harsh voice replied as he raised his right hand and summoned the power of the Soul Eater. "We will not die here."

For but a moment, the battle itself stopped as the unearthly scream of a thousand tortured souls echoed throughout the field. It began as merely a gray mist, a fog that filtered from Tir's right hand, but soon began to take a form and shape as a large and powerful man seemingly manifested, not from the fog but rather as if he were made of it. The few soldiers nearby took a couple of hesitant steps backwards as they watched in fearful realization as yet another form took shape. In time, four figures, each seemingly incorporeal yet existing as solidly as those made of flesh stood within the battle, drawing weapons of the same smoky material that made up their bodies.

Tir gripped his right wrist and pulled his hand to his chest in pain as he fell to the ground, punished by the rune for his actions. The first and largest of the beings turned to the downed bearer of the Soul Eater, a look of utmost regret and pity upon his face. "We won't be long son," the figure said in a voice as haunting as his form and turned to drive the ethereal blade of his great sword through the chest of a nearby soldier, the unfortunate warrior falling dead.

As the four ghostly figures continued their battle, the remaining combatants found their sense and continued all the same. Two of the figures stood over Tir, bows drawn and firing phantom arrows at any soldier closing in on the downed general.

Riou responded quickly to the general disorder that had settled upon the fight to great effect, driving the bulk of his wooden weapon into Yuber's face and staggering the Black Knight. Taking two steps to regain his balance, the blond-haired demon slashed furiously, only to have Riou spin to the left, rolling out of the way of the attack and bringing the end of his Tonfa into the lower back of his opponent. Another slash by the blade master found its mark, drawing a long, thin line of blood that stained Riou's arm from shoulder to elbow as the martial artist dropped the weapon from his right hand in surprise and pain.

Jowy used the distraction of the vaporous warriors to summon the power of his Black Sword Rune, eliminating a number of soldiers before falling in line behind the ghostly forms of the spirits that held the sword and the axe. Working his way quickly to Riou's side, Jowy knocked away the last soldier separating him from Yuber as he moved to aid his companion.

Hugo was fairing well, dodging the slower attacks of the skilled soldiers and moving with sure and quick steps, striking at vital points upon his enemies. He was, after all, a hunter, and like any hunter, when attacked by a vicious animal, going immediately for a killing blow was a certain way to meet an early grave. He was trained since before he could walk how to attack such animals, and this was no different. As one opponent attacked high, he came in low and slashed the tendon behind the soldier's knee. As another moved to spear him from the side, he'd bury his knife into the cradle of the man's elbow. Neither move would kill his opponent, but it would incapacitate them to the very point of uselessness.

Yuber moved quickly on the downed Riou, drawing his blades back for the killing blow, only to have his stroke blocked by the gray, smoky sword of the large ghostly figure. "Well, well," Yuber chided, his smile giving him yet an even more sinister appearance as he addressed the newcomer. "Teo McDohl, in the flesh…or spirit."

"I never forgave Leon Silverberg for what he did to Kalekka Village, or you for that matter demon. I shall have no regrets delivering you from this world," the ghostly form of Teo remarked, aiming his blade at the killer's throat.

"Yuber," the soft tones of the exhausted mage drew his attention as he looked over Sarah. "I…I don't have the energy to continue."

"Pathetic," the black knight spat the words with a degree of distaste that spoke volumes of his own regret at how quickly the battle had turned. "Very well, we shall save this dance for another day, you, the bearer of the Bright Shield Rune."

With those words, the black knight summoned a portal that whisked Sarah and himself from the field. The remaining soldiers, those who were able, quickly turned and fled. The True Rune Bearers had won the battle, but they had little time to consider the outcome. Reinforcements would surely be coming and as such, rejoining the allied forces was the first priority.

With the battle ended, the four ghostly figures faded, their essence returning to the Soul Eater as Hugo moved cautiously to help Lord McDohl to his feet while Jowy quickly tended to Riou's wound, wrapping the injury in a cleaned piece of material from one of the many dead soldier's uniforms.

"What was that?" Jowy asked, turning his eyes towards Tir as the sweating and shivering general rose to his shaking legs. "How did you make those people appear?"

"It…it was the souls trapped in this rune," Tir replied, wiping his brow and pushing his matted bangs from his eyes. "The rune doesn't like it when I release them though, and turns its pain on me. But seeing as how we were outnumbered…well, nevermind."

"Yeah, but uh…who were they?" Hugo asked, his eyes scanning the field as his mind caught up with the battle they had all taken part in. The shudders beneath Tir's eyes however once again closed as he pushed his way past Hugo and walked with weary steps towards Duck Village.

"Come, we have to rejoin the others."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucia rode her steed with sure and confident composure, though her outward appearance was largely ceremonial. She did not like riding into the heart of the Ironhead's fortress, yet she liked the possibility of dying without avenging her dead clansmen even more. For that reason alone, she forced the strong and assured appearance, supporting those of her tribe that followed that all was well.

"Are you certain this is right course Chief Lucia?" Beecham asked, purposefully keeping his voice low. He would never dare second-guess his chief, but he knew his role well enough that he supported her equally by prompting her to consider every solution carefully.

Turning her head to observe her tired and battle-weary warriors, Lucia fought back the majority of her own silent fears before nodding her head. "Its our only chance Beecham. If the Zexen's wanted our defeat, they would have sided with the Harmonians and wiped us out. Though, I can't say either that I trust them, and know the treachery of the Ironheads as well as any."

"So then, if this truly is a trap?"

"We are merely going to lick our wounds and hear what the Zexen's have to say. But if this does turn out to be a trap," the chief replied, turning her head to face her advisor, "Then we take as many Ironheads to hell with us as we can."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_When were you planning to tell me Jillia?" Jowy asked, his eyes searching the woman before him as he sat comfortably at the dining table. "When were you going to tell me we had a son?"_

"_I had never intended to tell you that," the former princess replied, her eyes unwilling to meet the man before her._

"_I think I had a right to know. He's…he's our son Jillia. Why would you…"_

"_No Jowy," the woman interrupted, closing her eyes as she turned her face away. "Agares is my son. His father died in the war."_

"_I had a right to know, a right to see him."_

"_And what would you have said?" Jillia recanted, her usually calm demeanor giving way to the pain that tore at the very fiber of her being. "You went into hiding to avoid those who might know your face. Had you shown up here, had you been recognized, people would have sought retribution, or wanted to use you as a tool to revive Highland."_

"_I can take care of my self," the ageless man remarked, more than a little insulted at the implication. _

"_I was thinking of Agares!" Jillia said, her voice rising with the emotion that built within her. "You know as well as I do, that he would be used, either to influence you or others. I don't want that life for him, I want him away from all of this. That's why in the Autumn, he's enrolling in Greenhill Academy. So he can live a normal life. That's where Pilika is as well, and that is where Agares can have a good and fulfilling life."_

_Jowy sat silently for several moments, his own thoughts and accusations berating about his troubled mind before he continued. "So, what's next?"_

"_I expect you to leave, without incident…and I don't expect to see you again," the woman said mournfully as she at last turned her sorrowful eyes upon the man before her. "It would be better if we both pretended you never came. That's the best for all of us."_

"_I can't just walk away Jillia, not after knowing I have a son…"_

"_Jillia, as well as Jowy Blight, are both dead and you well know it. They died by your design. The world, the life we may have had together ended the day Highland ceased to exist. That future is as dead as our own names."_

_Jowy remained silent for several moments before nodding his head finally in agreement to the words he heard from the woman who had been his wife. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you Jillia."_

"_There's no need Jowy. The feelings and life we shared is dead and gone, buried in the past we both left behind. I have no room in my heart to dig up the ghosts of my past, nor the regrets I've long since abandoned. To me, you died the day Highland fell, and I much prefer to keep it that way." Jillia said, and though her eyes were moist with unshed tears; it was apparent none would fall. "But, before you go, I have one thing I want to give you. I held onto it, in case I'd ever see you again."_

"_W…what it is?" Jowy asked, his voice raw with the emotion that crushed his heart. It had been enough to lose Jillia, but to lose a son the same day he learned of his existence was a pain beyond his ability to endure._

"_A reminder…of who you once were. I have no reason to keep it any longer, and I don't want it for that matter. I'm not even sure why I kept it all this time, but I will give it back to you."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hugo stood amidst the crowded hall of Brass Castle, addressing the soldiers before him. The sight of disheartened warriors had troubled him greatly and it seemed those that did not suffer grievous wounds suffered of the spirit. He did not know the words coming from his mouth, nor did he even register what was being said, but he spoke with a truthfulness that belied any rehearsed speech.

As the soldiers began to cheer in response to his declaration of unity, Hugo's eyes fell upon the three figures that stood in the far corner. They seemed to be listening intently, though he did not know what course of action they would take. But then, all that truly mattered was the course he intended to follow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So," Riou began, turning from the scene in the great hall of Brass Castle to address his two companions. "What do we do now?"

"All things considered, Luc should be involved in the battle to come. I suppose we will be involved in this after all," Tir remarked, turning a discontent frown towards the jovial scene of knights and barbarian alike, celebrating the coming battle.

"Any idea how we intend to find Luc?" Jowy remarked, his eyes scanning the castle as well.

"We follow the True Rune bearers. Luc will want the True Runes, so we shadow them. When he appears, we attack."

"Sounds easy when you say it," Riou replied, shaking his head as he turned back towards Tir and Jowy. "Somehow I doubt it'll be that easy."

"If it were that easy we would already have stopped him," McDohl remarked, turning his back and walking from the courtyard. "I'm going to check on Sierra. You two can do whatever you want until the battle tomorrow."

Without waiting for a response, Tir walked the length of the chamber and made his way at a casual pace towards the infirmary. He was certain Sierra was all right, but the fact that they would need her ready for the coming battle did little to ease the burden upon his shoulders. He was uncomfortable in the role he was thrust into, but knew the reasoning Leknaat used regardless. He was nothing more than a piece of meat dangled before the tiger in the hopes of trapping it. No matter how it looked at it, the bait would come out the worse in the situation, which was why he made his own plans and would not willingly be Leknaat's bait, regardless of her intentions.

As he finally entered the infirmary, he walked with purposeful steps towards the bed where the resting beauty lay, curious as a blond haired man sat in the chair at her bedside. He was unaware that anyone knew of Sierra's presence here, but regardless, he moved with ready caution, uncertain of the reasoning for the man's vigil over the vampire.

"You needn't concern yourself Lord McDohl," the man said, not bothering to turn to address the newcomer. "I won't attempt to harm either you or my misses here."

A curious eyebrow arched as Tir took a few more steps around the edge of the bed to better view the man. From the attire and the very way he held himself, the general could instantly discern that he was quite a warrior, and that he did not hail from either the Grasslands nor Zexen.

"Come now, there's no need to be suspicious," the spy replied, offering a smile that was all together disarming as he signaled for the bearer of the Soul Eater to take the seat opposite his own on the other side of Sierra's bed. "Though I understand, and I must confess I'm slacking in my introductions. I'm Nash Clovis."

Tir did not respond, but simply took the seat indicated. Nash however, took his silent response in stride, turning his eyes back to Sierra. "I must confess, it's quite an honor to finally meet you, the man who led the army of rabble and bandits against one of the great powers on the continent, and succeeded. I'm almost tempted to believe you could win nearly anything you put your mind to."

"Is there a point to your praise?"

"Not at all," Nash remarked, again smiling as though he were unsuspected in his private interrogation. "We're merely two travelers who share a common associate. I thought we should acquaint ourselves…after all, the road is a long and lonely trek."

"What is it you want Nash?"

"Perhaps just good conversation. That never hurt anyone, did it?"

Tir had realized with that simple phrase, that Nash had stumbled upon the dark secret of his rune. Whether intentionally or otherwise, the blond-haired man had opened the wounds of Tir's past and revealed them for him to see.

"I'll be going," the general replied, standing rigidly and moving from around the bed and left the hospice.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jowy had stared at it for some time, his travel satchel that he had brought with him. He had anticipated the fall of Duck Village and had asked Apple to bring his effects to Brass Castle as well as set up a room for the three of them, a practicality of preparedness that had served him well in the past. Yet now, he toyed with the notion of opening the large satchel and retrieving the one item he had packed in secret. In truth, he had kept it a secret from even Riou and Nanami, uncertain how they would respond should they know he still had it.

Regardless, he pulled the drawstrings on his knapsack and withdrew the long, wrapped article within. It was what Jillia had given him three years ago, her parting gift to the man she had hoped never to see again. With slow and purposeful movements, Jowy began unwrapping it, his own calm despite the silent fears echoing from within him.

With it fully uncovered, the bearer of the Dark Sword Rune looked upon the scabbard and hilt of the sword he bore when King of Highland. He reached his fingers forward, feeling the coolness of the steel hilt as he drew the weapon free of its sheath. It had been nearly 15 years since he had gazed upon the flawless craftsmanship of the weapon and the intricate etchings that lined the blade.

The weapon was an emblem, a crest that reminded him of the past and the strength he once possessed. He would have that strength once more. And as he weighed the sword in his right hand, recalling with effortless clarity the perfect balance of its blade, he turned to pick up the staff in his left hand and compared the two weapons. It was an easy choice when it came right down to it, the choice not at all based on the effectiveness of each weapon but rather a choice as to which path he wanted to walk. In only a moment of silent contemplation, the young man cast the staff aside and affixed the sheath of his sword to his belt, unaware of the slight illumination of the crest upon his right hand that seemed to glow in approval.

To be continued

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: part 2: Wow, this was a longer chapter than I expected. At any rate, I had intended to write up Jowy's meeting with Jillia for some time, but I kept putting it off because I felt bad for struggling with Riou's past story. Hopefully I pulled it off okay. I have a pretty good idea for Riou's chapter but again; pulling it off will be the struggle. Anyway, next chapter will deal mostly with the battle outside Brass Castle. Seeing as how much is actually happening in the Suikoden World at this point, the next few chapters may creep along slowly. But again, I will begin to diverge from the main story so I hope you won't flame me. As always, if your kind enough to read this, please be kind enough to review. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 15: Hammer of Heaven

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 15: The Hammer of Heaven

The light, yet confident footfalls fell upon the soft soil as the militia captain surveyed his troops. Though none among the soldiers had much in the way of actual combat experience, they were brave and willing to give their lives for their duty, a quality the soldiers may well be putting to the test as the captain appraised them of their next assignment.

"We have received our orders," Franz said, surveying his fellow Mantor Riders, his voice successfully masking his own apprehensions regarding the coming mission. "The Harmonian forces are moving towards Brass Castle, and we are to provide support. The success of this operation rest solely upon our ability to siege their castle walls. If we can force their troops to confront the Harmonian forces, then victory shall be ours!"

"And if that happens…" the Mantor trainer named Rick replied, his eyes aglow with hope yet his voice trailed off as if the possibility of their success was beyond his imagining.

"That's right," Franz continued, offering a reassuring nod to his companion. "We will be rewarded the status of Second Class Citizens, able to live our lives proudly. You all know what we are fighting for. This is not for ourselves but for the future of Le Buque. Now mount up, we ride for Brass Castle!"

**XxX**

Yuber stood upon one of only countless hills that sheltered Brass Castle, as a score of Harmonian Troops positioned to his flank awaited his order to begin the siege. The dark knight was not at all pleased with his task in the coming battle, placed in command of the troops that would offer reinforcement should the unlikely need arise. Yet regardless, the looming scent of blood that would soon stain the earth intoxicated his senses with a desire to feed his starving addiction. He himself suffered a momentary shudder of excitement, his mind ravaged by the knowledge that though he would not have his fill of blood, he would come close.

The rhythmatic drumming of an approaching horse however, drew his thoughts from the lust of battle he dwelled upon, his unnatural eyes moving to survey the advancing strategist. "Yuber," Albert's voice called, his stiff and unconcerned monotone dripping with impatience. "Come, Bishop Sasarai has summoned us."

"And that concerns me how?" Yuber demanded, a snarl of displeasure at the summons painting his twisted features.

"It doesn't, it concerns me. And need I remind you, what concerns me, concerns you."

"Only for the time being Albert," the blade master replied, mounting his steed and following the slow trot of the strategist. "And only because you know the incantation to summon me. Remember, it'll be difficult to command me if you lose the ability to speak."

"Save your threats for your subordinates Yuber, you and I both know that we share a common goal, and you would not jeopardize that."

"I don't need you to kill people Albert."

"No, but you do need the genocide Luc is preparing to unleash, and for that to work, you will need me."

The silence that followed proved Albert had gotten the best of the black knight. "So what is it _Master_ Sasarai wishes of us?" the blond-haired demon asked, allowing the title to flow off his tongue with something akin to disgust.

"It appears there are some envoys that wish to speak to the commanders, so we are to meet them with the bishop," Albert replied, his eyes never wavering from the path before him.

"Why not kill them and be done with it?"

"That would perhaps seem sensible, however there are two points to that course that are problematic. First, we do not know what the envoys want, so we will only be able to gauge their desperation or level of defiance by hearing them out."

"And the second?"

"The bishop has forbidden it." Albert remarked, twining the reins of his horse's bridle around his hand.

"His distaste for bloodshed is deplorable."

"Yes, well, I thought you might say something of the kind," The elder Silverberg heir remarked, allowing a small smile to flit across his lips. "You needn't worry about that either, I have already taken steps to remedy that problem."

XxX 

Luc moved restlessly about the large, single-roomed hut in Duck Village, taking a moment at various points of his impatient pacing to gaze out of the window and examine the pristine water that surrounded this pit of a village. He had opted to stay behind and command the occupation forces that held this community for two reasons.

Firstly, because though he felt no overall attachment to Sarah, the young sorceress would still prove useful should she be fully rested, and that would only happen if she were by his side. He could not, in the deepest recesses of his mind, justify her loyalty, or his own damnable actions that brought her into his plans that would commit a million people to their deaths. She had wavered at first, several times in fact with the knowledge that she would be called upon to be every bit a part of the plan to destroy those lives as he himself. Yet, as time progressed and the eventual fruition of their plan was within sight, she had at last put away her misconceived preconceptions about the value of those lives when weighed against what was truly at stake.

The second reason, however, was perhaps a touch of fear. He had fully expected Leknaat to intervene with his mission, but not to the extent that she did. Bringing the ghosts of his past to confront him was both reckless and brilliant, and in his own arrogance, he had forgotten how deceptive his former mentor could be. That, would certainly not be something he would underestimate in the future.

As he turned his hidden eyes upon the resting form of Sarah, the subtle, gentle glow of the intruding form filtered upon the interior of the cabin, bathing its contents in a golden light. As Luc turned unconcerned towards the emerging figure, he was not the least surprised to find the very source of his recent thoughts standing before him.

"Hello, Leknaat," Luc said, bringing the full bitterness of his heart into his very words.

"Hello Luc," the executor of balance chimed, allowing a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips. "I wish I could say that our reunion was a happy event, but alas I cannot."

"It would be foolish to assume otherwise," the masked sorcerer replied, crossing his arms in a show of defiant impatience. "I would ask what you are doing here, but I'm not of a mind to really care. State your business then leave."

"I have come to ask that you rethink your decision. You know what will happen if you are successful…"

"There is no '_if_' witch, and yes, I do know what will happen when I fulfill my task," Luc remarked, turning his back on his former teacher to gaze upon the resting form of Sarah, more out of the need to view something other than the sightless seer than out of genuine concern. "But there is more isn't there? I know you well enough to know when you wish to ask more, and this concerns something other than bringing Tir and Riou out of the woodwork to oppose me, doesn't it?"

Sighing heavily as she allowed a moment to calm herself, she turned her sightless face upon her former pupil. "I wish to speak to Windy."

Whatever Luc was expecting to hear from Leknaat, it was certainly not that and it took him a moment to recover his thoughts. "Why should I even tell you where she is?"

"Joshua has gone missing, and I need to know what has happened to him," the ageless sorceress remarked, pleading to whatever shred of humanity the young man before might still possess. "I was monitoring Joshua when he spoke to Hikusaak, and that was when I felt Windy's presence. It took me a moment to recover, but when I did, I could only sense Hikusaak. I need to know if Joshua is still alive."

"That seems a first," Luc spat, turning back toward his former teacher. "When have you ever given a damn about anybody? You sit on your precious throne and dictate everyone should bow to your superior wisdom, all the while manipulating events so whole armies go to war. Where do you think I've learned to manipulate war? After all _Lady_ Leknaat, you were a very good teacher, and I was a studious pupil."

"Luc…" but the sudden gust of wind that buffeted the interior of the cabin silenced the seer as she took an inadvertent step backwards.

"I would gladly excise you from this planet Leknaat, but I'm saving my power in case I see Tir, Riou or any of the others again. Crowley and Mazus took me by surprise, but I'm ready for Tir, and I will enjoy watching him die, because all the promises he made about a better life were nothing but a lie. Nothing has changed, only my perceptions of how the world works. And if I want to save those people from fate's cruel hand, then I will wage war on God himself."

"Luc," Leknaat said, shaking her head sadly as she began to fade from the hut. "You poor, misguided fool. I wonder where I went wrong with you…"

"You went wrong, the day you took me in," Luc said to the fading shadow of the woman, his voice possessing every ounce of anger and betrayal he felt towards her. Even long after she had faded from view, he still bore every ill wish towards her.

XxX 

Hugo, upon his stripped steed, led the gathered leaders of the reformed Fire Bringer into the center of the field between the two amassed armies. His mother, chief of the Karayan Tribe and designated commander of the Grassland forces, sat upon a similar mount as his own, positioned just to his left while Captain of the Zexen Knights Chris Lightfellow, sitting astride her great white warhorse, flanked his right. The three rode in relative silence, Lucia glaring despiteful glances at the captain as she continued to sway in response to the horse's gentle trot.

As they continued to ride, Hugo straightened his posture in preparation for his meeting with the leaders of the Harmonian forces who approached from the opposite field. His posture rigid in the saddle, Hugo apprised the commanders who approached. Two had had seen on previous occasion and knew the brutality they were capable of, but the one in the lead seemed wholly different than the blood-thirsty warrior in black or the indifferent and uncaring man in the white coat. The leader seemed sympathetic and even a bit repulsed by idea of being here at all.

As they reached the center of the field where they stopped to address the Harmonians, Hugo checked his mother, her cool and dispassionate features focused on the man in black as she narrowed her eyes in appraisal of the soldier. Turning to study Chris a moment, Hugo admired her impartial expression. She held no bitterness, no anger or hate, in fact, her face was devoid of any emotional advantage her opponents might use against her. Despite his deep-rooted resentment towards her, Hugo could not help but admire how composed she was.

"It was you who called this meeting was it not?" the bishop replied, moving slighting in his saddle in the effort to find a more comfortable position.

"It was," Hugo responded, his eyes focusing once more on the envoys before him. "I wish to discuss the terms of surrender."

"How pitiful," Yuber said, his own fingers twitching as he fought his urge to draw his swords and kill the three commanders before him. "I had expected the Grasslanders to have less backbone, but the Zexen knights to fall apart as well…"

"Not our surrender," Hugo continued, his eyes moving to again focus upon the bishop. "Yours."

Though the statement was beyond the greatest of absurdities, none of the three Harmonians adjusted their stoic features accordingly. "You must be joking," said Albert, his own eyes searching the young man before him with a look of utmost scrutiny, as if he sought to discover the source of mental instability that had infected his young mind. "We outnumber you three to one, and have more than enough rations to lay a siege that would last two seasons. How long do you think you would survive in that castle?"

"We will not hide," Hugo replied, his right hand held aloft to show the crest of the True Fire Rune. "I am the successor of the Flame Champion, and because of that, I invoke the treaty made between Harmonia and Grasslands…"

"The treaty of which you speak," Albert replied, a look of silent amusement dancing within his hazel eyes. "Has long since expired. Harmonia is not a country to be ordered by the ghosts and legends of long-dead bandits. You have no ground for which to bargain."

"Nevertheless," Chris spoke at least, her eyes still as devoid of any emotional hindrance that could be used as leverage in the current negotiations. "The Grasslands and Zexen are united to defend our homes. We are neither willing nor able to forsake our lands, as you well know."

"Then it has been decided," the bishop remarked, regret in his voice as appraised the situation. "We shall meet you on the field of battle," and with that, the bishop turned his horse and began the slow ride back to his forces, followed by Albert.

Likewise, Chris and Hugo turned their own steeds and rode back to Brass Castle to relay the news that Hamonia would not yield. "Hugo," Chris said quietly as the young man turned his head to look over his shoulder as the fading forms of the Harmonians. "You must never look behind you. A leader should always focus on what is ahead."

As the others moved to opposite ends of the fields to rejoin their armies, Lucia remained as she glared at the black warrior who had done likewise. "I have not seen you in 15 years Yuber," the chief replied, her voice heavy with nostalgic remembrance. "I never trusted you, even when we fought side by side in battle. Yet to discover that you took part of the overall plan that had murdered many of my clansmen is unforgivable. Know that if we meet on the battle, I shall show you no mercy."

A smile parted the ageless demon's face as he nodded his head in approval. "I had heard you had become soft and weak after having a child. It is nice to see you still have the same spirit, no matter how buried it may be beneath the many layers of material concern. I do hope we meet on the field, killing you would be an honor."

With that, the black knight turned his own steed and rode away from the still staring Lucia.

XxX 

The four companions were gathered in the meeting room of Brass Castle, assured by the Zexen Captain that they would not be disturbed. Though she had her suspicions on which these people were, she respected their privacy enough to avoid pressing the issue. So it was that Jowy and Riou each stood at a separate window and surveyed the field before them as Tir and Sierra sat at the table, both looking somewhat pale and withdrawn in their own struggles.

"It's impossible to tell from up here but doesn't seem like Luc is among them," Jowy replied, moving back the thick velvet curtain to better view the surroundings.

"I'm certain he's not," Sierra replied, her shoulders slightly hunched. Though she was given some blood from the wandering thief, she was still recovering from Yuber's attack. "My informant is very good about getting information that's hard to come by."

Tir stirred only a moment at the mention of the ageless vampire's source of information before settling back down, his shaking hand reaching forward to find presence with a glass of water. He was still feeling the ravaging effects of the Soul Eater's attack on him, and though his skin was a sickly pallid color and great dark circles hung beneath his eyes, he still seemed observant of all around him.

"Then what should we do?" Riou responded, his eyes seeking to discern the lone form of the Flame Champion among the massive tide of bodies that battled in the grounds below. "The Harmonians may well overtake the Grasslanders, and Hikusaak would love to get his hands on all of our runes."

The soft humming of the appearing form of the magician Leknaat however, drew the four companions attention before any could pose an answer to Riou's question. "Yes, unfortunately, Luc is not here…he is currently in Duck Village where I have just left him. He does not at all appear willing to consider a different path."

"Did you really think he would?" Jowy asked, his question coming perhaps harder than intended but he made no effort to mask his sarcasm. As the gathered assembly turned toward Jowy, Riou's eyes turned toward the sword that hung at his side for perhaps the hundredth time since seeing it held by his best friend before turning his own eyes on the blond haired young man.

"I had to try…" was the only response Leknaat made before pressing forward with her own reason for coming. "Regardless, the situation has changed. Luc is proving more difficult to track than either Hellion or myself have anticipated, and as he is seeking the other True Elemental Runes, our priority is to now ensure that they do not fall into his hands."

As if on cue, the door opened as a large, powerfully built man wearing the garments of a Karayan Warrior entered the chamber. "This is Wyatt," Leknaat said, supplying the simple introduction before continuing. "Currently he possesses the True Water Rune, but it is…shall we say, dormant for the time being. Wyatt has agreed to help us, but he needs to unseal the Water Seal that will enable him use of the Rune once more."

"So what is it you want us to do?" Riou asked, turning his head to survey the large man before him.

"I need you to accompany him to the Cindar Ruins where the Water Seal is hidden. While Luc and the others are preoccupied, we must secure that seal and make sure the True Water Rune remains out of Luc's grasp."

"Then I am to assume you wish us to leave right away?"

"No," the word came quickly, not from Leknaat but rather from Jowy who interrupted Sierra and turned his eyes to survey his two companions seated at the table. "You two are in no condition to travel. Riou and myself can handle this. You stay here and rest."

Sierra arched an eyebrow and looked as if she were about to say something but chose to hold her tongue. Tir however, kept his eyes locked on the tabletop and had not said so much as a single word during the entire plan.

"The two of you will be enough," Wyatt replied, a genuine smile crossing his face as he turned towards the sightless seer. "Besides, the young man is right, those two don't look up to battling yet. The three of us should be fine."

"Very well then," Leknaat replied, a sad smile on her face as she turned away, her image beginning to fade even as she spoke her final words. "I am sorry, but I still have much to do. Wyatt, Riou, Jowy, I leave it to your capable hands." And with that, she was gone.

Nodding his head and wearing an expression upon his face that indicated he expected nothing less from the woman, Wyatt turned back towards his soon to be travel companions. "Well, I don't mean to rush off, but we really should be going. Those mages are wanting the Water Rune and I will be damned if I let them have it."

With that he walked from the room as Jowy and Riou exchanged glances. "Are you two going to be okay?" Riou asked as Jowy hovered by the doorframe and awaited his companion. When no answer was forthcoming, Riou nodded his head in understanding and walked out of the room, followed by Jowy.

It had been several moments since Riou and Jowy left and still the two had sat at the table, their own exhaustion taking hold of their weary and suffering bodies. "So, what do you think the Grasslander's chances are against the Harmonians?" Sierra asked, not because she cared but simply to break the overbearing silence that had settled upon them in this isolated chamber. Tir however, had remained stubbornly silent, his eyes remaining fixed upon the table.

As Sierra fell silent once more, she was startled as Tir suddenly rose from his seat and, taking a few unsteady steps, walked out of the large meeting chamber. Sierra sat, dumbstruck for a moment before gathering her own weakened strength and moving to follow the emotionally distant general.

"Where are you going?" Sierra replied, managing to overtake the staff wielder and placing her hand against his chest to halt his progression. Though as soon as she touched him, she withdrew immediately. The look from his eyes sent a shock of uncertainty through her and caused her to step away from him as though he had slapped her. The partially opened eyes that seemed as distant and soulless as she had ever seen them.

She could not help but wonder as he sidestepped her and continued his path, what had caused the great distance within him to reemerge. It had taken a considerable effort to get him to open up even the little he did, and she wondered as she followed him if she would have the energy to try again.

XxX 

Hugo snarled in response as the advancing Harmonian forces pressed in against him, fighting to overtake Brass Castle. He had lost sight of most of his allies in the human sea of chaos, but fought on regardless. It wasn't until his attention was drawn skyward that he truly felt the battle was going against them. The Mantor Riders of Le Buque tore from the sky and headed towards the allied forces. It seemed as if battle was now ended.

-To be continued


	17. Chapter 16: Death Divine

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 16: Death Divine

"What do you think you're doing?" the grating, dulcet tones of the auburn haired woman in the sapphire and beige uniform commanded as she directed her troops further into the battle. "Whoever taught you to use a sword deserves nothing less than 20 lashes!"

Though some would call her pampered or prideful, the swordsmanship of Lily Pendragon was not something to be brought into question. It was widely known that she could best any four elite soldiers within Tinto's military, a testament to her profound and uncanny ability with the blade. And though it may cross the mind of the casual observer that being the daughter of the President would warrant a degree of delicacy when sparing, it was equally common knowledge that many among those troops eagerly accepted the chance to give the spoiled princess a beating.

"Ahh…someone please explain to me how our scouts missed this entire Harmonian Battalion?" Lily remarked, her hand tightening around the hilt of her blade as her mind was drawn between the battle before her and various punishments she would force upon those scouts who failed in their duties…should, by chance; any of them live through the battle.

Reed and Samus each exchanged a knowing look before turning back towards the conflict between the Harmonians and their own forces. Neither was particularly keen on the idea of telling their charge that it was by her discretion that the scouts not be deployed, thus leading them into the waiting Harmonian forces.

"Milady," Samus remarked, cowering under the death glare awarded him by distracting the fiery commander. "Perhaps…uh, I mean, it might be advisable to send the second unit into the center and drive a wedge between their forces. This could give our troops on the flanks enough advantage to gain some ground against the Harmonians…"

"Shut up!" Lily demanded, turning back towards her subordinates, "I know what I'm doing. You there," she remarked quickly, singling out a field commander. "Send the second unit in. Have them drive a wedge into the Harmonians center and order the first and fifth squads to reinforce the flanks. Then move our archers forward to counter their mages."

As the field commander quickly saluted and hurried to carry out the orders, Lily felt her steed stir restlessly beneath her. Struggling to keep her mount placated, she barely heard the audible gasp from Reed, or the stunned hush that soon moved across the field like a veil of silence. Having successfully restrained her steed, she finally turned her attention back to the battle, only to see that nearly every soldier had stopped their conflict, their eyes now turned towards the sky in an eerie atmosphere of awed trepidation.

"What is wrong with everybody? Fight on men, we can defeat these Harmonians and then move to help the Fire Bringer…wha?…" Lily's words were cut off as she felt the chill of the looming shadow that filled the battlefield, blocking out the sun and causing many of the troops to panic at the sight. Turning her eyes skyward, Lily found herself amazed at the quickly moving cloud, before realizing the cloud was not a cloud at all, but rather hundreds of flying beasts that blotted out the very sky. She had no idea where they had come from, but judging by their course, she knew immediately where they were headed.

Despite the fear and amazement of the sight, the Tinto matriarch recovered quickly and held her sword aloft once more. "Now men, while they are distracted, force the lines onward. We must make it to Brass Castle, and we must fight for the future of the Grasslands. Now…ATTACK!"

XxX 

Duck Village was in a state of venerable confusion. The small battalion of Harmonian Soldiers currently occupying the township was completely unnerved by the sight of the large creatures that paraded across the sky on their way to Brass Castle. In truth, the shock was such that the soldiers guarding the entrance did not even bother to question the pair of travelers entering the village.

From all outward appearances, the cloaked figures did not have an easy time arriving at this village, and the smaller of the two appeared to be supporting the man who used his staff as a walking stick. Passing the couple off as simple pilgrims, the few soldier who had paid the slightest attention to them waved them past before turning their attention back to the unearthly scene that painted the sky.

"What do you think they're doing here?" the woman gently asked, turning her eyes towards the sky and observing the formation of beasts above. Turning her attention quickly as her companion began to slump toward the side, Sierra readjusted his weight and returned to supporting his unsteady steps. "You really should be resting, your body hasn't recovered from what your Rune has done to you yet.

As always, Tir had remained stubbornly silent as he continued his slow trek towards the inn. The information Leknaat had given them all regarding the whereabouts of their query had prompted this mad march behind enemy lines, but it mattered little to the man with the deadened eyes. Nor in fact, did it matter that his body all but refused to follow his minds commands. But he would make it listen, and despite the pain in his bones and the protests of his muscles, he would not let this opportunity pass.

Having passed through the inn, the two, mostly under Sierra's strength, made their way to the back outbuildings where they believed Luc was stationed. As they moved towards the designated hovel however, the guards positioned outside moved quickly to intercept their path.

"What business have you here?" the first man inquired, his large arms gripping the shaft of his halberd tightly as he surveyed the two travelers.

Tir stirred slightly and moved his right hand from beneath his cloak, the glow of the Soul Eater evident as if making its intentions known. Sierra however, feeling Tir react, quickly raised her own right hand and used her powers first. "We are Harmonian Scouts, we've come to report to the Bishop."

A strange shudder crossed the man's face as his eyes became distantly listless. Stepping aside Sierra assisted Tir once more in moving towards the chamber before the General pushed away from his companion. "You stay here. I'll speak to Luc alone."

"What?" Sierra asked, arching an eyebrow as she surveyed her weakened leader. "Your in no condition to confront him…"

"I said, **_stay here_**." Tir remarked, and once again Sierra was brought up short by the glare from his eyes and the tone of his voice. Neither had it held the soft, weak tones of his internal suffering nor the cold and distant tenor expressed through most of the journey, but rather was angry and hateful, his voice grating across his tongue like steel against steel. Sierra, in all of her ageless life, could literally count on three fingers the instances when she was truly frightened. She now had one more to add to that number.

Watching silently as the hunched form of the general entered the building, Sierra felt the sting of his words tear through her and burning at the corners of her eyes before blinking back the hurt and rejection. She wondered, silently, why she remained, for what purpose she still participated in this fruitless mission. For all her ancient wisdom, she had no answer.

Tir entered the small room, his eyes immediately falling on the resting form of Sarah before finally resting on Luc who sat casually at the only table in the place. The bearer of the True Wind Rune did not seem at all surprised to see his former comrade enter the chamber, nor did he seem overly disturbed to see the staff drawn as if the man before him were preparing for battle.

"Hello Lord McDohl," Luc remarked, his voice drawn and bored as he signaled for the man to join him at the table. "Where are the others?"

"I came alone Luc," Tir replied, his eyes narrowing as he took a few unsteady steps towards the masked bishop. "They should not have to be involved in this."

"Truly? And what is it you intend to accomplish?" Luc inquired, his words coming as an unmasked challenge. "Remember, I know you well McDohl. You couldn't bring yourself to kill Kwanda Rosman after he butchered the elves. You wouldn't avenge Gremio by killing Milich. You let them live because you're too soft."

"You don't know what you're talking. I killed my own father you harping hypocrite so shut up."

"Ah yes, and I hear Admiral Sonya still hasn't forgiven you of that atrocity," the masked man mocked, his eyes dancing in delight behind his sheltered mask. "Is that why you left Gregminister? Because you couldn't stand the idea that the woman who would have been your step-mother bears you nothing but ill will?"

"Shut up!"

"Or is it that you fear your rune might lash out at all those who were closest to you and take their souls. Like dear Gremio, or Odessa, or Ted. Or your father?"

"I said shut up!" McDohl screamed, allowing his anger to filter into his rune as he revealed his right hand, the Soul Eater glowing in an image that seemed wholly nightmarish, casting ominous shadows over Tir's face giving him the likeness of something otherworldly.

Luc however, countered the Soul Eater's power with his own True Wind Rune, blocking whatever curse the Rune of Life and Death prepared to unleash. "How predictable. I'd almost think your heart wasn't in it McDohl."

Tir breathed heavily for several moments, blinking back the tears that moistened his eyes as he stared angrily at the man before him. "Why are you doing this Luc? What could possibly have happened to drive you to such extremes?"

For a moment, the bishop tilted his head as if pondering the question, or perhaps even the answer before raising his hand once more. "Let me show you." And with those words, the True Wind Rune absorbed the room, the village and the world itself, taking the two men with it.

XxX 

Wyatt, Riou and Jowy had made it to the underground passageway with little difficulty as the majority of the Harmonian troops were still engaging the Fire Bringer at Brass Castle. It was with reserved interest that the two younger True Rune holders entered the cavern, each cautiously moving deeper into the grotto as though expecting a series of traps to be sprung in their attempt to release the seal on the True Water Rune.

"So are you going to explain it to me?" Riou asked at last, casting a sideways glance at his best friend who kept stride with him despite the latter's longer legs.

"Explain what?"

"Why your carrying that sword," the black haired man asked, his eyes glancing at Jowy as if he could read some indiscernible answer from his features. After several moments of continued silence however, Riou pressed the issue still further. "I mean, the last time I saw you strap a sword to your belt, you were…"

"Highland's king," the former noble commented, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead. "And before you ask the question, this is the same sword I wore as king."

"Then why are you…"

"Do you even remember why I betrayed everyone Riou?" Jowy asked, his eyes narrowing as if expecting an immediate answer from his best friend. "Because the current system was nothing more than a group of self-serving, bickering old men who dictated the lives of citizens not even within their own jurisdiction. I betrayed them, I betrayed Highland and I betrayed you and to set things right. Because I saw the errors being made in human judgment, turning a blind eye to the very siege outside the walls of Muse itself, until it was too late. And then what happened when Matilda finally sent aid? They withdrew their forces and left Muse to fend the entire Highland army itself, all 200,000 troops. So if the City State was a failed experiment in greed and politics, then I was determined to conquer Jowston and make Highland a nation without the flaws of single-minded politics.

"But there was a problem. Even with Jowston and Highland destroyed, and Dunan taking their place, I saw the same arrogant, bickering, self-righteous bastards that I saw in the conference all those years ago. They were sitting in the conference room of the Zexen chamber, arguing about whether or not to believe us, whether or not to ally themselves with Harmonia." Jowy paused a moment to draw his sword, allowing the glimmer of the little light within the cavern to reflect off his blade. "Don't you see Riou? It's the same all over again. This sword is not just a symbol of who I was; it's a symbol of what I believed in. It's a testament that I would not allow arrogant politicians to ruin the lives of so many innocent people again. This sword is a symbol of a reckoning."

The voice of his best friend and choice of words he used sent a shiver of fear though Riou, as if he were staring at a complete stranger, a man who held every intention of proving that might was the means by which to mend all the world's crisis.

"Hey, are you two coming?" Wyatt asked, his voice traveling from the tunnel some distance ahead as Riou and Jowy turned to look at the older man. Nodding simply, Jowy followed the echo of the voice. Riou watched him depart a moment, sighing deeply and filing the conversation in the back of his mind with the reminder to pick it back up when they completed the task at hand. Until then, he moved silently to follow his best friend in the hopes they could complete the mission without being discovered by Luc.

XxX 

Caesar Silverberg sat upon his steed and directed the orders of his troops while gauging the battle around him. He had never liked the concept that his vast mind would same day be brought into a conflict, that his own decisions would lead to the deaths of those who would be his enemy, and those who were his friends. In truth, his very heart was sickened to be here. Yet here he was, teetering upon the brink of unleashing death upon this field, regardless of friend or foe, his soul would be bathed in the blood of his actions.

Regardless of his own misgivings regarding the conflict the battle had gone surprisingly well thus far in his opinion. Though the Fire Bringer lacked the cohesive operations of a formally trained military, they fought with a passion that the Harmonian forces seemed to lack. After all, defending one's home was the greatest of motivations.

However, the battle was also drawing out into torturous limits of time. He knew that the longer the battle lasted, the greater the chance the Harmonians would could facilitate their own countermeasures and that the only reason the Fire Bringer had done so well thus far was because the Harmonians had underestimated them.

Even the Mantor riders were being effectively contained, and though they flew out of range of their arrows, the ballisticas mounted on the battlements were keeping them at a safe distance. It wasn't until he had turned his spyglass upon the sky that he had first seen it, the dark cloud moving against the wind and the creatures quickly approaching. He was more than a touch afraid at the sight. Under his own calculations, he had estimated that LeBuque had emptied its reserves of Mantor Riders upon the battle. But the vast number approaching showed that only half their current numbers were deployed, the remaining forces quickly approaching from the south and it would be only a matter of time before the battle would be quickly swayed.

"Dear God in Heaven."

XxX 

The gray world around the bearer of the Soul Eater seemed to press in upon him in a suffocating blanket of claustrophobic entrapment. It felt, for lack of a better descriptive metaphor, like being buried alive. There was no sound, no breeze, no laughter of children or peddling of street vendors, only absolute, inescapable silence.

Even his footfalls upon the cobbled path produced no sound as he walked the streets, his mind catching the significance of the location. "Gregminister," the ageless man replied, his eyes catching sight of the great fountain that stood in the city square and remained as a reminder of a simpler age.

"Indeed, this is Gregminister," Luc commented, his relaxed stature materializing before the general.

"Where have you brought me Luc?"

"Simply to face the memories of the True Wind Rune," the bishop remarked, his image fading only to reappear within a new position as he spoke to his former ally.

"Memories?" Tir remarked, turning his eyes towards the tattoo upon his hand as though the conscious storage of images within the source of his curse were an altogether unexpected concept.

"Indeed. I am surprised that you, of all of us who bear the True Runes, have not seen these images."

"I try not to dwell upon my Rune's intentions…"

"Well, it matters little," Luc interrupted, again fading from view only to reappear once more at some different location. "The truth of the matter is simply that our world is one of countless others like it. We ourselves are nothing more than puppets, our strings pulled by the True Runes that guide this world. Ultimately, we will be guided to a final confrontation, in which, this," Luc paused as he spread his arms in a grandiose fashion, as though he signaled the world around him. "This is the future that awaits us."

Whatever reaction Luc had expected, the simple, unflinching silence from the staff wielder before him was not among them. "Don't you understand McDohl? This is the future of this world unless we do something to stop it. Unless we work to break the cycle of death and chaos and war that our True Runes influence. This is all that await this world." And with a sweep of his hand, Luc moved to signal the emptiness of the world around him.

"But I intend to stop it," the sorcerer replied, tilting his head as if pleading with the man before him to see the reasoning behind his argument. "I will destroy my True Wind Rune and release the world from the future that awaits it. So I brought you here to show you what will come of our planet if we don't act. I brought you here to ask your assistance in this task. Will you help me McDohl? Will you help preserve this world?"

For an instant, a moment frozen in time, Tir narrowed his eyes and contemplated the words of his former companion before breaking out into laughter. It was not jovial or amused laughter, but rather mirthless tones of mockery that made the hair on the back of Luc's neck stand on end. "You poor, misguided fool."

"E…excuse me?" Luc asked, his mind thrown by the reaction of the general.

"Do you have any idea how foolish your posturing sounds? Your going to save the world by destroying it…and you base the entire notion that this," Tir replied, signaling at the grayed world around them. "This is our future on a memory from your rune. Have you even stopped to consider how absurd that sounds? Not only are you deeming that **_this_** future is assured because of what has happened in the past on other worlds, but your taking these images to heart from your rune, which may very well be showing you these exact moments in the hopes that you will bring about this ultimate end. This itself, Luc, isn't the future we have, this is the future _your actions_ will give us."

"Now who's the misguided fool," Luc countered as the image of the world faded, replaced by the sights and sounds of Duck Village, as the two True Rune Bearers stood once more in the cramped room on the outer edge of the town. "You deny our destiny because you're afraid of taking action…an action that would save our planet from a fate worse then death."

"And you are the only one delusional enough to believe that Luc," Tir countered, signaling at the sleeping form of Sarah. "Your servants don't follow you because they believe in your lofty idealism, they follow you out of fear, or to serve their own greedy ambitions. Having this power that we possess does not give you the right to play God. To determine who's lives are less valuable and whose lives will be sacrificed…"

"You're right McDohl, but it does give me the power to correct the path of human history."

"No Luc," Tir remarked, and for the first time during their debate, the first time in fact since he began this mission, Tir's face softened as he gazed at his former friend with sad eyes. The words tumbling from his lips coming in precise order, as if the truth he spoke were gradually formed within the many years since receiving his curse. "Having the power to change the world does not give us the right to do so."

Now it was Luc's turn to laugh, his bitter voice dancing in delight at the words the once great leader preached. "Now who's the hypocrite? Having the power to change the world gives us the obligation to do so. It's not a choice McDohl, it's a duty."

"And who are you to determine that the world you would shape is any better?"

"Because, at least it won't be this world." Luc responded, reaching to his masked face and pulling the covering free, revealing his green, empty eyes flaring with anger. "I have nothing but contempt for you, because you above all people in this world, gave me hope that there are things worth fighting for. But it was all a lie."

"The truths and lies of this world are all relative Luc. It depends wholly on what you accept as those truths and lies…"

"And therein lies the problem between our philosophies doesn't it, because you are unwilling to accept the truth that I've shown you. The truth that our world will die unless we act to stop it."

"And sacrificing a million people would do that?" Tir asked, again his voice skeptical of the very idea. "That no longer borders on madness, you have fully stepped into the threshold of evil."

"If that is how history will judge me, then I will bear that burden."

"MASTER!" the sudden; unusually shrill tones coming from Sarah brought both men up short as they turned their attention towards the wakened form of the sorceress. "Master Luc, the…the seal to the True Water Rune has just been broken."

"I see," said Luc, his face turning slowly to examine Tir more carefully. "That is why you've come here, isn't it Lord McDohl? You didn't come to try to talk me out of my quest, you wanted to distract me from what the others are doing as they tried to secure the True Water Rune."

Tir had little time to react as he brought his staff up, intent on defeating Luc before the violent gust of wind sent the slowed form of the general through the wooden wall of the inn. Luc watched half-amused as the body of Tir landed soundly on the bridge and bounced several times before his body came to rest in an unmoving heap.

"Sarah, summon Yuber and Albert and get us to the shrine immediately."

Nodding her head, the sorceress raised her wand and summoned the spell that would take the two of them to where they needed to go, leaving Duck Village and the unmoving form of Tir behind them.

XxX 

The noise had been deafening, the primal scream of fury that perpetrated the battle and caused a sense of utter chaos beyond the conflict itself as the blasts of fire rained down upon the Harmonian position. No one was certain what was happening until the smoke cleared and Hugo stared wide-eyed in wonder at the sight of a thousand dragons, each bearing a mounted rider as they continued to assault the earth with their deadly flames.

From that point on, it was pandemonium as the Harmonian forces, under surprise attack by the Dragon Knights, broke formation and began to flee. The Mantor forces had put up minimal resistance when the Dragon Knights had arrived, and now worked in the difficult task of providing cover as the invading armies fled.

The Fire Bringer did little to dissuade the Harmonian retreat for fear of getting caught in blasts of death that bellowed from the great mauls of the flying beasts. Their appearance was as unexpected as to the Harmonians as it was to the Grasslanders, and all they could do was watch as the battle turned in their favor.

XxX 

Tir awoke slowly, his weary eyes opening a fraction as he gazed into the concerned face of the woman who held him. His first thought was of Kasumi, but he knew she was dead, killed by his own curse, and yet as his eyes drew into clearer focus he saw the face belonged not to Kasumi, but to Sierra.

"Wh…what happened?" Tir croaked, his eyes swimming in and out of focus. As his senses became more aware of everything around him, he felt the coppery taste taint his mouth, indicating the significance of the injuries he suffered.

"Well, when Luc blasted you out of the hut, a bunch of the Harmonians obviously considered you a threat, and moved to arrest you. I intercepted their path, grabbed you and we made our escape here." Sierra responded softly, her eyes locking the ageless man in her arms.

"How long have I been out?"

"About four hours. I was surprised you awoke as quickly as you did, considering your body wasn't even in a state to confront Luc before he unleashed his Rune on you. I must confess…you're more resilient than most humans."

Tears began to fill Tir's eyes however as he let a heavy sob escape his lips. "I failed…"

Arching an eyebrow, Sierra tilted her head slightly as if waiting for the young man to continue. "I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I couldn't stop him."

"That's because you're a different sort of man than he is Tir," Sierra said, gently smoothing the matted bangs out of his eyes and wiping the tears from his cheek. "Most of us still have faith enough in humans that we can't bring ourselves to needlessly kill them. It was only natural that you tried to reason with him."

"Riou and Jowy," Tir's dry throat croaked as his head lulled against Sierra's warmth. "You…you have to go and warn them that Luc is on his way. He plans to stop them from releasing the True Water Rune. You have to go before it's too late…"

"I can't do that Tir," Sierra said, holding the general a little tighter. "I can't leave you here alone in your condition. The Harmonian forces are still in the area and you'll be killed if they find you."

"But…Riou and Jowy…"

"Will have to fend for themselves," the vampiric matriarch replied.

Tir opened his eyes again slowly as he looked upon the face of the woman once more, yet his eyes moved to her shoulder, and the shaft of wood protruding from her body. Seeing what his eyes were fixed upon, Sierra offered a slight, reassuring smile. "I took the arrow when I rescued you. Don't worry; it's not as bad as it looks. I just haven't had the time to pull it out yet."

Tir turned his sorrowful eyes upon Sierra once more and slowly reached up with his gloved hand to touch her cheek. "Why?" He asked softly as his strength began to wane. "Why do you try so hard to reach out to me when it only causes you pain?"

"Maybe," Sierra began, turning her eyes to stare into the distant nowhere as she considered her answer. "Maybe its because I see the same dead hopelessness in your eyes that I possessed countless years ago. Maybe its because I know what your suffering, and that in some arrogant recess of my mind I hope to redeem myself for past sins by saving you from this pain." Yet he had not heard her explanation, his fatigue and injuries overtaking his body as he fitfully slumbered in her arms. Allowing her lithe fingers to stroke the peaceful form of Tir's restful face, Sierra contemplated the answers herself, and wondered if there wasn't more to it than that.

"Don't worry though Tir," Sierra grunted in pain as she tore the arrow from her shoulder, the pain and numbness resurfacing to little more than a dull ache as her body began mending her wound. "By tomorrow, you'll feel good as new." A moment of hesitation at the act she was about to initiate caused her to pause in silent skepticism of her decision. After several moments of contemplation, she finally held the arrow above the young man's face, allowing her blood that stained the shaft of wood and the pointed tip to drip into his mouth.

"And when you awaken Tir, I'll be here."

-To be continued

XxX 

A/N: Woohoo, another chapter. First off, I really, really want to thank all my reviewers who've been kind enough to give me feedback on this story. It really has been a fun story thus far, and though there have been times of waning motivation, you are the people who help inspire me to continue, and for that, I'm truly grateful.

In other news, this may be the last chapter I write for a while. Not that I'm lacking said motivation or anything, but I'll be…incapacitated for a couple of weeks. The full details on my LJ but I don't want to get in it right here.

As for the story, well, the Dragon Knights have made their return in grand fashion. Things will really start moving now. Plots and strategies will begin taking shape and the few people who know what's truly at risk will have to try to keep a lid on what may quickly become a continental war. Heh…I never like giving the heroes an easy time.

Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter and as always, if you're kind enough to read, please be kind enough to review. Thanks much.


	18. Chapter 17: Lull before the Storm

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 17: Lull Before the Storm

The quietly triumphant roars of the circling Dragon Knights ignited a celebratory cheer of victory from the assembled Fire Bringer as they watched the Harmonian Forces retreat. From all accounts, Caesar Silverberg had been pleasantly surprised by the efficiency of the united Zexen and Grassland forces, however he could not discount a great deal of the credit for this victory should go to the timely arrival of the Dragon Knights and the Tinto Forces. Without their intervention, the battle would likely have last several more days and spilled the blood of many more soldiers from both sides.

As he watched the Dragon Knights descend from the sky and land gracefully upon the stained earth, he studied the blond commander as she dismounted her large, impressively fearful crimson beast and march dutifully towards the assembled soldiers. After some discussion with a unit of Karayan warriors, the blond nodded her head in thanks and walked towards the direction indicated. After a few moments of searching the crowd of Fire Bringer, her carefully trained eyes fell upon the red haired strategist and she made little notice of the numerous soldiers who parted to let her pass as she soon came to stand before the man she sought.

"You are Caesar Silverberg?"

"Well, yes. How can I help you?"

A slight smile crossed the woman's face as she tilted her head to study his features. "I knew Mathiu. You have the same look around the eyes, but perhaps, if time permits we can save that discussion for another time. I have been informed that you have been in contact with Lord McDohl. I need to speak with him concerning a matter of some urgency."

"Honestly, I'm not really sure where he is at the moment…"

"Lady Milia, is that you?" Apple inquired, joining her young charge as a slight smile parted the woman's features. A curious, uncertain gaze fell upon her from the Dragon Knight Commander as the older woman struggle to reclaim the memory of the woman before her.

"It's Apple, I was Master Mathiu's pupil. I can't say I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, I was only a child during the Gate Rune War."

A half laugh escaped the commander as she shook her head to fend off the explanation of the woman she knew as a girl. "My apologies Apple, it's been far too many years since we've seen each other."

"Indeed," the historian replied, as her demeanor changed from modest cheer at meeting an old comrade to silent concern at the underlining meaning of her presence. "But we should talk of that later. I'm surprised to see you here Lady Milia, has something happened?"

Nodding her head sorrowfully as she gazed at the emblem emblazoned upon her right hand, Millia turned her head to look over her shoulder and ensure the three were alone before continuing. "What do you know of Luc's intentions…"

XxX 

The five battle-hardened mercenaries made their way steadily into Duck Village. Though they were surprised to find the Harmonian forces withdrawn, they were not in the least sorry for the lack of security that would make their task all the easier. They walked the semi-circle around the boarded pier towards the inn, and the location their captain led them.

"Uh, boss?" the mousy haired administrator of the group spoke up, his hands passing the large missive back and forth in a nervous action that caused a few of his companions to give sideways glances of exasperation. "Please tell me we're only stopping here for a while before moving to rejoin the Regular Army?"

"If you're so worried about it Ace, why not just meet up with them ahead of us?" Joker replied, shaking his head in mockery as he continued in pace with the rest of his companions. "It'll at least save us the grief of having to listen to you ask about going back every five minutes."

"Look, we should all be concerned about this, okay?" Ace replied, waving the thick file in front of the martial artists face. "This makes the second order we've received from command. They've already called back all of the Defense Forces to reinforce the Regular Army. If we keep putting off our orders command will charge us with desertion. And I've heard enough stories of what command does to deserters to know I don't want any part of that."

"We're in this together Ace," Queen remarked, her hand resting casually on the hilt of her blade that the casual observer might misinterpret as simple placement of her hand. "We've done plenty of things, including attack a Harmonian Bishop. Desertion right now is the least of our worries."

"Yeah, well I can get us around that…but not ignoring orders from command." Ace said, again turning his worried eyes towards Geddoe before sighing in resignation. "I'm sorry captain. You know I'll follow whatever orders you give, but…well, I guess I just wish I knew what direction we were going in."

"No, you have a right to be concerned," Geddoe replied, surveying his companions with his carefully trained eye. "But there is more at stake here than a simple war between Harmonia and Grasslands. We need to pick our allies carefully before jumping into any situation."

"Is that why we've come here?" It was now Queen who asked the question, her own eyes arching quizzically as she pressed her lips together in thought.

"Yes," the captain of the Twelfth Unit of the Southern Frontier Defense Force remarked as he led his allies through the back exit of the inn, towards the outbuildings that stood behind the structure. "There is someone I need to speak with. Any decision made on what we do afterwards will have to wait until I've met with them."

"Alright, so I guess we'll just stay out here while you meet with whomever," Queen remarked.

Geddoe nodded his quick approval before moving to the building before them, ignoring Joker's complaint about the lack of a decent pub before opening the door and entering. The room was dimly lit, the only light filtering through the partially closed wooden blinds that sheltered the two inhabitants from the world outside. Immediately Geddoe's eye fell upon those very inhabitants, the young man who sat in the bed, partially covered, and the young woman who moved deftly around the bed to stand between the sickly man the one-eyed intruder.

"I'm not at all sure who you are," the woman remarked, a menacing glare creasing her flawless features, as the light seemed to catch upon her talon-like nails. "But I give you one chance to leave this building with all your limbs intact."

"I have no intentions of fighting you, I'm here only for information."

Sierra lowered her guard only slightly as she turned her attention to the man who sat up in bed. A tight, affirmative nod from the weakened general and Sierra relaxed her stance, yet still held ready to attack the man before her to defend the man behind her should the need arise.

Noticing the shift in posture from the woman, Geddoe moved quietly around the room and took a seat at the table that was the only other furniture to occupy the scantly decorated chamber. "I need to know the intentions of the masked bishop. You two were in the cave where that boy obtained the True Fire Rune, and those mages seemed to recognize you. So what is really at stake here?"

Sierra tilted her head and thought momentarily on the question before responding. "Very well, but only because you hold a True Rune," she paused, laughing the hypnotic melody that dripped from her voice at the slightly surprised expression on the one-eyed man's face. "One of my many gifts I'm afraid is to distinguish a person's age through scent, and you have lived much longer than a normal human. And since your neither a demon nor a vampire, simple process of elimination tells that you must bear a True Rune."

"You group everyone into such simple categories?"

"After 800 years," Sierra continued. "You learn everything is that simple. Now, since it would be pointless to tell you everything, tell us what you know and we'll accommodate the missing information."

Nodding in partial agreement, Geddoe continued. "I haven't the proof, but it appears as if the masked bishop started the riots in the Lizard Clan and manipulated events to initiate the war between Zexen and Grassland, which just bated the Harmonian invasion. Leknaat has told me his true intentions are to destroy the True Elemental Runes, however what I don't know is why he intends to accomplish this."

"Because he's a fool," Tir croaked from his bed, drawing the two occupants attention to him. "Somehow he has gotten it into his mind to free the world and its people by defying fate and destroying God. We believe there is another person in the shadows manipulating him to do her bidding, but she has yet to show herself. Regardless, his threats are very real and his intentions are very obtainable. That's why we're here, to stop him."

After a moment of thought, Geddoe regarding the two inhabitants with silent scrutiny before saying, "There's more you're not telling me, but I'll accept this information for the time being because it filled in yet one more missing piece."

"So now I have a question for you," Tir began, struggling to sit up straighter as he addressed the large man before him. "What are your intentions? What do you intend to do with this information?"

"Though I can't say the information you've given me is surprising, I was coming to the same conclusions myself, it does change everything." Taking a moment to shift his gaze to stare beyond the closed door of the hut, Geddoe breathed deeply, allowing his shoulders to rise and fall with the motion. "My men and I, we're mercenaries for the Holy Kingdom of Harmonia. And considering that at some point, this masked bishop will come for my True Lightning Rune, it puts me directly in the path of their conquest. I suppose, the best thing for me is to disband the unit and oppose this masked bishop with you."

"There is an alternative," Tir replied, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

XxX 

The gathered leaders of the Fire Bringer were gathered in the meeting chambers of Brass Castle, discussing the plans for moving the united forces to the recently offered location of Budehuc Castle, which would be their home for the foreseeable future. Though many of the forces have already begun to move towards their new base of headquarters, including the Kamara Free Knights, volunteers from Duck Village and the Tinto Forces, many of the commanders opted to stay to ensure the smooth assignment for troop movements.

It was, as orders were being given for the Lizard Clan to prepare their march when a messenger from the Great Hollow came charging into the meeting chamber and, bowing awkwardly at the intrusion, handed a scrolled communication to Chief Dupa and showed himself out after a quick apology for the intrusion. As the chief unrolled the communiqué, his eyes narrowed, a low, menacing growl vibrating deep from within his chest as he handed the message to Chief Lucia. The Karayan Chief scanned the document, arching an eyebrow and wondering if Dupa had forgotten she could not decipher the symbols that made up their written language before turning her eyes to the larger leader and awaited an explanation.

"It seems," Dupa began, his ominous bass causing his words to echo within the very bones of those around him, "That there is an intruder within the Ancient Highway."

"Forgive me Lord Dupa, but…the Ancient Highway?" Salome asked, his own words seeking meaning to the cryptic explanation.

"Yes. It is a part of our tunnel system, rarely used because of its rather close proximity to…our allies' settlements. It is called the Ancient Highway because it is among the oldest of our tunnels. We are not even sure when it was constructed, but legend states that the former Flame Champion had some business there."

"Are there any descriptions of the intruders?"

"Certainly," Dupa replied, casting a curious glance at Lucia as if wondering why she had not read that far in the message. "From what my messengers have stated, it appeared to be one of your men entering the Highway with two others. I can't even begin to speculate why they'd go to such a place, even we don't use that passage much."

Lucia clutched the message tightly in her hand as she surveyed the difficult runes and markings, yet not really seeing them. It came, suddenly to her, as if the floodgates of her memories open and she recalled the conversation with the warrior Jimba, of the stories and legends he spoke that were wholly unbelievable, yet too fantastical to be invented. The pieces of the puzzle she had witnessed had begun to fit together, the reemergence of not only Jowy Blight and Lord Riou of Dunan, but also the return of the Flame Champion, now in the guise of her own son. The overwhelming series of coincidences caused an involuntary shudder to course through every fiber of her being, as though the spirits themselves were speaking their warning to her.

"Dupa," Lucia began shakily, her words coming slowly before regaining her composure. "With your permission, I'll investigate this matter. If…if one of my tribesmen have entered your passage without permission, then I will find out why."

His mouth motioning as if he were chewing on his lips, the Lizard Chief finally nodded his head in acceptance. "Very well Lucia, I shall give you free access to investigate this matter."

"Very good, I will also take my…rather I shall bring Hugo along, and…" Lucia paused, turning her eyes to focus on the platinum haired captain. "Chris."

"What?" The Lizard Chief blurted, rising to his full intimidating height, however Lucia did not so much as flinch. "You want to bring an ironhead into our very caves so they can map our tunnel system? That I cannot…"

"Dupa!" Lucia remarked, her voice calm and commanding as she stared at her fellow chief. The look in her eye advised the Lizardman that she would fully explain the situation later, but now was not the time. "Very well Lucia, take the Flame Champion and the ironhead chief with you."

"Thank you Dupa," Lucia said, nodding her gratitude once more towards the impressive warrior before sweeping her way out of the room. She would need provision for the task ahead, and with little time to spare, a cold fear had begun to swell within her. She prayed to the spirits that she was wrong. But even those hopes were soon dashed.

XxX 

The Harmonian forces were driven back as far as Chisha Village, pursued by the Dragon Knights who seemed more interested in driving them away than actually combating the fleeing military. Yet even now their losses were more extensive than they had anticipated, but the question that truly remained was why the Dragon Knights were involved at all.

This was the thought that had plagued Sasarai's mind the moment they had dropped out of the clouds like a swarm of carrion predators and shifted the momentum of the battle almost instantly. Certainly the reemergence of the Flame Champion had caused them to withdraw nearly half of their forces, but this led the remaining troops to be nothing short of prey for what was to come. Flanked from the side by the Tinto soldiers and toward the north by the Dragon Knights, the remaining Harmonian forces could not battle an army that had nearly tripled in size in the matter of a single day.

Thus led the unanswerable question, why had the Dragon Knights interfered? They had not received any word that Toran was mobilizing their forces, thus assuming the Dragon Knights were acting as an advanced vanguard for the Toran Army did not seem a likely solution. He could however, ask the strategist Albert Silverberg his assessment, but in all truth, Sasarai wanted to put as much space between him and the brilliant young man as he could. He could not place it, but there was certainly something about the Silverberg heir he did not trust.

"Pardon the intrusion Bishop Sasarai," Dios began, cautiously entering the command tent as his eyes nervously scanned the room. In his hands was held a scroll, an official order from Crystal Valley, the wax seal of High Priest Hikusaak himself clearly marked on the document. "It appears you have received a summons from the High Priest."

"So it does," Sasarai replied, a clear tone of indifference filling his voice as he stepped forward. "It's odd to think Lord Hikusaak would know of our defeat so suddenly. The dispatch would have been sent nearly two weeks ago to reach us by now."

Sasarai shrugged away all concerns as he took the scroll from the hands of his attaché and, breaking the seal, unrolled the document and scanned the contents with a thorough eye before rolling the document up once more and handing it to Dios to examine.

"It would appear," the bishop began, turning his eyes towards the map of Harmonia positioned on the canvas wall of his quarters. "That I am being charged with treason."

"What? That's preposterous." Dios exclaimed, quickly unrolling the parchment and reading its contents for himself. "They have no grounds for this."

"Indeed I'm afraid they do," Sasarai continued, a self-mocking smile crossing his face. "I knowingly delayed the war effort by engaging in unimportant skirmishes and cost time of the invasion. As far as Hikusaak is concerned, that warrants not only insubordination but treason."

"Bishop, I promise you, none of these accusations were brought forth by me…"

But the holding up of his hand silenced the advisor as he bowed his head in reverence. "You have nothing to fear Dios, I neither suspect you nor accuse you of any of this. Though I must admit the timing is most convenient. With me no longer leading the invasion force, the war will go much quicker."

"So then…what do you intend to do your grace?"

"Simple," Sasarai replied, his hands reaching once for the scroll before placing it calmly on his great oaken desk. "I will go to Crystal Valley and confront these charges. But more importantly, I will question Lord Hikusaak about a great number of things; starting with the masked bishop and concluding on what grounds the Dragon Knights would attack us. Somehow I know, my questions will only be answered by returning."

XxX 

Wyatt, Riou and Jowy had at last reached the alter that contained the last seal that shielded the True Water Runes power. With the seal removed, Wyatt could at last use the full power of his Water Rune, and join in the battle against the ambitions of the Destructive Forces. Leknaat had given enough information to advise Wyatt what was at stake, and with the bearers of the True Runes she had brought out of retirement to battle these forces, he knew without question the seriousness of the situation.

As they moved to begin the ritual that would unlock the True Water Rune however, the voice of the masked bishop filtered from behind the three companions. "I believe that is far enough. I am grateful for the three of you leading me to the True Water Rune, that makes everything so much easier."

Instinctively Riou moved between Wyatt and Luc, his tonfas pulled and ready to battle his former friend. "Wyatt, just unseal the True Water Rune, I'll hold them off long enough for you to…"

The ringing chimes of steel against leather rang through the cavern as Riou quickly silenced himself because of the large blade held beneath his neck. The cold, sharp edge pressed just beneath his chin, drawing a thin line of red against his skin for no other purpose than to demonstrate how sharp the weapon truly was. From the corner of his eye, Riou saw Jowy come into view, his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of the weapon pressed against his exposed throat. "Jowy," the tonfa expert muttered, his words coming weakly though his barely moving lips. "What are you doing?"

A smile of nearly twisted delight danced across the former king's face as he tilted his head. "Just balancing the status quo."

-To be continued


	19. Chapter 18: Belly of the Beast

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 18: Belly of the Beast

The ringing chimes of steel against leather rang through the cavern as Riou quickly silenced himself in response to the large blade held beneath his neck. The cold, sharp edge pressed just beneath his chin, drawing a thin line of red against his skin for no other purpose than to demonstrate how sharp the weapon truly was. From the corner of his eye, Riou saw Jowy come into view, his hand gripped tightly around the hilt of the weapon pressed against his exposed throat. "Jowy," the tonfa expert muttered, his words coming weakly through his barely moving lips. "What are you doing?"

A smile of nearly twisted delight danced across the former king's face as he tilted his head. "Just balancing the status quo."

Panic began to settle into Riou's mind as he eyed his best friend, realizing the glint within his eye was the one he saw nearly 15 years prior, the look of absolute abandon. Taking a few shallow breaths while trying to work his mind around the situation, he swallowed the worst of his fears and, using the tonfa gripped in his left hand, pinned the position of the sword while thrusting the blunted end of his other weapon into the midsection of Jowy's waist, all the while jerking his head up and to the left to avoid the blade of Jowy's sword. Buying himself enough room to maneuver, Riou spun his body away from his best friend as the blade cut through the air of the space the red and black-garbed general occupied a second prior.

"Why are you doing this Jowy?" Riou asked, desperately blocking the blows swung at him. "What has gotten into you?"

"Leknaat was a fool to bring us into this conflict," Jowy screamed, his voice cracking under the strain as he pressed his attack, the crest of the Black Sword Rune shining an ominous purple as he spoke. "We can't be involved in conflict Riou, you know that as well as I do. I know for a fact you've felt the pull of our Runes, forcing us to combat each other. Forcing us to relive the battle of creation. It happens in every war Riou, which was why you left for Dunan during the High East Rebellion while I stayed behind, because we would have been on opposite sides then."

"Have you gone mad Jowy?" Riou remarked, deftly jumping aside to avoid an attack, yet countering with his own flurry of moves that would have caught any unsuspecting opponent off guard. That was the problem with dueling his best friend; they knew each other's moves so well, that neither could gain a clear advantage. "Are you going to stand there and tell me you believe in what Luc is doing?"

"It's not a matter of whether I believe in what he's doing or not," Jowy remarked, spinning his body fully to the right and lancing his sword outward toward Riou's head. As the general ducked the blow, Jowy brought his left leg out to complete the attack, connecting a solid blow to the young man's face and sending him sprawling to the ground. "It's a matter of where the power lies. Our Runes are cursed Riou, you know this as well as I do. You and I can never stand on the same side of any war. Our Runes won't let us. The Black Sword and the Bright Shield are in constant conflict. Only by killing you, can I unleash the true power of the Rune of Beginning. Only by claiming both halves can I rid myself of feeling only half alive. I know you feel it too Riou. You and I…we are united yet separated by our Runes. Our conflict cannot be stopped."

"Pull yourself together Jowy, if you don't get it under control, Luc will claim the True Water Rune."

"That hardly matters to me," Jowy replied, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he sized up his best friend. "Come on Riou, haven't you ever been curious who's better? I know you have.."

"How could you betray us like this you bastard?" Riou screamed, thrusting a blow at Jowy's head, yet his own anger caused his attack to come off awkward, and the former king sidestepped the strike and swatted his friend aside with the flat of his sword.

"For helping Luc accomplish their task, I'll get to reclaim Highland." Jowy remarked, as he grabbed the front of Riou's tunic. "This sword is more than a symbol of who I was Riou, it's a symbol of who I was always meant to be. I was meant to rule. This Rune gives me that right, and this sword will be the instrument that will deliver me to that judgment."

"You've lost your mind Jowy," Riou exhaled, his eyes wide with primal terror as he viewed his best friend as if for the first time. "Luc's plan will destroy Grassland and most of the continent. How can you side with him?"

"Because this rune guarantees I'll survive."

"You'd throw away all those lives…for what? To relive your days as an unloved king?"

"It's better than living as a reclusive pauper," the blond-haired young man exclaimed, his eyes filling with anger. "I was nobility before we were branded as outlaws. I wasn't some poor little war orphan. I couldn't just give up having those luxuries and you know it. I betrayed everyone to get what I wanted Riou…I did it 15 years ago, and this is no different."

The raven-haired martial artist kicked his way from the grip of his best friend and held his weapons in front of him. "You say your sword is the instrument that will deliver you to what you want? Well I'm the instrument that will stand in your way and keep you from it!"

XxX

"_Truth be told, I'm rather surprised to hear that you were coming, let alone seeing you seated here before me," the aged man remarked, his carefully deductive eyes betrayed by the endless fatigue that seemed to have settled within the depths of his soul. "I'd have thought you of all people would have considered your role done. You've earned the reprieve from this, of that no one would question."_

"_Once I heard of the trouble in Dunan, I felt I had to come," Riou replied, his youthful smile tugging at his lips. "After all, I didn't do what I did so Highland could be revived by a few anarchists."_

_Shu lowered his reading glasses, setting the instruments on the large map spread across the ornate desk before adjusting his gaze once more to the young man who sat before him. "Truth be told, your arrival adds a new dimension of complications to this matter. If word got out that…"_

_Whatever complications the brilliant man before him was planning to expand upon were immediately silenced as the large, oaken door barring entry burst open. Two men quickly entered, allowing the sudden alarm of their entry to settle as their identities were quickly revealed._

"_Well I'll be a son of a bitch!" The large man said, the leather tunic he wore stretched tightly across his barrel chest and his rather larger midriff since the last time the younger man had laid eyes upon him. Though his thickly muscled arms still showed the power once held within his youth, the lines that creased his face in the delicate web of experience betrayed any precept of his otherwise youthful vigor. Truthfully, he was nothing more than an immature old man._

_His partner, though slower in stride than he had been years prior, still moved with a gracefulness that few could equal. His mouse-brown hair, now flaked with streaks of gray, contrasted sharply with the blue garments he wore that were as much of a trademark as the legendary sword that hung by his side. Though he contained his own emotions with a hardened practice, the lines that creased around his eyes as he smiled at the young man revealed his own delight at seeing his former leader._

"_Flik! Victor!" Riou said, standing from his seat and immediately moving to greet his former comrades. _

_Shu allowed a moment for the former allies to reacquaint themselves before nodding for the two to come inside and close the door. "It's probably better that you two are here for this as well. As I was saying to Lord Riou before you entered, his arrival increases the difficulty of subjugating the rebellions around the High East region."_

_A look of curiosity crossed the faces of the former mercenaries before Victor spoke his own thoughts. "I don't see how that works out. The return of the man who stopped Highland and united Dunan. Why would that cause more problems?"_

"_Simply because, immediately after the war, Lord Riou left Dunan. An entire generation has grown up knowing the feats and deeds of Riou, but there are so few people who actually have ever seen him, that announcing that he has returned to lend his support against the rebellions could be viewed as a desperate ploy on our part to unite the various elements of that are less than willing to involve themselves."_

"_I get it," Flik remarked, his voice sounding surprisingly stronger that Riou remembered it. "You think whatever hidden agenda might be pulling the strings of this rebellion could use this to increase their own claims of subjugation under Dunan rule. They'd claim this was merely a ploy to show their own desperation, and could bring other military powers into play. What's to stop them from saying Jowy Blight has come back to support them?"_

"_That's one concern, yes. And since Lord Riou is nothing short of mythical figure, ranking among the Flame Champion, Tir McDohl and Hikusaak, figures that have not been seen in quite some time but have appeared out of no where to support a losing cause, his presence could be brought into question by our enemies. And with a strong movement of Gustav attempting to annex Tinto from Dunan, he could see this as an attempt to keep their loyalty as well."_

_Flik and Victor nodded their assent of the strategist's assessment; each looking away, lost in their own thoughts as Riou finally spoke his own question. "Would it be better if I leave then?"_

_Shu however, offered a gentle smile as he shook his head. It seemed the years had calmed his once superior convictions as he took upon a fatherly look of concern at the ageless young man. "On the contrary, I have a mission already in mind for you, that is, if you will consent."_

XxX

Geddoe moved with hastened steps, his motion carrying him further into the Ancient Highway that would lead to the place where he knew the True Water Rune was sealed. It had been mere hours since his conversation with the General McDohl, and he could not help but feel a small degree of hope that lingered within his own deadened dreams. He would have no regrets with this course; his only concerns lingered upon his own friends he would leave behind.

A small sense of shock exploded across his psyche at the realization of his own thoughts. When was the last time he had considered anyone his friend? Living eternally, without end, did become a lonely existence. Yet, he would know the sadness of watching all those that followed him succumb to death, as he would still linger on in his own eternal prison. He had never, in all his many years, considered the rune burned into his right hand as a blessing. Such thoughts of watching others, comrades and allies die before him only brought that realization to the bitter forefront of his mind.

But he would not have to worry about that now. Nor would he concern himself with his present actions. Immediately after meeting with McDohl, Geddoe disbanded the Twelfth Unit of Southern Frontier Defense Force and left Duck Village without further explanation. He would not burden his friends with the path he would walk, and though he was hard pressed to convince himself, he told himself that this was all for the best.

He did not get far however, before he crossed the paths of three unsuspecting travelers. He recognized them immediately, and knowing his own footfalls created an echo alerting them of his presence, he felt no need to hide himself. As he came to the entrance of the Cindar Ruins, he recognized first and foremost, the blond-haired barbarian, Chief Lucia as she stepped forward, placing herself between the young man and the mercenary captain.

Geddoe marveled at the quick and ready stance of the chief. Her skill and prowess with combat made her perhaps one of a dozen of the most accomplished fighters on the continent, and had she had formal training, she would have been a warrior of legendary status.

"Geddoe?" The successor of the True Fire Rune remarked, moving around his mother as he eyed the one-eyed captain. "It's Geddoe, right?"

Nodding his head simply without addressing the young man, the black-garbed mercenary turned his eye towards the last member of the party, the platinum-haired knight captain. A spark of recognition exploded across his mind as he quickly made the connection and what her appearance here meant. With a deep sigh of resignation, Geddoe turned his attention back towards the young Flame Champion. "Come, we haven't much time."

XxX

_Riou sat in silence at the chair across from the bed where President Teresa slept, his eyes taking in the surrounding of the room. His mission, given to him by Shu was to act as bodyguard and protector of the president during this conflict. The strategist had a point; he knew that, allowing others to know he had again come out of the woodwork to help in this conflict might indeed cause more problems. Therefore, he was assigned to protect Teresa from assassination attempts._

_Thus far, it had been a relatively boring assignment, and his need to work off some pent up energy causing his to spar with various trainees in the dojo caused some near misses of his identity. He would need to be more careful in the future. _

"_Riou?" The soft voice of the president called out to him as he turned his head to see her shadowed form sitting up in the plush feather mattress. Cursing himself for his own mental distraction, not even realizing she had stirred in her sleep let alone wakened, Riou stepped from the shadows of the corner to reveal himself._

_A slight, dry chuckle escaped the president's lips as she shook her head. "You really should get some rest yourself you know. I think I'm safe enough for the time being."_

"_I can't do that President Teresa."_

_Casting a downward look, sad, unseen smile crossed her face as she felt the weight of her words claw at the fiber of her heart. "You do remind me of him."_

_The depths and pain filtering from her voice caused a start within the young man as he tilted his head to better study the woman. "You haven't heard from him then?"_

"_No," Teresa said, again her words laden with regret. "Not since the war ended and he resigned his position without a word to me. Without saying goodbye…without even looking back._

"_I'm sorry to lament about my own…feelings," Teresa said, sliding herself from her bed and lighting the oil lamp on her beside table. _

"_Don't be," Riou said, shuffling his own weight from leg to leg. "I…uh, may not have much experience in…you know, that stuff, but I'm a good listener if you want to talk about it."_

"_That's very kind," the president responded, an indulging smile again tugging at her lips. "But I fear this…"_

_Her words were cut off sharply as Riou quickly jump, his arms wrapping around her waist and forcing her back onto the mattress. Despite her shocked screams, Riou ignored Teresa's cries as he quickly stood and faced the figure that had come crashing through the glass._

"_Impressive," the shadowy figure said, admiring the confident stance of the young man before him, the Tonfas ready and showing all four of the shuriken the assassin had thrown had been caught in the wooden planks of his Tonfas. "I thought I had scouted everyone in this castle that would have stopped me from my mission, but I suppose I missed someone."_

XxX

Though Riou was struggling to keep his opponent at bay, Wyatt was having considerably more problems. Not only was he battling Yuber as the twin-bladed demon continued to press his attack, but at times his attention was distracted by Luc, causing him to use his partially sealed True Water Rune to block the power of the magician. But he was an accomplished fighter, and the decades of experience served him against the formidable knight before him.

Riou had spun once more, knocking away Jowy's weapon while swinging his tonfa at his best friend, only to have to former staff wielder dodge the attack. "I don't want to fight you Jowy!" Riou screamed, trying desperately to get through to his friend, only to have his opponent sneer at him.

"And that's why you can't win this fight," the former king remarked, using his right foot to knock aside one of Riou's Tonfas while his sword batted the other out of the way, opening the raven-haired combatant up for an easy strike. "You let your own sentiments get in the way!"

Swinging his sword across his body, Jowy brought the weapon in a slight downward arc, aiming to separate his friend in half at the waist. Riou however, had always been slightly quicker than Jowy, and turned his back on sword expert, bringing the bulk of his right Tonfa back as the weapon met with the blade of the sword. A shock erupted up the length of Riou's arm at the contact between the two weapons, however it served its purpose as the blade was momentarily imbedded in the wood of the Tonfa.

Quickly twisting his own wrist, Riou jerked the weapon from Jowy's hand, discarding his own weapon as well and allowing the two to fall upon the floor with a clatter. Jowy however, was equally prepared for the defensive maneuver and grabbed and twisted Riou's left hand, locking the martial artist in a wristlock that caused the remaining weapon to fall from the younger man's hand.

Now, both combatants disarmed, they began a series of blows, punching and blocking the other's attack with no advantage. It had become nothing short of frustrating, as each recognized the others moves by the mere stance as they engaged the other. Blocks and counterattacks were delivered even before initial attacks were begun, throwing the battle haphazardly into a tempest of resourcefulness as each fought to gain an advantage.

"This is getting us nowhere Riou," Jowy screamed, forcing the flat of his palm against the exposed chin of the younger man. Riou took the blow fully, clutching the wrist of the aggressor and pulling him off balance while delivering a sharp blow to the stomach. Jowy however, was equally prepared and rolled himself into a somersault, dragging his younger friend with him. As the blond-haired immortal rose to his feet, he looked upon the downed form of his friend, the younger man clutching his shoulder where the dagger was left imbedded in his flesh.

Without a word, Jowy retrieved his sword from the Tonfa and rushed to assist in the other battle taking place, leaving the young man to suffer as he tore the dagger from his arm. Clutching his wound, Riou summoned briefly the spell of his Bright Shield Rune, healing the torn flesh and curing the bloody injury. Quickly snatching up his discarded Tonfas, Riou turned quickly and raced towards Luc, intent on stopping him from obtaining the True Water Rune.

Jowy had reached the battle and quickly swung his blade, forcing Yuber to take several steps back as the weapon connected with the rocky ground where he stood mere moments prior. Readjusting his grip, the bearer of the Black Sword Rune stared down the demon, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Your getting rusty Jowy," Yuber remarked, his mocking smile tearing at the young man's very soul. "Did you think I'd fall for your little mock battle with the Bearer of the Bright Shield Rune? I worked with you for nearly a year during the Dunan Unification War. I know your tricks and ploys…and I figured the two of you were merely trying to confuse us."

"Then it seems to have worked," Jowy remarked, signaling to Wyatt who had begun his initiation of unlocking the True Water Rune and then to Riou, who was effectively sneaking up on Luc. "While you two were so concerned with Wyatt, you neglected us. And though I don't have to beat you, Riou and I only have to occupy the two of you long enough for Wyatt to free his Rune."

"Childish," the black knight mocked, his swords flashing as he pressed his attack. "You've wasted a good deal of your energy with this ruse. Do you think you can stop us?"

"As I said, we don't have to stop you, only delay you enough for Wyatt to recapture the True Water Rune. By fighting each other, we distracted you long enough to forget we were here. And that gave us the opportunity to attack while you were preoccupied."

The blunt sounds of wood against flesh echoed a sickeningly wet noise across the cavern as both fighters watched as Luc was knocked mercilessly to the ground, the tonfa master standing above his prone form. "Luc!" Yuber screamed in frustration as he stared at the smug grin that parted his features.

"No…this can't be!" The cries from the large Karayan warrior brought everyone's attention to the struggling form as he battled the True Water Rune, his left hand clutching his right wrist in pain. "No, the rune has rejected me!"

The sudden burst of water exploding from the chasms within the cavern floor, deluged the environment in a flood of fury that threatened to drown them all, if not for the wind that filled the chamber as Luc used the last of his strength to hold back the cascading tide. As the water collided with the fury of the True Wind Rune, the resulting combination of forces caused a shockwave that sent all five combatants hurtling through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XxX

"_Are you okay President Wisemail?" Riou asked, his eyes focusing on the attacker as he placed himself between the assassin and the target. Though no words were uttered, he felt her stir behind him, confirming her status. Accepting that he would have time to check on her later, Riou again focused his awareness on this intruder. _

"_Lord Shu advised me that there might be an attempt on President Wisemail's life," the young tonfa expert remarked, his hands gripping the handles of his weapons tightly as he stepped cautiously forward. "So, you're the threat he warned me of?"_

_The dark garbed warrior said nothing as he merely leveled his sword, shifting his own weight while sizing up the potential of this threat. Whether mere moments or countless hours had past, neither seemed aware when the assassin finally stepped forward, slashing his sword in a single killing stroke that would have ended the life of any lesser warrior. Riou, however, shifted his own weight, his body seemingly gliding in response to the strike as he brought a single tonfa down to block the sword of his opponent while thrusting the blunt end of his other wooden weapon at the head of his enemy. _

_The silent assailant countered quickly, bringing up the metal arm guard of his free hand and deflecting the strike while sweeping outward with his left leg, hoping to catch the young man off guard and disrupt his center of balance. Riou however, replied in kind, dropping to one knee and allowing the shin of his adversary to connect with the muscle of his thigh. The strike was skilled and well placed, and Riou would be treating the bruise that was sure to form later, but he still stood on his own two feet._

_Standing upright once more, the black-haired general allowed the killer to strike next, his thrust meeting the crosses planks of wood as Riou caught the blade within the hold of his weapon. Pinning the weapon between his own defensive tools, Riou twisted the blade, forcing it out of the ninja's hand and allowing it to spin end over end, landing with a clatter in the far corner. With his weapon dispatched, Riou was only quick enough to bring up his tonfa to catch the clawed weapon of the fist dagger this silent aggressor countered with. _

_From that point, Riou used his other weapon to batter the hired murderer's captured arm aside and then proceed to drive his weapon into the midsection of his assailant, alternating strikes between the stomach and chest, each blow coming progressively faster. It was his grandfather's secret technique, and though it would prove non-lethal, it would immobilize even the stoutest of opponents. _

_The assassin staggered backwards, his long strands of black hair falling over his eyes as a stream of blood poured from beneath the mask that covered the lower portion of his face. Shaking off the attack, his eyes rose to survey the young man before him with renewed interest as he held his broken ribs. "The…the Lotus Blossom technique?" The attacker remarked, straining to catch his breath under the strain of pain that ignited his nerves. "There are only two men known to have mastered that maneuver, and both are dead…which means…" Eyes suddenly growing wide as if his mind deduced the identity of the person who barred his way to fulfilling his contract, the unknown adversary did something that took Riou completely by surprise by turning his attention towards the blond-haired woman still seated on her bed, addressing her directly. "My contract Lady Wisemail did not include contending with the son of Genkaku, thus I will not be fulfilling our bargain." And with that, the assassin had gathered his weapon and quickly disappeared through the open window._

XxX

Riou began to stir, his vision blurred by the shock and pain that assaulted his senses and caused his head to swim in the haze of clouded nausea. The first thing he realized as his mind drew into sharper focus was the absolute cold that seemed to press in upon him, driving all warmth from his body. Secondly, was the foot pressed lightly against his throat and the sword aimed at his exposed flesh.

Eyes growing wide, Riou focused upon the eagerly grinning Yuber, his face contorted in a mixture of delight and revulsion. A moment of thought advised him that his weapons were nowhere near by as his mind raced frantically to offer a solution. Had his opponent possessed only one sword, catching the weapon between his palms was of little effort, however Yuber possessed two weapons and considerably more strength.

As he watched the hunger and delight dance across Yuber's face, advising his mind that the black knight was ready to strike, Riou raised his right hand and used the power of the Bright Shield Rune to batter him aside, giving enough room for Riou to move from under Yuber's foot. Rising to his own feet, Riou began running haphazardly over the icy terrain, desperately seeking his weapons to defend himself, all the while knowing Yuber was closing the distance.

Finding one of his displaced Tonfas, Riou picked the weapon up on the run and stopped his course, allowing his momentum to cause him to slide along the icy path, all while deftly turning his body to face the approaching demon. What he saw however caused his heart to stop and his blood to freeze in his veins. There stood Yuber, his twin blades extended, the tips protruding from the back of Wyatt as the older man seemed to stepped between Yuber and Riou, and took the full force of the strike.

Sickened to the core of his being, Riou screamed in anger and a hate he had never before experienced as he watched Yuber withdraw his blades, allowing the slack form of the large warrior to crumple to the ground. Only twice before had Riou felt the rage that boiled his blood, when Luca Blight had slaughtered the Unicorn Youth Brigade to start his war, and when Gorudo had shot his sister. It was a fury that empowered his muscles and ignited every instinct in his body to attack, to fight on pure emotion, against all his formidable training to control his emotions. It was a rage that invited him to unleash all the doubt and grief of his young yet immortal life upon the sneering foe that stood before him. It was the knowledge that only one of them would walk away from this fight.

Yet Riou did not get the chance to fulfill his desire to battle the blond-haired warrior, as a stalagmite of ice exploded from the earth, blocking his path to the beast in human guise. Frustration began building within him as he beat upon the large wall of ice, hoping despite his best effort to break free and battle his foe, but the moaning of the downed Karayan, thrown by the emerging ice wall, drew Riou's attention from his adversary.

"Wyatt," Riou asked, rushing to the downed warrior's side and kneeling to better examine his wounds. Blood covered the great mass of the man's chest and trickled in a small flow from the corner of his mouth. Riou didn't bother asking his status, his eyes revealed all he needed to know as he held up the Bright Shield Rune, preparing to mend the injuries.

However, as the younger man initiated the power, he felt his senses startle, as though his soul had slammed into an unseen wall. It took him a moment to realize that what little control over the True Water Rune he had was currently being used by Wyatt to block Riou's attempt to cure him.

"What are you…"

But the weak shaking of his head and the lolling consciousness that seemed to swim about the sapphire orbs of the Karayan halted any further protest of the young man. "It's…better this way…" Wyatt croaked, his voice straining under the effort to maintain the strength to speak. "I messed up…this is the…reward for failure after all. The True Water Rune rejected me…it's, found someone more worthy…"

"Who?" Riou asked, his eyes narrowing in silent question as Jowy made his way toward his two companions.

"It doesn't matter," Wyatt replied, shaking his head once more as his eyes drooped lazily. "She's, on her way here now…I'm just glad, that I'll be able to see her once more before the end…"

"You're talking nonsense Wyatt," Jowy protested, his eyes surveying the area. After a quick sweep, he realized that Luc and his companions had departed. "Let us heal you."

"No…" was the simple reply, as a smile revealing his blood-stained teeth parted the dying man's lips. "You two have a more important task. Use the Rune of Beginning to contain the True Water Rune…until at least she comes." His smile grew wider at the though, and despite the cough that racked his body, the joy in his fading eyes would not diminish. "She'll be here soon…and then I can finally rest."

XxX

_Riou stood in silence as he stared out the window where the attacker had vanished, his mind curiously replaying the conversation that ended the fight before turning his questioning eyes towards the downcast face of the silent former mayor. "President Wisemail…what…just happened?"_

"_You defeated a would be assassin, that's all you need to know," Teresa said, though her eyes continued to stare blindly at the sheets on her bed. _

_Riou however, shook his head while pointing his finger at the unsteady woman. "He said his contract…the contract between the two of you was voided. You…know who he was, don't you?"_

_Though he had expected an angry rebuttal, an open denial of the claims, the silence that followed Riou's accusation confirmed the damnable truth. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, the former commander gazed upon Teresa with renewed eyes, as though he had never seen her properly before. "Who…was he?"_

_A dry, mirthless chuckle escaped the woman's beautiful lips as she finally raised her eyes to address her former leader. "Not at all the question I had expected you to ask first. Well, no matter. His name really wouldn't mean anything to you, but he's a ninja, formally from the Dark Hand. Its odd to find a ninja with any loyalties, but he was loyal to Highland. So when I met him, after numerous threats to kill me, I finally managed to hire him."_

_A look of baffled confusion was her only reward as Riou gazed upon her with silent inquiry. "You hired him to…kill you?"_

"_No," Teresa remarked, a sad smile again parting her face as she averted her eyes from the silent accusations greeting her, and those she was sure would come. "His task was merely to help me escape."_

_At this, Riou shook his head, again trying to fathom the logic behind the normally reasonable woman before him. When no sense could be made of her statement, he again addressed her. "Escape? You're not a prisoner here Teresa."_

_At that, a bitter, angry laugh flowed from the woman, causing Riou to back away as though he believed she was truly unbalanced. "Aren't I Riou? Do you know how much I desire to abandon my title of President? I dream of my freedom every day."_

"_But resign…quit. Don't stage your own kidnapping. You realize the political ramification of that? Relations with the Toran Republic and the Karaya clan in the Grasslands would break down. What your proposing would send the entire region in an upheaval."_

"_Resign…certainly that would never happen." Teresa remarked, again turning her eyes upon Riou, showing the moist glow of unshed tears. "Do you know that during the last election, I opted not to take leadership again? I just wanted to live a normal life for once, away from the pressures of political responsibility. But do you know the citizens voted me in, despite the fact I wasn't even a candidate. I was voted in under a vast majority, forced to take office against my own wishes under a little known clause in our recently ratified constitution. There was no freedom for me!"_

_Riou took a few tentative steps towards the weeping leader, his eyes softening in pity at her plight before the sharp contact of his hand against her cheek brought her out of her self-pitying tirade. "Do you feel that sting? That was the same slap Shu gave me when my own desires caused me to flee Tinto and cost General Ridley his life. It's the pain that others suffer because of your own arrogance. This world is not about satisfying what you want; it's about those with the power to save others taking the responsibility to do so. It took the loss of General Ridley to teach me that lesson. Turning your back on others when you have an obligation to fulfill your responsibilities is not only selfish, it's tragic."_

_The tears flowed freely from Teresa's eyes now as she turned her mournful gaze upon the young man. "How dare you?" The woman choked before her own words caught in her throat. As she rubbed her cheek of the raw sting that flared her senses, she fought desperately to maintain her emotions before again focusing on the legendary leader. "How dare you propose to judge me? What did you do when the war was over? You left, fled this country for parts unknown. You know, I was tempted several times to send scouts to try to locate you, but I knew it would do no good. I knew that, even while toying with the notion. Even if we ever found you, you'd never come back and take the position that should have been yours."_

_Silence again filled the chamber as Riou drew his lips together in a tight frown, his eyes seeking meaning in the ramblings of the near hysterical leader. "Haven't I done enough for this country? Haven't I lost enough?"_

"_Haven't we all?" Retorted Teresa as she stood now to match Riou's height. "When this war ended, everyone was allowed to go back to his or her normal lives. Shu returned to his life as a trader, Flik and Victor went off on their own journey, and you vanished to wherever it was you felt compelled to disappear to. I was content being the mayor of Greenhill. I only wanted to protect my own little city. But there was a problem. The reformed Dunan territory was without a leader. With Annabelle and Granmeyer dead, everyone turned to me, wanted me to rule this country. Take the position that was naturally yours._

"_I spent…I don't even know how many countless nights thinking about it, debating with myself whether or not to take the position. It was that choice…choosing to lead in the hopes of uniting this country that drove Shin away, that made him leave and never come back." At this, Teresa fell silent, her voice hitching in her throat as she shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of the memory. "Do you know what its like Riou? To love someone and know that you die a little each day because they're not around? I've never been a strong person. After all, you and the others found me hiding in the forests behind Greenhill after it fell to Highland. I could have handled everyone leaving…I could have handled the responsibility of leading this country. But Shin abandoning me when I needed him more than anything else in this world…" Teresa's words died upon her lips as the tears again overtook her. Riou, despite his best effort to offer some words of comfort found he had none to give. His own heart wept at the sight of broken and empty woman before him. He had always thought his own sacrifice for Dunan excused his guilt for abandoning the country, yet seeing the woman before him, forced into a position she neither wanted nor was qualified for gave him a pain as though Shu had slapped him again. _

"_I just want to be free of this…" Were the last words Teresa would say before breaking down in the depths of her own despair. Riou could do nothing but hold her, hoping he could provide some comfort though knowing nothing he said or did could ease her grief._

_The next day, Riou resigned his post and left Dunan. There was nothing he could do to offer comfort to Teresa and his own guilt ate away at him as he realized that though he had saved Jowston, his decision to journey and selfishly live his own life inadvertently discarded one of his most respected allies to a fate that she despised. Even the undead forces that had sacked Tinto had seemed more alive than the shell of a woman who now led this country. It was an image that would haunt him the rest of his existence._

_Nearly six months after returning to the dojo, Riou and Nanami had heard that the High East Rebellion was at last put down. The real news however, was that Gustov had at last succeeded Tinto from Dunan, primarily due to the fact that President Teresa had at last resigned her position and leader. Rumors had circulated about the sudden departure of their Commander and Chief, however the only known fact, was that Teresa had apparently left Dunan, and disappeared without a trace. _

_Riou again, felt the sting of guilt once more, and wondered what he could have done differently to prevent the emotional sacrifice of the once vibrant woman. Yet again, it would be a question that would plague the remainder of his immortal life._

XxX

Lucia and the other arrived to find a scene of utter chaos. Wyatt's prone form lay in a pool of his own blood while Riou and Jowy stood some distance away, straining under the effort of containing the True Water Rune. The Rune of Beginning could be argued to be among the most powerful of all the True Runes; yet using its power to contain a rune gone out of control was far from strenuous than either had anticipated.

Geddoe quickly assessed the situation, turning his good eye to the unmoving form of his former comrade and closing his eye in reverence, quickly rushed forward to use his own rune to help suppress the power of the True Water Rune. There would be time later, he told himself, to mourn his friend.

Lucia fell upon her knees and cradled the Karayan warrior's limp form in her arms, shaking him gently in the hopes of reviving what little life may still exist within his broken body. "Jimba, what happened here?" Lucia asked as the wounded man lifted his eyelids a mere fraction to gaze upon her.

"I…I'm sorry Chief Lucia, I failed," Wyatt said, coughing against the pain the tore at his body. "I…I never even got the chance to thank you for all your kindness."

"Jimba!" Hugo said, lowering himself to the floor and cutting off his own words. He wanted to tell the brave warrior not to talk like that. To tell him everything would be okay. But truthfully, he could not even fool himself into believing it let alone hope to convince the dying man.

"So Hugo…you succeeded the Flame Champion did you?" A slight chuckle causing more blood to paint his lips. "He'd be proud. Though the curse of the rune is not something easily overcome, you can do it if you believe in yourself…"

"Jimba," Lucia said, drawing his attention from the conversation. "What happened here?"

"The True Water Rune," the large man said, his head falling limply against Lucia's shoulder in response to his quickly fleeting strength. "I…tried to unseal it, put its power back in my right hand. But it rejected me, and the as I tried harder, it went out of control. There isn't much time left," he said, his head falling to the left as he gazed at Geddoe , Riou and Jowy, using their Runes to contain its power. "My time with the Rune is over. Its time for a new successor to take its power." As his vision swam in and out of focus, he found Chris, standing silently behind the two Karayans.

"Me?" She asked, as she became slightly unnerved by the gentle smile that parted Jimba's features, a smile that sent a shock of memory through her.

"Unfortunately, the Rune has chosen you Chris. I am, sorry for this burden, but if you don't work to contain its power, it'll go out of control and create a disaster equal to that of the Flame Champion's Rune 50 years ago. I'm so sorry Chris…" Jimba said, his head again sagging against Lucia as he struggled to fight the cold hand of death, for no other reason than to spend more time with the woman he knew only as the girl who was his daughter.

"Was I really chosen by the Rune?" Chris asked, taking a step forward and tentatively holding her right hand up. She was not even sure what she was doing, her body acting on strict reflex. Yet as her concentration grew, as her mind focused more fully on the large orb, she heard Yun, the young seer from Alma Kinen speaking in her ear as if she were standing right beside her. It wasn't as though the young spiritualist were telling her what to do, she knew despite her own confusion what she was doing. It was more words of comfort and encouragement from the young spirit that helped fuel her unknown ability to contain the force before her.

As she continued to concentrate, the effort became harder, the strain tightening around her brain until the pressure felt as though her head would split along the seam. Regardless, she fought on. It was not her nature to surrender to any enemy, even a True Rune, and as she struggled, she found more memories, memories long-since dead, of the gentle arms of the loving father who had long since deserted her to her own future. She could not quite find the connection of what her father was to the True Water Rune, until his face came into sharper view. The blond hair and the gentle, fatherly smile…the same smile she had seen on the face of the man who lay dying only mere feet away from her, and as the realization drove into her with the force of tidal wave, she let loose a sob of grief and agony, and tried desperately to pull her mind from the Rune. But it was too late, the connection had been forged, and she was trapped, absorbing the memories stored within the Rune, as the crystal found its home in her right hand.

Whether it was mere moments, or days, Chris was not certain. All she was aware of was the burdening memories that filled her over-active mind, and the dull, numbing pain that built within her right hand. And as she opened her eyes, she was startled to see the view of the scene around her clouded by her tears as the memories continued to slam into her. Short, unsteady steps carried her to the place where the man lay dying, the man who she now knew as her father. "You…"

"I'm so sorry Chris," Wyatt said, his unfocused eyes settling upon the young woman. "Not only have I robbed you of your childhood, but I passed along my own curse to you," as the tears began to well up in his eyes, his voice grew slightly fainter as he continued. "My life is one long series of regrets. The only thing I ever did right in this world was bringing you into it…and now I've cursed you with this rune. I can't ever ask for your forgiveness for what I've done to you. But…I…want you to know…that I…"

Though whatever last words the once great warrior would say died on his lips as his life at last expired. Silently, Lucia pulled the dead man's body to her, and uttered a prayer to the spirits to help him find the peace in death that was denied him in life. Chris however, found her own breath caught in her throat as the tears fell unbidden from her eyes. To find her father after all this time, only to lose him forever in the same instant, was an irony too cruel to contemplate. She wondered silently, what she had done so horribly for the goddess to punish her so pitilessly.

XxX

Luc had at last regained consciousness, his eyes settling upon the worried visage of Sarah as she removed the bloody wrap from his forehead. "How are you feeling Master Luc?"

Luc merely frowned slightly and used his own True Wind Rune to magically heal his body. The combination of Riou's surprise attack and using his own True Wind Rune while severely concussed caused his head to feel as though it had shattered.

Despite his own pain, Luc sat upright, a slight ghost of a smile darting across his lips as he studied Yuber and Albert, staring unconcerned at his prone form.

"I feel wonderful," Luc remarked, allowing the darkness of his mission to cast shadows across his face as he slowly moved to stand. "Because with all the True Elemental Runes now accounted for, its time to begin our second phase."

-To be continued

A/N: Okay, this took WAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY longer than I though it should to write, but I was struggling a bit with Riou's chapter. So I want to apologize for that. Trying to come up with an event in the High East Rebellion seemed awfully difficult, so I made something up.

Regarding the flashback scenes. In case anyone didn't pick up on it, the ninja Riou fought while defending Teresa was Watari. I got the idea from the flashback scene with Watari and Ayame talking, and Ayame saying he was seduced by the words of "that woman" Since I have no idea who "that woman" is…I made it Teresa…heh. Anyway, hope you liked it…and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	20. Chapter 19: In the Hands of Fate

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 19: In the Hands of Fate

The gentle footfalls fell upon the polished marble floor as the seemingly young man made his way across the corridor, each step bringing him ever closer to his fated destination. Though the High Priest himself no less summoned him, he had little doubt that his pending audience would rest upon ceremony, resulting in another several hours' delay before addressing Lord Hikusaak. The thought caused the bile within his stomach to agitate. The delay was nothing less than a tactic to put any visitor into perspective as to who truly held the power within this country. Sasarai, however, was through with ceremony and though the guards insisted he wait until summoned, the bishop pushed passed the armed men and entered the chamber.

He recalled with a sense of awe that he had only entered this antechamber a handful of times prior, each one holding a momentous milestone that cataloged the many years of his significant life. He wondered silently and with a touch of anxiety, what life-altering event would be reached this day.

The figure seated upon the throne had not so much as stirred as Sasarai had entered the room unannounced, but rather seemed to gaze upon the young man with mild interest. "Bishop Sasarai, I do not believe you were granted an audience just yet."

The statement caused a resentment to form within the bearer of the True Earth Rune and was spoken for the sole purpose of showing how very insignificant this man seated upon his throne considered him or his contribution. Not for the first time, Sasarai realized that his own existence as nothing more than a tool for Hikusaak's private use.

"Forgive the intrusion milord, but I felt with the war proceeding, it was of the utmost importance to expedite our conference. I beg your pardon if I overstepped my authority."

"I suppose it is of little consequence considering the reason of my summons," Hikusaak proclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the large chamber, sounding both near and distant, masking the source of the statement despite Sasarai's knowing of the location of the speaker. "Quite simply, I am stripping you of command of my forces and you are hereby ordered to remain in Crystal Valley for the duration of the war."

Sasarai opened his mouth to question the commandment but was quickly silenced by the ruler. "This is not debatable Sasarai, and consider it an act of charity that I speak to you directly regarding this and not have you arrested. Now, leave my sight."

Stunned and abashed into silence, Sasarai moved from the hall, his eyes still focused on the shadowy form of the High Priest before turning on his heal and marching in the direction of yet another scheduled meeting. Though there was a sense of release that his role was completed in this matter, he could not help but feel the presence of a person in the shadows, manipulating all concerned parties and influencing this conflict. The churning nerves in the pit of his stomach advised him however, that despite his ill-timed sense of relief, his responsibility in this war was not yet over.

XxX 

Geddoe walked the underbelly of Budehuc Castle, making his way to the ship and the compartment he was designated to be his room for the duration of his stay. He had not considered how tired he was until returning to the estate with Lucia, Chris and Hugo, the battle against the True Water Rune exhausting his mind and body. And though the Grasslanders beyond the doors of the manor were celebrating in their triumph over Harmonia, the one-eyed mercenary felt no desire to partake in the festivities.

However, his deeply rooted urge to rest was quickly stamped out as he opened the door to his bedchamber and saw his companions waiting for him. A quick survey revealed that not only was the Twelfth Unit present, but Aila as well, the young Karayan scout standing against the far wall, her arms crossed in imitation of the others within this room, in an attempt to fit into the group.

"What are you doing here…"

"That's what we were going to ask you boss?" Ace said, uncrossing his arms as he took a single step forward to address his captain. "You go rushing out of that hut in Duck Village, tell us the Twelfth Unit is disbanded and then run off to who knows where."

"After putting our heads together, debating some ideas and choking back a few brews," Joker began, only to be cut off by Queen.

"We decided to have a look at that hut and talked to the man and woman inside."

"And they told us you'd probably come here," Ace continued, shaking his head at the memory. "Though it took a damn long time to convince them we were your allies. That guy especially doesn't trust anyone."

"As well he shouldn't," Geddoe remarked, a small, sad smile creasing his features at the memory of the injured man and the identity he knew.

"So, you going to tell us what this is all about?" Ace continued, intruding on Geddoe's thoughts. "You just run out on us at Duck Village and leave us with nothing."

"I…" Geddoe began, scratching the back of his head in an uncomfortable gesture as he turned to face each of his comrades in turn. "There were things I had to deal with, things that would have pitted me against Harmonia, and I didn't want to involve all of you."

"Didn't want to involve us? We're up to our necks in it as it is Geddoe." Queen said, taking another step towards the captain. "You got us involved when we attacked that masked bishop in the mountains off Le Buque. And still we followed you. If you're doing something dangerous, then you can at least give us the courtesy to decide for ourselves how involved we want to be."

"She's right captain," Ace said, taking another step forward and placing his hands on his hips as he addressed the larger man. "We've been with you through everything this world's thrown at us. At least let us decide for ourselves."

Geddoe closed his good eye and considered the request for a long moment before nodding his head once. "You're right, you have earned the right to hear what is going on, but what I am about to tell you is in complete confidence. No one else is to know of this."

The mercenary captain watched as his friends absorb the statement, each silently agreeing to the terms, though the looks on their faces led him to understand their thoughts. They were now wondering what information could be so earth shattering to cause their often-cryptic leader to be even more reserved than normal.

"Fifty years ago," Geddoe began, his words struggling under the weight of his confession, "I was involved in the Fire Bringer War. In that time, I fought beside the man who would become known as the Flame Champion…"

XxX 

Franz walked the suspending walkway between the Mantor Sanctum and his destination, his mind swimming in the events of the past month. He had sacrificed nearly everything, his loyalty for Le Buque, his pride as a soldier, destroying the outmatched Safir Clan, and worst of all, betraying the only person he had ever considered his equal.

With a slow and purposeful visage, Franz surveyed the village that had been his source of strength through the entirety of the Mantor riders' participation in the Harmonian conflict with Grasslands. Despite the names, despite the hatred and the thrown stones, Franz truly believed he was doing this all for Le Buque's future. That was, however, before the last battle, and the Mantors were overwhelmed by the Dragon Knights. Now, the future of Le Buque itself teetered on the brink, with the villagers constantly arguing and fighting one another, all the while Harmonia accusing the militia with hindering the Harmonian offensive.

With knowing all the pains and sense of loss he and his soldiers endured, Franz wondered how any in this village could accuse him of not having the best interest of Le Buque at heart. Did they not realize there was no turning back? Grasslands had abandoned them while Harmonia subjugated them. There was no alternative, and those who still swore loyalty to their Grassland heritage were fools.

Regardless, Franz opened the door to the building that would give him his only bit of comfort, ignoring how slow his steps were coming. At times, he felt the weight of existence itself was bearing down upon him. As he entered the last apartment, the chamber that belonged to Iku, his senses were immediately overcome by the sent he had come to associate with her, the scent of oranges and lilac.

Taking only a moment to draw in the familiar scent, Franz struggled valiantly against the building emotions that threatened to overtake him. It had been so long, nearly a month since he had seen her face, and it burned within his heart how desperately he longed to see her again.

"Franz!" Iku exclaimed, seeing his entry and hurrying towards the captain, stopping short as she gazed at his troubled face. "I hadn't heard that you…Franz, what's wrong?"

The simple, half-hearted shake of his head caused the woman's heart to swell with sympathy at this man's plight. With little left of his once dominant spirit, Iku led the shell of the man before her to a chair and knelt quickly before him, her pleading eyes searching his lost face. "Franz, please…tell me what has happened."

After a moment of silent deliberation, Franz at last opened his eyes to gaze once more upon the person who was not only his anchor in this world of churning chaos, but was his only source of comfort. "It all…everything we tried to accomplish failed," the captain said, his eyes once more turning away from the woman before him. "Rumor has it that the Harmonians are currently processing a notice of treason against Le Buque."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"A few reasons I suppose," Franz said heavily, as though his mind were working through the mire of doubt that consumed his ability to process rational thought. "For one, Harmonia is all too aware of the citizens that are Grassland sympathizers, but that's really secondary to our failure to support the campaign.

"Our last battle against the Grasslanders took place at Brass Castle, and for the most part we were winning until the Dragon Knights showed up…" For a moment, Franz fell silent, his eyes focusing on the battle and his mind drifting to the memory of the nightmare that would haunt him beyond his grave. Shaking the haunting images from his mind, Franz continued. "We were outnumbered, outmaneuvered and outflanked. The battle turned so quickly just with their appearance that we hadn't even realized the Harmonians had lost until we saw their forces trying to retreat. All we could do against the Dragon Knights was try to draw their attention away from the fleeing Harmonian army. Even then however, there were significant losses."

As Franz's voice trailed off, and his mind again replayed the images of that hellish battle, Iku found the opportunity to voice her own words of comfort. "Then why would Harmonia blame you for it? You had no idea these Dragon Knights or whatever they are would come and you supported Harmonia without reservations to do so, so why would they accuse you of this? Maybe…maybe its all just rumors as you've said."

Shaking his head slightly as a mirthless smile danced across his features, Franz closed his eyes and leaned forward, placing his forehead against Iku's as he held her to him, breathing in the scent he had come to cherish so much. "Everyday I wish this world would have your kindness Iku. But it isn't that easy. These rumors aren't coming from the Le Buque sympathizers; they're coming from the Harmonian Regular Army. Besides, it's the way military leaders think. They have to place blame on this for someone, and who better than a second-grade military force of the village full of Third Class citizens. They're going to use us as scapegoats."

Iku fell silent, her head moving to rest against Franz's chest as she thought the situation through, trying to grasp the concepts through a military mentality. When at last she realized she could not, she opted for the human understanding. "Franz, if Harmonia is willing to turn its back on us, willing to sell us as slaves and treat us like animals, is there any reason to support them any longer?"

"Iku, are you asking I lead the Mantor Riders against Harmonia? That we should betray them?"

"No Franz, I just want you to realize that it is not treason, if we're not a part of the country."

Drawing back and looking at Iku, Franz saw the truth of her reasoning, but wrestled it against his own fears. Should he fight along side the Fire Bringer, could they protect Le Buque? That question was for another time however, as the door burst open, his lieutenant rushing before the captain.

"Franz…you have to come quick. The Harmonian Army arrived and started arresting the citizens. They making all kinds of wild claims about us sabotaging their war…"

"What?" Franz asked, standing so suddenly that Iku lost her balance and fell to the floor. Helping her to her feet, Franz stared pointedly as the man who delivered the news. "Iku, I want you to hide. Find some place, go to the Mantor Nests; the Harmonians won't bother to look for you there. Rick, gather the Mantor Riders, we've got to buy enough time for the citizens to escape."

"Franz, wait," Iku said, grabbing his arm, her eyes drowning in fear as she clung to him. The worst of their suspicions had become realized, and she was afraid to let go, for the fear that she would never hold him again. With a heavy sigh, Franz turned to her and in two long strides, reached her side. Holding her close to him, his lips found hers in a kiss that told more than his words ever could. And when she at last opened her eyes, he was gone, and it shattered her heart to know that the deepest of his unspoken words…was goodbye.

XxX 

Sasarai sat on his chair, his fist held against his mouth as he contemplated the information given to him. The man kneeling before him was not a man to make baseless claims, thus he knew the information, no matter how unbelievable, was beyond reproach. "So, you are saying that his intentions are not at all for the good of Harmonia?"

"Indeed bishop," Nash said, his mind questioning only briefly at the sardonic laugh the ageless man produced at having been addressed as such. "From the information I've gathered, he is trying to obtain the True Runes for his own objectives. What they are however, I have not yet been able to ascertain. Also, there seem to be other forces at work as well. I was in Alma Kinnen when he appeared with his subordinates and battled Crowley and Mazus. There is more happening here than we realized."

"Regrettably so, but it cannot be helped. No doubt that witch Leknaat has something to do with all of this as well." Sasarai replied, his mind focusing on what he knew thus far. "Have you checked upon the other information?"

"Yes sir," the spy replied, his eyes closing in response. "The Dragon Knights are not working as a vanguard for Toran, their army hasn't moved. Their involvement, however, is due to the fact that their commander is a prisoner here in Crystal Valley."

"Here?" the bearer of the True Earth Rune replied, his eyes opening in shock of the revelation. What could Hikusaak be thinking?"

"He is thinking, perhaps, that you have outlived your usefulness," a new voice replied, the threatening tones echoing throughout the cavernous chamber.

"You?" Nash remarked, quickly going for one of his throwing daggers, only to be batted aside by the power of the True Wind Rune. The weapon falling from his slack hand, Nash tried to rise to his feet once more before his strength left completely and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"So," Sasarai remarked, his words effectively masking the concern he felt for the condition of the unconscious spy as he addressed his accuser. "I assume then it was you who brought these charges of treason against me."

"I had to do something to get you out of my way, but that is of little consequence now," Luc replied, his smile turning from one of mild amusement to bitter anger. "Sasarai, give me your True Earth Rune."

A look of startled confusion crossed the former bishop's face as he lowered his eyes to his right hand, gazing at the crest emblazoned upon his otherwise flawless flesh before turning his body. "If you want my True Rune…_brother_, then you'll have to take it from my cold, dead hand. You started this war for your own, personal gain and have sent countless innocent people to their deaths. You're not God and no human can do what you've done, so who the hell do you think I am?"

"Don't be so naïve Sasarai," Luc taunted as he took a few steps closer, his eyes locking those of the ageless man before him. "Hikusaak has wanted the Grasslands for a long time, I just gave him the opportunity. After all, it's easy to manipulate greedy people. But you want to know who I am…oh yes, I'll tell you. But I'll tell you not only who I am, but who you are as well. And then I'll claim your True Rune, even if I have to take your hand with it."

XxX 

The Zexen Council had been in session for nearly 14 hours, their emergency session called upon learning the Zexen Knights have joined the Fire Bringer to oppose the Harmonian forces. The information was nothing less than a potential firestorm of the highest proportions, and it was their responsibility to douse those flames.

"As I've said before, Chris Lightfellow's actions have painted a target on the Zexen Federation. It's only a matter of time before the Harmonians crush the Firebringer and come to claim our own sovereignty as their own. We have precious little time to act."

"Councilor Lowma is not wrong," a second man said, nodding his head in approval, his words coming in a hurried rush as though he expected he could expedite the meeting with the speed of his declaration.

"I would be willing to argue that point however," yet a third councilor remarked, his shark, hawk-like eyes gazing at the man who had just spoken. "Chris Lightfellow has captured not only the unified loyalty of the knights, but the imagination of the people. If we actively move against her, the entire situation could jeopardize our own stations. I believe we must act to this situation very carefully."

"Gentlemen," the council head remarked, his words silencing any further debate as he adjusted his ample form in the plush chair. "We are arguing in circles. I believe everyone has viable points, but what we should concern ourselves with is not whether or not Chris' actions will bring down the Harmonians' wraith, but how we may use this situation to our own advantage."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning," the head of the council remarked, surveying each member in turn before continuing. "That we can take advantage of the situation and ensure our own survival."

The low murmur of consent filtered around the room and eventually died as Councilor Lowma asked the next question. "So how then do you propose we accomplish that?"

"It's quite simple if you think about it," Councilor Hibrek remarked, "The knights are acting outside our orders and engaging in combat not sanctioned by this council. The Harmonians will not look to us if we take their eyes off the Zexen Knights and provide them with the one thing they want."

"Which would be what?"

"Chris Lightfellow," the council head remarked, answering the question and leaving none within the room to doubt that the two had formulated this plan on their own without the input of the other council members.

"So," Councilor Lowma continued, his bitterness at being excluded from the plans evident in his voice. "Do you intend to assassinate her?"

"That would not work," the council head replied, a smug smile painting his plump features at the seething bitterness of Lowma. "Firstly, an ambush could be traced back to us, and secondly, the last thing we want is Lightfellow to become a martyr. No, we will simply devise a meeting with Chris Lightfellow, and inform the Harmonians of her whereabouts. This will work for us because not only will it show that we are still in favor of a treaty with them, but it will remove that headstrong woman from command and allow us to position a new captain better suited, and better adjusted to our vision of Zexen, in charge of the knights."

"What of the rumors," yet another councilor said, his eyes opening wide at his own daring as he raised his question. "There are…uh…rumors that Chris Lightfellow has gotten the True Water Rune?"

"Yes, that," Hibrek remarked, who looked to the council head and received a nod to allow him to continue. "If it is true, then, though it would be a great loss for Zexen to lose such a rare treasure, it would be better to sweeten our act of charity and let the Harmonians have it. We are too far involved for the Harmonian Hierarchy to view us as anything other than conspirators against our agreement. We must do all we can to avoid a war with them."

"Then I only have one further question regarding this," Lowma asked, his eyes finding the Council Head and addressing him directly. "Do you not think that Chris Lightfellow has obtained enough support from her soldiers that her death might not be responsible for a revolt of the knights against us?"

"Since when have you become a bleeding heart Lowma?"

"It is not unreasonable to be cautious Einburg. I don't want my head to wind up under the sword of some rebellious knight."

"No," the council head remarked, an appraising smile falling on Lowma as he nodded his approval. "Lowma has a viable point, and it is a fair assessment of the situation. That is why we are taking the actions we are. It is easy to die in battle, and falling into an enemy ambush is not at all unreasonable. If I am not mistaken, that is how the great General Kiba met his end."

"More importantly than that," Hibrek remarked, a smug smile crossing his face, "Chris Lightfellow has become a symbol for the women of Zexen. They are only now starting to seek equality and fairness. With Chris dead, that movement will die out as well, and women will remember their place. In my opinion, there is very little to be lost in this decision."

A few councilors immediately consented, followed by more. In time, after thinking it over, every councilor soon assented to the idea. The ink was cast, and the dye was set. All that would remain was their opportunity.

XxX 

The two travelers journeyed through the plains on their way to Budehuc Castle, their spirits heavy with the burden of the conflict to come. It had been only a few days since separating from their companions, yet they believed their allies would be found here. It was the most logical course after all, as this was where the Firebringer had gathered.

"So," the pale woman remarked, speaking only for the sake of breaking the unbearable silence. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"I said I was," Tir replied, his eyes still focused on the path before them. He had again fallen back into silent musings, much to the dismay of Sierra, who was torn between her frustration of his emotional separation and her own inability to simply let him go. Humans confused her, even now after spending so much time among them. They were emotional and unpredictable, and despite her own reservations, she found herself lured by that inequitable collage of irrational human behavior.

"So, what's our next move then oh great and fearless leader," she remarked, taunting him in a way she knew would not gain a reaction.

"We have to meet up with Riou and Jowy, and find out what has become of the True Water Rune. From there, we will work to devise what Luc is planning and react accordingly."

"So in other words, what we've been doing since we started," Sierra remarked, a bite of impatience in her voice.

"The situation itself has not changed, only the circumstances. We know for the time being that Geddoe and Hugo each possess two the True Elemental Runes, and if Wyatt was successful in obtaining the True Water, then all three elemental runes will be at Budehuc Castle. We only need to stick close to them, and react when Luc makes his move."

"If that's how you want to deal with it," Sierra responded, shrugging her shoulders in a manner of indifference as she continued her pace, stopping as she realized the bearer of the Soul Eater was not following. As she gazed at the younger man, she arched her eyebrow in contemplation of his rooted form.

"It won't be much longer now Sierra," Tir said, his words coming softer and more fragile than before. As he looked at his right hand, he heaved a weary sigh and raised his eyes to face the vampiric matriarch. "We're almost at an end for this entire situation. One way or another it'll be over soon. But before that happens, Windy…she'll come for me."

As Sierra took a hesitant step forward and raised her hand to offer some support, only to withdraw it as he stepped back. "No. I knew it would happen eventually. But…when it does, I want you to look out for Riou and Jowy. Windy is after me, but Yuber wants Riou. I'm counting on you to see them through this."

"But…" Sierra responded, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at the general. "What about you? I don't…I can't"

"What happens to me is of little consequence. The mission must be completed," and before Sierra could respond, Tir turned on his heel and continued his slow march towards Budehuc Castle, leaving Sierra to stand and watch his departing form.

"It may not matter to you what happens Tir, but…it does matter to me."

XxX 

Sasarai's vision came into slow focus as he gazed at the blurry form of his attaché before raising his right hand to his weary head. "What happened Dios?"

"I'm not entirely certain bishop, Nash came to retrieve me before leaving rather suddenly, and that is where I found you unconscious on the floor. Apparently there seems to have been a mishap, and…"

"And what?" Sasarai asked, a bit more harshly than intended as he raised an eyebrow at the hesitation of his aide.

"Well sir," Dios continued, shifting his weight nervously as he battled the fear that bubbled within him. "It appears as if your True Earth Rune is missing."

"What?" A quick survey of his right hand confirmed Dios' words as he weighed the meaning of the absent crest that would normally glow upon his hand. As he studied the empty section of skin, his mind recalled the battle with Luc, and the knowledge the sorcerer had imparted upon him. It seemed a spurned betrayal, knowing that he was nothing more than a clone, a homoculous, an abomination of human parts, sown together to create a vessel for which Hikusaak could control the True Earth Rune. "What happens I wonder," Sasarai began, his words echoing his own internal thoughts, "When the strings of the marionette are cut?"

"Bishop?" Dios asked, his brow creasing as he contemplated the words from the ageless young man.

"It's nothing to be concerned over Dios," Sasarai continued, his lips tugging in a self-mocking grin. "But Luc has stepped over the line of discretion, and as such, he will have to be educated."

"Begging your pardon your grace," Dios began, his eyes locking the older man seated in the bed. "But Luc has now officially been recognized as commander of the Harmonian forces. Any action against him would be considered treason against the Holy Kingdom."

"Of which I am well aware," the former bishop responded, struggling as he moved to pull away his bedding. "But Hikusaak has already deemed me irresponsible and stripped me of my title. Becoming a traitor is but one step removed. Besides, Luc appropriated my True Rune right here in Crystal Valley, and Hikusaak has done nothing to encroach upon his actions, and I have little doubt that he is well aware of his true intentions. If Hikusaak will not stop this war and focus on the real threat, then I have no choice but to work against the High Priest and Harmonia itself to combat Luc."

"I…understand bishop," Dios replied, his face resigned to his own commitment.

"I would ask that you not tell anyone of my intentions Dios, there would be less repercussions for you…"

"Bishop, with all due respect, I will be accompanying you."

"What? Dios, no, I can't let you do that. The True Earth Rune is my responsibility and I can't let you jeopardize your career…"

"Bishop, without you, there is no future career for me," Dios began, his mouth drawing to a line of concentration as he gazed at the shorter man. "And do not worry. When the allegations of your mishandling of military concerns first presented itself, I made arrangements to have my family put up as political refugees in Dunan. I would have preferred Toran as it is a bit further from Harmonia, but I could not risk the chance of raising suspicions. The current story is that they are visiting my wife's family in South Window."

"Prepared as always, eh Dios?"

"That is, I hope, why you rely on me bishop," Dios remarked, an assured and knowing smile donning his face. "So now, our first line of business I presume is to find our way out of Harmonia without attracting suspicion. I assume the quickest way would be to…"

"Not yet Dios," Sasarai replied, surveying his bedchamber and making a quick, mental note of those things he would need to bring. "Hikusaak has deemed that I am not fit to be bishop any longer, and supporting the Firebringer will ensure that neither of us can return to Harmonia. But if I am going to put a knife in the back of Harmonia, then I'm going to twist the blade first."

"Meaning?"

"Nash told me that the commander of the Dragon Knights is held captive here. We need to find him, because we're taking him with us."

To be continued


	21. An Axe to Grind, a Hatchet to Bury

War of the Runes, Chapter 20

An Axe to Grind, a Hatchet to Bury:

Perhaps the greatest lesson Caesar Silvergerg had ever learned from his mentor, at least the lesson he had taken to heart above all others, were the words the celebrated strategist Shu had told her. "Ever lie contains a truth and every truth contains a lie." It wasn't so much the words themselves, rather the concept that so intrigued him. As things could be intentionally designed to conceal what is truly meant to be revealed, so too was his strategy based on such simple philosophies.

Two weeks after Chris had retrieved the True Water Rune, the war was in full swing. The territories of Chisha and Duck Clan Village were already occupied, and reports as they stood indicated that the Harmonian forces had besieged the Great Hollow and two battalions were presently marching on Brass Castle. And despite the dire state of affairs that seemed to have many of the clan leaders up in arms, Caesar could not resist the urge to smile at the mental image of Albert's smug face when he knew he had lost the war to his younger brother. That meaning of defeat and the look on his brother's face would be well worth its weight in gold.

That however, did not placate the leaders. Many of the clan chiefs, and even Salome Harras had brought into question the sanity of Caesar's overall strategy in regards to his next planned move. Regardless, his overall plans were already in place, and the others knew to change them now would be disastrous for the war effort. Though he himself had to admit, if he were an outsider looking at his own lackadaisical methods, he would question his motivations as well.

At present, he poured himself over the final preparations one last time. He knew Albert well enough to know to expect anything, but he also knew Albert to be too conceited to view his involvement as anything less than a minor annoyance. At any rate, it seemed a sad day for the Silverberg bloodline that the two left to carry on the family name were pitted against each other. He wondered silently if his own hesitations were not due in part to his inability to want to bring harm to his own sibling.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted as a hurried knock at the door drew his attention to the appearance of the soldier who quickly intruded upon his musings. "Excuse me milord," the solder replied, bowing to the strategist, "But we've just received word that Brass Castle has been put under siege."

"I see, any word from Lords Rowland or Leo?"

"Only that the troops dispatched number about 10,000."

"What?" Caesar replied, his mind going blank for a moment at the calculations before him. He had anticipated nearly twice that number and the only answer that sprang readily to his mind was that Albert was testing him, as if he had already seen through his strategy. It was not at all unexpected, but it would cause him to readjust his own plans. However, before the problem had fully formed itself within his mind, he had already devised a solution, and a slow forming smile had developed on his face.

"Understood," the red-haired Silverberg replied as he looked carefully at the messenger. "We have a lot to do and little time in which to do it. First, do we still have the stored Harmonian equipment?"

XxX 

Storm clouds were billowing just beyond the horizon as the mercenary captain sat in his bedchambers, his mind focused on the parchment that was spread over his desk. He had fallen into the pattern of studying the document without really seeing it, his mind searching the most recent information obtained from headquarters. Only minutes after examining the declaration, the captain had succumbed to his catatonic state, moving only to press his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose in the hopeless attempt to bring this latest development into focus.

"Enter," the gruff man spoke in response to the light knock at his door, not bothering to turn to greet his visitor as the door creaked open.

"There you are Duke," the swordmistress of the Fourteenth Unit of the Southern Frontier Defense Force remarked, cocking her head as she stared at the large man's back. "Everyone is gathering at headquarters. We have our orders to move out."

A moment passed in relative silence however before Elaine moved closer to her captain making certain he had heard her. "Uh…Duke? We're getting ready to leave."

"Elaine," the quiet mercenary replied, taking his eyes off the pamphlet before focusing on his companion. "Do you trust me?"

The remark caused the woman to take a step back as though the usually unshakable man were battling with some unknown forces of doubt. "Y…yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Duke refused to respond and merely handed the document on his desk to Elaine as she quickly scanned its contents, her swiftly moving eyes slowing as she caught words on the parchment that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Is this accurate?" She replied, the encoded document shaking in her loosely gripped hand.

"I have no doubt it is," was the simple reply as he arched an eyebrow. "Our informant from Crystal Valley has been very busy it would seem, and I have to wonder about the reasons behind all of this."

"I'm not entirely sure I understand any of it myself," Elaine replied, her eyes again looking upon the parchment in her hand.

"Neither do I, but as Bishop Sasarai has been charged with treason and has been stripped of his title, that is only the least of what concerns me regarding this. Not only has Bishop Sasarai disappeared, but there are the riots in Le Buque and on a lesser note, Geddoe and his entire unit has vanished."

"And you think this is all connected?"

"I think something is happening to undermine this war. If this were simply to conquer the Grasslands, then all the searching and inexplicable investigations by the Masked Bishop wouldn't be necessary. He's looking for something and I want to know what that is."

"You realize of course," Elaine remarked, furrowing her brow as she stared at the set, squared jaw of her captain and knowing any argument would fall on deaf ears, "That the bishop won't explain anything, not to mercenaries at any rate. Probably only his closest inner circle knows the truth behind that."

"Which is why," Duke remarked, rising to his feet and walking the far wall where he retrieved his sword. "We are not going with the reinforcements into Grasslands. We're going to track down Geddoe and find out what is really happening."

XxX 

Hugo sat in relative silence, staring out of the window of his designated room and trying his best to ignore the sidelong glances awarded him by Beechum and Sergeant Joe. At times the two apparent guardians seemed curious at the strange tattoo on his hand, while other times, they appeared more than nervous at the thought of the power this young boy now wielded.

The two warriors jumped to attention as the door opened, half expecting an attack on the new Flame Champion; and for a moment, Hugo was delighted that they had something other than him to occupy their interest. Yet the bile had quickly stirred within his stomach as he watch the Captain of the Zexen Knights walk tentatively into his room.

"What is your business here you butchering ironhead?" Beechum howled, his hand instinctively reaching for the large sword strapped at his back. Hugo however, was particularly curious that the knight captain had not so much as blanched at the remark, though a sullen look settled just beyond the recesses of her sapphire eyes. It was as though she bore every wound within herself, letting no one see the pain she really felt, and for but the briefest of moments, Hugo found himself in awe of her strength, and wondered how she could shoulder such pain.

However, the moment was quickly dashed as the Zexen bowed her head and spoke softly, pleading her petition to those in the large chamber. "If I may ask a simple request, I wish to speak to Hugo alone."

The reaction did little more than confirm her preconceived notions regarding their expected response as the aged Karayan warrior took a threatening step forward, his hand smoothly sliding the weapon from its sheath. "You have the gull to ask that woman? The Karayan tribe may be fighting along side the Zexens for the duration of this war, but don't be fooled into believing that we trust you murderers."

"Beechum," Hugo said at last, his eyes never leaving the face of the White Maiden. "We have to build trust somewhere. I will speak with her."

"But…"

"It's okay Beechum," Sergeant Joe replied, taking the large man by the arm and helping to direct him from the room. "I will personally vouch for her."

Though the suspicious warrior was not convinced by the Sergeant's endorsement, he nevertheless allowed the two leaders to remain within the room in relative privacy. The tension had built within the room however to a level far exceeding what Beechum was capable of, as Chris, for the first time, began to fidget slightly in response. The moments of strangling silence began to stretch indefinitely, as the Zexen knight contemplated to herself the wisdom of her decision to speak to the young man.

Regardless, she did not leave, and instead moved to stand by the window, her eyes focusing on the soldiers below who seemed to prepare for deployment to reinforce Brass Castle. Hugo merely leaned against the large desk, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the uneasy woman with the intensity of a jungle cat eyeing its prey. No matter what Sergeant Joe said about the nature of loss and war, he would be damned if he was going to make this easy on her.

As the silence continued unabated and the anxiety peaked within the enclosed room, Chris finally took a deep breath and spoke against the harshness that encompassed the two of them. "It appears as if I will be in this until the end," she said, raising her right hand as if staring at the crest beneath the armored gauntlet.

Hugo however, remained unshakably silent and watched as the Zexen slowly turned from the window to face him. Drawing her lips together in a sharp line, Chris waited yet another few moments for some reaction from the young man before speaking again. "Do you suppose Hugo, that we can reach some level of understanding, at the very least for the sake of the war? The Grassland tribes are openly hostile towards the Zexens and its causing tensions between our people to climax. We are here to help you after all."

"So what do you want, a medal?" Hugo retorted, unfolding his arms and allowing the first signs of emotion to filter into his features as he glared at the knight commander. "I know we stand no chance of beating the Harmonians without your help, but after all that we've had to endure at your expense, you want us to forget all the past hostilities?"

"You know as well as I do that we were all tricked by the Harmonian sorcerers, you can't hold us accountable for that."

"You really have no idea do you?" Hugo continued, shaking his head at the realization of the woman's own ignorance. "Burning our village, yeah, that was a hard thing to get over. Killing women and children who were just trying to escape your slaughter, that's a scar that will last for many years, and don't think I've forgotten Lulu. He's probably cursing me right now for just talking to you. But you know, despite all of that, despite the pain you and your knights have caused us, we still can't get past the single greatest reason to despise you ironheads."

"Then enlighten me Hugo," Chris said, stepping forward, her own defiant eyes flashing as she gazed at the Flame Champion. "We are in this with you, and yet you and the rest of the Grasslanders harbor a stewing resentment towards my people. So what do we have to do? How can we prove to you that we really do have every intention of supporting you in this war, not as allies, but as comrades? What do I need to do to convince you of this?"

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes…at…the Karayan Village burning," the captain remarked, her eyes tearing away from the young man and finding comfort in staring at the empty wall before her. "When I killed your fr…when I killed Lulu…"

"That wasn't the first time we met," Hugo replied, his eyes narrowing as he studied the woman before him, not the Zexen, not the knight, but the person beneath the mask of noble intent. "You don't remember?"

After a moment of thought, Chris shook her head, waiting for the bearer of the True Fire Rune to continue. "It was at Brass Castle, on my way to deliver the peace agreement to your council. One of your knights told us, 'This is Zexen, here we decide who speaks, who lives and who dies,' or something like that. But the point is, since dealing with the Zexens, I have heard every cruel remark your people throw at mine. _Barbarian_. _Savage_. _Animal_. How do you expect us to respect your people when they have nothing but contempt for us? You were on your way to sign an armistice with the clan chiefs, and still we were mocked at threatened by your own knights no less. A great way to start a peaceful relationship with your eventual allies, belittling them regardless."

Chris' furrowed brow slowly eased as she recalled the fragments of the memory, her mouth drawing together again in slow understanding of Hugo's resentment. "And I reprimanded Rowland for his actions."

"And yet still the Zexens belittle us. Its no secret your people have no respect for mine, and simply for the purpose of how we choose to live. So you ask me how to make peace with the Karayans? After all these years of harbored prejudice and resentment between our people, do you honestly believe such a thing is possible?"

After several moments of silent contemplation and understanding, Chris finally nodded her head with assured confidence. "Yes I do Hugo. Despite everything between us, I fully believe that the Zexens and Grassland tribes want nothing more than peace. And I believe it is within our power to give them that."

"How? Your council will never allow peace to stand between Zexen and Grassland…"

"Let me worry about them, but I swear to my name that I will not allow the council to manipulate us knights again. There is no greater oath I can give you than that."

Hugo closed his eyes and turned his face from the captain, his mind swimming with the conflicting thoughts and emotions that battled for supremacy within him. After confronting each in turn, fighting to strangle back the less-proactive emotions, Hugo finally nodded his head and gazed once more upon the Zexen Captain. "Very well, Chris. But how do you expect the two us of to change everyone's opinion?"

Chris could not help admire the young man. Despite all of the loss, he had shouldered a great burden upon himself, claiming the True Fire Rune and standing as the symbol against the Harmonian offensive. She could not help but wonder as it was, what kind of man he would become, and how the True Fire Rune would influence his life, or how her own True Rune would affect her own. Maybe, if time allowed, the two would discuss such matters after the war. But for now, she had a bridge to forge.

Reaching to her right hand, Chris removed the gauntlet, revealing the long, delicately thin fingers beneath, and the tattoo that scared her otherwise unblemished flesh, and extended her hand. "I am Chris Lightfellow, citizen of Zexen. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Hugo arched an eyebrow as his attention was pulled between Chris' hand and her face, trying to discern some meaning from the faux greeting. "This is a Zexen greeting Hugo. I am sorry I'm not acquainted enough with Karayan ways to offer a greeting you may be more familiar with…"

A slight, almost unwilling smile tugged at the corner of the young man's lips as he reached his right hand forward, taking the proffered appendage in his own. For a moment, the two True Runes sparked, yet quickly fell silent as Hugo looked to the face of Chris, wondering what more there was to the simple gesture.

"I know it doesn't seem like much Hugo," Chris replied, gripping his hand and shaking it in the accustomed method. "But it's a start."

XxX 

Franz found himself frantically flying from Le Buque, the Mantor serving as his mount working desperately to keep up with the demands of its rider. Time had run out for his city, and though he had fought, though he had struggled to keep the Harmonian Forces at bay long enough for the citizens to flee, he had ultimately failed, and the last scene he witnessed before his flight from the doomed village was Iku being dragged from the city.

The memory made his guts roil with disgust as he pressed his mount forward. He would seek out the Fire Bringer, beg for their help if he must, and all the demons of Hell and the Holy Hosts of Heaven would not bar his way. He would save his people, or die trying.

XxX 

The wrecked remains of the merchant ship that had run aground at the foundation of Budehuc Castle were a suitable reprieve for the man who stood upon the bow, his eyes focused on the horizon, as if the distant lands were calling him. Perhaps when this was all said and done, he would find it within his means to venture to where the ocean stopped. Until that time however, he was bound to the cause, body and soul.

Since arriving at Budehuc Castle, the four companions had found temporary residency in the cavernous sub-level of the estate. Not accommodations that they approved us, with the exception of Sierra of course, yet it served their needs to remain hidden from the residence who would either become curious of their presence, or know too much of their identity. The information that they were even on the grounds were the highest of secrets, and only the clan chiefs and the Zexen captain and second commander knew who they were.

However, two weeks in the dank and moistened caverns was too much, even for the stoic general, and with little recourse, he advised them to spend the day however they wished, yet to remain inconspicuous. There was a price however, to the power they wielded.

The solid footfalls against the rotting timbers of the deck brought Tir's mind from his own transgressions as he turned to address his visitor. Though the steps were far to loud to belong to her, he had half expected Sierra was again coming to encroach upon his privacy in an effort to get him to open up, and for reason's he could not even fathom, he felt a twinge of disappointment to see that it was not her who approached.

"May I have a word Lord McDohl?" The large man asked, bowing at the waist in ceremony of his former general before coming to stand beside him and gaze out over the lake.

"Its been a long time Futch," Tir said, unable to hide the smile or amusement as he inclined to head to look at the warrior he had known as a boy. "You've grown."

"That's what happens after 18 years I suppose," the Dragon Knight commented, smiling despite himself at how casual their conversation had quickly become.

"How is Humphrey?" Tir asked, his eyes directing towards the massive sword strapped to the man's back, a sword he remembered in the hands of another great warrior.

"He's doing well actually," Futch said, a self-conscious laugh escaping his lips. "Retirement suits him well. He's not much of a farmer, but he certainly has the patience to stay with it."

"I suppose he does," the ageless man remarked, nodding his head in agreement before turning his attention back out toward the body of water before them.

"Well…uh," the soldier replied, coming to the reason of his intrusion and finding the words more elusive than he expected. "I have a request," the Dragon Knight continued into the silence that indicated the general would hear it. "When you go to confront Luc, I would like to accompany you."

Gripping the banister tightly in his hands, Tir nodded his head, not in agreement but as if he knew the request would eventually come, and the reasons behind it. Regardless, he entertain the request, if for no other reason than to bring closure to the pain of this man's past. "What did Commander Milia say?"

"She had her reservations of course, but said it was up to you."

"So then, will you tell me why you want put your life in danger like this? This isn't an imperial soldier we're facing you know, this is Luc."

"I know that, and…I guess I just have to find out for myself why he's doing this. Why has he turned his back on us and is seeking this mad mission." Futch responded, bowing his head and heaving a heavy sigh at the thought. "I want to know how we could have failed him so badly that he'd go to these lengths to rid himself of his True Rune."

"Not bearing a True Rune yourself, it is difficult to understand. Though honestly, I can't say I understand it myself," Tir remarked, turning to face his former companion while leaning against the railing. "But you forget one important thing Futch, you've never been a very good liar. That's not all of it is it? In fact, I would venture to say that's very little of your actual reasoning."

Closing his eyes again, Futch nodded his head and absent-mindedly reached to his pouch tied securely to his belt, retrieving the pristine, ebony scale that was his only keepsake from his dragon, Black. "Don't get me wrong, Bright is a wonderful dragon, and the closest thing I've had to a brother since Black. But Black was my first dragon, and will always hold a special place in my heart. I can't forgive Windy for what she did to him."

"I understand Futch, but do you honestly believe confronting her will change anything. Do you even think you could beat her in a fight? If you were to die, who then would remember Black?" Tir turned his head to watch the great white dragon, his large, amber eyes staring fixedly upon his master before continuing. "Commander Joshua once told me that dragons hold a special affinity to their knights, almost as if the two hearts beat as one, that they feel what their master feels. You should think about Bright, he knows you're suffering Futch, but doesn't know how to help you. So help him by helping yourself, and let it go. I promise, I'll make Windy pay for everything she's done these past 300 years, Black's death included."

A half-mocking snort escaped Futch as he looked at his own hands, trying to pull back the clouds that formed within his eyes. "I guess in many ways I'm still the impetuous kid, trying so hard to do things I know are beyond my abilities. If I hadn't been so reckless that night…"

"Then you never would have found Bright, and he would never have found you. Worrying about the 'what should have been' of our lives doesn't change the fact that this is our life at this moment. All we can ever do is press on."

His arms dropping heavily to his side, Futch let a single sob shake his body before fighting back his own sense of powerlessness. He knew from the beginning that to face Windy, he would die, and Bright with him. But his own loss of Black had clouded that reason and it was only now that he realized it. Walking to the edge of the boat, Futch extended his arm, holding the shiny black scale over the water and fighting with his own need to abandon the past. But despite all that, he couldn't bring himself to release the scale and brought it back to his chest, cradling the memory to him. Taking a large breath to clear his mind, Futch returned the treasure to his pouch, and began walking from the deck.

Yet before he reached the place where Bright was waiting for him, he turned to address his former commander once more. "I have to admit, I'm relieved Lord McDohl."

Cocking his head in confusion, Tir studied his one-time ally before asking, "About what?"

"When I had brought the four of you to the Grasslands, you seemed so distant and reclusive. I must admit, it was refreshing to see the old Tir once more. I was afraid we had lost you to that Rune." And with those words, Futch turned and continued to take his leave from the general.

"So was I," Tir whispered, as he turned his eyes again to gaze out over the lake.

On the shoreline of Budehuc Castle, the ageless vampire watched the exchange between the two men with great interest. She had toyed with the idea of approaching Tir, only to reconsider the prospect a number of times before the Dragon Knight had eventually snatched her opportunity. She could not quite define the undeniable need to speak with him, but it was there nonetheless.

Casting her eyes downward in a slight sense of regret that she was unable to approach him for a casual purpose, she retreated into the castle, half expecting to find Nash. She knew he was watching her, and knew equally that he was perhaps jealous of her interest of the fellow True Rune Bearer, but truth be told, there was nothing to be jealous over. She would simply have to convince him of that. Though the tightening sensation that encompassed her stomach when her mind was brought again to Tir told her that she may need to convince herself of that as well.

XxX 

Luc found himself searching the skies that extended toward the west, half expecting a flock of Dragon Knights to appear, his dour expression one of utmost disappointment at the absence of his enemy. It had been sometime since he had allowed the Mantor Rider to flee, and though he knew it would take considerable more time for the True Rune Bearers to come to the rescue of Le Buque, he nevertheless felt the surge of impatience consume his immortal soul.

"You should not be so hasty Luc," the soft, harmonic tones of the woman who approached from behind the immovable man said, her soft steps carrying her to his side. "Our enemies will reveal themselves soon enough."

"Unlike you Windy, I am not that patient," Luc remarked, turning to face the ageless sorceress.

"I suppose 300 years of pursuing the Soul Eater has given me a bit more patience in the matter."

"Save your lectures witch, I am only assisting you because it will serve my needs," Luc retorted, his eyes again focusing on the clouded sky.

"The same could be said in the reverse Luc. I have no doubt McDohl will come to stop you, and that is when I will finally have what I want. Nobel people are easy to predict after all."

"I suppose they are," the sorcerer replied, his attention never wavering, as he felt suddenly uncomfortable in the woman's presence. "After all, I doubt McDohl will allow this village to be sacked and its people enslaved. This will surely bring him out, and at least one of the bearers of the True Elemental Runes as well. With the Earth Rune and the Wind Rune already in my possession, it will be easy."

"Really?" Windy asked, a taunting smile forming at her lips. "I wasn't referring to McDohl, I was referring to you."

"How's that?" Luc asked, his eyes moving quickly to take in the Bearer of the Sovereign Rune.

"Nobel people are easy to predict, even easier to manipulate. You should know this Luc. How many years has Leknaat manipulated you? How often have you done the bidding of others because it was expected of you? Your no less the puppet than your brother."

"Watch your mouth witch!" Luc replied, the wind whipping about him in response to his anger, yet Windy merely watched his reaction with mild amusement.

"What would you do Luc? Would you fight me? Would you fight the world?"

"I will fight God himself to rid myself of this curse, and if I can take my _father_," the bishop replied, pushing the word from his mouth with a distaste that reflected his own inner hatred, "Then my death will have a purpose. I will free these people from enslavement, and all creation be damned!"

"Very good Luc," Windy remarked, a smile of contentment at last parting her beautiful features, "You know how to think beyond yourself, and use your pain against those who would use you. You are no longer the marionette, but the puppeteer, and with such dedication, all will tremble at your whim."

"I don't want anything as grandiose as that Windy, I simply want to be free of my curse. Freeing the humans is a matter of secondary importance. Erasing my pain is all that consumes me."

"Then it seems I am mistaken Luc," Windy said, placing a light hand upon his shoulder. "You are not the puppeteer after all. You have the makings to be God himself. Now, if I am not misguided, we have guests to prepare for. We should arrange a suitable reception."

XxX 

"So, that's the situation," Caesar replied, addressing the assembled leaders of the Fire Bringer in the hastily constructed meeting. "The Harmonian Forces are currently besieging Brass Castle. However, the messenger from Le Buque has advised us that Harmonia has arrested all citizens and has charged the people with conspiracy to commit treason."

"This is turning into a nightmare," Lucia replied, shaking her head. "We can either help Brass Castle or assist, Le Buque, we haven't the manpower to do both."

"Which would explain why the Harmonians divided their forces when we expected the numbers that surrounded Brass Castle to be larger," Salome replied. "Also, this could confirm the rumor about the missing bishop, as the tactics we are seeing now are different than what we've faced previously."

"Regardless of the rumor at this point, this could be a good opportunity for us," Apple answered, surveying the assembly as she continued. "If we can liberate Le Buque, we can attack the Harmonian forces on two sides and begin taking back the Grassland villages under occupation."

"But how many are we willing to divert for this operation? If Brass Castle falls, there's nothing to keep Harmonia from conquering Vinay del Zexay."

"Don't worry about that, my strategy is in place to ensure Vinay del Zexay won't fall," Caesar replied, his hand cupping his chin as he considered the proper strategy. "We really can't spare many to aid Le Buque though."

"You won't need to," Geddoe replied at last, turning to gaze at each commander in turn. "My men should be sufficient."

"You can't possibly expect to lead your squad against an entire Harmonian Battalion," Apple replied, her eyes growing in shock at the suggestion. "Even with proper planning, its just plain suicide."

"We have to try," the mercenary captain replied, raising his right hand in emphasis of his words. "The last Flame Champion left a legacy behind. That being a hero is not based on a rune, or your charisma, but on the strength of your spirit. People will flock to you if you give them the reason to believe in something beyond themselves. All we really need to do is free the Mantor Riders and ensure they can get to their mounts, then we'll have the means to fight the Harmonians on equal ground."

"You do realize that this more than likely a trap?"

"I would be foolish not to see it, but some things are worth the risk."

"He won't be going alone," Tir said, his arrival startling everyone as he pushed open the large double doors of the meeting hall and entered, followed by Riou, Jowy and Sierra. "We'll be going with him."

To be continued

A/N: Huzzah, another chapter finished. Whew, this took longer to complete than expected, but I think I got some pretty good characterization in there. I'd like to give a HUGE thank you to those who've reviewed my story, you guys really are great. Thanks much. Now, kudos to anyone who can figure out Caesar's strategy. A little hint, the secret is actually in the Fox and the Bear chapter. I said that would be the trick…heh. Anyway, as always, if you're kind enough to read my story, please be kind enough to review. Thank you much.


	22. Chapter 21: Checkmate

War of the Runes,

Chapter 21: Checkmate

The wind had picked up considerably upon the arrival of the party, wafting about the grains of dust and dirt in a cloud that hindered their investigation. Though they had already concluded their worst fears had come to pass, they searched regardless in some desperate hope that someone may still be left within the sacked village.

"I…I wasn't fast enough," Franz said, his strength leaving him as he crumpled to the ground in a heap of despair. "Iku…all the villagers, I couldn't save them."

"You won't accomplish anything kneeling in the dirt," came the harsh reply from the former general as he stood over the grieving captain, his staff held tightly in his right hand as if he expected their enemies to ambush them at any moment.

"He's right," Geddoe responded, moving to stand beside Tir. "The Dragon Knights have gotten us here in good time, and I doubt the Harmonians left no traces of their whereabouts. We have to keep looking before we lose the trail."

"I…they never understood me, the villagers. They called me a blood traitor for siding with Harmonia, but what choice did we have? Grassland abandoned us after the war and Harmonia was our only choice. And even though we fought along side them, they still turned on us and treated us as nothing more than animals." Franz said, quickly swiping at his eyes before rising to his feet.

"Harmonia will only benefit if you surrender. War is not about which side is stronger, but which side has more to win," Tir remarked, his eyes moving to gaze out over the valley that stretched beyond his line of sight. "Consider the Gate Rune War. The Liberation Army was always outnumbered and at most times fought what should have been losing battles, but they nevertheless defeated the Scarlet Moon Empire. And do you know why? Because they had nothing to lose and everything to gain. What is it Le Buque has to gain by serving Harmonia?"

"I…I don't know if I can answer that right now," Franz said, his steps coming slowly as he moved towards one of the barricaded apartments, one that he knew would not protect Iku as it should.

"So then," the mercenary captain remarked, again moving closely to Tir to speak in quiet tones. "You know this Luc, do you not McDohl? What can you tell me of his intentions?"

"Nothing you don't already know Geddoe," the general replied, his eyes continually surveying the surroundings. "But I can tell you he's here. I can feel the electricity in the air. This wind is part of the power of his rune. He's toying with us…"

"I can feel it too, but what I am more concerned with are the methods he is using to lure us here. It would be easier simply to invade Budehuc Castle by himself and attempt to take our runes one by one rather than use these people to bring us here."

"I would agree, and in all the time I've known Luc, this does not seem like a tactic he would use. I can only guess it is either the other Silverberg heir, Albert I think his name was, or…"

The silence fell between them and as Geddoe, feeling no need to press the issue, moved on, allowing the general to mull the situation about in his own mind. Whatever had happened here had not been a simple raid, nor was it merely imprisoning the villagers, as was evident by the spattering of blood the one-eyed mercenary had found against the outer wall of the armor shop. This siege had been violent and brutal, and from the thrown merchandise that littered the ground outside the armor shop, it appeared as though many of the residents were taken by force.

"Boss," the frantic cries of the administrator to the Twelfth Unit said, rushing to where the two men stood. "You have come quick…another of those mantor riders crashed over by the rune shop. The guy looks like he's in pretty bad shape."

"Another _fortunate_ escapee?" Geddoe asked, his eye finding the unmovable Tir before making his way with hurried steps to where the downed trainer was being nursed. He was beginning to grow a bit tired of this Luc, and his games. He would hear what this man had to say, and then he would show the Bishop the power of his True Lightning Rune.

XxX

Albert Silverberg sat astride his steed and overlooked the so-called impenetrable Brass Castle, a fortress of only moderate size and defenses when compared to those within Holy Harmonia. To truly call this place impenetrable was all but laughable in and of itself, and showed first hand the absolute arrogance of the Zexen Council. It would be so easy to crush this fortress, and once that was done, destroy that pathetic country. He would see to it personally that the council was made into slaves.

Though the Dragon Knights were an unknown quality and their involvement could draw Toran into this conflict, his spies in Gregminister had advised that President Lepant had made no move to support their long-standing allies. And a smug smile drew across the Silverberg's features as he considered what this continent would look like under the control of Harmonia, and knowing that he was a major force of influence in the conquering of this land.

That was, however, unless Luc accomplished his task. Stealing a sidelong glance at the Black Knight by his side, he could feel the very essence of hatred and desire to unleash his blood lust on the battle below. If Luc was willing to recruit such a being, then his own resolve to accomplish this mad quest was certainly not to be taken lightly. It would do him no good to hand the continent to Hikusaak only to be left standing on charred earth. It would seem that Albert would yet have to take steps to prevent that final conclusion from reaching fruition.

However, those plans would have to wait until the immediate future, as his hawk-like eyes caught the messenger coming up the hill. He bowed for but a moment before gazing at the strategist and presented his report. "Lord Silverberg, it…it appears as though Brass Castle has fallen."

"Already?" Yuber asked, his mismatched eyes gazing at the large fortress before them. "I had not expected it to fall for at least another week."

Albert narrowed his eyes at the man presenting him with this news before turning his attention towards the fortress facing them. With a sigh of utter disappointment, Albert shook his head at the obviousness of it all and addressed Yuber. "The timing is a bit unexpected, but not the circumstances. Yuber, find out where the knights are hiding and round them up."

"It'll be my pleasure," the black knight said, a twisted smile decorating his otherwise unnatural features.

"Oh, and Yuber, none of them are to be permanently damaged, is that understood?"

"Very well _Lord_ Silverberg," Yuber spat, his anger and disappointment evident in his features as he gazed at the strategist before riding towards the castle.

Albert watched the being leave before turning his attention towards the messenger. "Prepare a dispatch to be sent to Budehuc Castle, advising them of the situation and offering terms of surrender." Albert watched the situation with displaced interest, his mind seeking the answers to what his brother could be thinking. Not only had the tribes not tried to liberate the occupied Grassland territories, but had effectively backed themselves into a corner. Perhaps Caesar had finally realized he was in over his head and was not dispassionate enough to be an effective strategist. Regardless, he had made the decision to find out those answers for himself, and confront his estranged brother. Because no matter how ineffectual a strategist his brother may be, no Silverberg was this reckless.

XxX

It had been days since Yuiri had begun her unrelenting vigil at the Sacred Seal, praying to the soul of her departed sister for guidance. During the long hours spent in worship, her mind was besieged with visions of violence and death to come. It was a pact with the spirits that she herself pledged, and now needed only Yun's blessing before engaging in the path before her.

She saw many things in her meditations, the destruction of the True Rune, the death of countless innocent lives, and at the center of it all, the brutal, mocking laughter of Dharma, as he accomplished his ambition and his final victory over his brother Chaos. The image sent a shiver down her spine whenever the horrific vision again assaulted her memory, and the very scene sent senses into a catatonic state, as though her mind threatened to shut down at the very act before her.

With a last shuttering breath, Yuiri at last pushed herself to her feet and made her way from the pedestal. As she emerged from the seal, she was not at all surprised to see the majority of the village of Alma Kinen waiting for her, as thought her decision would forever shape the future of this country. In a way, she supposed, it would do just that.

"I have finally received word from our sister Yun in the spirit world. She has confirmed to me that tensions we have all felt among the spirits of late are indeed the result of the Destructive Forces who themselves have attacked our village. We cannot hope to resist their influence any longer. It is time for Alma Kinen to go to war, and show the Harmonians the power of the Shaman Clan."

An arousing chorus of approval circulated among the warriors as they all moved to assemble their gear. It was unspoken amongst them, the urgency of their mission and they would respond accordingly. Yumi however, stayed behind and took a few steps towards Yuiri, placing her hand on the village chief's shoulder.

"Was it that bad?" Yumi asked, her eyes swimming with concern as she gazed at the exhausted face of her sister.

A weary nod was her only answer as Yuiri made to move past the younger warrior, only to have the hand on her shoulder tighten to prevent her escape. "Yuiri, I…I don't think you should go. It's been days since you've slept or even eaten. You need to rebuild your strength. Let me lead them. You can catch up to us after you've recovered."

Yuiri tilted her head and looked into the eyes of her sibling, weighing the words before shaking her head again. "I will have all the rest I need when this is over."

"But…" Yumi began, only to cut off her own words at the resolved look in Yuiri's eyes. "Just promise me you'll…Yuiri, I can't stand the thought of losing another sister. So just promise me that you won't die."

A sad, soft smile parted the chief's lips as she pulled her sister forward and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead. "No one can promise that Yumi," Yuiri said, as she stepped away from her sibling and departed to make her preparations.

XxX

Geddoe had no reservations left upon seeing the captured villagers of LeBuque barricaded behind the invisible shield. Though often calm and reserved, the sight of the innocent townspeople used as bait caused his blood to boil and a slight spark of electricity to radiate around the clenched fist of his right hand. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts while turning to each of his companions. As expected, they had all seen the trap as well as he had, and waited only for it to be sprung.

Their patience was not to be tried this day however, as Luc and Sarah stepped from behind opposite pillars and move through the crowd of frightened hostages towards the bearer of the True Lightning Rune. "I'm so glad to see you made it here Geddoe," Luc commented, spinning the words in his mouth as though the sensation of triumph was particularly sweet. "It will make everything so much easier."

"How could I refuse such an obvious invitation?" The mercenary captain countered, drawing his sword and allowing the power of his rune to dance the length of his blade, charging the weapon with its Godly power and casting ominous shadows about the cavern.

"I would ask you to hand over your True Rune, but judging by the look in your eye, I see you'd rather contest me. It is of little consequence…I will take your rune and if you force me, your life."

"You will find that I won't hand over either easily," Geddoe remarked, unleashing the power of his rune and sending a stream of lightning that scorched the very earth at his opponent, only to have it batted aside like an annoying insect.

"Why is it I wonder, that you won't unleash your true power? Surely you can do better than that Geddoe," Luc mocked, before turning his head to gaze at the terrified faces of the frightened villagers, "Oh, of course."

The wind suddenly whipped about the group before lifting a man from his feet and slamming him against the cavern wall. A woman's scream echoed throughout the grotto as she rushed to the side of the downed man, cradling his head in her lap and desperately calling his name, yet the blood that flowed from the wound on his head and his open, unseeing eyes told everyone who bore witness to this that he would never answer.

"NO!" Franz screamed, hoisting his weapon and charging the bishop, only to have him batted aside in a likewise fashion by the power of the True Wind Rune. Joker, anticipating the younger man's actions, was just quick enough to jump into the air and intercept his path, his body shielding the Mantor Trainer from the brutal impact to come. In a moment, Ace was by his side, checking on Joker's condition as he held his shoulder in pain.

With his attention diverted, Luc was unprepared as the mercenary captain sent a blast of lightning that electrified the very air itself in his direction. Sarah however had used the stolen powers of the True Earth Rune to cause the ground to shift as a large pillar of rock rose from the ground and blocked the angry attack.

"It's your call Geddoe," Luc remarked in a nonchalant manner, a sardonic grin molding his features in a mask of arrogant superiority. "How many of these peasants are you willing to allow to die?"

"There will be only one death to follow Luc, and that is yours!" A new voice responded, as from the mouth of the cavern, four new faces appeared. As the voice spoke from the shadows, all confidence of assured victory faded from Luc's face. "I never thought you would sink so low as to butcher an unarmed man."

It began as a chuckle before rising in pitch to a full-blown laugh, only to die within his own anger as Luc snarled and pointed his finger at his former commander. "Last time we met, you called me a hypocrite. Now who's the hypocrite McDohl?" Luc screamed, his anger causing the wind within the cavern to billow. "When I followed you, when I followed Lord Riou, how many lives did I take? How many people did I kill for your cause…your war?" Turning his head to look upon the weeping woman who held the dead body of the man, Luc turned back to face those who would defy him. "They are nothing but collateral damage, innocent victims caught up in the stem of war and violence that plagues this very planet. Its these Runes that cause it McDohl, these cursed fragments of God's will. This is God's will!" Luc screamed, pointing the scene of mourning sorrow he caused. "To destroy creation. Don't you understand…don't any of you understand? We are at war! We are at war against God's will, and if we do not stand in his way, then this pain will never end and continue."

"Your wrong Luc," McDohl said, walking across the bridge that separated the two of them as he quickly scanned the environment, followed closely by Riou, Jowy and Sierra. Sarah and beckoned the True Earth Rune's power and Geddoe was using his own rune to block her from taking advantage of assisting the bishop. "This is your war…yours alone. But your actions have just made this my war!"

Lifting his right hand and activating the power of the Soul Eater, McDohl sighed in resignation of what his decision had cost him, but held firm to his resolution nonetheless. As he summoned his rune, he forced Luc's hand, activating his own True Wind Rune's power to even the balance. The sheer force coupled within the four Runes that offset one another caused the very floor within the cavern to crack.

"Boss!" Ace screamed over the howl of energy focused among the four wills that clashed, his mind going blank for a moment at the sight.

"Ace, you and the others get these people out of here!" Geddoe screamed, yet never taking his eyes off the captured True Earth Rune. Riou and Jowy had already used their rune's power to destroy the barrier and now stood protectively between Luc and the citizens as Sierra flanked the other side. Neither dared combine their power within the struggle for fear of what would happen, however as the mercenaries began shepherding the townspeople from cavern, the very air began to shimmer as all the True Rune's fell silent, causing the four combatants to gaze curiously at one another.

"What a very touching scene." The new voice spoke as the shadows along the far wall parted, allowing the pristine woman to step into view. For a moment, McDohl's eyes grew wide with fear as he tried to stand and succeeded only in falling backwards as his strength had left him from the confrontation. "It's been a long time McDohl," Windy said, smiling gently as she turned her head to face Luc.

"Is this the best you could do Luc?"

"There are five of them to only two of us!"

"Whatever, it makes no difference to me," Windy said as she walked through the crowd and stood before the kneeling Tir, reaching her long fingers forward and cupping his cheek. "It's been a long time my dear McDohl. I hope you've taken good care of that rune of yours." Before Tir could so much as offer a retort, a current of electricity surged through his body as the power of Windy's Thunder rune tore at every nerve in his being. The scream ripped from his lips was one of absolute agony as Tir finally collapsed forward in an unconscious heap. "An interesting effect of the Sovereign Rune; it cancels all magic, except my own. A talent you will come to know _very_ well Tir," Windy spat as she knelt beside the downed leader.

"No!" Sierra screamed, jumping from the platform and using her heightened power to fly at the mage, only to have the sorceress blast her out of the air. "I haven't the time to deal with you. Tir and I have a lot of catching up to do." And with that, the golden light enveloped the ancient sorceress and the unconscious general, swallowing them.

"No…" Sierra said, as she raised her head and looked at the space that Tir and Windy had occupied a mere moment prior. She had failed to protect him, and she had no doubt that Windy would torture the Soul Eater out of him. The thought caused an anger to well within her the likes of which she had not known since Neclord's betrayal. "I won't let you have him!" Sierra screamed into the darkness. Caught up in the desperation of her own grief, Sierra had not noticed that Luc and Sarah had already recovered, and found out too late as the earth opened up beneath her feet and casting her into the abyss below them.

Riou and Jowy had recovered as quickly as their enemies however, and summoned the Rune of Beginning to battle back Luc and Sarah, however, and though it was a struggle for the two sorcerers, the combined force of the True Earth and True Wind Runes sent them flying through the air. Riou screamed in pain as a sharp piece of granite had impaled his arm, a jagged piece protruding from the other side and pinning him to the wall. Jowy was immediately by his side, but the black haired young man shook his head and pushed him away. "Just stop them…they can't be allowed to get the True Lightning Rune!"

"Geddoe!" Queen screamed as she led Ace and Jacques back into the cavern.

"No, stay back!" Geddoe screamed, turning his attention to his companions. That was all it took, as his distraction cost him his chance to fend off Luc and Sarah. The combined forces of the two True Runes fell upon him, drowning his senses in the overwhelming power that inundated his body. It began as a tickle in his right arm, a sensation of pins and needles that grew violently more painful by the heartbeat until his entire body was engulfed in pain. His muscles tightened and screamed in protest as he felt the power of the True Lightning Rune ripped from his body, and the undeniable sensation of part of his soul as well. And as quickly as it began, it had ended…and Geddoe fell into darkness, caring no more for the power of runes.

XxX

Caesar walked through the fields of Yaza Plains, enjoying the feel of the sun against the back of his neck as he continued towards his rendezvous. Standing some fifty yards away was his brother, and the man he had come to both respect and hate. As he approached, Caesar fixed his trademark crooked smile and extended his hand in a faux show of companionship.

"Albert, you're looking well…"

"I haven't the time for your childish antics Caesar," Albert remarked, allowing the absolute boredom filter into his voice as he addressed his younger brother. "I'm here to negotiate the terms of surrender."

"Fine, we'll accept provided Harmonia leaves Grasslands and doesn't return." Caesar said, allowing the smile to widen at the indignant face rewarded him by his brother.

"This is not a joke Caesar. In case your information is late in coming, Brass Castle has fallen. There is nothing to stop us from marching our reserves right into Vinay del Zexay and taking the city by force. The only thing standing between us and total domination of this entire region is the few paltry solders you have stationed in that dilapidated excuse of a castle. You should consider it an act of charity that I even take the time to come here personally to deliver this message than to see it delivered at the point of a spear."

Albert paused a moment to consider his brother before shaking his head solemnly. "I won't deny that I've never given you much credit Caesar. You had the brains the be a very talented strategist, but you've wasted that talent lazing about, and now your in way over your head. You could at least have the dignity to admit your defeat."

"Would you admit your defeat Albert," Caesar said, cocking his head.

"That is different, you are not me."

"Well, that can hardly be debated," Caesar replied, noisily cracking his knuckles in a manner he knew his brother detested. "After all, I won."

Arching an eyebrow at the blatant statement his younger brother made, Albert turned his head in the direction of Brass Castle. "You have an interesting concept of victory Caesar. Haven't I already told you that Brass Castle has fallen?"

"Oh…yeah, about that," the younger Silverberg remarked…a smile crossing his face as he looked triumphantly at his brother, only to have the elder shake his head in retort.

"Its of little consequence Caesar. I suspected you surrendered Brass Castle rather quickly, and a little too easily. After a thorough search, we found the hidden passage, a bottleneck beneath the castle where you had hidden some 3,000 Zexen knights, nearly 1/3 of their force. Not too wise. I think you were a bit overeager to spring your trap. A clever ruse brother, but still one a beginning strategist could anticipate. In truth, I've found our little contest grossly disappointing."

"Its not over yet."

"Yes it is," Albert recanted, a smile reflecting his arrogant belief. "In six hours, the reserved members from Brass Castle will march their way to Vinay del Zexay and conquer it. From there its only a short matter of time before Budehuc falls."

"There's just one problem," Caesar remarked, no longer able to contain his reactions. "In eight hours, Brass Castle will be retaken."

"How do you figure? We've found your troops hiding and have currently placed them under guard."

"Mmm…are you sure? I mean, are you sure that all of troops under your command are Harmonians? Because I'm pretty sure we snuck in at least 20 Zexen Knights wearing Harmonian armor. So you know, in eight hours, after your troops depart, the Zexen Knights you have imprisoned will be freed by our own troops already inside. And this will basically split your advance forces in half. And the troops marching toward Vinay del Zexay…they'll never make it. The Dragon Knights alone are enough to stop them. And if our troops were successful, LeBuque has been liberated as well. Which means, we'll soon be able to hit Duck Village and Chisha Village," Caesar paused to allow his own triumphant smile to show and did his best to hide his disappointment at the lack of reaction from his brother. "So, about that _terms of surrender_…"

"You haven't won Caesar, you still have much to learn," Albert replied, turning and walking down the path before being called back by the younger Silverberg.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Turning, Albert looked sidelong at his sibling before shaking his head and continuing to move down the path, leaving a confused and shaken Caesar to ponder his brother's words.

XxX

Chirs Lightfellow cursed the goddess for her rotten luck. She had no idea why the Zexen Council would demand to see her during this critical time. Zexen was at war, not that those who sat on their plush cushions would know. It was all fine and well to declare war, but the council knew nothing of such matters.

Regardless, as always, she leapt at the summons and made her way towards Vinay del Zexay. He hoped her knights would be okay and could do nothing more than hope that the young Silverberg knew what he was doing.

The sudden sidestepping of her steed and the nervous snorts from the animal ceased any doubts as she narrowed her eyes, trying to find the source of her mounts agitation. She didn't have to look long however, as the ground began to glow, revealing a portal in which the witch named Sarah emerged, clutching her staff and gauging her enemy.

"It's good to see you again Lady Chris. I'll be taking that rune now…"

-To be continued


	23. Chapter 22: Waking the Dragon

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 21: Waking the Dragon

XxX 

Caesar Silverberg could not deny the slight sense of amusement that crossed his overactive mind as he stared out over the battlements of Brass Castle. The ruse had worked better than anticipated, surrendering Brass Castle to Harmonia, only to have several of his own troops positioned within as Harmonian soldiers. When the Zexen Knights had been captured, those solders dressed in Harmonian armor released the captives and retook the castle with minimal difficulty, and even captured several hundred prisoners of war. And if his calculations were correct, which he had no doubt they were, then the combined Karayan and Lizard Clansmen were engaging the flank in an attempt to retake the Duck Village. This would effectively split the Harmonian forces into thirds.

It was a gamble, and one that could essentially determine the outcome of the war. Though he had split the Harmonian forces, he now commanded the troops that were surrounded in order to by their allies' time to retake the Duck Village. Once it had been learned that Brass Castle had fallen, those troops headed for Vinay del Zexay rerouted their course and besieged the castle's western gate, while those forces still to the west had worked to surround the fortress. As such, success essentially fell to the Lizard Clan. Using their Highway Network, they had successfully infiltrated the enemy lines, and if successful, would retake Duck Village. From that point, they could engage the Harmonian forces to the east gate and allow him to focus him attention on those to the west until the reinforcements from Budehuc Castle arrived.

Caesar had to wonder if this was the correct path. Fighting an opponent superior in both skill and number required a great deal of deception, however this was a gambit that would decide the outcome of the war and the people who lived here.

"Caesar," the voice spoke from somewhere behind him as he turned his attention to his mentor as she entered the room. "We've just received word that the reinforcements from Budehuc have engaged the Harmonians to the west."

"Already?" Caesar remarked, his eyes growing wide in surprise as he faced Apple. "I hadn't expected them for at least another two days."

"Well, apparently Lord Thomas was able to marshal the troops. They made good time, though I imagine the forced march would leave most of our numbers exhausted."

Caesar let out a slight laugh of amusement at the situation. Though it was no secret that Thomas was of no real use in combat, his administrative and leadership qualities were staggering, and more amazing still that he led simply by respect of others. It was such a refreshing outlook to see that one beacon in the dimness of the war, and to know he was on his side. "We can't worry about fatigue from the Budehuc forces right now. Have Salome take 500 knights and engage the flank of the western Harmonian forces to pincer their troops. That should give Lord Thomas enough support to break through. Meanwhile, we'll take the rest of our troops and engage the Eastern force. Be sure to get Hugo involved in the battle on the Grasslands side. He'll inspire the soldiers and frighten the Harmonians." Pausing to take one more look through the port window, Caesar allowed another smile before turning back towards his teacher. "It's time we take this war to them."

XxX 

Dupa had seen better days. It was not enough that the crazy strategist had proposed using Brass Castle as a decoy, first allowing it to fall to Harmonia so that they would split their forces, and then retake it through deception, but he was charged with leading the assault to retake Duck Village. Tactics and strategies were never his strong suit. He preferred a straight up fight, with his fellow lizardmen screaming in the glory of battle and putting the fear of the spirits in them. But the trickery and deception, and not least of all the skulking in darkness as he and his troops snuck towards Duck Village made his head hurt.

What had particularly bothered him most about this assault was that, by Caesar's orders he was commanded to remain in the rear of the column to instruct the troops. A general's duty was to ensure the survival of his men, not engage in a battle that would end his life, or at least that was how Caesar had put it. It made his skin crawl to think that his men would be risking their lives while he was safely hiding in the back.

The need to run from the shadows, to stand boldly and proudly in front of his solders and engage the Harmonians in honorable combat was so all consuming that he involuntarily shuddered and made to rise until the hand had clutched the massive arm to stay his course. Only few people would be foolish enough to risk the Lizard Chief's wrath, and the Duck Warrior at his side was in the small minority of that number.

"I know how you feel Dupa, but we have to stick to the plan," Sergeant Joe remarked, raising his eyes to try to calm the edginess of the large warrior. "We're almost in position, and then you'll have your war. But until we can be sure that we'll stand a good chance of defeating the Harmonians, we have to stick to the strategy."

"Bah, strategies are for weak warriors who can't win without tricks. You'll find no such warrior as that in the Lizard Clan, Sergeant."

"I'm aware of that Dupa, and believe me when I tell you I'm not at all enthused about this plan myself, but we're only going to get one chance at this, and we have to…" Sergeant Joe paused a moment as his head quickly turned to the right, his steady eyes gazing into the dense forest before screaming, "DOWN!"

A single breath later, and the hail of arrows had peppered the ground where the Lizard and Karayan clansmen had been, followed quickly by a second volley. Dupa growled in frustration as he tore the arrow from his shoulder and stood up to stare in the direction the shots had been fired, however the sudden echo of steel against steel drew his attention to the flank as the Harmonian troops poured out of the forest in a wave of blue and silver death.

"See what happens when you rely on tricks Duck?" Dupa barked as he lifted the Sergeant to his feet. "Now we'll show them how true warriors battle."

Sergeant Joe moved quickly despite his squat stature and used his halberd to cut down the nearest Harmonian soldier while spinning the haft of his weapon and knocking away two more who quickly fell to the Karayans that had swarmed the center of the conflict like angry hornets, moving fast and stinging faster.

"If the reports are accurate," Sergeant Joe remarked, dodging another blow while bringing the bladed end of his weapon into the unfortunate man's face. "Then there should be another 15 to 20 squads in and around Duck Village."

"Squads," Dupa barked, bringing his weapon around and cutting three men in half as he did so. "Units, Battalions, its all so damn confusing." Thrusting the blade of his weapon through the midsection of another Harmonian soldier, Dupa lifted the weapon upright, seemingly oblivious to the body that was still impaled on the weapon as he took a moment to survey the conflict. A grin of triumph crossed his scaly features as he studied the swarm of Harmonians. Turning his head slightly, Dupa called out a simple command before turning his attention back to the approaching soldier who thrust and missed the large Lizard Chief before being lifted off the ground by his head. "Bazba, now!"

The combat specialist of the Lizard Clan turned his face towards his chief before nodding his head and setting his weapon down, blade first into the hard soil. Quickly taking the crossbow that was handed to him by the lizard soldier to his right, Bazba lit the arrow, aimed and released the bolt as it soared over the tree line. It took all of twenty seconds that seemed to stretch between now and forever for the arrow to finally hit its mark, but the moment it made contact with the oil soaked ground, the flames exploded into life, encircling the battle and throwing the Harmonian forces into disarray.

Sergeant Joe looked on in amazement and startled confusion, wondering when this had become part of Caesar's plan before he shrewdly turned his attention to the Lizard Chief and resolved his own question. "Hmph," was the simple reply as Dupa lifted his weapon again and began cutting down Harmonians as easily as a farmer might reap his stocks of wheat. "Humans aren't the only ones who can deceive. Besides, we have to show these Harmonians what they get for invading the Grasslands, and that means killing every last filthy one of them."

Sergeant Joe shook his head in disbelief of how totally awry the plan had gone, but in hindsight he should have expected nothing less. When the most battle hungry clan in the Grasslands had declared war on an enemy, they unleashed the dragon.

XxX 

Jowy surveyed the lively town of Le Buque, as the villagers had begun a celebration, marking the end of the Harmonian occupation. However the mood in the small apartment they currently occupied was anything but joyous. It was a slap in the face to realize that they had not only lost the Thunder Rune, but the witch Windy had taken Tir. Of course, Sierra seemed to be taking it particularly hard, her eyes distant and deadened, and she had not said a word since the battle had ended.

His own suspicions were all but confirmed as to how deeply Sierra had come to feel towards Tir during the several months they had traveled together, but he wished she would put aside her own despair and focus on the problem at hand. As it stood now, the Mantor riders and the Dragon Knights had departed to engage the Harmonians occupying Brass Castle, and Geddoe and his mercenaries left with them. Jowy, Riou and Sierra however, had to remain in the village while Riou's wound was tended to.

He had lost a considerable amount of blood when the rock had torn into his arm, and that lack of strength prevented Riou from using his rune to heal himself. Because of this, they had to stay in the village while the healer tended Riou.

"Sierra," Jowy said, moving to the vampire's side, yet received no response that she had heard or acknowledged him. Even when he put his hand on her shoulder she remained unmoving and catatonic, as though her mind was lost in despair.

"We haven't time for this," Riou remarked, grimacing at the pain of his bandaged arm, though his voice sounded stronger than Jowy had ever remembered it. "Luc has taken the True Lightning Rune, and it's only a matter of time before he gets his hands on the True Water and True Fire Runes. We have no time to worry about our failures, we have to focus on what we can still accomplish."

"I failed…" Sierra whispered, her voice soft and raw with emotion. "I failed him. I knew she'd come for him, he even told me she would, but I couldn't protect him."

"And you're doing nothing at all sitting here lamenting about it." Riou continued, moving in front of Sierra and kneeling before her so that he could look her in the eye. "Sierra, please. Everything is spinning out of control. We have a chance to save the situation, but we can't do it alone. We need your help."

Sierra raised her eyes to look at Riou, and remembered the first time she had seen him, and still marveled at the strength she found within them. "What about Tir?"

No words came to the young general as he lowered his head to avoid her questioning eyes. There was nothing he could tell her that she did not already know. Simply that Tir was, for all extents and purposes, on his own. They could not deviate from the crisis at hand.

Yet the soft, strong fingers of the ageless vampire cupped the young general's chin and lifted his face to look upon her. Though her eyes were bitterly sorrowful, she nevertheless nodded her head and stood. With slow, deadened steps she left the room and made to prepare for the journey, leaving the two bearers of the Rune of Beginning behind.

"You know her better than I do," Jowy remarked as he came to stand beside his best friend. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know," the raven-haired martial artist said, shaking his head in confusion. "I've only ever seen her as a strong, unyieldingly willful person. We all knew the risks when we joined this mission, and I wish I could give her some reassurance, but for all we know, Tir is already dead. Even still, this is like a completely different Sierra than the one who helped me beat Neclord."

"Oh, you mean like in that play?"

"Don't get me started Jowy."

Having successfully lightened the mood, Jowy allowed a slight chuckle to escape his lips before turning his attention back towards the door. His own mind recalled the pain he felt at seeing Jillia and his son, and knowing that he would never see them again. He supposed he knew that feeling very well, the feeling of loss and of being lost in that grief, and it was that very pain that reflected from Sierra's eyes. "It's hard to imagine that an emotion like love can give us strength and cripple us in the same breath."

"What? Love? What are you talking about Jowy?" Riou asked, arching an eyebrow at his best friend.

Chuckling to himself and pondering how a young man who had stolen so many hearts in his time could be so naïve, Jowy left the room to pack his own belongings, leaving behind a very confused Riou.

XxX 

The forces of Brass Castle had left the defenses of the walled city and engaged the approaching Harmonian army. Hugo had followed Caesar's instructions to the letter, using only a small portion of the True Fire Rune's awesome power. The battle had thus far gone extraordinarily well, with Caesar splitting the forces in two, as the larger group attacked from the north. Meanwhile, Hugo would dispense just enough power to distract the Harmonians and give the advantage to the main force.

Though truth be told, Hugo did not like using the Rune's power at all. Every time he released its power, he felt another presence, as if the True Fire Rune was begging him to let go and release its power, the power of destruction and chaos, the power to burn the world.

Shaking off the feeling of his own doubts, Hugo quickly turned his head at the black cloud that approached from the northeast. The humming buzz reminded him of the battle with the Mantor's and readily recognized the shapes as they came into view. A sigh of defeat escaped him as he saw death approaching and knowing that the Grasslanders had no real defense against the aerial forces. However, much to his surprise, the insects quickly dived from the sky and began lacing their attacks on the Harmonian forces. For a moment Hugo wondered if the Mantor Riders had confused the troops until the attacks continued, and were soon joined by the Dragon Riders who had arrived moments later.

The unexpected attack on the Harmonian forces motivated the Grasslanders and Zexen Knights as they renewed their efforts to engage the Harmonians. As Hugo watched the battle continue, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end as he quickly turned to face his enemy.

"Quite an amazing sight isn't it?" Luc remarked, his eyes focused on Hugo though the gesture of his hand made it evident he referred to the battle playing out. "I never get tired of seeing the Dragon Knights engage in combat. It's awe inspiring, isn't it?"

"Personally, I've had my fill of battle. And unlike you, I don't see the glory in killing people just to achieve your goals."

"That's because you're young and naïve Hugo," Luc taunted as he slowly walked around the Karayan warrior. "Everything in this world is based on power. The power to create is the same as the power to destroy. The only difference separating the two is your point of view."

"That's a stupid thing to say," Hugo gestured, his hand sweeping the battlefield. "This is not the power to create, this is only death and destruction! The only thing to be created here is pain and suffering!"

"See," the mage smiled, his face taking the look of a teacher who had finally gotten through to a particularly difficult student. "You're not beyond learning. What do you think is the final, end result of all life? It is pain; pain and suffering and grief and sorrow and loss. All that amounts to a lifetime of experiences is simply death, and the brighter your flame burned during life, the quicker it's snuffed out."

"And I suppose you're the wind to snuff out my flame?" Hugo remarked, allowing his words to be accented by the fire that encircled his hand. "Is that what you want? You want my death?"

"Truthfully Hugo, you're not that important to me. But your Rune on the other hand," Luc remarked allowing the wind to whip around the clearing and batter the younger man. "You may have broken the seal on your Rune, but you lack the knowledge to use it. And there is no one here to save you this time. Even Geddoe fell to me, and McDohl. And unless I'm much mistaken, Sarah has already taken Chris' Rune. Yours is the last I need."

No further words were spoken as Hugo at last gave in to the will of the Rune, allowing its power to unleash upon the mage before him. "Lesson number one Hugo," Luc said, despite the flames that scorched the earth around his feet he was otherwise unharassed by the fire. "Allowing the Rune to cast its own will does nothing against a person who can deflect its power. The Rune needs a strong will to command it, otherwise, its just a weapon in the hands of a foolish child. That's what happened to the previous Flame Champion. He didn't lose control of the Rune, he lost control of his own will."

And though he struggled to regain control, it wasn't Hugo who controlled the Rune any longer, but Luc who had ordered the flame back on its master. His body felt as though it would melt as his blood boiled and his vision left him in response to the white-hot pain that exploded across every nerve. And just as soon as it began, the pain was gone. His body pitched forward and he retched in response to the release from his agony, yet his mind was suddenly drawn to his right hand.

It was not a blackened, charred stump he imagined it would be, but was perfectly preserved. It fact, even the tattoo of the True Fire Rune was gone, and with the sinking feeling of despair, Hugo raised his eyes to see his Rune incased in a floating orb.

"I would like to thank you for keeping this Rune for me Hugo, but I must be going now."

"I…I won't let you," Hugo choked, his voice scratchy and weak as he fought the will to rise to his feet, despite the protests of his body. "You'll have…to defeat me first."

"Such noble bravado Hugo, I am impressed. Yet being brave does not exclude you from being foolish, because in case you have not realized it yet, I have already defeated you." With a wave of his hand, the wind quickly picked up and knocked Hugo off his feet once more. "I once entrusted my hopes to a person who had eyes much the same as yours. Two people in fact. They held hope in their eyes that they could change the world. Ultimately, they disappointed me. It's of little concern to me now. I shall not weep for them or for you when this world dies." And with that, Hugo watched as Luc vanished before his own pain overtook him and he fell into unconsciousness.

XxX 

Leknaat sighed as she gazed sightlessly into the crystal orb she held in her hands. The premonitions had become stronger these past several days, and she suddenly felt the chill of uncertainty grip her heart. During the time she had felt that Geddoe's Rune was taken, she had lost contact with Tir.

She could not deny that it wasn't unexpected that Windy would come for former general, but she had not expected her sister to succeed. And to complicate matters further, there was still no word from Joshua and it appeared that Sarah had stolen the True Water Rune from Wyatt's successor. Truthfully the situation was rapidly deteriorating and she was struggling with what she should do to rectify the crisis.

Involving herself was not an option, as she was needed to modify the plan as new information became available, however she felt grossly overwhelmed by the seriousness of it all. Few times in her life had she felt so powerless, and knowing that Joshua was perhaps dead, and Tir along with him did not ease her own conscience over the situation.

Limply, she allowed the orb to fall from her hands and hit the marble floor before rolling away from her. Sighing desperately over her own plight, Leknaat prayed for some guidance she knew would never come. It had fallen to her to become the executor of balance, and too many times she wondered if she wouldn't be better off letting the world sink into whatever chaos would follow without her intervention. But in truth, that was not who she was.

Determination now replaced despair as her mind came to the decision she would make. She knew what she had to do, and though her initial fear blinded her from it, she would not walk away. She only hoped she could convince him.

XxX 

Hugo woke, realizing his hands were bound. A moment later he began to thrash in the hope of finding some way to release himself. "You should save your strength, they don't mean you any harm," the aged voice said, drawing the young man's attention to the withdrawn and sunken eyes of the elderly man sitting in the wagon by his side. Though he appeared beyond death's grip, his eyes shined with a vibrancy he had rarely witnessed.

"Oh good, you're awake. Bishop." Dios said as he drew the attention of both the former Flame Champion and former Bishop. As Sasarai made his way to the covered wagon, Hugo felt a sudden grip of terror squeeze his heart. He had apparently passed out and was captured by the Harmonians.

"I'm glad to see you are well enough to struggle," Sasarai remarked, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You had us quite worried when we found you. We were afraid Luc had killed you in his desire to claim your rune."

Confusion crossed Hugo's eyes as he furrowed his brow. "You aren't…you aren't working for Luc?" the young warrior remarked, his eyes wandering around the wagon.

"Then why have you captured me?"

"You mean the bindings? And act of good faith I suppose. It's not like we could simply walk into the Fire Bringer's camp and proclaim our interest to help."

"You want to help us?" Hugo nearly laughed as he strained against his bindings once more. "Yeah, so far you're really convincing me."

"I said the bindings were an act of good faith, I didn't say it an act of our good faith we wanted," Sasarai continued, as he tilted his head. "We couldn't be sure you wouldn't run off or attack us when you came around, so we had to be sure we had a mutual understanding."

"Yeah, so far I'm understanding this real well."

Sighing at the lack of tact the Grasslander allowed, Sasarai pulled the knife from his belt that Hugo immediately recognized as his hunting knife and, pushing Hugo forward at the waist, cut the bindings loose in a skilled motion before tossing the weapon on the floor of the wagon at Hugo's feet. "All I ask Hugo is a moment of your time. Believe me, this is probably the most important conversation you may ever have."

Staring suspiciously at the bishop, Hugo slowly lowered his freed hand to retrieve his dagger before being surprised as Sasarai lanced his arm forward and caught Hugo's arm at the wrist. "This is what I'm referring to Hugo."

Pointing to the blank skin on his right hand, Sasarai raised his own right hand to show a similar surface. "Just as Luc had stolen your True Fire Rune, so to did he steal my True Earth Rune."

"What?" Hugo said, his eyes wide in confusion as he pulled his hand free. "What do you mean? Why would he do that?"

"All I can tell you right now is that Luc is planning something that may very well destroy the continent," Sasarai paused as his eyes focused on the sagging head of the elderly man. "But we don't have a lot of time to talk now. Do I have your assurance that you'll listen to our story? If it'll make you feel safer, we will all agree to be bound, but we must speak with the leaders of the Fire Bringer as soon as possible."

Taking a moment to consider the request, Hugo at last nodded his head. He had no doubt that whatever had the bishop so agitated was something that could well determine the future. "Alright, let's go back to Budehuc Castle."

XxX 

The two men had sat quietly in the clearly, their voices whispering in hushed tones as they shared information.

"So you're saying that the True Lightning Rune has been taken? What of the others? Were they injured?" Nash asked, his mind quickly going to Sierra, as he knew she had accompanied Geddoe.

"Of that I'm not sure, I wasn't there. But I believe Windy may have engaged in the battle as well."

Nodding his head, Nash let go his fears and simply had to believe that Sierra was all right. With no news to contradict his hope, he'd still keep it. "So, why are you telling me this information then?"

"Because helping you is helping myself. Nothing will be gained if he succeeds, and I have more than proven myself to those who are important. Stopping him is the last recourse. I cannot allow him to succeed in his schemes when I've achieved what I've wanted."

"Alright," Nash smirked as he placed his throwing dagger back in its sheath. "In truth it really doesn't matter why you're telling me this, just as long as I know."

"Oh, and there is something else."

"Yes?"

"When you inform them of where the ceremony will be held, tell my brother that it was I who provided this information. I'm sure he'll enjoy knowing that I've again bested him in our little sibling rivalry." And with that, Albert turned and walked away, leaving Nash to contemplate something regarding Silverberg's and pains in the ass. Letting that thought drift away, Nash turned and mounted his waiting steed and headed for Budehuc Castle. There was much to do and no time to dally.

XxX 

Milia walked hurriedly through the halls of Budehuc Castle and entered the infirmary at a dead run, quickly making her way to the bed where Joshua Levenheit was resting. When Hugo had returned to the castle with Sasarai in tow, an immediate meeting of the commanders had been called, yet she had opted to forgo the conference and visit her commander.

Coming to stand before his bed, Milia was stunned by the sunken appearance of the man who seemed to be harboring at death's door. Taking a seat by his bedside, Milia turned her head towards Mio who nodded and left the Dragon Knight alone.

"Commander?" Milia whispered, as if afraid speaking any louder would confirm her fears regarding his state. To her great relief however, his eyes fluttered open as he gazed through clouded eyes at his second in command.

"It does me well to see you again Milia." Joshua smiled, the slow, sad smile he had reserved only for her. It seemed he had only ever allowed her to see his pain, and yet in that moment the woman realized how much pain he still harbored and kept even from her.

Nodding her head as if confirming her decision, she clutched his right hand in hers and willed the Dragon Rune to return to its true master, yet despite her efforts, the rune remained fixed in her hand. "Why…why isn't it working? Why won't it return to you Commander Joshua?"

"Because Milia, in order for the rune to be passed from one person to another, both must accept the contract, and I do not accept it any longer. It has passed to you, and with you it should stay."

"No….no, don't do this Commander," Milia said, her eyes clouding as she clutched his hand tighter as if she could will the rune to transfer from herself to him on her own. "The Dragon Knights need their commander."

"And so they have her," Joshua remarked, again allowing that small smile to show on his face as he brushed the curve of her jaw line with his finger. "I've lived too long and have too many regrets to want that rune again. I do hope you'll forgive my self-indulgence."

"Please sir," Milia begged, her head bowed as the tears slid beneath her eyelids. "I can't do this. Please don't ask this of me…I can't."

"Neither could I, but I did." Joshua said, his eyes drifting slightly as he took her hand in his. "I believe in you Milia. More than any other knight who has served under me, you have been a loyal and caring comrade, a bold and fearless fighter, a confidant and friend, and the best daughter any man could ever wish for. You will lead them better than I ever did. I have never been more sure of anything."

Fighting back the tears, Milia closed her eyes and nodded, accepting the fate given to her. "Is there anything I can get for you Commander?"

"A smile," Joshua said, his eyes drooping slightly as he spoke. "Send me from this world seeing you smile for me. I've had a good life, but I want to see some joy before I know to the next world."

Milia closed her eyes and tried to relax her breathing, and though when she opened her clouded eyes she managed only a weak attempt at a smile before her resolve failed her and the tears came unchallenged. Burying her face against the dying man's chest she allowed her grief to consume her.

Joshua sighed as his vision began to fade. Perhaps, if a person had this much love for him, then maybe his long life had achieved something. And it was that thought that carried him into the next world.

XxX 

Caesar scratched his chin as he digested the information Sasarai had just supplied. It now made sense why Luc was trying so desperately to obtain the True Runes, however what did not make sense was that Harmonia, despite knowing of Luc's intentions, still chose to engage in the war. If Luc were to succeed, then Harmonia as well as the Grasslands and Zexen, Tinto and perhaps part of Dunan would all be destroyed. What would be the point in recklessly engaging in the war when the future of the continent was at stake?

"How much time to suspect Luc will need to complete the ritual?" Caesar asked, his mind struggling to wrap itself around the problem.

"Considering that he has obtained all five elemental runes, and the immense power within them…only a few days at best. Then there's the problem of finding out where this ritual will be taking place."

"Let's also not forget that Harmonia is still active in the Grasslands." Apple replied. "If they are aware of Luc's intentions, then more than likely only the highest ranking officers would be privy to that information, and that's giving Hikusaak credit. Regardless, any attempt to find the ritual site and disrupt the ceremony will leave us open to attacks from Harmonia."

"Well we can't allow the ritual to go unchallenged." Lucia replied, her own agitation building.

"What's to say that it will succeed in the first place?" Dupa interjected, tilting his head in inquiry. "I cannot claim much understanding of these True Runes, but could such a thing as the destruction of one really happen?"

"At this point it's not even an issue," Chris replied sourly, her left hand unconsciously rubbing her right. "Whether or not a True Rune can be destroyed, Luc now has five of them, which makes him incredibly dangerous. One Rune alone is a serious threat, but with five, and the means to use them without them being attached to a human, he can expand his war of genocide to encompass the entire continent. We cannot allow that to happen."

"But then what do we do about the Harmonians?" Thomas asked, meekly speaking up in this room of leaders that he felt out of place in. "We managed to push them back to Chisha Village, but they could still regroup."

"Let us not forget as well that we haven't the slightest idea where this ritual will be taking place," Salome remarked, his own doubts creeping into his voice. "I would not advise it to be smart to ignore the threat that Luc is generating, however, to disregard Harmonia's presence leaves us with two enemies and limited resources."

"Then you need to let us deal with Luc," Riou said, opening the great doors as he, Jowy and Sierra entered the chamber. "Caesar, I believe that was our agreement; we'll deal with Luc, you handle Harmonia.

"Of course, we'll need some help," Riou said, casting his eyes to look at the determined Jowy and the dejected Sierra. "In order to break the ceremony, we'll need to bring along those who had their runes stolen."

"Do you really think you can accomplish this?" Caesar asked, making a mental note that Tir was obviously absent from the party but making a note to ask in more details later.

"Do we have a choice?"

-To be continued


	24. Chapter 23: Between Good and Evil

A/N: Whew, another chapter and so soon after the last one? What is wrong with me? Anyway, this chapter is a take off of the Suikoden I, II & IV end game segments. Basically, one of the things I though Suikoden III missed was the interaction between characters before large battles. That is what this chapter is going to focus on, as everyone is preparing for the final assault on Harmonia, or those few who will actually face Luc, and they're thoughts, concerns and fears.

XxX War of the Runes 

Chapter 23: Between Good and Evil

Budehuc Castle had fallen into a state of restless ease as many prepared for the final assault that would come tomorrow. The plan was quite simple, and Thomas, though not adept at military strategy, was nevertheless impressed by the organization made by Caesar, Salome and Apple.

The attack would be staged from Brass Castle and was essentially a two wave offensive. The first and larger wave would leave tomorrow for the front, while Thomas and Lucia were charged with commanding the second wave. It basically fell to a strike and run tactic, in which the first assault would attack Harmonia, pull out and allow the second to assail the enemy in their place. This would allow one wave to rest and prepare countermeasures against anything the Harmonians might orchestrate. As long as they weren't flanked, then each group should be enough to hold the Harmonians. This was of course, not a tactic to end the war quickly, but to wear down the invading forces until they were forced to retreat.

A knock at his door brought Thomas' attention from the final preparations of his task as he raised his head to greet the person who entered. Adorned in her oversized armor, Cecile took three steps and bowed to the Castle Master. "You called for me Lord Thomas?"

A slight smile crossed his face as made his way around the desk and sat against the worn corner of the ancient surface, consciously stalling. If he had the choice between single-handedly fighting the Harmonian elite forces and what he was about to do, he would take the former handedly.

"Yes Cecile, I wanted to discuss the battle strategy with you." Thomas said, again pausing and again buying time. "I've been put in command of the second strike, myself and Lucia that is, and we've been asked to name our Lieutenants. Obviously Lucia picked Beechum, but I…"

"Oh…oh…you mean you want me to be your Lieutenant Master Thomas?" Cecile asked, her excitement expressively displayed in the bouncing of her armor as she moved.

"Actually, I was thinking of picking Mua. He has quite a bit of battle experience and the Free Knights make a strong unit."

"Oh, well…yeah, that makes sense," Cecile said, her excitement dying in a breath of disappointment as she chewed nervously on her lip. "Then uh…what did you wish to discuss with me Thomas?"

Finding the surface of the desk incredibly interesting, Thomas traced his fingers around the wooden pattern as he spoke. "I…I'm ordering you to stay behind Cecile."

The sharp intake of breath from the Garrison Commander told all Thomas needed to know, and even though he was not looking at her, he could imagine the slacken hands that nearly dropped her spear. But it was her eyes that would destroy him utterly, the betrayal and hurt shining from the blue orbs that begged an answer to the unasked questions. That was why he couldn't bare the thought of looking at her, and that was why he was totally unprepared for the collision of her body as she slammed against him and knocked him back against the desk.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT MASTER THOMAS I WON'T LET YOU!" Cecile screamed, her voice strong yet shaken by the emotion. "WHAT IF YOU DIE? WHAT IF YOU'RE HURT AND I'M NOT THERE THE PROTECT YOU? YOU NEED ME THERE!"

"C…Cecile, you're crushing me," Thomas gasped beneath the weight of the armored girl. In that moment, and it was a peculiar thought, but Thomas was most concerned with how much that armor weighed.

"Oh, sorry," the blond guard said, abashed as she slid off the castle lord and averted her eyes in embarrassment. "But you see…that's why you need me to come with you. I have to be there to protect you."

Thomas was desperately trying to work that out in his mind and had at the very least, almost obtained an answer that made some sense before Cecile interrupted the thought and drove it once more into non-existent ignorance. "I mean…I'm a good Captain of the Guards right? And I'd never do anything to jeopardize you or anything so…so why don't you want me to come?"

Now it was Thomas' turn to look ashamed as he found interest in the walls or the floor, or even the funny mole on the outside of his thumb, as long as he could avoid Cecile's inquisitive eyes. "This isn't going to be like the last battle Cecile. We're going to be facing an enemy far superior in numbers. And its going to be much more dangerous as we're going to have to hold the line until the first wave is prepared to reengage the enemy. That's…that's why…"

"Why what?" Cecile asked, probing for answers after Thomas' explanation had fallen away.

"I couldn't bare the thought Cecile, if something were to happen to you," the young man explained, his words coming faster than intended. "We aren't going to be engaging an enemy from two sides like last time, this is fighting a stronger enemy with greater numbers. Do you think I could stand there and watch you die knowing I could prevent it? I couldn't live with myself Cecile."

"Then you leave me no choice…" the commander said, her eyes fixed and her jaw set in the defiant look that Thomas knew so well and would mean he was about to loose this verbal joust. "I'm enacting the Budehuc Charter Amendment number six which clearly states that in a time of war the Garrison Commander has full command of military issues and as her primary duty is to…uh…guard the Castle Master, she is to protect him no matter what."

A brief look of puzzlement crossed Thomas' face as he tried to follow Cecile's reasoning once more. "There…uh…isn't an Amendment Six to the charter. There are only three amendments."

"So?" Cecile argued, pointing her finger at the Castle Lord, "I'll have Sebastian write one up and have Eike ratify it and have Author publish it and have Caesar read it before witnesses and…and…" Cecile felt her resolve crumble and did the last thing she intended to do but the first thing that crossed her mind and rushed forward to wrap her arms around Thomas' neck as she cried softly against his jacket.

"Master Thomas, please don't leave me behind," Cecile begged as she struggled to regain her composure. "You told me that you couldn't bare the thought that I could die and you could prevent it. Well what about me? Do you think I could call myself a Garrison Commander if you died and I wasn't there to guard you? I…I can't. Please don't ask me to do that. Please don't leave me here to wonder if you're alive or dead. I want to be there with you, as your shield and as your sword. That's all I want. Please don't take that away from me."

Thomas slowly drew his arms around her and felt a strange amazement at how right it felt to hold Cecile. He allowed that thought to linger perhaps a moment more than he felt he should before pulling back and looking her fully in the eye. Nodding once, he felt a small surge of confidence enter his mind about the situation tomorrow. "You're right Cecile, and I'm sorry. We've fought together this whole time, to bring this castle back up, to keep it away from the Zexen Council…why should this be any different?"

"Yah," Cecile said, her usually eager cheerfulness resurfacing. "Those Harmonians will never stand a chance."

Chuckling at her declaration, Thomas reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a small, silver medallion he had gotten from Jefferson. "Cecile?" Thomas asked, still holding the charm in his hand. "Would you be my Lieutenant?"

Beaming brightly, Cecile took the medal and pinned it to her uniform. "I thought you'd never ask."

XxX 

The Twelfth and Thirteenth units of the Southern Frontier Defense Force had assembled in the mostly vacant tavern as they discussed the plans regarding the next day's mission.

"So that's it in a nut shell," Duke said, surveying the crew before him. "We've all basically proclaimed ourselves as traitors to Holy Harmonia and there ain't no going back. We can all fight tomorrow, or we can hope to outrun Harmonia's reach. Either way, our lot in life has been decided for us."

"You know our answer Duke, you always have. We're with you," Eileen said, standing to exemplify her point. "Though, I don't know about them?"

"Watch your mouth wench or I'll have your tongue nailed to my mantle, while its still in your mouth." Queen said, rising to challenge the blond swordmistress.

"Alright, knock it off," Duke said, breaking up the usual verbal challenge that existed between the two elite mercenary squads. "Look, we all have to work together and that means as a team. I'm not asking you to show a little restraint, I'm telling you that your life tomorrow, is going to depend on the person next to you, so try to get along."

A few sideways glances and disbelieving looks greeted Duke but he let it slide. "Okay, we're not actually going to be part of the main force, our job is to run interference and do our best to slow the Harmonian advance. So Nicholas is going to take point with me, Gau and Ace following up behind. Queen and Eileen come next…and yeah, try not to do the enemy any favors by killing each other. Jacques and Aila will be our snipers and support us if we need to make a get away and Joker is our magic support. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Eileen spoke up, "which way is the wind blowing?"

A few curious looks were exchanged before Joker spoke up. "Why is that important?"

"Because I just don't want to me standing down wind of him," the woman said, throwing her thumb in Ace's direction.

"Why Eileen, you wound me?" Ace said, covering his heart and feigning mock pain.

"Not yet, but the night's still young."

"Really?" Ace replied; his interest peaked.

"Pervert! Pig! Asshole!" Insults were being thrown from all directions and soon a few other things as the situation quickly deteriorated. In roughly the time it took for Eileen to throw her drink in Ace's face, the two mercenary teams began a full fledged bar brawl. Bodies were thrown across the tavern. Tables, chairs and even some poor innocent bystanders were being used as weapons against one another. The most frightening part of the brawl however happened when Joker had ignited his Fire Rune when someone had knocked over the table that held his drink.

"You don't seem too intent on breaking it up," Geddoe said curiously as he approached Duke from the sidelines, his eyes studying the contest.

"They need to get it out of their system, and better now then tomorrow when it'll count."

"I agree, which is why I'm willing to let this continue until they've had their fill."

"So, you're actually going with those kids to that shrine to retake the True Runes?" Duke asked, not entirely curious about the situation of why he was asked to lead Geddoe's team, but willing enough to probe for information he had not yet had.

"Yes, the ritual must be stopped, and we are the best ones to do it." Geddoe remarked,

"Sounds like suicide. I don't envy you that's for sure."

"Everyone dies Duke," Geddoe replied, unwilling to mask his own bitterness at the irony of his statement as he watched Gau bring his knee into Joker's stomach then reversed his momentum to drive his forearm into Ace's face.

"You're guys lack discipline Geddoe. How they're even considered the number two team is beyond me."

"Luck I suppose," Geddoe commented, unconcerned by the jab Duke played at him, trying to provoke the stoic mercenary captain.

The two captains allowed their conversation to fall to the wayside as they watched the bout. And just as quickly as it began, it ended, with many members on both side sporting bruised or bloody wounds.

"You lot finished?" Duke asked, stepping into the mix as Joker helped Nicholas up and Gau got up off of Ace.

"Yeah, I think that'll do," Eileen said, her makeup smeared by the soda she took to the face.

"Good, now maybe you guys are willing to work together now that you got it out of your system."

Each person seemed to scan the crowd before they all shrugged their shoulders and offered a collective "Sure."

"Good, now get yourselves to the infirmary and get patched up. I don't want any seeping wounds slowing us down."

"That was a pretty nice strike Queen," Nicholas said as they headed towards the exit.

"Yeah, not bad Ace," the kolbold piped in. "Though I still buried you."

"Maybe so Gau, but I bet I can beat you in a drinking contest. Someone get me a doggie bowl."

As the group filtered out of the tavern, much to the disgusted looks of Anne, Duke watched his rival intently follow his team with his eye. "They'll be fine Geddoe, though I intend to make them work, which is something I don't think they're all that used to. Anyway, I'm going to take a hot bath and get some sleep. Need to be rested for tomorrow."

"Duke," Geddoe said, watching as the other mercenary captain turned towards him. "Take care of my team."

A single thumbs up was his answer as the rugged soldier left the bar, leaving Geddoe to focus his concerns on his own mission.

XxX 

The night air was cool and calming as the Zexen Captain stood on the deck on the wrecked merchants ship, surveying the vast ocean that stretched beyond her vision and drew her mind to explore its borders. She had always felt this way before an assignment, nervous and anxious over the outcome, but mostly those feelings were for the men who had served under. This time however, Chris Lightfellow felt those anxieties more for herself than anyone else.

The mission was hastily thrown together with no semblance of anything resembling a plan. Simply use the information Nash had brought them. Go to the Ceremony Shrine, stop a group of near omnipotent enemies and retrieve the True Runes before the mad bishop could destroy his own rune and the continent with it. Even thinking of it in those terms made her shudder at the sheer recklessness of the idea.

Certainly they weren't going alone, and the three soldiers whose identities she still did not know seemed to possess a great deal of power and respect. She had had her suspicions since the battle in Alma Kinnen Village with the Destructive Forces as Yun called them, that there was more happening, more within the shadows than she knew, and she suspected those three and their lost companion were at the forefront of it. She had never given much in the way of credit to the notion of secret societies and forces of good and evil that oppose each other from the shadows while the rest of the world went on about their business, but she could help but give new consideration to the idea given the happenings of recent events.

The soft footfalls behind her drew her attention from the lake as she leaned heavily against the banister and sighed inwardly. She had truly wish some time alone to collect her thoughts but equally knew how foolish that would be, as her absence would attract attention. She fully knew that the person approaching was not one of her knights as the footfalls were too soft, and suspected who it might be, however was both a bit glad and frustrated to see that it was not Nash that approached, but Hugo.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Hugo said, and despite herself, Chris allowed a smile to cross her lips at the knowledge that the footsteps had been a courtesy to Chris, as she had come to understand that many of the Grasslanders move as quiet as "a leaf on the wind" as Roland had put it. "I was…hoping to have a talk with you privately, if you wouldn't mind."

Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, Chris slid along the banister enough to allow Hugo room. She watched as him approach curiously, never really studying the Karayan Clan before and found herself amazed at the easy stride he presented, even as he eyes subconsciously scanned the entire area as if expecting an ambush. It seemed to her, that even at this young age there was no movement wasted, for every motion was a precisely measured action. She wondered if all Karayans were as precise and found herself staring at him as he joined her on the railing before turning back to view the pristine ocean once more.

Several moments passed in silence and Chris had begun to work out her own anxieties before pushing them aside and addressing the young warrior. "I take it you wished to speak of something Hugo? I'm not fully sure if I'm qualified to help but I can try."

A small glimmer passed across the young man's eyes as he turned to face the woman who was both his enemy and closest comrade. "I've…been doing some thinking. About what you told me a few days ago. And I guess I've been wondering if you think its true. Do you really believe Zexens and Grasslanders can coexist?"

Chris turned a curious eye at the young man and found herself amazed at how mature he seemed for his young years. "I must confess Hugo, that's not at all what I thought would be troubling you. I'd have imagined you would be a bit anxious about tomorrow and our task."

"Well, I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind," Hugo replied, shrugging his shoulders in response. "But when I think about it, there really isn't anything we can do but our best. That will have to do. But…when thinking about after the war, and the relationship between the clans and the Zexen Federation, there are several things that we can't control, like uh…"

"The Council?" Chris finished, effectively reading Hugo's line of thinking and completing the thought to save him the worry of offending her.

"Yeah, the Council. Every Council member I've met has been rude and has treated my people as little less than animals. It's no secret they despise us, so it's a safe assumption that they won't be happy until they conquer us…"

Chris' hand on the young man's shoulder drew his apprehensions to a silent end as she smiled sadly at his own fears before nodding as if coming to some silent conclusion. "Look here Hugo," Chris said, turning to gaze at the stars that peppered the twilight. "What do you see?"

Following her gaze, Hugo was confused by the question but answered nevertheless. "Just the sky and stars. Why?"

"Do you think I see those stars any differently than you do?" Chris responded before turning back to face Hugo. "One thing I learned during my travels into Grassland, probably the important thing I've ever learned in fact, is that I can't be blinded by my own perception. Zexen and Grasslands can never coexist as long as there is prejudice and ignorance between our people and the cultures that separate us. A better example can be found right here. Look at what Lord Thomas has accomplished by opening his gates to all comers, a venerable mixture of races, clans and cultures that are working and living within the same community. That should be proof enough that our two countries can survive not only as allies but also as friends."

"But they don't have to worry about the council here. They have a leader who genuinely wants to see all cultures flourish, not just his. Can Zexen say the same thing?"

Chris drew her lips together in a thin line as she considered source of the young commander's dilemma. "Do you trust me Hugo?"

The question caught the young man off guards and he turned his head slightly as he considered how to answer. "I'm not sure how to answer that. My first real interaction with you was the night Karaya Village was burned and Lulu died. But, since that time I've seen you fight for Chisha Village and battle the Harmonian mages several times. In all honesty, you confuse me Chris. I know you as talented fighter and an incredible leader, but I also know you as someone who isn't afraid to bloody her sword to fight for what she believes in. However I've seen that change many times, so what you actually believe in is what I find confusing. I mean, is it possible to respect someone you have a grudge against?"

Chris smiled at the honest and truthful words the young man spoke before submitting her agreement. "I believe it is, yes. But what I want is your trust." After a moment of thought, Chris finally came to the conclusion to bridge that chasm. "I have something I'd like to give to you, will you accept it?"

Puzzled, Hugo raised his eyebrows and watched as Chris retrieved the bronze and gold medallion she had within the pouch at her side. "I believe you may know this. It belonged to my father, and was brought to my home by a courageous and generous young Karayan messenger. I would like for you to have it Hugo, as proof of my vow that you will never need to worry about the Zexen council so long as I command the knights. That I promise you."

"But, I can't take this…"

"Consider it a gift Hugo, from one comrade to another. I want you to have it."

Tentatively reaching his hands to take the warm, metal crest, Hugo studied it a moment, committing every detail to memory before turning his eyes back to the Zexan Captain. "I don't…Lady Chris…"

"Don't do that to me Hugo," Chris remarked, raising her hand to silence the young man. "One of the things I appreciate most about you is that you don't call me Lady Chris, or captain or milady. You just call me Chris, because that's who I am. I want to thank you for that."

"Okay then, Chris," Hugo said, smiling as he returned the medallion to his own pouch for safekeeping. "Thank you." And as Hugo remained on the ship, turning his own attention to stare out into the distance, he felt a renewed sense of hope that perhaps the future would work out, or at the very least, be better than the past.

XxX 

"So, are you nervous?" Apple asked as she entered the study to address the young Silverberg seated at the ornate desk. It amazed her that in the entire castle, this conference room seemed the only one with the original, ornate furniture. Judging by the exquisite nature of its design, she imagined the rest of the furnishings must have been truly beautiful.

Raising his sleepy eyes from the parchments he studied, Caesar fixed his typical crooked grin as he shrugged one shoulder. "Nah, its in the bag."

Chuckling slightly at the overt attempt at confidence, Apple shook her head at her own internal thought. "You really do remind me of him Caesar."

"Who?"

"Why, Master Mathiu of course. I remember many times during the Liberation War he'd often try to make a show of being confident and assured in his decisions, but deep down he was really worried. Though," Apple continued as an afterthought. "I think he might have been a better actor than you."

A shadow passed over Caesar's eyes as he turned his attention back to the documents. "You shouldn't do that Apple."

"Do what?" the vice-strategist asked, tilting her head in consideration.

"Compare me to Mathiu Silverberg."

"Oh, I'm sorry Caesar," Apple remarked as she nervously shifted in some awkwardness. "I would have thought the comparison would have pleased you. You've always enjoyed the stories I've told about Master Mathiu, I just assumed…"

"Its not that Apple. I've always admired Mathiu, from what you've told me of him. But we're as different as night and day. He relied on his genius and ingenuity to win victory, I'm more lucky than smart and am only creative when I have creative people telling me their ideas. I'm no where near the strategist Mathiu was and saying otherwise is a dishonor to his memory."

"That's not true Caesar," Apple continued as she took the seat opposite the desk. "The one trait you excel in, the thing that makes you so unique as a strategist is that you understand the importance of unifying people, and you have faith in other people to do what is asked of them. That is something that you have in spades, and is what separates you from Albert. You understand the importance of those who serve under you."

Eyes wide in surprise at the praise his mentor had given him, Caesar found himself unable to speak for a moment before shaking his head and returning to the paperwork he desperately tried to achieve. "You should say such things Apple. I'll only end up disappointing you."

Resting her hand on the young man's arm, the historian smiled kindly to her ward, "You haven't disappointed me yet."

XxX 

The powerfully built Dragon Knight entered the infirmary and made his way to the place he knew he would find his Commander. Seated in a chair built more for its functionality than its need for comfort, Milia remained at the bedside of the late Commander Joshua; her hand clinging to his as though letting go would confirm the final truth.

"Commander," Futch said as he stood behind Milia. "The, final preparations have been made to transport Commander Joshua back to the Dragon's Den."

"No need Futch, I will be taking him back myself."

This was certainly news to the veteran Dragon Knight as he let his unasked questions hang in the air. "I have decided to withdraw the Dragon Knights from this campaign."

"C…commander? The largest battle in the war is already scheduled to take place tomorrow, are you sure you should be pulling out the knights?"

Milia turned her tired, distant eyes towards the man she had known since he was a boy. Had it been anyone else to question her orders she would make certain they knew their place, but she had to admit that Futch had a legitimate concern. "Don't worry, I'm not abandoning the Grasslands completely. I'm leaving eight squads under your command to assist in the battle. That should be more than enough to assist the Fire Bringer."

"Permission to speak freely commander?"

"Denied," Milia countered as she turned back towards the still body of Joshua. "Because I'm not in any mood to listen to your protests about this Futch. "My decision has been made. Our involvement in this conflict was spurned by the disappearance of the commander. Now that we know his fate, our role is complete. Besides, the Mantor Riders will fill the void we've left. And its not as if they won't fight any harder, they have something to gain and everything to lose. Our participation is of no consequence."

"So the knights are finished in this conflict?"

"We weren't meant to part of it to begin with. Besides, I'm leaving you 48 Dragon Knights against an enemy who have no defense, that will be more than sufficient I believe." Milia let out a tired sigh however and allowed her shoulders to slump forward under the strain of the past several months. It had become increasingly evident that the weight of a True Rune Bearer was crippling, and she felt that weight in excess with every passing day.

"I'm glad you came though Futch, I wanted to speak candidly with you for a moment. Please, pull up a chair," Milia asked, making the request, not as a commanding officer but as a friend. Doing as he was asked, Futch retrieved an unoccupied seat from another bed and sat beside the blond haired Valkyrie.

"I have two requests to ask," Milia began, and continued after seeing she had the large warrior's complete attention. "The first, and I will understand if you refuse. As I said, these are requests and not orders, but the first is that Sharon wishes to remain behind. It seems she has made some very good friends here and isn't quite ready to say goodbye. I understand since all she has is a few people her own age at the Dragon Den to spend time with. But as you are going to be commanding the remaining knights, I will leave it you."

Frowning slightly, Futch was not foolish enough to realize the importance of the decision he had to make. "What is your recommendation Commander?"

Allowing a slight laugh escape her lips at the reversal, Milia shook her head. "You shouldn't be asking me that question Futch. As a mother, my first instinct is to take her kicking and screaming back to the safety of the Dragon's Den. But as a knight, I also understand the importance of combat experience and of forming alliances with people. I don't want to deprive her of that. Call me a coward, but I respectfully decline to answer that."

A slight smile crossed the faces of the two old friends as Futch let a little chuckle escape. Despite all the death and fear that loomed regarding the coming battle and in the face of Commander Joshua's death, it was good to have a degree of levity between such long time friends. "Well, since your leaving it to me, then I think it would be for the best for her to participate in the battle. Thus far she's only been involved in a few skirmishes and not any real combat. It'll be good experience for her to see the true nature of war. Taking a life is hard and it never gets any easier. She needs to understand that. So I think it would be better to let her stay."

Closing her eyes and nodding at the decision, Milia smiled before turning back to look at Futch. "I was hoping you would say that. I'm far too sentimental and was considering this as a mother. So I'll leave her with you Futch and trust her care to you. If you'll let me ask though, be sure to keep her with you."

"Certainly Commander, I will see she comes back alive and full of energy as always." Another smiled shared between them before the mood shifted again and Milia turned her eyes back to the resting place of Joshua.

"My second request Futch," she said, subconsciously training her eyes on the tattoo burned against her skin. "When this war is over, I would like you to pick up your studies again. And when you are ready, I want you to take over the Dragon Knights."

This was perhaps the last request Futch had expected to hear from his commander and was left speechless until he struggled to find his voice. "What? Milia, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I want you to be my successor."

Shaking his head as if the motion would bring clarity to the statement, Futch began again. "What? No, I can't do that Milia. That rune was entrusted to you by Commander Joshua…"

"Who is now dead," Milia countered. "Which means that it is now my rune and mine to decide what I do with it."

"You're talking about a great power here Milia, not a tool that can simply be passed around to whoever you want it to be," he said, desperately trying to establish an argument around the confusion that assaulted his mind. "I can't handle that kind of responsibility."

Much to his surprise however, Futch was caught off guard as he saw the glistening of unshed tears cloud the older woman's face. "And you think I can? I told you I would not order you to obey my requests, but I beg you to do this one for me Futch. As a friend and comrade who fought and bled in the same mud as you, I'm asking you to at least consider it."

Turning his face away from the woman before him, Futch was at a loss as to what to do. "But why?"

"Because I can't do it Futch. I've lost Commander Joshua and Humphrey, the man who was as close to a father as I ever had and my husband. Do you think I would survive having to bury my daughter? I…" Milia's voice broke at the thought what should be unthinkable and it took a moment to compose herself. "A parent is not supposed to bury their child. I will live forever with this cursed rune, and watch my daughter grow old and die, and her children, and their children until the end of my bloodline is extinguished. I can't do that Futch. I would rather be a mother than a knight and because of that I'm a coward and you may curse me for even asking this of you, but please, will you do this for me?"

For a moment, the thought of an eternal life, a life that would extend to the end of the world addressed itself to Futch's mind, and that thought made him shudder in fear. "Do you hate me so much that you would ask this of me?"

"As your friend, do you have enough love for me to forgive me?"

Near tears himself, Futch closed his eyes and concentrated on the person before him. The greatest people he had ever known, Commander Joshua, Commander Milia, Lord McDohl and Master Riou all bore the True Runes. He wondered silently to himself if he had the strength to achieve what they had. Regardless of his own doubts however, the merest nod of his head affirmed his agreement to take this burden.

The sigh escaped Milia's lips in relief as she gazed upon Futch with both hope and regret. "I am sorry to ask this of you Futch."

"When I think about it Commander, this may be my fate, seeing as how many of the True Runes I've been in contact with. But, that future is not here yet, so I'd prefer to still live in the present."

XxX 

Though he had started his march in a hastened pace, determined to understand the information he had received, his steps had routinely come slower the closer he came to his destination. He had never fully understood the purpose of this secondary subbasement beneath Budehuc castle, as it possessed no functionality for the residence as a whole. But regardless, he knew this would be where he would find his target, as she preferred the dark, gloomy places.

Though usually quiet in his approach, he made no effort to muffle the sound of his footsteps within this cavern, for theatricality would be of no use to him. As he at last reached the large opening that was the hidden chamber beneath the castle, he studied the delicate yet deadly form of the being he affectionately referred to as his missus before taking the final few steps that would carry him into the room. He had no doubt she had heard him, her senses were quite acute as it were, but she made no effort to acknowledge his approach and continued only in haphazardly, almost recklessly stuffing her belongings into the canvas sack.

He watched for some minutes before finally clearing his throat in an effort to draw her attention, but when that too failed he at last spoke directly to her. "I just came from a meeting with Riou and Jowy to discuss the location of the ceremony." He waited a few more moments, as she seemed to ignore his probing statement and continued searching the floor for some misplaced article. "They told me that you're not going with them to stop Luc."

"If that is what they say then it must be true." Sierra responded, not even bothering to look at the man before her as she continued to search the surroundings for any forgotten belonging.

Nash was taken aback by her coldness in addressing him, but even more alarmed as she tied the top of the sack closed and made to leave without further explanation. It was only when he caught her arm to stay her departure that she finally looked at him, and in that one moment, Nash was forced to understand the truth before him, as his hand slowly slid from her sleeve.

"You mean to tell me," he began, struggling with the words as he grappled with the realization. "That you're willing to turn your back on this mission, on the continent and maybe the future of this world. And for what, one man?"

She turned towards him, her eyes filled with uncertainty regarding her choice, but realized that looking at this man before her was doing little for her resolve and found comfort in staring at the rocking surroundings. Nash shook his head in disgust and moved into the chamber, toying with the idea of wrecking the room to vent his frustrations but found more satisfaction internalizing his fuming anger. She was hell-bent on leaving everything for some foolish task, he would be damned if he let her leave without a guilty conscience.

"What do you hope to accomplish? I mean, its obvious right no you don't want me anymore, but is this for the best?" Nash began, shaking his head again as he tried to reason with the vampire. "Your willing to sacrifice the continent to save one man who's, for all we know, probably already dead!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sierra said, her anger finally getting the better of her as she was standing before Nash before he could even blink. "Don't say that he's dead, because he's not. He can't be dead."

For a moment, Nash was struck by a sense of envy and jealousy that he did not even know he was capable of. He wondered if Sierra had ever defended him as strongly. In truth, he knew she hadn't. Theirs was a flirtation, and though it was almost 15 years of his life, he realized that it was an insignificant portion of time when compared to the many years of Sierra's life. For that, he would never understand what a life of eternity would mean.

Finding a place to sit on the stuffed cushion, Nash recalled all the events that had occurred since this mission had begun. "When did…when did you finally realize what you felt for him? When did you know?"

"I think it was when he came for me, after Luc and Yuber tried to kill me, he came and rescued me from that trap. After that, when he was badly injured I…I gave him some of my blood to heal him."

Nash turned his attention to Sierra, surprised at the revelation she had just confessed and found himself faced with the fact that he had now indeed, lost her. "You bonded with him?"

Unable to look him in the eye, Sierra nodded her confession to the man she had loved, admitting that she had given to another man what she had never shared with him. "That's why I know where Tir is, and that's why I know he's still alive. Because I can fell him."

At this, Nash was at a loss for words, and when at last he spoke, his voice was dry and cracked, as though he was in need of a drink. "What about Riou and Jowy? Are you going to let them face Luc alone?"

"There isn't any more I can do for them," Sierra said, anxiously shifting her weight as if announcing her interest to leave. "But Tir, I can still save him. I have to." She added as an afterthought. "I never meant for this to happen Nash, and the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you."

"No one ever intends anything to happen, but it does nonetheless." Nash turned his back on Sierra, hoping to collect himself before bidding her farewell, but when he turned to face her again, she was gone, and he was left in the empty chamber alone.

XxX 

"So this is what you do with immortality is it?" Leknaat asked as she materialized before the young man who sat on the docks of the small fishing village, his line cast into the beautiful blue sea.

"Since when do you concern yourself with anyone's business Leknaat?" The man asked, not bothering to face the sorceress or showing the slightest surprise at the sudden appearance of the blind seer.

"I had hoped we were past this."

"Past what?" the man interrupted, still finding more interest in the pristine waters than the intruder who questioned his way of life. "You show up out of no where, only after I got my rune, tell me what to do and then disappear just as mysteriously. I don't see you for a hundred and…wait, how many years? What year is this?"

"You've lived as a hermit too long Lazlo if you don't even know what year we currently celebrate."

"Celebrate what Leknaat?" the man named Lazlo barked as he rose to his feet to finally face the executor of balance. "All the years just bleed together. How long has it been since the war? Can you at least tell me that?"

Nodding slightly, Leknaat replied, "It has been 168 years since the founding of the Island Federation."

"168 years?" Lazlo replied, placing his hand to his forehead and attempting to steady himself. "Has it really been that long?"

"Yes it has. How long have you lived here by yourself Lazlo?"

"I've lost count," the immortal man replied, bitterness again creeping into his voice. "But you're not here to make small talk are you Leknaat? What do you want this time?"

"The same as last time, your help…"

"And like I told you last time, I'm not interested in anything more to do with you, can't you figure that out?" the young man said, snatching up his fishing pole and turning quickly away from the seer, only to come face to face with her again.

"Just hear me out, please."

"And do what, jump on another of your crusades, do what you want me to do like a good little puppet and then discard me like you did last time? A hundred and sixty-eight years I don't hear from you, I don't see you and all of a sudden you just magically appear out of the blue and beg me for my help.

"Where were you when I needed your help?" Lazlo said, his anger rising at the memories of the feeling of betrayal. "You told me I would live forever but you never prepared me for the consequences did you? I don't age, sure, but my memories do. I can't remember any of the people I used to fight beside. The only one I remember is Flare and that's only because I carved her name into the sword sheath. Do you know I didn't even know she was my sister until after she died? Where were you when I could have used that information? I can't even remember her face any more, or any of the allies or enemies. I don't even remember what that damn war was about.

"And now you only come to ask my help when you need me? You come to visit me out of the blue, and for what? Because the world is in danger. The world is always in danger, Leknaat, or can't you feel those vibrations, the corrupted and sympathetic and downtrodden souls begging for mercy? My rune tells me about all of it, the good and the bad." Lazlo replies, raising his left hand.

"Lazlo, if I have done wrong by you, you have my deepest apologies…"

"Damn your apologies. I don't want them and I don't believe for a moment you're sincere."

"Do you think I have not suffered as well Lazlo?" Leknaat asked, shaking her head in response. "I have lived for more than 500 years. I know of what you speak of, perhaps better than you realize. And I have been alone for most of that time, dwelling on memories I can no longer recall. But this is who we are. Our runes do not define us, it is our actions that do so."

"The difference is Leknaat, there was no one to guide you when you took your rune, but I had someone to guide me, and you turned your back on me." Lazlo said, again allowing his frustration surface. "Don't you think, with all the pain you've endured you would make an effort that no one else would go through that?"

"Am I to guide everyone who possesses a True Rune?"

"No, but dropping by once a decade to see how someone is functioning with the rune is a start." After a moment, the heated exchange died away as Lazlo stared out over the ocean to collect his thoughts. "So what is you want from me?"

"The same as the last time I visited," Leknaat replied. "To stop my pupil from destroying his True Rune and with it the continent. I did not pres the issue last time because I believed we could contain the circumstances ourselves. But the situation has changed and your help is required."

"And if I do this," Lazlo began, his mind dissecting the idea, "Then I'm done with you, correct?"

"Unless you wish other, then yes."

Lazlo took a moment to gauge the scenario in his mind, realizing belatedly how out of practice his thoughts were in regards to planning and strategizing. He wondered if, at some point, whether he was ever good at it, but disregarded the thought, as he knew he would never find an answer. "Alright Leknaat, I'll help you set things right," he said as he lowered his fishing rod and picked up the sword belt that sported his twin blades from the pier and fastened it around his waist.

"I'm glad to see that you are still concerned about what happens to this world Lazlo."

"No, don't get me wrong Leknaat," the ageless man said as he stepped towards the seer, "as I was thinking about it, thinking of what you said about living alone in wherever it is you live, I realized one important truth in all of it. I don't want to become like you.

"Now, lets go save the world."

-To be continued

XxX 

A/N: Whew…this was WAY longer than I expected it to be. But yeah, Lazlo from Suikoden IV is now on board. I got his name, like Tir and Riou from Suikosource. Anyway, I know parts seemed to rant a bit but I hope you like it anyway. As always, if your kind enough to read it, please be kind enough to review. That's the only way a writer ever improves. Thanks much.


	25. Chapter 24: Acts of Denial

War of the Runes

Chapter 24: Acts of Denial

Black. Pure, inescapable blackness. It was all the young man could see as, all he could taste…all he could feel. A suffocating shroud of blindness that blanketed the world and made him want to cry out and scream in misery at the sight of it all. But as he opened his mouth, hoping to call out and find someone, anyone…any semblance of existence and life within this absence, the blackness filled his mouth and strangled the air from his lungs, gagging him into a fit of fear and regret as he choked back the tears.

And yet, in the distance, faint and nearly inaudible, he heard what sounded like screaming. Horrible, anguish torn screams of the damned souls of hell, and the sound of it made his blood run cold as the realization was slow to resolve itself within his mind, that the screaming was coming from his own mouth.

The pain had absolute this time, driving his mind into oblivion to escape the shock of what he was enduring, and yet as his breathing slowed to a moderately steady hyperventilation, light came drifting back into his eyes and his vision slowly cleared.

"That was particularly painful, I'm sure," the taunting dulcet remarked, causing his over harassed senses to question the source of the voice. He hadn't even noticed how close his torturer had been until he felt the delicately cool fingers caress his fevered skin. And then, as his senses cleared even further, his mind reminded him of where he was, and who his punisher was, and he wished, not for the first time, to crawl back into that black void of oblivion, if only to escape.

"Don't worry Lord McDohl," Windy whispered, drawing her lips a breath away from his ear as if she shared a secret meant only for him to know. "I've waited more than 300 years to obtain that rune you hold. I won't let you die until I feel adequately repaid for my efforts. And 300 years of effort, bears with it a great deal of pain."

Tir lazily turned his face, trying to stare into the uncaring eyes of Windy and opened his mouth to reply. Yet whether it was to beg for leniency or to claim his defiance was of little consequence as the rebuttal died amidst the torrent, cascading scream that tore itself from his throat once more. Electrical energy coursed through his body, causing every muscle to spasm, every nerve to scream, every particle to shatter until again his senses abandoned him, leaving only the smallest indication of his sanity remaining in his once lively eyes.

The agony again left him after several minutes, leaving the burning pain to remind him of what he had endured, and to let him know what was still to come. Laying limply on the cold, rocky floor, Tir tried desperately to find his attacker, yet realize it was a moot point as he did not have the energy to move. "W…wh…wh…whi…" It was all the immortal bearer of the Soul Eater could manage, his mouth refusing to move as he wanted, and his words hindered by the vile, coppery moisture in his mouth. His eyes began to cloud, but this time through his own fears of what would be forthcoming.

Leaning close and pressing her lips against his forehead, Windy lifted his head off the ground and looked him in the eyes, a small smile of satisfaction crossing her features as she studied him. "Yes, I think that will be all for now. I certainly don't want you to die before you agree to give me that rune, it would be useless if it departed before I can affix it to myself. But don't worry Tir," the witch stated, lowering his head gently, almost motherly as she stood and turned to leave. "I'll be back shortly to continue our negotiations."

Tir couldn't even muster the energy to move, which mattered little as he reminded himself that he was bound. And as he lay on the cool, stony floor, his body shivering at the fear of what was to come, Tir let out a great wail of grief and despair that carried with him even as he fell into the nightmares that waited in his dreams.

XxX

Luc sat in his isolation, seated on the pedestal that would hold the True Fire Rune. This was the last rune to be placed; other than his True Wind, yet he spent these quiet moments contemplating what would become of everything when the ceremony was complete. It seemed hypocritical to have second thoughts now after all he had done to achieve this much of his plan, yet he could not drown out the voice of doubt that still resonated within him.

Sighing deeply as he fumbled with the crystal in his hands, Luc raised his eyes to the endlessly stretching corridor, awaiting the arrival of the young mage he knew would come to find him. Watching as Sarah walked into the antechamber, Luc readily noted that she had chosen to take the long path rather than to teleport. It was not difficult to surmise the reason behind this. If she were saving her magic, then those who intended to stop them could not be far away.

"I was wondering where you would be Master Luc," the porcelain-skinned sorceress remarked, taking a few more steps. "Yuber sent me to find you. He said that there are some people coming. He didn't specify as to who, but merely said that the bearers of the Bright Shield Rune was with them."

Nodding his head absentmindedly, Luc drew his face into a mask of stoic readiness. "I had no doubt they would not give up until they tracked me down," the bearer of the True Wind Rune replied, his mind again going back to the small gem that was the True Fire Rune. "I suppose, as of now, there is no way to avoid this conflict. One way or the other, we will die here…"

Sarah seemed unmoved by the statement, and rather directed her eyes towards the crystal in Luc's hand. "Is that why you have not placed the final piece Master Luc? Because you are afraid of death?"

The words were not taunting, and had they come from anyone else, the young mage would have lashed out with all his fury upon the object of his anger, however any bitterness he felt with the world evaporated whenever he'd look at Sarah. "No Sarah, its not that I fear death…"

After a moment with no further response, Sarah chose to prompt the ageless man to continue. "Then, what troubles you master?"

As he paused to consider his words, his mind focused on the source of his hesitation, and he allowed a nearly inaudible laugh escape his lips. "It's just that, Hugo and Tir, Riou and Jowy…everyone we've encountered on this journey has opposed us, defied us…even go so far as to declare war on us. It has to make me wonder how so many people, even my former mentor, could be blind to what is coming for this world."

"Perhaps it is because they do not believe the world will ever end. Or perhaps they do know, but find sanctity in their own ignorance, believing that denying it enough will make it untrue."

"Possibly, but there is something more to it than that…" raising his right hand, Luc turned his head to stare at the tattoo, as if it would tell him what he wanted to know. "During our confrontation with Tir in Duck Village, I have not been able to shake his words. What if the vision of the future that I see is truly what my Rune wishes me to believe? What if I am the one who is wrong, and this is merely meant to further the Rune's own goals?"

Walking beside the troubled man, Sarah cradled his face in her hands and raised his eyes to look fully upon her. "You know my vow to you Master Luc. I will follow you, even if it means my life. You have only to command me and I shall do as you say…because, I believe in you."

"Thank you Sarah, but I do not know if you understand what is fully troubling me," Luc remarked, lowering his eyes again. "I know there is no going back for me. I have done too many evils to be forgiven by those I once counted as friends. However, the choice that now stands before me, is do I wish to die with a clean soul, or do I go through with this ritual?"

The silence stretched between them, an eternity of silent, unspoken oaths and vows before Sarah finally tilted her head. "Then what will you do Master Luc?"

More silence followed, an hour, a day, or a year, it all stretched within the moment of a beat of the heart as Luc lowered himself from the pedestal and placed the True Fire Rune on the ceremonial post. "Come Sarah, we have guests coming, and we must make ourselves ready."

XxX

War was a peculiar animal. In the moment in which two swords clashed, in which blade met blade in at attempt to undo the life of the other, it could be argued that men would never again know each other as well as they did in that moment. It was a bonding of the soul, forged through steel and cast by the fires of life and death. A poetic notion to be sure, yet the Zexen strategist had no use for poetry, and no belief in such a perception.

He had fought more than his share of battles, and had taken a fair number of souls from the world as well, and he never felt any kinship towards any of the men he battled. It was, when arranged in that context, a thought that made Salome Harris feel older than his years. The great majority of his life had been spent in battle, and though this may well be the greatest battle fought on the continent in the past hundred years, he could not help but hope that his battles would soon be over. He wanted nothing more than to find a bride and settle himself into a life of noble pampering. Not that he required such indulgence, yet the years spent on the back of a horse, commanding armies had left him wearied and spent beyond his years.

Shaking the whispers of his own personal desires from his mind, Salome again surveyed the map that lay out the various positions of the allied forces and the Harmonian army. The conflict had gone better than expected for the allies. Rumors of Bishop Sasarai's defection not withstanding, but the disappearance of the Masked Bishop as well left the Harmonians disheartened. A full Colonel was only commanding the military itself, leaving Harmonia with minimal experience in actual war, a fact that was hindering their efforts greatly.

"Salome!" the black haired knight said, not even waiting on ceremony to be invited into the strategist's tent before entering. "We've just received word that the Karayans have broken through the Harmonian lines. It appears they're formation is attempting to retreat."

Salome looked thoughtfully upon Percival as he digested this information. With a slight smile crossing his face, the strategist nodded his head. "Very good. Tell our men to move into the center and drive a wedge into the Harmonian forces. This will allow the Karayans to engage from the flank. Additionally, advise our reserve forces to advance and notify the Dragon Knights and Mantor Riders to stand down so our own men will not be caught in the attacks. We will need the Alma Kinen warriors to provide cover for our troops should the Harmonian magicians attempt to slow our offensive."

Percival furrowed his brow slightly, his mouth forming a thin line of concentration as he considered the move. "You are aware Lord Salome, that we've yet to engage the full Harmonian forces. A good number of their troops are still stationed in Chisha Village. Its more than likely that this is merely a ruse to lure us into the Tiger Trap they wish to spring on us."

Percival was not a man to question any order, but Salome was certain he had a viable concern. However, the Calvary Commander was not privy to all the information, and thus Salome felt responsible to alleviate the younger man's concerns.

"You need not worry about the details Percival, but suffice to say that our information has advised us that the Tinto Forces have finally committed themselves to this war and are engaging the southern flank of the Harmonian army. Without any commanders, the army has been thrown into complete disarray and was unprepared for a two front battle. It was only a matter of time before their lines broke. However if we miss this opportunity, they will join up with the troops marching from Chisha Village and victory will take even longer. We have to strike now."

Satisfied with the information, Percival nodded his head and quickly departed, giving commands to the various unit commanders to press the offensive. Salome allowed a small smile to again cross his features as he turned again to the map before him, before his eyes were redirected to focus on the folded parchment he had written. It was a small, finely written letter to the father of a young woman he had met some time ago in Zexen. The letter was not so much a correspondence as it was a request for the right to court the young lady. It seemed wholly unnatural that life could continue despite the conflict of war. Perhaps…when this war was over, he would deliver the letter, but for now, he tucked the parchment into his coat pocket, and followed Percival out of the tent to help marshal the troops.

XxX

The party had arrived at the Ceremonial Site without incident, taking a moment to gather their thoughts as they assessed the situation. As of right now, there were four entrances and six in their party, meaning that two among their numbers would be without support.

"I don't like this," Hugo remarked quietly, his eyes moving from entrance to entrance. "We're outnumbered and don't have our True Runes. How do you expect us to obtain our runes when we don't even know where they are? And lets not forget, we will all need to get our runes at the same time in order to break the cycle. We can't all take one tunnel, that'll take too long."

"Agreed," Sasarai replied, his own arms crossed as he considered the situation. "However, I have held the True Earth Rune for so long that I can feel its presence. It will be down this tunnel," he replied, pointing at the passage directly head of them.

"And like Bishop Sasarai, I can feel my own rune as well," Geddoe remarked.

"Which means we have a 50/50 of determining which passage contains our Runes. I still don't like guess work," the Zexen Captain replied, scratching her chin in thought.

"You will not need to do so," came a new voice, distant and distinct as the glimmering light enveloped the antechamber. When the illumination died away, two figures stood before them.

"Glad to see you finally contribute something Leknaat," Geddoe remarked, his sour mood building as he addressed the blind seer.

The sorceress let the comment slide however and turned to address the party. "I have determined that the True Water Rune is in the left passage, while the remaining tunnel holds the True Fire. Time is of the essence however, as the ceremony has already begun."

"Nothing like waiting for the last minute," Riou commented, turning his eyes towards his best friend who responded merely by shrugging his shoulders.

"Where is Sierra?" Leknaat asked, as if the absence of the vampire only now came to her attention. Both bearers of the Rune of Beginning fell silent before Jowy finally spoke up. "She left. She said she was leaving to find Tir."

A heavy sigh escaped Leknaat's lips as she shook her head sorrowfully. "I certainly had not anticipated her to act so foolishly."

"Abandoning your own team Leknaat? Why am I not surprised?" The mysterious man asked, voicing his words of contempt. It was only when he spoke that the others paid him any attention, and though he shielded himself beneath the black and red robe, they had no doubt he was someone of significant power.

"Now is not the time Lazlo," Leknaat commented, addressing her companion before turning back towards the party. "I have brought you someone to help stop Luc. Lazlo bears with him the Rune of Punishment, and as the executor or Remorse and Atonement, his power will greatly helpful. And now that I have done my part, I fear I must attend to other matters."

"Not surprising," Geddoe stated, his eye narrowing as he spoke his words.

"There are other forces at work here Geddoe than Luc. I must do what I can to see to it that Hikusaak does not become involved. We all have our mission…" and before any further words were exchanged, the sorceress departed.

"We should be going ourselves," Riou said, surveying the party and realizing that Sasarai was not among them. Turning his attention toward the tunnel, he realized that the former bishop had already departed, not waiting for another member to accompany him. Regardless, the bishop had made his decision, and Riou hoped he knew what he was doing.

The party was quickly paired off, with Jowy accompanying Hugo, his defense to complement Hugo's attack while Riou went with Geddoe. As the two teams departed for their own destination, Chris was left behind with the unmoving form of the robed man.

"Um…" the knight captain began awkwardly, not quite sure how to address the mysterious figure. "Shall we be going? I would like to know that someone is watching my back."

Without saying a word, Lazlo moved past Chris and stopped only when he stood beside her. "Then let us be going. And you watch back." He said before departing into the passage, followed by Chris.

Neither team knew what to expect, but they were as prepared as they hoped they could be. It was all up to fate now.

-To be continued

A/N: Yeah, kind of short and to tell you the truth, the ending is a bit rushed, but I've been a bit under the weather and just wanted to finish this chapter. Next chapter will have the big battle between the groups and maybe the Luc fight…or I may make that the chapter after. Not sure yet. Anyway, as always, if you made it this far, please be polite enough to review. Thank you much.


	26. Chapter 25: As it Begins, So Does it End

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 25: _So it begins, so does it end_

Darkness swelled in the claustrophobic shroud of isolation that blanketed the solitary figure making his way through the cavern. He had, in all honesty, been in this alone from the beginning, and as such, felt no reason why he should delay his journey while those who accompanied him squabbled over the details. They needed to retrieve the True Runes; everything else was of little consequence.

Though truth be told, he would have preferred some company on this journey. Yet the other three companions had True Runes of their own to retrieve, leaving only the other three brought by the witch Leknaat, and he was not humble enough to beg assistance from her.

Yet as Sasarai rounded the corner that brought the opened chamber into view, he was struck with a sudden sense of déjà vu. He had not felt such a presence for nearly 15 years, and yet now he understood the connection between the mad bishop Luc, and himself, and it disgusted him.

With a shiver of identification running down his spine, he realized his brother was indeed here, and made a mad dash into the chamber in the hopes of retrieving his rune before he could be stopped. But before he could come close enough to summon his True Earth Rune, Luc stepped from behind the Stalagmite and barred his path.

"I was expecting you to come," Luc said, drawing every word as if it were the grandest of invitations, as it Sasarai should be honored to even be in his presence.

Though he stumbled briefly in surprise at Luc's sudden appearance, Sasarai nevertheless retained his dignity while effectively masking his surprise. "You have stolen what is mine, I could do nothing else."

Luc's response was a dry laugh that trickled from his lips and echoed throughout the cavern, assaulting Sasarai from all sides with his mocking mirth. "I knew you were a fool _brother_, but I never expected you to be so naïve." Luc responded, shaking his head in response. Sasarai gripped his fist tightly, but made no comment in response, allowing Luc to proceed with his rant.

"After I've shown you what we are, what you and I are, you still believe you have a will of your own?" More silence followed as Luc lowered his eyes sadly and shook his head. "We, you and I, are nothing more than puppets of Hikusaak. Who knows how many other '_children_' he has, children whose only purpose is to bear a True Rune. A True Rune that he will possess. Knowing his goals, do you really think he was benevolent enough to give us a will of our own? We are his pawns and nothing more."

"Then why involve Harmonia in a war with the Grasslands?" Sasarai asked, his words carefully measured so not to provoke the bearer or the True Wind Rune. "If your anger is for Hikusaak, then why do you not direct your aggression towards him?"

"Because, no matter how much I hate our _father_, I hate my own existence infinitely more. I am a failed clone, and the True Wind Rune has merged with my soul. Can I find any peace with that?" Luc said, redirecting his eyes, staring directly into Sasarai as if begging him to understand, to accept that his was the right path. "My desire is to break humanity free of the will of God, to give humans the chance to live their lives without the continued threat of war that these Runes force upon them. I wish to give them their dignity.

"And as for Hikusaak, that is of little consequence," Luc continued, his expression changing slighting with the thought of what was to come. "When Windy strips the Soul Eater from that useless bag of flesh, she will rain down her fury on Crystal Valley and topple Hikusaak's great empire. And together, we will have freed this world from its two greatest evils."

Now it was Sasarai's turn to laugh, and though the situation itself was far from humorous, he could not resist the hearty chimes of mirth that escaped him. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"What?"

"If you would stop your posturing for a moment and listen to yourself talk you'd hear how foolish you really sound," Sasarai chided, shaking his head in disbelief. "Committing genocide for the sake of saving the world is the most asinine, illogical concept I've ever heard, and I have endured the ramblings of the bishops of Harmonia. Believe me when I say that you're not doing this for the sake of the world, _brother_, you're doing this for your own self-righteous ego."

"Really then," Luc proclaimed, a mocking smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he eyed Sasarai with a distaste that bordered insufferable hatred. "If that is what you truly believe, then all you have to do is defeat me. Take back your True Earth Rune and prove to me that I am wrong and you are right. Let us see whose belief is stronger, your misplaced faith in the free will of men, or my truth that humans are puppets of the True Runes."

"Don't confuse the issue behind your misguided philosophy. You're not doing this for the sake of the world; you're doing this because you just hate your life so much you want to die. You're just too much of a coward to own up to the truth." Sasarai answered as the Thunder Rune on his left hand began to glow in anticipation. "Well, if your mission is to end in death, then let me be the one to accommodate you."

XxX 

Geddoe and Riou had made their way through the cavern with little difficulty, and though neither spoke to the other, there was a mutual sense of unease regarding what was to come. Without his True Lightning Rune, Geddoe would be forced to rely on the younger man and his Bright Shield Rune. Not that he did not trust the skill of the martial artist, but depending on another for his fight was not a comforting scenario for the mercenary.

For what it was worth however, Geddoe was indeed impressed with how Riou conducted himself, the proud and unwavering posture as he marched on, as if he had done this before. He would like to, perhaps if time permitted afterwards, to speak with the young man in a more suitable surrounding, yet that would all determine on the success of the task at hand.

Before long, the tunnel widened before opening into a yawning courtyard, revealing a single stone pedistal in the middle of the antechamber that held the crest of the True Lightning Rune. Barring their way however was demon Yuber, who leaned casually against the pedistal as if waiting for them.

"You're late," the blond swords master mocked, righting his posture and taking three steps as evidence that he intended those who defied him to come no further.

"I suppose I am," Geddoe answered, halting his progress as Riou stepped from behind him to stand at his side.

"Hmm…I see having the bearer of the Bright Shield walk beside you has given you a measure of overconfidence," the black garbed warrior stated, turning his mismatched eyes towards the youngest immortal present. "Do not doubt that I have forgotten the humiliation you handed me at Greenhill. In but mere moments, Luc will have enough power to destroy his rune, and unleash a plethora of chaos and death across the continent. And though Luc, plans to kill many in the storm to come, I'm going to personally destroy you, the Bearer of the Bright Shield Rune."

Riou responded only by retrieving his tonfas and preparing himself in the stance his Grandpa Genkaku taught him. Though he himself was uncertain whether he could defeat the mad demon, he need only exhaust enough time for Geddoe to retrieve his True Rune. As the mercenary and former general began making their way to opposite sides of villain, the black-garbed sword master brought his weapons to bear with a single flick of his wrists.

In all but a heartbeat of time, the field exploded into a frenzied clash of steel as Yuber extended his arms and spun his body, moving quickly towards Riou as the black knight's weapons flowed as fluent as a windmill of silver steel. Reacting quickly, Riou use the tonfa held in his right hand to deflect the first blade while pushing upwards with the left, allowing the second thin sword of his opponent to imbed itself in the wooden plank. With his target open for the attack, Riou sent a devastating kick towards the demon's midsection, only to underestimate Yuber's speed.

Spinning left and circling around the martial artist, Yuber dislodged his temporarily trapped weapon and brought the blade in a full, sweeping arch, his momentum carrying the sword in a direct path to the young man's neck. Riou was equally quick however, dropping to his knees and rolling forward into a perfect somersault before righting himself to his feet once more to further press the attack.

Now it was Riou's offensive, and using the secret technique of his grandfather, brought both tonfas to his side, leaving his midriff exposed as he rushed forward. Taking the bate, Yuber thrust his sword at Riou, only to have it trapped by the quickly crossed tonfas that seemed to materialize and caught the blade between the twin pieces of wooden weapons. With the sword pinned between both planks, Riou pushed forward, his tonfas following the length of the sword until the protrusion of both wooden instruments struck firmly against Yuber's jaw.

As he staggered back from the strike, Riou quickly sent the flat of the weapon in his right hand against his opponent's chest, while bringing his left in a downward arch that slammed against Yuber's shoulder. Extending his body in a tightly controlled spin, Riou jumped from the ground and a slight angle, and used his building momentum to connect his right foot to the top of Yuber's head. Then, as quickly as he landed, Riou completed his series of attacks by punching the ends of his twin tonfas into Yuber's face.

A slow trickle of blood flowed from the corner of the blond being's mouth as a twisted smile began to form. "I am impressed, bearer of the Bright Shield Rune, and I am not one to be impressed lightly," Yuber remarked, extending his tongue to catch the flow of blood.

"Its finally over for you Yuber," Riou answered, using his foot to kick one of the black knights fallen swords away from his hand. "This is where it ends."

Still keeping his smile firmly in place, Yuber quickly raised his right hand and sent a burst of lightning into the young man's face. Stunned by the attack, Riou was thrown backwards; his body tossed against the far stonewall like a rag doll. Yuber then turned and sent another bolt of lightning at Geddoe, who had reached the pedestal and prepared to retrieve his True Rune, only to move just out of the path of the oncoming attack.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you," Yuber replied, rising to his feet and making his way toward the mercenary, all signs of the beating he received from Riou non-existent. "This pest," he mocked, pointing to the writhing form of the young man who was clutching his face and trying desperately to get back to his feet, "Failed to hold me off long enough for you to complete your task. Now, you get to finally taste my steel."

Geddoe took only a moment to direct his good eye in the direction of the suffering martial artist before raising his arm parallel to the ground, the point of his weapon aimed at Yuber's heart. "Then as it begins, so shall it end."

Without further words, the two met in a clash of steel against steel, their blades flashing in a near invisible motion of blurred iron, ending with the sparks that accompanied the chiming of contact. The battle was fierce and the invisible speed at which the blades struck was as awe-inspiring as it was frightening to any who would have bore witness to the confrontation. Yuber's mismatched eyes glittered in a gleam of savory bloodlust and conquest as he continued to press the attack while Geddoe remained stubbornly stoic and focused on his opponent.

As Geddoe brought his sword upward to connect with Yuber's once more, their faces were inches apart as they glared hatefully at one another. Fatigue however, was taking its toll on the mercenary as his knees struggled painfully to keep himself upright against the stronger combatant. However, the quick kick to the chest by the black knight sent Geddoe sprawling backwards.

Quickly rolling to his side and getting to his feet, the mercenary captain prepared for the next offensive from his opponent, only to see Yuber running in the opposite direction. Before he could make sense of the scene, he saw Yuber crouch low and retrieve his second sword. Geddoe however, took advantage of the distance between the two combatants and initiated the power of the True Lightning Rune that sent of burst of horrid energy upon the villainous blade master.

Howling in pain and frustration, Yuber still stood his ground, the earth around his feet blackened and charred while his clothing appeared brittle and smoking. "How could you…"

"You've underestimated the time I've spent with this rune. I can still use its power, even though its no longer attached to my body, I just can't use it at its full strength."

Blearily, Riou struggled to his feet, his eyes closed as tears flowed down his cheek, however his teeth were tightly clenched against the pain as he raised his right hand and summoned Forgiven Sign. The illuminating light of the Bright Shield Rune encircled the whole of the chamber, replenishing Geddoe and Riou's strength, while Yuber fell to his knees in pain.

As the light faded, Yuber raised his weakened head in time to watch as the point of Geddoe's blade pierced his midsection. A flow of blood poured from the demon's mouth as he glared his angry; hate filled eyes at the two men who defeated him.

"This world is meant for humans," the one-eyed swordsman stated, pulling his blade from Yuber's body and watching as the vile being pitched forward to his hands and knees. "And devils belong in Hell."

Yet as Geddoe brought his weapon down, it connected only with open space as the blond-haired being teleported from the ruins. Sighing is a mixture of relief and frustration, Geddoe closed his eye before drawing his attention to look briefly at Riou who looked shaken, but was otherwise still standing before turning his back towards the platform that housed his Rune. With great relief and equally great regret, Geddoe moved to reclaim his right.

XxX 

The echoing footfalls carried the two companions as they made their way through the winding tunnel. Not one to be engaged by bouts of anticipation, Chris nevertheless was rather suspicious of the robed man who walked at her side.

He had not said so much as two words to her since they had set off, and though Hugo seemed to trust the young men brought to aid them by the mysterious sorceress, Chris was not so readily swayed. From the beginning of this entanglement between the Grasslands and Zexen, and the involvement of Harmonia to the appropriation and theft of the True Runes, Chris had felt as little more than a puppet to fate, and it was not a feeling she greatly relished.

She had, for a long time, become disgusted with the feeling of being used, which was among the reasons of her departure from Zexen in the first place. The Council had promoted her to Captain only because they felt they could manipulate the peoples' trust to rally behind her, and thus have greater control of not only the Zexen Knights, but the support of the populace as well. It disgusted her to no end to know she was little more than a figurehead leader, and yet, as she considered the issue, the matter could well resolve itself. She marched the Zexen Knights against the Harmonian forces without the Council's approval, and though they vehemently protested the knight's involvement, they could do little but threaten to strip her of her rank and station. Perhaps the Council had its weakness after all.

"Is there something I can help you with lady?" the mysterious man asked from beneath the hood of his robe, and the heat rose in Chris' cheeks as she realized she had been staring at him during her own self-analyzing dissertation.

"Uh…nothing in particular I suppose," the knight captain remarked before redirecting her eyes towards her right hand. "Well, perhaps. I believe the sorceress who brought you to us…"

"Leknaat."

"Oh, um, yes. Leknaat indicated that you yourself bear a True Rune. I was wondering a bit about how you cope with it?"

"Meaning?"

Chris let out a breath as she considered the question she intended to ask. It wasn't made any easier by Lazlo's distance or cryptic demeanor. "Well, I suppose it has to do with, when I first received the True Rune, I felt myself crushed under a great amount of pressure, as if the concerns of the world were bearing down upon my shoulders. I was hoping you had some advice on how to accept that duty as a rune bearer."

Pausing in his steps, Lazlo turned his covered face towards the captain with a look of utmost bafflement. "What are you talking about?" Pointing to the sword that hung at her side he continued. "Does the responsibility of the rune weigh any more than that sword?"

"Perhaps not," Chris said after several moments of concentrated thought. Despite her best efforts however, she could not connect the relationship between the True Rune and her weapon. "But my sword cannot wipe out an entire nation of people should I lose control."

"That's where you're mistaken," Lazlo responded as he continued his march. "You do of course realize that every life you take with your sword, not only strikes down the person before you, but every life that would come after, every descendant of that victim. Add up all the lives you've taken, and calculate the infinite generations that will never be because of that death, until the end of time, and that is far more than a nation of people struck down in a single moment of an uncontrolled rune. War does not just take the living, it also takes those that are yet to be born."

"You're speaking of things to come, and I'm having difficulties even accepting what we're dealing with at the present," Lady Chris replied, her eyes focusing further into the seemingly endless cavern.

"Why is you fight then?" Lazlo continued. "Is it because you are a woman, and you must battle the traditional roles men have placed upon you to prove your worth? Do you fight for vengeance, glory, honor?"

"No, its…none of those things," Chris remarked, her brow furrowing as she considered her response. "I…I fight for the protection of the Zexen people. To defend those without the power to defend themselves."

"Well, it is nice to see that after all these years knights have not forsaken their hypocritical oaths."

"What you mean?" Chris responded, her words cutting as threateningly as her blade. "We were tricked by the Harmonian sorcerers into war, and fight only to preserve our homes and our way of life. How can you fault me for that?"

"I am not faulting you, but it seems you are overly defensive. When war breaks out, it is not the solders you battle who are at fault, but rather the failure of the leaders to promote peace. Yet does your sword strike down those responsible? Or does it merely cause more pain and strife?"

Falling silent in thought at the proclamation of Lazlo's view, Chris took in the cavern's widening impasse as it opened into the great antechamber. Situated in the center of the great room was the True Water Rune positioned upon the stone alter, Sarah, the unassuming sorceress baring their way.

Chris however, was unafraid as she stepped into the chamber and moved deftly to confront the sorceress while Lazlo walked against the far wall and leaned against it, his arms crossed as he watched the exchange.

"I suppose we were destined to meet again," Sarah remarked, her unimposing form clutching the staff tightly as she addressed Chris before turning a curious eye towards Lazlo. Chris however, responded only by drawing her sword slowly from its scabbard, allowing the long chime of steel against leather to echo throughout the hallowed chamber. "It is as I suspected then," Sarah answered in response, waving her staff and summoning a great number of beasts at her command.

Chris backed a few steps away from the menagerie of claw and fang as parried her blade to halt the encroaching approach of the rather menacing creature that seemed to be comprised of blue fire. "I could use some assistance Lazlo!" Chris screamed, thrusting her sword into the flying creature that approached from her right.

Chris moved deftly to the left, avoiding the bite of the slow moving blue dragon and at the same time, avoiding the blast of ice that struck the ground where she stood a moment prior. Yet the sudden, purple-black illumination exploded across the optic sensors of both Chris and Sarah, causing them to avert their eyes in response to the brilliance of the light. When they opened their eyes again, the chamber was cleansed of all the creatures.

"N…no…" Sarah replied, taking several steps back as she eyed the robed man who approached. "Not only have we had to face the Soul Eater but the Rune of Punishment as well?"

"The…Soul Eater?" Lazlo recited, his mind struggling with the word before abandoning his search for whatever archaic memory remained.

"I cannot let you succeed!" Sarah said, her voiced strained with a mixture of determination and fear. Calling upon her birthright, Sarah took command of the Rune of Punishment, ordering the power of the rune to ignite against its host.

"What are you doing?" Lazlo screamed, watching in horror as the pain began filtering up his arm. Quickly drawing his sword, the bearer of the Rune of Punishment hurled his weapon at Sarah. The porcelain mage teleported just as the blade of the weapon passed through the space she occupied. With the Sarah's connection to the Rune of Punishment broken, Lazlo quickly drew his second sword and spinning, drove the hilt of the weapon in Sarah's jaw just as she had teleported behind him.

The sorceress fell to her knees, her staff spinning away from hand across the stone floor as she let loose a sob of defeat. Lazlo grabbed the mage by the back collar of her robes and threw her towards Chris as he made to retrieve his second weapon. "Kill her and be done with it." Lazlo said, sheathing his weapons as he moved towards the entrance. "We still have the True Wind Rune to contend with as well."

Chris furrowed her brow as she turned from Sarah to Lazlo, trying to decipher his intentions. She had difficulty believing after his speech that he would condone the murder of this beaten opponent. Sarah however, struggled to her feet, her eyes half closed as she glared at Chris, as if ready for the executioner's axe to fall.

"I do not regret any decision," Sarah said, defiantly rising to her full kneeling height as she awaited her sentence. "I will gladly die to give Master Luc a few more moments to empower his ceremony."

Chris studied the mage curiously before nodding her head and driving the hilt of her sword, much as Lazlo had done, against the young woman's face, knocking her unconscious. "It's as Nash told me," Chris remarked solemnly, catching Sarah's falling body and lowering her to the floor. "Dying for a cause is not a cause worth fighting for. Living for that cause is what will guarantee its success. I hadn't quite understood what he meant until now."

Lazlo said nothing further, but merely studied the exchange as he awaited Chris' retrieval of the True Water Rune. As it stood now, their task was only half complete.

XxX 

The meeting chamber within Budehuc Castle was a buzz of activity as the leaders of the Fire Bringer had gathered once more. With the Tinto forces committing themselves to the conflict, Harmonia was effectively driven from Grassland's borders. Indeed, even now the Tinto forces, supported by the Mantor Riders and Dragon Knights were presently stationed at the front to ensure no further aggression arose until the peace armistice had arrived.

Even the solders outside the walls were clamoring with an inexhaustible excitement that the war was finally over, yet the commanders of the army, those who knew the secondary agenda of the masked bishop were far from excited. Lucia was visibly agitated, pacing the length of the room in an inexhaustible rate while many of the others stood about the chamber in morose or solemn visage.

It had been nearly two weeks since the final campaign had begun, much less for those who went to combat the masked bishop, however with no news they could only speculate that as the continent was still intact, the mission was already successful, or was still ongoing. That consideration was of little comfort to Lucia, whose mind forced her to examine a series of worse case scenarios.

"Calm down Lucia," Dupa chided, his massive head following the path of the Karayan chief. "Your constant pacing is making me dizzy."

"I can't just sit here," the blond-haired commander retorted, her eyes narrowed as she stared challengingly at the Lizard chief. "My son is out there and for all we know…"

"At this point we know very little," Salome interjected, his eyes downcast as he fought to hide his own fears about the Zexan captain's fate.

"And that is a comfort to me how?" Lucia spat, her fury rising as she trembled with frustration that none of these people could understand her own fears. She knew both Jowy and Bishop Sasarai from her time in Highland, however considering the fate of the Highland Kingdom, that they were allies of the dead nation did not warrant an abundance of confidence in the outcome of current events. "We should marshal our forces, march to the ritual site and ensure our victory!"

"And do what," Caesar continued, "Our troops are exhausted from the war. They've got nothing left to give and a forced march to a site where the conflict may well be decided already will do little for their physical condition."

"Or more importantly," Chief Sana stated, turning her gentle eyes towards the Karayan chief. "Do you believe in your son Lucia?"

"That is a needless question Sana, you know I do," the taller woman stated, her lips straining under the pressure of maintaining a neutral expression. "He is after all, my son."

"Then, trust in your son, and trust that the spirits will return him to you. That is the greatest gift you can give to him is to let him walk on his own two legs."

"I understand that," Lucia continued, bowing her head in embarrassment over her outburst. "I just didn't think it would be this hard."

XxX

"So, I never got the chance to ask you about my mother before," Hugo piped, his curiously searching eyes moving towards the man at his side. Most of the journey thus far had been made in silence to avoid attracting any roaming beasts, yet curiosity won over discretion and Hugo was indeed fascinated to speak to this man.

Chuckling slightly, Jowy turned his eyes to the young boy before redirecting his attention to the path before them. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Well," pausing slightly, Hugo fumbled with the sheath of his hunting knife strapped to his waist before continuing. "Its just that you were her chief when she fought for Highland weren't you? What was she like during the war? I've only known her as my mother and chief, not as the commander of the war and she rarely talks about it to me."

"For good reason I can imagine," Jowy answered, his words falling silent as he was forced to recount the battles waged in the war.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Hugo pressed, his eyes turning sorrowfully back towards the path before them.

"I don't feel it's my place to inform you of it. Most everyone who had fought in that war would much rather not relive the experience."

After several moments of continued silence, Hugo managed to swallow the worst of his fears before continuing. "Were the things she did really so horrible?"

This however caused Jowy to stop and turn pointedly at the young man. "Don't ever think that. Its never a parent's wish to burden their child with the past." For a moment Jowy was silent as his mind was drawn to his own son, and the knowledge of all that he would give to spare him his sins. "Let me ask you a question then to help you understand Hugo. When you have children of your own, will you want them to know of this war? To know the horrors you've seen?"

"I think I would like to, yes," Hugo remarked without any hesitation. "This war was started simply for lack of communication. I think future generations of my clan need to know that communication between nations is important to prevent another war like this."

"A commendable ideology, and I agree with you. But you've only known this war and have known only that this war was started by the prejudices against other countries. The Dunan Unification War was not started because of miscommunication or prejudice; it was started for conquest and glory. Even 15 years after Highland fell, there are still those who wish to recreate the old kingdom, those who despise Dunan for what they did. If communication is all that your nation lacks, then the scars should be much easier to heal after the war."

More silence continued as Hugo mulled over the information in his mind. He suppose he understood the reasoning behind his mother's silence about her involvement in the war, yet that did not discourage his own regret on the matter. He would have liked to have known that part of her as well. She was always revered within the village as a great hero, and no matter what he would accomplish, Hugo felt he would always be in that shadow. Perhaps he simply wanted to know, if he could be as great a hero as his mother.

"We're here," the blond haired man stated, entering the enlarged cavern, his steps coming cautiously as he turned his eyes from side to side, taking in the full scenery. He did not like that there were no guards protecting the True Fire Rune, nor did he feel at all at ease about the silence that seemed to smother him. "This isn't right, why are there no guards?"

"For that you have me to thank," Albert Silverberg stated, moving from behind the stone pillar at the far end of the antechamber. "I did not wish to hinder your progression."

"Why?" Hugo demanded, his eyes narrowing as he took a menacing step towards the strategist before Jowy held his arm up to block his approach. "Why would help us, aren't you the enemy?"

"I do not doubt that you see me that way, after all, children are engineered to see the world in black and white. Yet the world operates in clouds of gray. Nothing in war is ever as simple as good and evil."

Jowy however, responded by drawing the sword at his side and aiming the point at Albert. "Shades of gray they may be, but initiating a war for personal gain is an act of evil."

"And you would know of that would you not Jowy Blight?" the elder Silverberg heir remarked, seemingly disappointed at the lack of response from the bearer of the Black Sword Rune. "Truthfully, I had hoped to speak to you before all of this melodrama unfolds. You see, it was never my intention to destroy the continent, that was Luc's doing. I however, have achieved my goals. Not only will I be placed in a position of influence within Holy Harmonia, but I will be honored for having instrumented the defeat of Luc's ambitions."

"That's a foolish thing to promise, considering we haven't defeated him yet."

"Perhaps, but I am not foolish enough to doubt that you have as much if not more to lose by Luc's success than I do," Albert said, waving his hand and summoning his attendant, a strange, purple-skinned mage. "Besides, what will it be worth, having the knowledge that Jowy Blight is still alive?"

Jowy blanched only slightly as he narrowed his eyes in the direction of the elder Silverberg, but made no comment.

"Don't worry Jowy," Albert said as the portal appeared beneath his feet. "I shall keep that our little secret, provided you make an effort to accommodate my instructions in the future. After all, I can think of several ways in which we can help each other." And with that, Albert vanished from the chamber.

Hugo walked curiously towards Jowy's side, searching for some meaning behind the exchange before Jowy broke in on any pending questions. "It's nothing," was the angry response from the blond-haired man before turning back towards Hugo. "Come, you make retake your rune."

Nodding slightly, Hugo turned towards the pillar to reclaim that which was his, leaving Jowy to stare at the spot where Albert had disappeared. Should he ever meet the man again, then the world would be deprived of yet another family member of the Silverberg legacy. But for now, they would need to stop the madman who wished to bring the apocalypse.

XxX 

Sparks bounced from the stone cavern as Sasarai rolled his body out of the way of Luc's most recent attack, only to initiate one of his own. Luc did little more than batter the spell aside as he pressed the offensive. "Come now _brother_, you're disappointing me."

Sasarai made no comment, but rather turned his head to gaze at the altar that contained his True Earth Rune. He was still too far and Luc was still too intent on destroying him for the former bishop to reclaim the Rune, yet without it he had little chance of victory.

"Those two dusty old mages I fought in Alma Kinen Village were far more of a challenge than you are," the sorcerer mocked, sending his spell again at the elder vessel, this time connecting and sending him limply against the stonewall. "Perhaps they were right, we do rely too much on our True Runes. Without it we are weak."

Another blast of wind sent the dazed Sasarai spiraling again as he landed hard against the earth, yet oddly the impact did not hurt as much as he expected. The realization brought clarity to Sasarai's mind as he wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"I think that's about as much as of that as I'm going to take," the battered mage said, struggling to his feet, but showing a gleam of triumph in his eyes. The Earth Rune suddenly activated from its resting place, illuminating the chamber in a golden light that caused Luc's eyes to grow wide with uncertainty.

"You've been stalling all this time?" Luc demanded, backing away as spoke pointedly at his brother. "You've been building up your connection to the True Earth Rune."

"How very perceptive," came Sasarai's recant as he watched with mild amusement as Luc erected a barrier, preparing the earth itself to attack him. Yet that attack did not come. Rather the golden illumination that brightened the dank cavern encircled Sasarai who seemed mildly amused at the turn of events.

"NO!" Luc screamed, his Rune commanding the air itself to assault his brother, however the magic barrier surrounding Sasarai did not allow so much as a single strand of his hair to be ruffled. It was already too late, the barrier Sasarai erected gave him enough time to reclaim his rune, and though he felt the burden again settle on his soul, he could not deny that the weight was comforting.

"It seems now we are on equal ground _brother_, or rather…" The bishop mocked, causing the earth itself to tremble as the cavern closed in upon Luc. The bearer of the True Wind Rune however was not at all discouraged, sending forth a torrent of wind that would uproot a tree with little effort. The wind moved effortlessly around the closing cavern, striking Sasarai and breaking his concentration.

"Even with your Rune Sasarai, you fail to remember one thing," Luc said, now calling upon the power of the True Earth Rune to continue to rain down upon the half buried sorcerer. "The powers of the four True Elemental Runes are feeding me, and I can use their strength as well. You have nothing left but death…"

As Sasarai used his Rune to shield himself from the cave in, the entire chamber began to shake, and not the result of the combined might of the two True Runes. "No," Luc said, his anger flaring as he directed his eyes toward the ceiling. "It appears I've lost the seal to the True Fire Rune as well. Consider yourself fortunate Sasarai, I will not kill you just yet." And with that, Luc spirited himself away, leaving the buried man behind.

XxX 

It is said that a person's life flashes before their eyes during the moment of their death. Tir had always considered that hyperbole, until this moment. He recalled the great pain in his hands as he beat against the unyielding barrier and the strain in his voice that threatened to give out as he screamed for Gremio to open the door, to escape, to not surrender himself like this. He could still hear it, the deafening screams of unimaginable agony as the man-eating spores devoured the man who was like a second father to him. It was heart wrenching and not for the first time during the torture did Tir retch with grief.

If he had the power to do so, he would switch places, give his own life for Gremio's, but even as he kept pleading for the older man to open up, he knew with absolute certainty that it was already too late. Perhaps, the reason he kept speaking, kept pleading despite that knowledge of the unmistakable conclusion was that as long as he heard Gremio's voice, he knew he was still alive. But after what seemed a lifetime stretched across eternity, those screams mercifully fell silent, and Tir was gripped with the cold realization that his closest companion was dead.

That memory however quickly faded, replaced by the image that now assaulted his eyes of the young McDohl kneeling over the broken and bloody body of his father Teo, the blood and broken bones the result of being beaten by his own son. Tir tried desperately to wipe the tears from his eyes, tried to show his father how strong he had become but it all fell apart as the great general's life slipped away.

He saw his father's lips move, that strong, sure jaw now stumble awkwardly as he spoke words Tir could not find the strength to hear. He had become deaf with grief, and as he cradled his father in his arms, his head pressed against the strong man's chest, he felt his body go limp. He could not remember how long he cradled his father's body as his companions watched on in silent grief, unable to offer any support. He only remembered the gentle hands of Cleo as she pulled him from the lifeless form of his father and recalled how he collapsed in her arms and gave into his grief, wailing in a sorrow that bled as deeply as his torn heart.

That too soon faded from his mind as he found himself atop the Crystal Valley, watching as his best friend, his brother yielded his life to the Soul Eater to empower the rune within his right hand enough to counter Windy. It had all ended before it began, and Tir quickly caught Ted's body as he fell to the earth, Pahn holding the other side as the two lowered him to the ground. Ted seemed almost peaceful and resigned as he smiled, almost a beautifully serene expression as he gave his last breath and the damnable rune consumed his soul.

"N…No…" Tir managed to choke out between the sobs that wracked his body. Ted soon vanished in his arms as he was left staring into the black nothingness of death. It would seem that the Soul Eater was finally intent upon taking him as well, however the distant glow on the far horizon drew his immediate attention and as he strained his eyes to study the figure, his heart finally felt peace in knowing that he would at last be with those he loved.

However it was not Odessa or Kasumi who approached him, but rather Windy. She moved in front of him and placed her gently, loving hands on his shoulders before helping him to his feet.

"My poor, dear, tortured Tir," Windy said, her words bathed in sorrow and pain as she moved her hands to cradle the young man's face. "You have had a terrible time with this rune haven't you? A terrible time."

Unable to focus, unable to block the resurfacing pain of his heart, Tir nodded his head in agreement, hoping for some end to this burden he carried. "I'm so alone…" he said, broken as he looked upon his enemy with utter defeat in his eyes.

"I know you are Tir, and I understand," Windy whispered, pressing her lips to his forehead as a mother would her child. "Human's should not be forced to endure the True Runes. It's too much of a burden for any one."

Tir however remained silent, or rather appeared unable to speak as his guilt and despair were consuming his soul. Windy however, could not allow him to escape within his own mind, not yet at any rate. "You know I'm right, don't you Tir?" she asked, mildly satisfied by the half-hearted nod of affirmation from the former general. "This rune has done nothing but destroy your life since you got it.

"Do you remember Tir," Windy began, pulling the young man into an embrace as she spoke quietly in his ear, "The first time we met in Gregminister Castle? You were young and so full of life, and your eyes shined with a wonder and love for the world that I have never seen equaled in another. And yet, all of that love, all of that life is gone Tir. Stolen by your Rune."

An unrestrained sob escaped the young man as his body shook. He buried his face against Windy's shoulder and found himself returning her embrace as he spirit was shattered by the recurring ghosts of his daunting past. "Please," he spoke, his words coming as a bare whisper against his regret. "Help me."

A smile spread across Windy's face as she acknowledged that her trap had caught her prey. "I will help you Tir. Give me your rune, and you will be free of everything."

XxX

Sierra found little difficulty navigating the passage through the prison that she knew would lead her to Tir. What truly gave her pause however was the sheer grief and regret she could feel coming from the young man.

Since having shared her blood to heal him, she was now forever linked to him, and that also meant she felt his pain and sorrow, and the depths of despair that she felt now were enough to break even her immortal spirit.

She wondered what tortures the witch had inflicted upon him, and the thought enraged her to push past the absence of his presence and encouraged her to find him all the quicker.

"Just a little longer Tir, I'm coming," she said quietly, hoping her thoughts could reach him through the pain. In a moment of time that seemed longer than it was, she finally reached the edge of the tunnel and saw the cavernous pit below, however the scene before her caused her to want to scream in denial.

Kneeling on the floor was Tir with his right hand outstretched as Windy towered over him. The heavens themselves seemed to open up, illuminating the chamber as the swirling light was traveling from Tir to Windy, taking with it the Soul Eater.

Sierra closed her eyes against the tears of betrayal she felt, yet the image would haunt her the rest of her immortal life. Tir had surrendered the Soul Eater to Windy, and they had lost.

-To Be Concluded.

A/N: Whew…long chapter. I must apologize for the delay, seems I've developed quite a serious case of Carpal Tunnel and its really been hindering my writing lately. But, I wanted to push out this chapter, so I hope you all like it. Next is the big finally, with only a prologue after that. As always, if you're kind enough to read to this point, please be kind enough to review. Thank much.


	27. Chapter 26: When the Mighty Fall

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend Karthur, who's birthday I missed. _sheepish grin_ So anyway, this chapter is for her. Also, read her work here…its brilliant.

XxX 

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Chapter 26: When the Mighty Fall

'Please tell me the answer, if fate unchangeable? Even at his most powerless, man's existence is never without meaning.'

Luc stood amidst the rocky pillars and broken artifacts of this once vibrant temple, drawing upon the irony before him. The Sindar were a race far superior to any who have live before them, and some would argue even those who came after. And yet all that remained of their once consummate civilization were the few sparsely scattered temples and ruins that housed the secrets of the ancients. Perhaps it was fate that this age of man would come to an end, in part, due to the wisdom of those who came before them. Life it seemed, truly was a cycle.

In truth, he could not fault those who defied him, the misguided warriors who opposed his proactive war against God. After all, when faced with extinction, what species wouldn't fight back against their persecutor? However, those who defied him now seemed particularly stubborn, and he exhaled a breath of frustration as he turned to confront the group whose footsteps echoed from within the expansive the tunnel.

Had Yuber and Sarah held out for only a few moments longer, the ceremony may have succeeded. But in all truthfulness, Luc had not gained enough power from the remaining runes to destroy the True Wind Rune. He was defeated, he knew this, but he had enough power within himself that perhaps he could force one of his pursuers to complete the task for him. Regardless, he had come into this mission fully accepting that he would die. But despite accepting his fate, he would not make it easy on those he despised.

"I suppose it is of little wonder why you continually press your war of persecution against me," Luc denoted, his voice dry and weary from the length of his own war he had waged since the moment of his artificial birth.

"Luc, your unwell," Riou stated, moving from behind Hugo and stepping forward to speak to his former ally. "What you're doing goes beyond the benevolence you preach, its madness. Do you really think murdering all these people will stop whatever future will befall this world? You know it won't!"

"I have to but at least try Lord Riou," the mage said sorrowfully, his eyes drooping slightly as he regarded the group, taking into account each person in turn, yet pausing a moment longer upon the robed man whom he had not met before. "This world, this cursed existence we live in is but a shell of a dream, a fabrication of idealism hiding behind the misconstrued notions of free will and free choice. Nothing is free in this world; don't any of you understand that? Everything is predetermined by the True Runes and we can do nothing by ignorantly follow the will of fate. Well I curse fate and the True Runes…and I curse those who would deny me my chance of freedom."

"How arrogant," Geddoe replied, moving gradually towards the left and circling around the ranting sorcerer. "Either you do not realize that your 'chance of freedom' comes at the price of innocent lives, or you simply do not care. Regardless, your actions are far graver than the supposed apocalypse you are trying to circumvent. Can you truly justify your sins by committing an even greater catastrophe? Or are you so blinded in your own need for freedom that you disregard every other person's right to live that you abandon your own humanity."

"Humanity?" Luc responded, laughing slightly as the word rolled off his tongue with distaste. "I am not human! I am a puppet, a shadow, a mere clone of Hikusaak. What you see is Hikusaak's grand scheme for controlling the True Runes. He wants to position himself as God by controlling all the True Runes and using his clones to possess those powers. Do you believe my goals are any less cruel than what he's willing to do to accomplish his?"

"Powerful you may be, but do not confuse omnipotence with ignorance boy," Lazlo remarked from beneath the hood of his robe. "There are many people of great power in this world who consider themselves gods, yet sadly each and every one of them are little more than a fool. Yet you, you self-righteous subspecies of a human rank even beneath that, for they are not irrational enough to commit genocide in the name of peace."

"Luc, please listen to us," Riou continued, desperately trying to defuse the situation and turning towards Jowy for some assistance, "Give this up. This quest, this mission of yours; it won't serve any good to anyone and will only murder innocent and helpless people. Do you really want that on your conscious?"

"Forget about that," Hugo at last interrupted, drawing his hunting knife and stepping forward before Jowy moved quickly to hold the young hunter back. "I'm not letting him get off that easy! He's already killed too many people, has turned my country into his little plaything. The only way he leaves this temple is without his head attached to his body!"

The declaration had been signed, and the assembled bearers of the True Runes fell deathly silent, waiting for what was to come. Luc offered little response to the provoking of Hugo other than the ghost of a smile that flitted across his lips. "Very well," the bearer of the True Wind Rune stated, holding his right hand before him. "You wish to fight me Hugo? You wish to save this world? Then let us see if you have the power to do so. Block the power of the True Rune Hugo, and defeat me if you can."

It was as though the world had gone black save the glowing runes of each rune bearer, initiating an aura of eeriness that would send a chill down the spine of any who would witness the power within this chamber. Luc's whole body however, seemed to be illuminated as the energy of the temple was drawn into him. The flesh of the seemingly young man turned ghostly white before exploding in pillar of pure light. Had they been able to see beyond the radiance of the flowing energy, they would have been stunned by the transformation taking place.

When at last the light cleared the companions looked upon a great Phoenix of tremendous mass, its brightly luminous feathers each larger than any of the True Rune Bearers. Orbiting the great bird were replicas of the four remaining True Runes Luc had appropriated for his ritual, hovering protectively in front of the monster they were to face.

Awestruck and perhaps a touch horrified at the sight, the gathered warriors struggled to grasp the realization that a human could be transformed by the True Rune such as this. Lazlo however, was not the least bit startled and looked upon the flying form with great interest. "Well, at least it's not a tree."

Though the statement seemed absurd to the gathered companions, it drew their minds from their own state of shock and reminded them of the task at hand. With no words needing to be spoken, they moved at one to attack.

Luc however, was ready for them and immediately commanded his Earth Rune to erect a protective barrier around himself. Yet at the same time the Fire Orb was assaulted by the combined attack of Riou and Jowy who moved in perfect symmetry as the two landed a blustery barrage of strikes against the vessel. Likewise, Chris took to the other side of the battle and began to engage the lightning orb with her sword while dodging the pillars of ice that rained down from the heavens.

Lazlo remained in the distance, surveying the battle and examining the strategy of their foe. Nodding to himself in agreement, he turned his head to the mercenary captain and gave a single nod to advise the man to prepare himself. With that, Lazlo summoned the power of the Rune of Punishment and attacked the great bird, only to have his spell blocked by the magic barrier. The spell rebounded and struck Lazlo hard in the chest, but the tactic was worth it as the obstruction to their spells was now removed.

"Hugo!" Geddoe screamed, raising his right hand and summoning the power of his True Lightning Rune before directing his spell toward the young Karayan. "Activate your Rune." Startled that his ally was aiming the magic towards him, Hugo quickly held up his right hand, more out of reflex than a planned action, and released the fury of the True Fire Rune at Geddoe.

The two spells came together and merged, creating a great dragon of black flame every bit as enormous as the luminous bird before them. The beast gnashed its teeth that glistened with electricity before roaring its defiance of the world.

Shaken by the uniting of their True Runes, Hugo could neither move nor give any commands to the demon they had conjured. Geddoe however, directed the spell at Luc, and the great monster of pure energy raged towards the misguided sorcerer. The Water and Earth Orbs both moved protectively in front of their master, and as the two forces of the True Runes collided in a wave of energy that shook the very foundation of the temple, the dragon born of the united fire and lightning spell vanished, taking the empowered water and earth runes with it.

Luc retaliated instantly however, causing the cavern the swirl with a typhoon of wind that sent both Hugo and Geddoe flying. Chris, moved quickly upon seeing the attack on her and caught Hugo in mid-flight as the two landed roughly against the cold earth. Geddoe however was not as fortunate and struck the far wall with the full force of the windstorm's fury that propelled him at frightful speed into the unyielding barrier. Hitting the stony wall of the cavern, Geddoe slumped to the ground and did not move.

"Geddoe!" Hugo screamed, only to be cut off short as Chris pulled him quickly away as another furious wind swept the location they had stood a moment prior.

"He'll be okay," Chris said, trying to put more confidence in her voice than she felt. "Right now we have to worry about stopping that thing."

"That's fine by me," Hugo snarled, drawing his second hunting knife and preparing for his next charge. "All we have to do is cut Luc out of that thing!"

XxX 

The rocks shifted slightly as the blue-garbed former bishop pulled himself from the rubble. He was tired, his vision was blurred and a slow trickle of blood had found its way to freedom through the corner of his mouth, but he was alive. A moan of insufferable pain escaping his lips, as Sasarai quickly took stock of the chamber, looking for Luc, only to find himself alone in the cavern.

A slight shutter of relief escaped his lips as took a moment to breath the fire from his lungs, the searing pain resulting from the effort of liberation. Clutching his bruised and battered arm, the former bishop removed a medicine from his satchel and uncapping it with his teeth, drained the vial. As the elixir healed his wounds, the walls of the ruins shook with unmatched power, charging the hairs on Sasarai's body with the power that was set free. The ritual was completed, but the war was not yet over.

"Luc," the bishop whispered as he shook the haze from his mind and took the first of many pained steps. "Even if it takes my last breath, I'll see you dead," said Sasarai as he made his way from the antechamber, traveling towards the final confrontation with his brother.

XxX 

Hugo ducked just as the blast of wind rushed over his head, shattering the stone wall and sending shrapnel back upon the party. The battle had not gone well thus far, with Lazlo hurt and Geddoe unconscious; the party was slowly being backed into a corner. But they were far from beaten, and as Hugo wiped the sweat from his brow, he looked pointedly at the Zexen Captain.

"Chris, do you remember what you told me on the boat? That when this is all over you'd ensure that there would be peace between Zexen and Grasslands?"

"Yes, and I meant it Hugo."

"Well, I'm getting a really bad feeling here, so if the worst should happen…"

"Talk like that is far from beneficial considering our current situation," Lazlo interrupted, his eyes searching the field as Riou and Jowy continued to engage the enemy, giving the three of them a much needed breather. "If you've committed yourself to death, then you've already given up. If that is true, then leave now because you'll just be in our way."

A roar of anger from the great beast drew everyone's attention as they watched the Lightning Orb vanish. With but one obstacle between them and Luc, they renewed their efforts.

Riou panted heavily as the sweat ran over his body. The fight had not been easy thus far, and the amount of effort it was taking to accomplish just what little they had done thus far proved that he was more out of shape than he preferred to think. Regardless, he summoned the power of the Bright Shield Rune to rejuvenate his energy before pressing the attack once more, however Jowy's apparent distraction brought him up short and following the line of sight of his best friend, he saw Lazlo, Hugo and Chris returning to the battle.

"Riou," the former king stated, not looking at his friend but rather watching their companions come ever closer. "We have to do it now!"

"Can we get it to work this time though?" the tonfa master exclaimed as he spun around the funnel of fire that the last remaining elemental gem had cast.

"We have to at least try…" Riou watched Jowy for but a moment before nodding in agreement. And with that simple gesture, Jowy drew his blade and thrust the weapon towards his best friend. Prepared for the attack, Riou crossed his tonfa's catching the blade and blocking the weapon's advance. And it was with the greatest relief that their strategy had worked.

They had tried this only once before in the Sindar Ruins where Wyatt had lost his life. Had it worked, the battle would have ended before now, but as it failed before, their efforts to recreate the miracle were evidence of the desperation within their minds. And so it did work as the Bright Shield and Dark Sword illuminated the cavern, the two symbols moving towards one another and merging to create the Rune of Beginning.

The power was enough to end wars, to, in a sense, restart humanity from the beginning and give humans a second chance. And so it did, for not even the great phoenix could withstand the might of the power the now cascaded throughout the shrine. A shriek of pain echoed against the cavern walls as the pure magical construct began to shrink upon itself. The last elemental orb vanished as the bearers of the Rune of Beginning collapsed to their knees, leaving the Wind creature at a mere fraction of the size it had been.

Luc however, utilized the last of his power to cast a cyclone of wind that blew violently against the combatants, however they were all unaffected. "Looks like I made it in time for the finale," Sasurai remarked, lowering his right hand, the True Earth Rune glowing impressively against his skin.

Chris and Hugo responded by sending their own attacks at the magician, striking with both fire then water that pushed the creature backwards against the stone pedestal. Rising once more into the air, the seemingly unbeatable enemy fell to the ground and exploded in a billion pixels of light that left only the body of the disillusioned sorcerer.

"It…it's finally over," Hugo gasped as he too fell to his knees in exhaustion, his decent slowed as Chris caught him by the arm and lowered him to the ground.

There was no time to celebrate however, as the entire structure began to violently tremble as though assaulted by the power unleashed within its walls. Geddoe painfully rose to his feet and caught the last glimpse of the great magical being before the reappearance of Luc. There was no time to examine the young man however, as survival demanded a degree of good judgment.

"We have to leave, now!" Geddoe said, his hand pressed over the cut in his forehead to slow the bleeding.

"No," Hugo croaked as, with Chris' help he struggled to his feet. "Not without him."

"You need not worry about him," Lazlo remarked, stepping between Hugo and Luc. "You all must go. Leave Luc to us."

"What?" Chris said, her eyes growing wide as she searched for some answer from the mysterious warrior. "This place is about to come down and you want us to leave you here?"

"You were only needed to help us subdue this one," the twin blade master stated, turning his back on the four elemental Rune Masters and walking toward Riou and Jowy who stood over the barely conscious mage. "This is a matter for us to deal with and not your concern."

"What? But…" Hugo began before the heavy hand of Geddoe calmed his rebuttal.

"He's right Hugo, we must leave. This temple won't hold much longer and we've got little time to worry about what will happen now."

"That's right," Chris added, turning from the mysterious Rune bearers. "Victory will mean nothing if we die in the process. Let's go."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Hugo nodded once before casting a last glance at the four beings that would remain and ran from the chamber, followed closely by Chris, Geddoe and Sasarai.

"So, what now Luc?" Riou asked, leaning closely over his former ally and gripping the cloth of his shoulder tightly as though keeping him from slipping away. The question warranted a sickly cough from the sorcerer.

"I suppose I must die. After all, I too am a slave to fate…"

"You are speaking non-sense again," Lazlo stated, shaking his head in mild annoyance. "Fate did not tell you to partake in this mad quest to liberate yourself from the responsibility of bearing a True Rune, nor did it tell you to initiate a war that would cost the lives of thousands of people. That was all your decision. If you can not even see that, then death is truly the best you may hope for, for a life of ignorance will only bring about further injustices in the name of freedom."

"Heh…heh. Who are you to lecture me?" Luc stated, his weary eyes moving towards his persecutor. "You seem overly quick in your desire to judge me."

"That is my job," Lazlo stated, holding up his left hand and revealing the crest upon it. "This is the Rune of Punishment, and as I can judge sins, I can judge atonement as well. What is it you seek Luc?"

Before an answer was delivered however, Jowy cut the conversation short by drawing his sword with his right hand while gripping his staff with his left and spinning his body to face the empty nothingness of the cavern before them. As Riou and Lazlo turned toward what had caught Jowy's attention, they watched as the Sarah materialized before them.

"It is no longer safe here. I would ask you all to leave now, I shall care for Luc," the soft-spoken sorceress stated.

"We haven't completed what we've come to do, and I suggest you take your own advice and leave," Jowy answered, returning the staff to his back but still holding the sword in a ready position.

"Jowy's right," Riou answered, stealing a glance at the dying sorcerer. "We came not only to make sure Luc failed in his attempt to destroy his Rune but to show him that life is not hopeless. We can change the world through other means than war and death. I'd like to think he used to believe that…"

"You know nothing of my pain Riou," Luc countered, his voice weak and labored under the effort to speak. "Sarah, I've grown tired of them, of their lecturing and posturing. Get them out of my sight."

The three warriors did not even have time to protest as Sarah waved her wand and opened a portal beneath their feet that spirited them away.

Walking with cautious steps towards the dying bishop, Sarah lowered herself to lie beside him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I failed you Master Luc," the young woman stated, her eyes drooping tiredly as she listened to the shallow breaths from the man who had been her master. "But, at least now we can be together."

She did not leave his side. Even after the breaths stopped coming and the beat of his heart could no longer be heard she remained where she was, with the man she would serve even in death. She only hoped that if God was truly forgiving, she could bring her love for this man with her into the next world.

XxX 

The pain had been excruciating, and coupled with the endless torture he endured, Tir flung himself forward to his hands and knees, only to realize belatedly that his arms would not support him and he collapsed against the earth. He had been liberated from his curse, and though the pain still lingered in his body, he could not help the feeling of elation that lightened his spirit.

"I finally have it," Windy stated, admiring the tattoo on her right hand that marked the crest of the Soul Eater. "For more than 300 years I have tried to obtain this Rune and now I have it.

"I must confess a curiosity about it however," the witch stated, her words dancing with joy as she turned her eyes towards the young man before her. "We have born witness to the Wind Rune being unleashing its power and crippling a great number of Harmonian soldiers during the Dunan Unification War, and if rumor speaks truth, even the Sun Rune destroyed the entire country Falena is now on. Yet we have never, in the history of the world, been shown what would happen should the Soul Eater be unleashed. Are you not the least bit curious my dear Tir? Would you like to see it first hand?"

The former general lifted himself to his knees and leaned backwards as the building emotions escaped his lips. Starting as a slight chuckle, the laughs that echoed from the young man's mouth grew in intensity until they were little more than a burst of hysterics that caused the woman before him to question his sanity. And yet, just as quickly as the laughter began, it died in a hitch upon his lips, drowned by the tears that now streamed down his cheeks.

Neither Tir nor Windy noticed the silent approach of Sierra, yet even she was given pause at the outburst of the young man, and her heart sank with despair at the realization that he had been driven mad. After a moment of emotional highs and lows, Tir was finally able to bring himself under control as he turned his listless eyes towards his would be killer. "I suppose you're going to my Rune to destroy me now," Tir replied, his words catching in the half laugh that again threatened to drive him into yet another fit of laughter.

"Don't be so naïve Tir," Windy smiled, walking forward and cupping the young man's face with her cool fingers as she leaned close to him. "I'm going to destroy you with _my_ Rune."

Realizing what was happening, Sierra moved from her hiding place to intercept the coming spell, yet even she was not quick enough to save the young man. Tir however, wore an expression of utmost triumph as Windy summoned the power of the Soul Eater. It was then that the witch could feel in, the pain in her right hand and the rejection of the Rune to her commands. Rather than striking down the young man before her, the Soul Eater emitted an unearthly scream that terrified all three of the inhabitants of the prison.

Glowing tendrils exploded from the Soul Eater, and again the same horrific scream haunted the minds of those present. The glowing sprites of condensed energy began to fly throughout the chamber, coming to rest finally on the stony floor. As the five will-o-wisps came to rest, they began to expand and took the shape of corporeal humans. Though Windy did not know what was happening, why the Soul Eater was refusing to follow her commands, she recognized two of the forms that now stood before them and with shrewd understanding, realized that she had been tricked by the young Master McDohl.

"This can't be happening," Windy protested, glaring angrily from the Rune to the young man who slowly got to his feet. "Why is the Rune releasing the imprisoned souls."

"It's something you can't understand Windy," the ethereal voice of Ted explained, moving to stand before the sorceress with a knowing smile on his face. "You've only ever hungered after the Rune without truly understanding its power or the meaning of its curse. Even after 300 years I didn't understand if fully until I let my soul be taken. That's when I made this suggestion to Tir, and though I cannot beg his forgiveness enough for him having to endure all of this, I hope that this revenge on you is at least some consolation."

"What are you saying," Windy demanded, her face flushed with fury as she backed away from the wraith of her one-time enemy. "I don't understand."

"Simply that the Soul Eater can only keep the souls of those closest to the bearer prisoner, so long as that person wields the Rune," Teo stated, picking up the story from Ted. "Once Tir gave the Rune to you, it released the souls held captive, because we mean nothing to you. The Soul Eater can only gain in power by consuming the spirits of those most loved by the bearer, and thus freed us."

"Meaning it is of no use to you Windy," Odessa finished, moving forward to address the ageless witch.

"That doesn't matter to me!" Windy smiled, watching the now liberated spirits with a sense of utmost contempt. "I'll soon find new souls to feed to the Soul Eater and then I will have my revenge on this entire world. This is only a minor delay in my mission."

"Haven't you heard a thing they've said," Tir finally stated, at last finding his voice that had failed him over the release of the souls of those he loved. "Who are you going to feed to the Soul Eater Windy? You don't love anyone."

"I will find someone and the Soul Eater will take them. Its not a difficult solution Tir!"

"That won't work," Gremio answered as he moved to stand beside Tir. "Loving or befriending someone for the sake of using their souls will not feed the Soul Eater is not true friendship but selfishness. You have to honestly love and care about that person for it to empower the Soul Eater. What you're proposing is simply befriending for a dishonest reason. That's not true friendship or love, but hypocrisy, and that won't feed the Rune."

Growing increasingly angry, Windy glared hatefully from Tir to each person in turn. "You mean…"

"That all the centuries you've been hunting for this Rune," Ted began with a smile that spoke volumes to the delight at seeing Windy's reaction. "Have been wasted."

"That is my revenge on you witch!" Tir said, his own satisfaction mirroring Ted's as he held out his right hand. "I suppose if I must, I will take back the Soul Eater now."

"What? You expect me to believe you. You think I would fall for this ruse. How foolish do you think I am."

"Words cannot fully explain the depths of hatred I have for you Windy, but I am satisfied in knowing that at least you've been thwarted in your 300 year scheme to enact revenge," Tir said, his mind at last at peace. "But don't take our word for it, what is the Soul Eater telling you?"

The silence that followed seemed endless as Windy stared into the tattoo on her right hand, listening to the unheard voice before turning her eyes towards Tir. "Damn you!"

"That is probably true," Tir said, again holding out his right hand. "Now that I have freed my loved ones, give me back the Soul Eater."

The laugh the escaped Windy's lips were one of utmost hatred and mockery as she shook her head at the young man. "I'll do no such thing. It may not serve me but I will not give it back to you. I will remove this cursed Rune and seal it away where only I will know where it is."

"I really had hoped it would not come to this," Tir said before raising his voice. "Soul Eater, as your former master I command you to return to me."

The emblem on Windy's right hand began to glow menacingly as she screamed in pain while clutching her right wrist. The Soul Eater was stripped from her body and returned to Tir's right hand, the pain both experiencing in the transfer causing the young man to drop to his knees while the sorceress leaned heavily on her staff.

After several moments, Windy straightened up and looked down at Tir who had not been able to find the energy to stand. "This way works just as well for me. I'll simply kill you now and the Soul Eater will go inactive regardless. And you'll be dead, which won't make up for the humiliation you've given me, but it's a start." Windy stated, directing her finger towards Tir and unleashing a stream of electricity at the former general. For a moment, Tir's eyes went wide with fear, as he had not quite factored this into his plan against Windy, but that emotion was short-lived as the blur of motion moved in his path, Sierra standing between Tir and Windy. The lightning struck the outstretched hand of the vampire to no ill effect as the matriarch of the undead bared her fangs at the immortal.

Windy had always been in awe of the power of Neclord, which was why he was such a worthy ally. However the power she felt from the vampire before her dwarfed that of her servant and caused her to consider the being before her. Choosing the discretion was perhaps the better option, Windy turned and took three angry steps from the gathered party. "I will remember this Tir, and I will enjoy killing you for my humiliation." And with that, Windy had vanished."

Tir remained seated, his energy spent as he turned his eyes to everyone around him. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to tell them all and yet he could not find the words to tell them how sorry was that they had been taken by the Soul Eater.

"We don't have a lot of time," Ted said, his eyes going to his hands and he watched them fade slightly. "We're being pulled to the other side."

"Why is it," Gremio asked, his eyes moving from Tir to Ted. "That the Soul Eater has not taken us back?"

"Because in order for it to claim our souls," Ted said, addressing Gremio's question. "We would have had to die within the presence of the Soul Eater for it to claim us. We're already dead, thus it can't claim us twice. Anyway, Tir," the former bearer of the Soul Eater continued. "I always wanted you to know that you were the best friend I ever had. And…I'm sorry for everything you've been through because of that Rune. I know that doesn't make it any easier, but…I wanted to say the words."

"We don't have much time," Teo said, his eyes meeting his son's with a look of gleaming pride. "I'm sorry Tir, for everything you've gone through, but…something I've never had the chance to tell you before though I wish I did. There is not a day that I have not been proud of you. But now, you don't need us to watch over you any more. But promise me Tir, don't be afraid of living any more. Live for both of us."

"And if you could do me a favor," Odessa said, moving forward to stand in front of her successor. "If you see Flik again, tell him I'll be waiting. But…don't hurry it along or anything."

The slight movement from behind drew Odessa's notice as she stepped aside and allowed the fifth spirit to approach. Kasumi moved forward and wrapped her arms around Tir's neck, holding him tightly as though she were afraid letting go would cause the young man to vanish. "Maybe now…" the ninja spoke, her words coming hauntingly as though she were about to cry. "Your nightmares won't haunt you any more. Don't let what happened to any of us keep you from living Tir."

The ninja then stepped back and turned her attention towards Sierra who had remained silent during this exchange. "Will you…look after him?"

A slight smile crossed her face as she nodded her head in agreement, accepting the request for what it was. With nothing left to be said, the five specters faded and vanished, leaving only the feelings of love for the young man as a reminder that they were there.

With the souls of his family and friends freed, Tir covered his face with his hands and wept as though there were no end to the tears. Quickly by his side, Sierra wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Shh…I'm here Tir," she said, reassuring him that he was not alone. And for good measure, she echoed her words once again, to reassure herself.

XxX 

-Magicians Island

In the great chamber, Leknaat breathed a slight sigh of relief as the tensions of order and chaos once again subsided. She had grown almost weary with the constant checks and balances she implemented to ensure that the world would continue to exist. And yet, this was the closest the destruction had come in many years to actual fruition. She wondered tiredly whether she would have the will to circumvent the next crisis. She could only hope so.

The End.

A/N: Well, not really the end. I have a prologue I need to do still. But yah, the main stuff is all over. Whew…and I won't deny I'm not feeling a bit of accomplishment either. This was a HUGE project. Hope everyone liked it and thanks to everyone for taking the time to read and review.

Now, for sheer randomness, here are some outtakes that didn't make the cut:

**In the temple fighting Luc, Sasarai comes in to join the battle and notices the great bird thing.**

Sasarai: Hmm…Let our Powers Combine…EARTH!

Hugo: FIRE

Luc: WIND…no wait, WTF am I doing helping you?

Chris: WATER

Riou: Uh…what?

Prince: When your Powers Combine, I am Purple Rain


	28. War of the Runes: Epilogue

Suikoden: War of the Runes

Epilogue

Distant thunder echoed across the raging sky, reminding those who labored within the soon to be rebuilt Karaya Village that life was a constant cycle, and that no matter the changes that were wrought upon them all, the world would continue to flourish. The storm it seemed, had passed, the wind blowing it beyond the borders of this land to engage yet another country. But there was too much rebuilding to celebrate the conclusion of the war. Rebuilding of both homes and relationships, and the preoccupation of what was to come rather than worry about what had been.

Those thoughts were of little consequence however to the young man that sat upon the hill overlooking the progressing work that would reestablish their village. He had all but insisted to help rebuild yet his mother had forbidden it, advising that he had done more than enough to preserve their home. In truth he had welcomed the opportunity to rest, which was perhaps why he was not more adamant about assisting in the rebuilding.

There were changes that would need to be made, defenses that would protect their home from anything like this from happening again. But more importantly, the war showed Hugo the importance of unity. The Grasslands had all but fallen because the clans had not acted in a unified effort. That, among all other things would need to change.

Taking this time to reflect on all the changes that had seen, all the faults of the people, both Zexen and his own, Hugo realized the long-standing prejudice could go on no longer. Chris had told him as much, that she would do all in her power to maintain their peaceful relations after the war. Whether she was truthful, he could not say, yet despite his best efforts to find fault with her, he found himself unable to doubt the noble captain. Perhaps, he was growing up after all.

Tensyo Star**Hugo** – becomes chief of his village and serves to protect the Grasslands as the Flame Champion for generations. Additionally he institutes the Council of Chiefs that governs the Grasslands in all things from domestic to foreign affairs. His tale is a favorite among the Grasslanders.

Teni Star**Lucia** – Retires as Chief and moves to Dunan where she becomes an ambassador for the good of all Grasslands citizens.

Chijiku Star**Beecham** – Travels with Lucia as her attaché for a while, but returns to the Grasslands on her insistence and serves as the Karayan representative on the Council of Chiefs.

Chiin Star**Luce** – With Lucia gone and Lulu and Jimba dead, Luce cannot find the will to return to her home. She stays in Budehuc Castle and works as caretaker while opening up an orphanage.

Tenfu Star**Jimba** – Died in the Cindar Ruins, his name is forgotten over time.

Chisou Star**Anne** – Remains at Budehuc Castle where she keeps the tavern happy and the ale always cold.

Tenku Star**Fubar** – Works to protect Karaya Village until the end of his days. Leaves for a while, but returns with his mate and hatchlings. His descendants still protect the Grasslands to this day.

Tenko Star**Sergeant Joe** – Retires from military service and remarries his wife. Refuses to accept the position of representative to the Council of Chiefs, but still visits Karaya village often.

Chitan Star**Wilder** – Returns to Duck Village. Hailed as a hero despite his limited contribution to the war, he does little to discourage the stories of his valor. Serves as representative on the Council of Chiefs.

Chikaku Star**Rhett** – Remains at Budehuc Castle for a while, gaining training from Cecile on proper guardsmanship. Realizing its too much work he returns to Duck Village where he is continually browbeaten by the Sergeant to work harder.

Tenei Star**Yuiri** – Resumes her duties as Chief of Alma Kinen Village, she has since sworn that the village should open itself to visitors, but regrets the decision when large numbers of male tourists begin showing up.

Tensyo Star**Yun** – Giving her life to protect the seal of the Water Rune, the wind sings with the joys of Yun's spirit as she watches over the Grasslands.

Tenyu Star**Yumi** – Accepts a position as representative to the Council of Chiefs, she is both a wise and influential representative.

Tenyu Star**Dupa** – Continues to lead the strongest of the warrior clans. He has since commissioned that the Highway Network be closed and reworked as a great number of their underground veins have been compromised during the war.

Tenmou Star**Shiba** – Retiring from military service at the insistence of Dupa, Shiba is given the position of representative on the Council of Chiefs where he works tirelessly to strengthen the borders of the Grasslands.

Tenritsu Star**Bazba** – As the Right Fighter of the Lizard Clan, he continues to serve Dupa as chief training instructor and military advisor. Many female lizards are brokenhearted to learn of his eventual marriage.

Tenkyu Star**Estella** – Her claims of her defeat of Crowley recognized, she departs for Dunan where Mazus was last seen to claim her defeat of him. Leaves quickly however when she discovers he's returned to the country.

Chimou Star**Rody** – Still trying to fly his broom, he takes his master's advise and jumps from a cliff to get more lift. Claims to have flown for a few seconds before fear and gravity took effect, but is otherwise disappointed with the results.

Chibin Star**Viki** – Believing that her random teleportation blunders are a result of her inability to hold her liquor, her friends plan an intervention during the celebration ceremony, but fail to stop her from taking a sip of Champaign as she hiccups once, and vanishes.

Chisoku Star**Younger Viki** – Sighs in frustration, she disappears to chase elder Viki.

Thomas looked up from his preoccupied pile of unfinished documents on his desk to address the person who had offered a shy, almost intimidated knock at his chamber door. When the door opened to the chorus of screaming hinges, a wide smile crossed his features as he watched his Guard Captain enter.

"Uh….um…Master Thomas," the blond haired commander stated, her hands wringing with nervousness that was quite uncommon for her.

"Cecile, is something wrong?"

"Uh…no, its just that…um…well, since you've been working so hard and everything, I thought I would make you a lunch…that is if you're hungry." Cecile began hesitantly, yet her body suddenly jerked forward as though forcefully prodded from behind. Turning her head and waving her hand as if slapping away the unseen offender Cecile turned a bright red as the heat rose in her cheeks.

"Is someone else out there?" Thomas asked, his eyes shifting from Cecile to the doorframe as he craned his neck to see around the corner.

"Just me Master Thomas," Martha responded, her head popping around the corner of the door so quickly that Thomas startled. "Cecile was ever so concerned about you locked up in your room all day that she insisted she make you lunch. I just offered to help carry the basket up here."

The knowing, suggestive smile on Martha's face and the flaring red skin of Cecile's cheeks told the young castle master that there was likely more to the story than Martha was telling, but the rumbling of his stomach at the mention of food distracted his mind from the obvious fib to the basket in the clutches of the older woman. "Actually, that sounds wonderful, I am a bit hungry."

"Oh, hear that dear, and you were worried," Martha said, smiling the same telltale smile that caused the guard commander to blush even more furiously, if that were even possible. "Well, I'll just set the basket here and hurry on my way. I have a store to maintain and a wagonload of customers clamoring for tickets. So I'll see you two later," the elder resident calmly remarked before hurrying out the door at a pace the belied her advancing years.

The silence that followed the departure of the Lottery seller was all but palpable as Cecile held the basket protectively in front of her while Thomas shifted in his seat, uncertain of the captain's nervousness and his own hesitation. Finally, after what seemed hours of mutually silent conversation, Thomas at last took the plunge. "Do you, want to sit down Cecile?"

"Huh?" the young woman asked, her mind snapped quickly back to the situation at hand as though she had forgotten where she was. "Oh…uh, no Master Thomas, I…uh…just wanted to bring you some lunch. You seemed really busy and never eat properly and…uh…I, just wanted to…uh…"

Thomas smiled slightly at the commander before rising from his seat and walking around his desk to come to stand before her. Taking the basket from her hands and setting it on the floor, the castle master took Cecile's hand and led her to the unoccupied chair. "We can eat later Cecile. But…you're right. It's been quite some time since we've had the chance to talk and…well, I've missed that. And I've missed you," he said, the last part a mere whisper but loud enough for the guard captain to hear. A scarlet blush rewarded the Castle Lord, as the two took their seats side by side.

"Uh…Master Thomas…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

TenkaiStar **Thomas** – Continues to serve as lord of the castle and makes great

strides in the peace between Grasslands and Zexen. Among his most noted accomplishments are establishing trade relations between the two rival nations, and establishing the Budehuc Institute, where children as far away as Caleria come to study.

Tentai Star**Cecile** – The residents of Budehuc Castle are always secure with her at the post of Guard Commander. As the years progress, she and Thomas continue to be partners in the prosperity of the Castle. Rumors circulate of their eventual marriage.

Tenman Star**Juan** – Remains on as the Bushido Master of Budehuc Castle, but still finds the time to take long walks and even longer naps.

Chihi Star**Sebastian** – Still concerned with the finances, he eventually learns to relax and enjoy life, but also learns to work harder to find something the fret about.

Chisui Star**Eike** – Establishes the Budehuc Library, at Thomas' insistence he becomes head of the literary and historical departments of Budehuc Institute where he becomes more tolerant of children. Still disappears at months at a time, but everyone now knows where to find him.

Chison Star**Muto** – Still the warehouse keeper of Budehuc Castle, he works extra hard as the repairs on the manor are eventually completed.

Chizen Star**Martha** – Never without a smile, her customers and fortune grow. Especially happy with her role of matchmaker and after her success with Thomas and Cecile, decides to try her charm on Juan and Emily.

Chiken Star**Piccolo** – Still telling fortunes, and still getting them wrong.

Chiaku Star**Emily** – Second dojo master of Budehuc Castle, she teaches many children the art of both hand to hand combat and arm wrestling.

Chisatsu Star**Kathy** – Still the stable keeper of Budehuc Castle, she starts teaching horseback riding for the Budehuc Institute. Always seen with a smile on her face, she is a favorite instructor among the children.

Chihi Star**Kenji** – Becomes gymnastic instructor of Budehuc Institute. The children love his teachings but are less than thrilled about his totalitarian methods.

Chiyou Star**Arthur** – First to break the story on Thomas and Cecile, he finds joy in keeping all the citizens of Budehuc and its territories informed. Additionally works as a journalist professor at the school where he trains the next generation of news breakers.

Chiya Star**Kidd** – Attempts to stay at Budehuc Castle, but can only tolerate journalists for so long. Departs for Dunan to take over his uncle Richmond's business.

Chiyu Star**Dominic** – Retires as armorer of Budehuc Castle, he happily devotes his days as an instructor, lending his expertise to the next generation of iron craftsmen.

Chiretsu Star**Goro** – Challenges his father to a bath contest. Losing the tournament, he attempts to commit Hari Kari with a bath brush until convinced to go on an expedition to build his skills.

Tenkoku Star**Ernie** – At Thomas' urging, heads the science and math departments of Budehuc Institute yet still finds the time to pursue her own studies.

Chitou Star**Barts** – Finding it too difficult to maintain his fields at Budehuc and Iksay village, Barts retires as gardener of Budehuc and maintains the harvest of Iksay, yet still visits carrying loads of delicious vegetables whenever he comes.

Chisei Star**Nadir** – Still delighting audiences with his plays, the Budehuc Theater is a favorite among visitors and residents. Yet he still doesn't show his face.

Chibun Star**Twaikin** – Begins digging a hole one day. Whereabouts unknown.

Chiko Star**Peggi** – Continues to beat poor, defenseless iron into his liking, he takes a position as blacksmith trainer at Budehuc Institute where children take a liking to screaming while pounding on poor defenseless iron.

Tenbou Star**Scott** – Leaves Budehuc to establish new trading routes, but returns to his shop often to maintain his inventory.

Chikou Star**Gordon** – Maintains his shop in Budehuc while always a charming gentleman. Toys with the idea of returning to the theater.

Chibou Star**Jefferson** – Still yells out obscure names and titles to all residents, he and Peggi delight in out screaming one another.

Chizoku Star**Guillaume** – Offers his services as appraisal instructor, he cannot figure out why Master Thomas won't let him near the children.

Chima Star**Koroku** – As one of Cecile's most trusted guards, he protects the castle with the rest of his family. Eventually Connie gives birth to his offspring.

Chizou Star**Mamie** – Maintains the restaurant at Budehuc Castle, she leaves for a time to find the legendary recipe her father spoke of. Unable to locate it, she returns to her love of cooking and takes a position as cooking instructor at Budehuc Institute.

The ocean breeze was calming as the six mercenaries stood on the docks of Vinay del Zexay, watching the waves lap hungrily upon the coastline. The serene atmosphere however did not diminish the unease that permeated the companions, as their futures were now uncertain.

"So, what's the plan boss?" Ace asked the question that everyone in the circle was thinking, voicing his or her concerns for the present dilemma. "I mean, we fought against the Harmonian forces, its not like they'll take us back. Which means we're out of a steady job and steady finances. So, what do we do now?"

More silence found its way among the entourage before Queen spoke up. "It's not that we didn't know this would happen when we agreed to join you and Fire Bringer Geddoe, but we've been so preoccupied with the war that I suppose we never considered a plan of action when everything was done. Now that its over, we have a lot of time to think about that."

"Yeah, but I'd rather think about it in the tavern myself. All this salty air is making me thirsty." Joker responded, rolling his neck along the curve of his shoulders in an effort to work the kink out of it. "Why'd you drag us out here Ace?"

"I didn't…"

"I asked you all out here," Geddoe at last answered, taking a moment more to consider his options. "I had not said anything earlier because I was not sure how everything would turn out, but…we have another employer. I wanted to speak to all of you to discuss the position however."

"We got another job? Already?" Ace inquired, his eyes growing in unasked questions as he waited for Geddoe to elaborate.

Nodding his head only once, the mercenary captain withdrew a scroll from the satchel at his side, holding it for everyone to see. "It appears that, when I met with Tir McDohl in Duck Clan Village, he offered to hire us…"

"W…wait," Queen interrupted, holding up her hand to stop the progression of the story for a moment. "Tir McDohl? THE Tir McDohl? The General who brought down the Scarlet Moon Empire? Are you serious?"

"So that's why you were so eager to help the Grasslands huh?" Ace remarked, cocking an impressed eyebrow at the revelation. "A guy that well connected in Toran could really pay us well. So, how much did we score on the job? If its less than 35 thousand potch I say we drop him in the river."

"Actually, payment has not been received yet," Geddoe answered, returning the scroll to his pouch before continuing. "The payment is simply this scroll, which is a letter of recommendation to President Lepant, for a position of status in Toran."

"Wh…what?" Joker asked, shaking off his surprise at the proposition. "We're going to be nobles?"

"Not exactly," the captain continued, turning to face each of his friends in turn. "The recommendation is only for me, advising Lepant to hire me as a general. However, every general will need a staff to help him. Toran is, for the most part a peaceful nation, so it is a very good possibility that our days of fighting would be over. That is why I didn't want to speak for you when I accepted McDohl's terms, but wanted to ask your thoughts on the matter. I…think I will travel to Toran, and present the scroll to President Lepant. And I would like you all to come with me."

Tenjyu Star**Geddoe** – Travels to Toran with his notice of recommendation from Tir McDohl, becomes one of the Great Generals of Toran, placed in charge of safeguarding the Pannu Yasada district in place of the retiring General Valeria.

Tenson Star**Queen** – Travels to Toran with Geddoe, becomes vice-general of the southern district. Supports Geddoe both publicly and privately.

Tenhei Star**Ace** – On Geddoe's request, becomes administrator of finances and supplies and establishes the southern district to be the most financially stable of the six military districts of Toran. Still finds time to visit the surrounding towns to engage in his notorious exploits.

Chisin Star**Jacques** – Travels with Geddoe and becomes his archery captain. The crossbow he uses becomes a favored weapon of choice by the archers. Often visits Gregminister.

Chitai Star**Joker** – Retires from military service and opens a tavern inside Pannu Yasada Castle, yet can't figure out why he can't keep his stores of liquor from running out.

Teni Star**Aila** – Refused by Geddoe to join his force, stays in Gregminister and works as an ambassador to strengthen relations between Toran and Grasslands. Jacques visits often.

Chikatsu Star**Duke** – Travels to Toran to have one last duel with Geddoe, the outcome of the fight is known only to the two men. Not to be outdone by Geddoe, travels to Dunan and offers his services as military general yet is only awarded the rank of colonel, which suits him fine.

Chiri Star**Nicolas** – Accompanies Duke as his lieutenant, still the calming voice of reason to the combat ready colonel.

Chikai Star**Gau** – Accompanies Duke as his lieutenant, he is often placed in command of expeditionary assignments.

Chimei Star**Elaine** – Retires from military service but makes a rather substantial fortune with her cosmetics line. Still spends as much time with Duke as possible.

Tenan Star**Edge** – Leaves with the Star Dragon Sword to find yet another threat.

Chikei Star**Sanae** – Returns to Dunan where she concludes her studies. Her parents, exceptionally proud of her, announce her marry to the great grandson of Lord Granmeyer.

The inn of Chisha Village was moderately decorated, yet far less elaborate than the young man seated at the windowsill was accustomed to. The meals were often undercooked or burnt, neither of which suited his tastes, and he was bitterly exhausted from his restless nights sleeping on the stiff mattress. However, he was in no position to complain, and should for the most part he realized, be grateful even for the meager comfort he had. Having sided with the Fire Bringer during the war, he knew he would be branded as a traitor, and reminded himself for the thousandth time that his discomfort was the price he would pay for his clear conscience.

Perhaps it was his own need to be close to his homeland that caused him to settle here, at least for the time being, in this moderately civilized backwater border village. Whatever the reasons, he knew he would not be able to stay long. Harmonian scouts were more than likely still lurking in the area, but he wanted to at least give Dios some time to contact his family and marginalize the time he would be away from them.

And though the hairs on his arm and the back of his neck stood on end, he felt the presence of the intruding visitor even before his body reacted to the surge of power that filtered within this chamber. Regardless however, Sasarai paid little attention to the presence that stood just out of his peripheral sight as he continued to gaze aimlessly towards the distant horizon.

"You seem lost my dear bishop," the woman's voice echoed quietly as she addressed the solitary figure before correcting herself. "My apologies, _former_ bishop Sasarai."

Rising to his feet and turning towards the woman who taunted him, Sasarai grew increasingly hostile towards the intruder. "What do you want? Have you come to mock me or to try to use me like you did my _brother_?"

"I used no one, I merely showed him what it meant to be human. It is not my failure that he took the path he chose," the sorceress replied, tilting her head slightly to measure the man before her. "I must confess a curiosity however, what is it you plan to do now that you have lost your home. You have no where to go?"

"Would you have me join you?" the bearer of the True Earth Rune spat, his words angrily mocking the woman before him. "I saw where that got Luc and I will thank you not to suggest such a fate for me."

"I see," the woman replied, turning her back on the young man and moving towards the door. "I just think it is interesting that you have no where to go, and no hope of a normal future so long as Hikusaak threatens your very existence. Can you admit to being happy knowing what you know about yourself? Can you hope for a normal life, so long as you are the prey?"

The words caused the younger man to fall silent. It was true, he knew, that no country within the continent would provide him with political asylum lest they draw the wrath of Harmonia. No country in fact that he could name would challenge the Harmonians with the exception of Faleena or Toran, both of which were peaceful monarchies. He was, for a moment, lost in thought as he dwelled on what it was he could do with his life. Regrettably, he realized, the woman before him was perhaps his only option.

"Very well Windy, I'm listening."

XxX

Dios hurried along the passageway, his steps increasing in pace as he made his way to the chamber he shared with the bishop. He was so excited with the news he had received from his family that he was as a little boy with his pockets stuffed with potch on the way to the candy vendor.

It had seemed that Toran had accepted taking his family in as political refugees, provided Dios would serve the court. It was a offer too good to realize, and he was certain as his new position of advisor, he could convince the president to harbor Bishop Sasarai as well, under of course an assumed name.

"Bishop, I have wonderful news," Dios eagerly announced, opening the door with such haste that it banged against the wall. Yet the advisor had fallen silent as he stared into the empty room. Looking around curiously, Dios assumed Sasarai had opted to take a walk, and left to look for him.

Tengou Star**Sasarai** – Vanished from Chisha Village, some say he was seen with a woman in a flowing cloak before his disappearance.

Tenkou Star**Dios** – Spent nearly a month in search of the Bishop before being called back by his family. Served Toran faithfully as an advisor until he retired; yet still kept an ear open for rumors to Sasarai's whereabouts.

Tensoku Star**Nash** – Returned to Harmonia after the war, but was imprisoned as a traitor. After three days of incarceration, he escaped with relative ease. His current whereabouts are unknown.

Tenrou Star**Franz** – After the war, Le Buque declares its independence from Harmonia and rejoins the Grassland Tribes. Franz retires as captain of the Mantor Riders and serves as Le Buque's representative on the Council of Chiefs.

Tensui Star**Iku** – Relieved that the war is over and happy the Franz has finally accomplished what he wanted, a better future for the people of Le Buque, she agrees to his marriage proposal. They are expecting their first child.

Chihei Star**Ruby** – With Franz no longer a Mantor Rider, Ruby retires as well, and fathers many offspring to carry the tradition of defending Grasslands.

Chikyu Star**Lilly** – Still adventuring, still complaining…who can keep up?

Chiyu Star**Samus** – Resigns as Lilly's bodyguard yet Magistrate Marlow refuses his resignation. Accepts this twist of fate and leaves Tinto to settle at Budehuc Castle.

Chisa Star**Reed** – Last seen still following Lilly and catering to her totalitarian demands

Chijyu Star**Tuta** – Establishes a hospital in the Grasslands and stays long enough to see it become self-sufficient before departing to continue his studies, determined to become as great a physician as Dr. Huan.

Chirei Star**Mio** – Always by Dr. Tuta's side, her bedside manner and gentle care warms the hearts of many ailing patients.

Chibi Star**Futch** – Returns to the Dragon's Den where he continues his studies. Though deeply depressed, he nevertheless continues to work towards fulfilling his promise to succeed Commander Milia.

Chikyou Star**Bright** – As Futch's Dragon, Bright is a proud paramount among the Dragons, and takes every opportunity to remind his fellow mounts of that.

Chii Star**Sharon** – Returning to the Dragon's Den with Futch and Bright, she partakes in the next birthing ceremony where she gains a gold dragon and the rank of Dragon Knight, 9th Class.

Chido Star**Landis** – ?

Chisyu Star**Billy** – Stays on at Budehuc Castle as groundskeeper. More honest than treasure hunting, but not as profitable.

Tenken Star**Melville** – As Captain of the Saint Loa Knights, he trains with Cecile to better his fighting skills while keeping his father in line at Budehuc Castle. Has recently been introduced to his half-sister Kathy by his father.

Tenhai Star**Elliot** – Always by Melville's side, he is determined to be an adventurer and benefit to the Saint Loa Knights.

Tenzai Star**Alanis** – Leaves with her family, she vows to return to her friends, though she often finds her mind wandering to Melville.

Tensatsu Star**Hallec** – His tribe welcomed into the Grasslands as part of the newly formed united Grasslands, he serves on the Council of Chiefs and makes great strides in strengthening the borders.

The light footfalls upon the polished marble floor were a sharp contrast to the heavy armor worn by the young captain as she made her way to the Council's chamber. She had returned to Vinay del Zexay from Brass Castle only within the last hour, and yet already the Council summoned her. She could imagine, in fact even visualize the reasoning for the summons and pictured the Council falling over themselves to praise her efforts in the war while at the same time belittling the sacrifice and loss of life that fell heavy like a hammer on her conscience.

Still, she was a knight, and had sworn a duty to Zexen and its people when she took her oath. Though, questioning the purpose of these past several months was in no way a rebuttal to her pledge. In deed, she could only better serve Zexen, by serving her ideas, not the parchment thin notions of territorial expansion demanded of her by the Council. And as she took the last few steps to the chamber landing, her mind reminisced of her other oath, and the lengths she was about to under take to see it through.

"Oh, Lady Chris," the portly messenger stated, approaching as quickly as his ample girth would allow. "I do beg your forgiveness but it seems the Council is not yet ready to receive you milady."

Sighing inwardly at the expected greeting, the Zexen Captain rolled her eyes in disgust before shouldering past the messenger and opening the chamber door. "Milady…" the herald stated, both alarmed and surprised by the presumption of the knight before the door was closed, buffering any further protests.

Chris could feel her sides ache from the strain of suppressed laughter at the indignant looks awarded her for her uninvited entry into this chamber. A few of the councilmen had the wits to look alarmed while the others seethed with incensed anger.

"Lady Chris," the head of the Zexen Council fumed, staring disbelievingly at the captain. "We have not yet requested your presence. We are in a very important meeting at the moment and as our time is far more valuable…"

"Forgive me councilor," Lady Chris remarked, allowing a half-crooked smile to illuminate her face, "But what I have to say is far more important for the future of Zexen than anything you are presently debating."

A guffaw of laughter echoed throughout the chamber before a second councilor found the breath to speak. "I fail to see how knight can know what is best…"

"I am not finished." Chris responded, her voice carrying a tone of finality that advised those present that it best not to incur her wrath. "In fact, I have not yet begun."

Taking her leisure to stroll the circumference of the large meeting table, Chris finally took an open seat at the end of the table, removing her sheathed sword from her belt and placing it in front of her for added effect. "What I have to say will be very simple gentlemen. As of this day, the Zexen Knights are no longer under the control of the council, but of the people whom we are sworn to protect."

The silence was nearly as palpable as the tension that built within this enclosed chamber until the council members burst into a frenzy of protests and accusations. For her part, Lady Chris Lightfellow remained seated, allowing the over ambitious merchants to vent their spleen upon the unmoving captain.

"This is an outrage, not to mention absurd!" The Council Head stated, straining to make his voice heard over the clamoring of his fellow councilors. "Not least of which you have no grounds or jurisdiction to make such an erroneous claim, your entire countenance is wrought with illegal, mutinous intentions. Where do you get the gall to come into our chambers unsolicited and then throw these wild attempts at sedition in our face?"

"Perhaps," yet another councilor began, "Her time among the barbarians have turned her sympathetic to those less civilized."

"If that is the case she should be stripped of command!" Another voice, and another outburst of angry accusations filtered about the chamber, as Chris remained unmoved by the complaints.

"You do of course realize Lady Chris that even simply suggesting your ridiculous proposal is grounds for being stripped of your title and imprisoned. What makes you think you can make such a claim?"

"What makes you think I can't?"

This was the last straw for the Council as the Head of the Merchant's Guild angrily summoned the guards stationed outside the chamber. Two heavily armed and equally heavy armored men entered quickly at the summons and bowed, ready to follow their orders. "Arrest this woman on the charge of treason against the Zexen Federation!" The councilor demanded, staring pointedly at the former captain.

Chris however, remained seated, looking over her shoulder casually at the two guards ordered to arrest her. No one moved, and for a moment, the Council Head pondered if the guards had heard him. "Do I need to repeat myself? ARREST THIS WOMAN!"

"But…Lady Chris…" one of the guards responded while the other remained equally baffled and unmoving. "The Hero of Zexen?"

"She is no hero of Zexen, only a traitor. Arrest her now!"

"And you would know all about traitors, wouldn't you councilor?" Chris responded, at last rising to her feet and reattaching her sword to her belt. "After all, how many of you conspired with the Harmonians during the war, hoping to split the Grasslands…"

"More accusations Chris?" Another councilor said, airily looking down his nose at the commander. "You keep these baseless allegations to yourself, they have no place here."

"Really?" Chris responded, reaching to her belt and retrieving a rolled parchment before slamming it on the table for all to see. "Then perhaps you can explain this to me? Explain how a non-existent partnership between the Zexen Federation and Holy Harmonia could produce this communication that we recovered from one of the Harmonian Scouts, a communication detailing our supposed enemy of my whereabouts, while in route to a meeting designated by you. While on my way to this meeting, I was ambushed and my True Rune stolen. Can you tell me how, if you had nothing to do with this, how this document came into existence?"

"Posh, that parchment isn't worth the ink purchased to scribe those lies."

"Maybe you're right, but I wonder what the cost of the wax displaying the seal of the Zexen Council cost. Maybe, half of the Grasslands?" Chris scowled, retrieving the communication and stowing it back into her belt. "The communication was indeed carried by a Harmonian courier, on his way from Vinay del Zexay. So now who is spreading lies?"

For a moment, the council was deathly quiet as they digested this newest information, yet before any could offer a rebuttal, Chris was speaking again. "You bastards sold out our country. Conquering the Grasslands would have given them more than enough of a foothold to conquer Zexen. I'd have thought the attack on Brass Castle would have proven that.

"So, as I have stated, the Zexen Knights are no longer under your control," Chris remarked, turning towards the door and stopping before the two forgotten guards. "It pains me to admit this, but Zexen still requires your leadership, at least concerning the financial concerns of our country. But as these men have proven," she stated, placing a hand on either soldiers shoulder in a show of fellowship, "we, the knights of Zexen, will no longer engage in your wars, but will act only to protect the people and our borders from invaders. We will never again invade another land for the sake of expanding our territory. By the True Runes, I swear it!"

Tenbi Star**Chris Lightfellow** – Successfully wrestles control of the knights from the influence of the Zexen Council, she is heralded as a hero and inspiration for the Zexen citizens for generations, much to her displeasure. Works to promote the continued peace between Zexen and Grasslands. Bearing a True Rune however, she slowly grows increasingly disconnected with those she serves and serves with, and after several years as the knights' captain, resigns her commission and departs. Rumor has it that she has been seen in the Grasslands, notably in Karaya Village.

Tenki Star**Salome** – Serves as Vice-Commander of the Knights, he eventually retires after a long and distinguished career. Content to live quietly as a husband and father.

Chiki Star**Percival** – Returns to Iksay Village and helps with the reconstruction, is forced to return to active duty to help defend the borders from the Tinto Border Skirmish.

Chimou Star**Borus** – Always a pillar of chivalry among the knights and an example of unwavering devotion to his swordsmanship for many years. Never able to confess his true feelings for Lady Chris, he resigns from the Knights shortly after she relinquishes her commission.

Chisyu Star**Leo** – Paramount in the Tinto Border Skirmish in safeguarding the territory of Tinto, he is offered the position of vice-captain of the knights after Salome's resignation, but refuses claiming he does not have the patience or intellect to command.

Chiin Star**Roland** – Often visits Budehuc Castle after the war, is resigned to join the front during the Tinto Border Skirmish. Believed to have been killed in battle.

Chisyu Star**Louis** – Eventually knighted and joined the rank among the might six knights of Zexen, he is eventually named commander after Lady Chris Lightfellow retires.

Chigaku Star**Nei** – Remains at Budehuc Castle, performing in Nador's theater as both actress and singer, she is an attraction for many of the residents and visitors. Visited often by Roland, she becomes considerably less cheerful when he stops visiting, though she still publicly entertains and teaches music.

Chian Star**Toppo** – Remains always at Nei's side, he continues to be as quiet as ever.

Chiyu Star**Shabon** – Still performing in Nei's troupe, she also becomes the best student in Juan and Emily's dojo.

Chii Star**Fred** – Honoring the traditions of his grandfather, Fred Maximillian journeys north, seeking corruption.

Chiei Star**Rico** – Always by Fred's side.

Chisatsu Star**Mua** – Commissioned to organize and command the Grassland's division of the Knights of Camara, he is ever watchful of the borders and ready to protect the beauty of this land.

Chikou Star**Watari** – Has a final duel with his sister in which only one survives. That outcome however is lost to history.

Chikyou Star**Ayame** – Has a final duel with her brother in which only one survives. That outcome however is lost to history.

Chisou Star**Shizu** – Makes several modifications to the elevator, then leaves Budehuc Castle to improve the overall design of her master's invention.

Chikou Star**Hortez VII** – While en route to Harmonia to petition the opening of a new shop, stops off at Sol Falena where he restocks his supplies before continuing his journey south.

Chichin Star**Augustine** – A gentleman among gentlemen, he journeys for a time before settling in the Island Nations where he partakes in the beauty of lands and ocean.

Chiku Star**Mel** – Disgusted by Branky's constant lewd behavior, leaves him in Chisha Village, but he still follows after her. ?

Chikei Star**Belle** – Makes many more adjustments to Gadget Z before returning to Toran and her mother and great uncle shop.

Chisyun Star**Gadget Z** – Broken many times by Belle, he accompanies her to Toran where Belle's mother Meg fixes him along with great uncle Juppo.

Tenki Star**Caesar** – Understanding that a true strategist's duties are to win war at the lowest cost of life, he journey's to improve his skills so that he may be better prepared to stop Albert's ambitions in the future.

Chifuku Star**Apple** – Returns to Gregminister after completing her biography of her teacher. Declines a position as strategist and opens a school to further the lessons of her master.

Chiman Star**Wan Fu** – Continues his journey, dividing his time between his quest for revenge and his need to eat.

Chisu Star**Mike** – Disappears, though no body remembers him being there. Whereabouts are unknown.

Chiketsu Star**Jeane** – Gains popularity at Budehuc Castle for her…er…Rune Mistress skills. Many of the male resident population are heartbroken as she eventually disappears.

Those who possessed the True Runes, the ones who stood in the path of the destroyer, were gathered in a semi-circle around Lady Leknaat and Lady Hellion, expectantly waiting for the reasons behind this newest summons.

"I wish to extend to you my deepest thanks," the blind seer began, bowing in reverence to those before her. "Thanks in large part to your efforts, the tragedy was averted.

"It is, with regret that Luc denied his role as a True Rune bearer, but I would like to believe that he…perhaps found what he was looking for." Pausing a moment, Leknaat breathed a heavy sigh and continued. "I truly hope that the time will not come when we are all needed again, I pray that I will not need to summon your assistance in the future."

"Let me save you the trouble Leknaat," Tir said, bitterly pushing himself from the wall. Though he was but a mere shadow of his former self, it could not be denied that he reminded those who knew him previously of the Tir who led the Liberation Army. His clothing even, was no longer dark in hue, but the golden leggings and red tunic so often associated with him. "Don't ever bother contacting me again."

The assembly had grown frightfully quiet, with Riou and Jowy craning their necks from the seer to the bearer of the Soul Eater to see who would speak first. Lazlo however, wore a look of self-realized mockery, as if Tir had beaten him to his own declaration. "I am sorry you feel that way Tir…but as you know…"

"Save me your speeches Leknaat," Tir said, pointing his finger at the bearer of the Gate Rune. "I don't believe for a moment you give a damn about any of us, nor do I think you regret our actions that caused Luc to die."

"Luc's death was the result of his own folly, Tir. How can you prescribe blame to me for what he did?"

"Do I think Luc acted under his own free will? Yes I do. But I also think you could have taken more of an interest in his suffering. Tried to help him instead of pushing him away into Windy's way of thinking." Tir stated, his mouth forming a bitter frown as he gazed upon the sightless woman.

"The young man has a point Leknaat," Lazlo replied, turning his head and nodding his approval of former general's words. "As I told you when you came to drag me into this mess, when was the last time you took any notice of any of us, our suffering, our problems…our loneliness. When have you ever cared?"

"More than that," Tir continued, taking several noticeable steps towards the exit. "When Luc went mad with his quest, you gathered us for the simple purpose of executing him, no trial, no intervention, just a swift assassination."

"And as you know Tir, we all, each and every one of us tried to talk him out of his quest…"

"After he was so far consumed by the idea that logic and reason were a foreign concept to him. You tried to convince, after he made his choice…not before, not while his future was still uncertain, but after he made his choice. And now he's dead…for trying to do what he thought was best."

"Lord McDohl," Leknaat said, staring at the young man as if seeing him for the first time. "You speak as though you approve of Luc's actions. When has the slaughter of innocent lives ever been within the best interest of the world?"

"Since the only example he's ever had to judge that evaluation, has shown him that the ends justify the means…_Lady_ _Leknaat_."

"McDohl," Hellion said, speaking finally as if to break the tension in the room. Riou and Jowy were still deathly silent while Lazlo seemed to wait patiently, as if waiting his turn to berate the executor of balance. "You're out of line!"

"Really?" Tir responded, walking towards the exit before stopping to speak over his shoulder. "Then I suppose Leknaat participating in the War of Liberation, despite her oath of maintaining balance, was not to assist out side in her own private little war against Windy. After all, how many sides have you chosen before or after that war? You only fought along side us, and chose to be close to me, because it was your chance to defeat Windy.

"I refuse to respect anyone who dangles people in the open like a piece of meat to bait the tiger, and I will not be your puppet any longer Leknaat. I expect never see you again!" And with that the young man departed, leaving the chamber and his fellow immortals behind.

"Indeed, I agree with the young Lord McDohl," Lazlo stated, his own eyes surveying the seer as though pondering how to address the woman. "For a person who can see the future, you certainly are blind to the world around you…" And thus Lazlo left as well.

Leknaat however, turned back towards the two remaining Rune Bearers as though the angry, betrayed remarks of the young men who left had not been spoken at all. "I do hope, Riou and Jowy, that you do not hold a similar sentiment of me?"

"O…of course not Lady Leknaat," Riou replied, his attention drawn from the chamber exit towards the ageless woman.

"I am grateful. As I have said, I truly hope your future involvement will not be required, but I am thankful that I may, at least, call upon you should I need your service."

"Yes, of course," Riou stated, bowing slightly.

"Very well then," have a safe journey and may your destiny guide you brightly.

The two young men left the sanctum and walked towards the stairwell before Jowy increased his pace to a near run. "What's your hurry Jowy?" Riou asked, rushing to keep up with his eagerly departing friend.

"If we hurry, we can catch up with Lazlo," Jowy responded, pausing but a moment to fully address his friend. "I've made a big mistake involving myself in this mess Riou," the young man stated, shaking his head as he sighed wearily. "So many people now know that Jowy Blight is alive, that it will only be a matter of time before they come looking for me. Jillia, my son, Pilika, I've put them all in harms way because of my involvement. The only way I can make amends is…to leave the country. That's why I need to speak with Lazlo. See if we…I…can travel with him. Maybe to wherever he's going, maybe to Falena. It's big enough to hide and no one will know me there. At least my family will be safe."

Nodding his head in agreement, Riou understood what his friend wanted to do, and fully supported him. "Alright then. Lets go. We'll split up, I'll get Nanami while you head south, we'll meet up later."

"You sure? I don't want you to abandon everything Riou…"

"Jowy," Riou cut his best friend off with a stern, sure look. "You, me, Nanami…we're family. It may not be by blood, but it is to the bone. And we stick together."

Nodding his head as the growing smile parted his lips; Jowy only accepted the truth before him. No thanks was needed, no words in fact to express his gratitude as it was written on his face. Riou understood, he always did. "Alright, let's hurry," Jowy said at last, turning back towards the exit. "We have a boat to catch."

XxX

Tir had walked hastily through the forest leading to the docks that would take him back to Gregminister. He was not at all aware of how quickly he was traveling, only knew that he needed to put as much space between himself and Leknaat. It seemed, for the first time since he had gotten the Soul Eater that he was at last free to choose his own path.

As he continued his journey however, the sight of deceptively frail looking young woman materialized before him, her arms crossed as she tilted her head slightly to look at the younger man. A slow, easy smile formed gradually on her lips as she took a step closer to him.

"Its finally over then," Sierra stated, her eyes a torrent of hope and fear as she addressed Tir. "I suppose we won."

"Did we really?" Tir asked sorrowfully, his eyes gazing at the heavens before returning his attention to the woman before him. "Luc lost his mind with the images he saw from his True Rune, and the result of that was the death of hundreds of innocent people. And no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't…pull him from the brink. He just, lost it…"

"But you at least understand that, don't you Tir?" Sierra said, taking another step towards the young man. "When you joined up with us, you were as distant and lost as Luc. But you at least, have been pulled back from that abyss. That has to count for something. Maybe it's that…he just didn't have the strength of will to see there was another way…"

"It wasn't my strength of will that saved me Sierra," Tir responded, staring pointedly at the vampire. For several moments they stood, gazing upon one another before Tir broke the connection first, the skin of his cheeks flushed.

"So," Sierra responded, her voice more confident yet shakier than it had been. "What are your plans now?"

Smiling despite himself, Tir answered with his ready response. "Find a quiet place with a little lake. Fish," turning his eyes back to the tattoo on his right hand as he raised his arm to eye level, Tir continued. "I still can't let this Rune be near many people. I guess I need to find somewhere where there's no one around."

"I know just the place. A little secluded cabin in the middle of the deepest woods you've ever seen," Sierra said, reaching forward to take his hand in hers, her fingers lacing his as they held each other's hand. "After all," she whispered for his ears only. "Immortality does get lonely."

Chikai Star**Albert** – Proving himself as a talented and skilled tactician, he is awarded his station of status within Holy Harmonia. He is nevertheless, eager to find new challenges to advance his position.

Tenyu Star**Yuber** – Seen for a while around the ruins of the Ceremonial Site, he disappears without any incidents. Rumors say that he has appeared recently in Harmonia, under Albert's direct command.

Chizen Star**Sarah** – Holding the only man who ever truly understood her, she weeps silently as his life slips from the world, unconcerned as the ruins crumble around her. Her fate inconclusive, it is only known that she is never seen again.

Tenkan Star**Luc** – Unable to carry out his dream of freeing the world from Fate's control, it is never known that the reason his defeat came so swiftly was that, unable to hurt any more people, he turned his own rune's power against himself. He dies in the arms of the only person to ever truly loved him, leaving the world with a small glimmer of the war to come.

Tenkai Star**Tir McDohl** – Departs the civilized world and retires to a small cabin in a heavily forested region, he has at last found that small glimmer of happiness he so longed for.

Tenkai Star**Riou** – Leaves Magicians island and returns to Gregminister to collect Nanami, he ventures to Falena where he finds Jowy and Lazlo waiting. The four open a dojo to teach the lessons of those who have long since past, to a new generation of students.

Tenkai Star**Lazlo** – Journeys to the Island Nations with Jowy and then to Falena where he teaches swordsmanship. Leaves for a while to explore the Island Nations in the hope of remembering his forgotten past, he returns to Falena where he stays with his new friends.

Tenei Star**Sierra** – Leaves with Tir and journeys to the once inhabited Blue Moon Village. The two remain for many years, sharing peace and happiness, and even after venturing once again into the world they are inseparable.

Chikyou Star**Joshua** – Dies after relinquishing his Dragon Rune to Milia, he finds the peace in death that eluded him in life.

Chii Star**Milia** – Leads the Dragon Knights with honor and valor, she nevertheless eagerly awaits the day for Futch to complete his training so that she may pass along the Dragon Rune to him.

**Jowy** – Leaves with Lazlo, the two become fast friends. Meets up with Riou and Nanami, the four of them open a dojo to teach the lessons of Grandpa Genkaku and the swordsmanship of the forgotten Gaien Knights. While at sea one day, Jowy takes the sword marking his right as King of Highland, and drops it into the ocean.

The dark catacombs were a sharp contrast to the illuminating chambers within Crystal Valley, however the High Priest Hikusaak cared little for the scenery as he made his way to the lowest dungeons. Reaching his destination, he examined his point of interest with great pleasure, pleased that it was still in tact.

"Your Grace," a priest spoke softly, entering the room and bowing low before delivering his message to the ruler of Harmonia. "We have found it milord. We have retrieved the True Wind Rune…"

"Very good," Hikusaak responded, turning back to examine the stasis tank that housed the hibernating homunculus, his hand caressing the glass of the cylinder. "Awaken this subject and have the Rune infused with him. If he must have a name, call him…Luc. It's the least I can offer that failed experiment." Hikusaak said, staring upward as the green eyes of the clone slowly opened into life.

-The End


End file.
